Interference - The Hybrid Witch
by njeha
Summary: The Mystic Falls gang and the Originals were asked for help from the dead; help to save the Wizarding World. Klaus partook in a little, meaningless affair that ended up creating hope for the light. Ten were brought to witness the destruction and havoc of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. However, help isn't handed out freely; read as a little girl, Venus Potter, changes their world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **This story begins in Vampire Diaries Season 4 Episode 12.**

 **In regards to Harry Potter universe, instead of Fem!Potter being born in July 31** **st** **1980, she is born July 31** **st** **2009 for the sake of my story.**

 **Chapter 1 :**

"Nik! _NIK_!"

Klaus rolled his eyes from his spot in his art room where he stood painting on a canvas. He wasn't in the mood for another one of Rebekah's tantrums.

"Whatever is the matter _this time_? Did Salvatore refuse you again?" Klaus smirked at his little sister, knowing that she would take the bait. However, Klaus was surprised upon receiving no reply, when he wasn't on the unfortunate end of some snippy retort, or the beginning of a long-drawn, migraine-inducing argument or even when his tempestuous sister didn't start cursing up a storm. Instead, Klaus was met with a ringing silence, a silence that spoke louder than words.

The paintbrush stilled in his hand and Klaus tilted his head to the side to get a better look at his sister, instantly realizing the matter was serious.

"What is it Bekah? _What happened_?" he demanded, dropping his brush and appearing in front of her, taking in the frightened look coloring her attractive features, her eyes wide with unshed tears.

"It's Kol! He compelled Damon to kill Jeremy Gilbert! He wouldn't listen to me, I told him to leave them alone… he's going over there right now to burn the Gilbert's home if they don't invited him in," Rebekah exclaimed.

"Idiot! I told him to leave them be and to let them deal with the hunter," Klaus growled.

But Rebekah wasn't done yet. "That's not all, Nik. He took the white oak stake with him!"

Klaus' face clouded with an amalgamation of fear and anger. "You stay here, I can't have anything happen to you. I'll go stop this madness," he turned and started to make his way out of the room.

"It can kill you too, Nik. I'm coming with you." When Klaus opened his mouth to argue, Rebekah stubbornly insisted, "With three Originals they won't have a chance!"

Reluctantly, he nodded and they made their way over to the Gilbert's just in time to see the hunter about to stab his little brother with the white oak stake, his brother who reeked of vervain and was being held down by Elena and Stefan.

"STOP!" Klaus roared. That action alone shocked the Gilbert siblings and Stefan in their place. "You drive that stake through my brother's heart and I'll make sure to burn this town to the ground," he snarled through gritted teeth, glaring at them menacingly.

"He started it!" Elena yelled, glaring at Klaus with fire in her eyes. "He compelled Damon to kill my brother, then he came over to threaten us! We had no choice but to stop him!"

"I'll deal with my brother. Right now I want you to _hand over_ the white oak stake and _let go_ of Kol," Klaus stressed, each and every word laced with menace. When they didn't move an inch, he roared, " _NOW_! Unless, of course, you want all your loved ones dead."

"How do we know we can trust you," Jeremy spat, the stake still in his hand and held threateningly over Kol's heart.

Not allowing his gaze to stray from the Hunter, Klaus addressed his sister, "Rebekah darling. Bring me Damon Salvatore. Have Kol here remove his compulsion."

Rebekah flashed to the Boarding house immediately, and Klaus switched his gaze to his brother, who had thankfully not dared to open his mouth with his usual scathing remarks.

"Killing Kol may remove the compulsion on your brother," Klaus now addressed Stefan. "But you are forgetting that there are three other Originals around, and if you kill Kol, I'll drain you of vervain and compel all of you to tear out your own heart! _Don't_ test me. Now, _give me the white oak stake and release my brother_!"

Slowly, almost in slow motion, Jeremy walked over to Klaus and handed over the white oak stake, promptly followed by Stefan and Elena releasing their strong grip on Kol.

"Wonderful timing brother," Kol smirked, but he faltered at the expressionn of pure rage displayed on Klaus' face.

"You don't talk!" Klaus proceeded to tuck the white oak stake into his pocket, and at that moment, Rebekah arrived with Damon and to his surprise Bonnie Bennett in tow.

"The witch was standing guard," Rebekah explained with a half roll of her eyes. "Said she didn't trust me and insisted on tagging along."

"Did she now?" Klaus smirked at Bonnie who glared at him. Looking over at Kol, he growled impatiently, his tolerance depleted, " _Well_? What are you waiting for?"

Kol rolled his eyes and approached Damon, successfully removing his compulsion. Damon sagged in relief and flashed into the house to join his Stefan, Elena and Jeremy.

Vehemently taken aback, Elena gasped, "You were actually being honest?"

" _You know_ , I may be the villain here, but we made a deal to work together. I never back out on my promises, you should know that by now," Klaus snarled in exasperation.

The split-second those words emanated from Klaus' mouth, a violent wind picked up in the room; a wind so strong, it dragged Klaus and Rebekah into the Gilbert's home – a house they had never been given explicit permission to enter.

"Wha- how? You weren't invited in," Elena stared horror-struck at the two Originals, both of whom looked equally confused.

"Nik, what's happening?" Rebekah cried, her hand automatically reaching out to grasp his wrist.

Klaus glared at Bonnie, "Witch! Cease this magic this instant!"

Bonnie looked bewilderedly at everyone who had been staring at her in shock; all of them wondering what Bonnie had planned.

"It's not me! I-I'm not doing anything," Bonnie adamantly shook her head, looking completely freaked out at the moment.

Everyone gaped when Elijah and Caroline materialized beside them.

"Elijah-"

"What the hell is going on?" Caroline screeched, planting herself between Bonnie and Elena.

The house was in turmoil. The wind morphed into a mini tornado, but what shocked them to their core, was that only the vampires, Jeremy and Bonnie were affected by it; all the objects and furniture in the house lay untouched in their place. The electricity began crackling, the lights flickering on and off, before they were surrounded by complete darkness, and they felt a tug, like an invisible hook had grabbed ahold of them.

The next thing the eight vampires, hunter and lone witch knew, they were being swept away by the tornado, their bodies rotating in a dizzying motion, and their heads spinning.

After around five excruciatingly long minutes that seemed like forever, everything stilled around them, and the ten beings dropped down on the floor, attempting to rid themselves of the vertigo feeling they were all suffering from.

Klaus was the first to gather himself and stand on his feet, unwilling to admit to weakness especially around his enemies, and after blinking his eyes and staggering straight, he scrutinized their surroundings, his field of vision consumed by the lurid colors, and peculiar blend of red, blue, gold and bronze that decorated the walls and floor tiles.

"Where the _bloody_ _hell_ are we?" Rebekah demanded, grabbing onto her Klaus' hand for support as she shakily got to her feet, her other hand clutching onto her head. At Rebekah's question, the other eight started to slowly get up and look around their surroundings with a mixture of fear, uncertainty and curiosity.

"What's with the clashing colors?" Caroline wrinkled her nose, eyes wide on the décor.

"Who cares about the interior design, Barbie!" Damon snapped, staring at Caroline incredulously, "I think the more important question is _who brought us here_ and _why_?"

It was a comical sight to behold as, one by one, the eight vampires and Jeremy stared at Bonnie with inquiring eyes as though she held the answers to their perplexing dilemma. Bonnie glared in return and snapped, "Why the hell are you all looking at me for? _I_ didn't do this?"

"Maybe," an ethereal masculine voice spoke, prompting the ten supernatural individuals to whirl around so fast, the feeling of vertigo threatened to make a hasty comeback. "Maybe _we_ could provide answers to your inquiries if you direct them at us."

The jovial and gruff baritone belonged to a handsome man; he had auburn hair and beard, sapphire blue eyes that sparkled with mirth and very masculine features with a built body that looked to be made of nothing but muscles. He was dressed in weird clothing that looked to be medieval in the colors of red and gold and he had a ruby sword strapped to his belt.

Quiet footsteps resonated as a tall, statuesque woman approached and stood by the redhead's side; she was gorgeous with long raven hair that cascaded to her waist, lavender eyes, prominent cheekbones and aquiline features. She was dressed in the same archaic style as the man, but in the colors of blue and bronze and her body was well-curved as she stood with excellent posture. She looked to be a formidable woman.

"Who are you? Why have you brought us here?" Klaus growled menacingly. "Do you _know_ who I am?!"

"Niklaus Mikaelson, fourth child of Esther Mikaelson. Your adopted father is Mikael and your biological father is Ansel, werewolf and Alpha. You are the younger half-brother to Freya, Finn and Elijah Mikaelson, and the older half-brother to Kol, Rebekah and Henrik Mikaelson," the women articulately and confidently declared as she squarely met the Hybrid's glare. Everyone stared at her in shock, and Klaus found himself at a loss for words – nobody but his siblings knew of Freya's name, or even Ansel.

The woman looked unaffected by the bemused and few suspicious looks she was garnering and proceeded with her spiel, "You are over a thousand years old, and have spent the entirety of your immortal life searching for a way to break the curse your mother, Esther, had placed on you, binding your werewolf genes. Also, you spent over a thousand years running away from Mikael, who made it his personal mission to kill you. Recently, you have succeeded to break the Hybrid Curse and unleash your werewolf side, making you a _true hybrid_ , the Original Hybrid. Did I leave anything out? I was merely giving an abridged version."

"Whoa!" Damon, Jeremy and Caroline gasped.

Everyone stared agape at the woman.

The man clad in red and gold stared at the woman in amusement, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Ro."

"Oh come now, Ric, did you honestly expect me to walk into this blindly," she sounded a mixture of adamant and amused. "I am not anything but thorough when it comes to research."

"So you know everything about all of us?" Caroline timidly inquired.

"Of course," the woman appeared scandalized at the question and the man couldn't help but break out into laughter, his loud guffaws vibrating against the walls.

"The poor girl was merely asking Ro, she meant not to insult your intelligence," the man smiled at the woman fondly.

"So… _Ric and Ro_?" skepticism could be heard in Damon's rhetoric statement, prompting the others to roll their eyes and emit a few groans – leave it to Damon to insult and probably piss off powerful beings.

But they didn't look insulted. On the contrary, the man named Ric grinned at him, "I was wondering when you would open that trap of yours." Now Damon looked insulted while the others except Klaus and Elijah, laughed.

"Why have you brought us here?" Klaus demanded, having finally gotten over his shock.

"Who are you, witches?" Elijah studied them with a curious eye; Bonnie perked up at that, her orbs alight with intrigue.

"How rude of us. _I_ , am Godric Gryffindor, and this-" he gestured grandly at the dark-haired woman with entrancing lavender eyes, who merely offered them a stiff nod, "-is my lovely wife, Rowena Ravenclaw. We are, what you call a wizard and a witch."

"You mean warlock?" Bonnie arched an eyebrow at him.

"No, Bonnie Sheila Bennett," Rowena refuted, a mystical quality in her tone. " _Wizard_ , as in those who use wands; we are wand-wielders, and we do not answer to the spirits of our ancestors, nor are we restrained by Nature like your kind are."

"Wand-wielders? I have never heard of or come across your people in all my life," Kol frowned at them. Kol was a friend, despite his ' _abomination_ ' status, to many witches, and spent a lot of time traveling alongside them as he deeply respected them and what they could do since, before his mother turned him and his siblings, he was a child prodigy in the practice of magic.

"That's because we are hidden. We do not allow ourselves to be seen or known," Godric shortly explained.

"You mean there are more of you?" Stefan asked.

Pride evident on her stern features, Rowena responded, "Thousands. Maybe even a million."

"Preposterous!" Klaus scoffed. "You'll excuse me if I find _that_ hard to believe."

"Believe it, Niklaus Mikaelson, for the magic wielded and the power exerted to bring you and your companions here was not simple and could not be done by the likes of Miss Bennett," Rowena sternly rebuked him.

"What do you mean?" Elijah edged closer to his sister in case he needed to protect her; he could tell that those two were not to be trifled with and his brothers and Damon Salvatore had a gift for angering the wrong people.

"Well, we are… how can I put this lightly, dear?" Godric turned to his wife, amusement coloring his handsome features.

"Dead," she bluntly revealed.

The other ten looked at them dumbfounded.

"If you are spirits, then how are you solid?" Rebekah breathed out, unlike everyone else, she believed them, and of course that would prompt her brothers to accuse her of being gullible, but her instincts were screaming at her not to mess with them.

Godric sent her a cheeky smile, "That is a complicated brand of magic. We had to go through many channels and take advantage of quite a few loopholes. However, we have been dead for over a thousand years."

"What do you want with us? I mean, there _is_ a reason we were brought here, right?" Jeremy cut straight to the point.

Rowena smiled at him, the first smile they had seen on her since her appearance. "Oh, I told you he was not only brave, Ric. The boy is smart, he would have done well in my house." Jeremy looked torn between affront and pride. "Yes, we have brought you here for a reason. We would like to ask for a big favor from all of you, but know this… it is not simple and it won't be an easy task, even for you," she cryptically and ominously divulged, her gaze mostly focused on the Mikaelson siblings.

"And _why_ should we offer our aid? I fail to see what's in it for us," Klaus sneered, glaring viciously at the two assumed deceased wand-wielders.

Godric's gaze never once left Klaus' blue-green eyes. "Because helping us, helps you. All of you," he revealed, as cryptic as his wife.

"We don't need, nor do we _want_ any help!" the Hybrid snapped, his patience wearing thin.

"Hmm, are you _absolutely_ certain?" Rowena looked skeptically at him, an eyebrow raised in a challenge. "Because it seems to me, that you are all desperate for help. Your brothers and sister tiptoe around you, trying their hardest not to anger you lest they end up daggered in coffins," those words had Elijah, Kol and Rebekah gaping at Rowena in shock, while Klaus' jaw tautened. Rowena however, continued on with her speech, "The others look for a way to rid you from their life without killing themselves in the process. You kill and slaughter innocents simply because you can, bringing the ire of your mother and the witches' spirits upon you. And you, you Niklaus Mikaelson try to hide your true feelings behind a cold iron mask and a seemingly unfeeling heart, when all you truly want is to _belong_ , all you truly want is for no one to betray you, to stick with you through thick and thin and never be alone."

"Daggering your siblings to keep them safe from Mikael and to prevent them from ever leaving you, while if you just trusted them and worked together, events would have transpired much differently," Godric softly took over.

"You feel hurt by your mother's betrayal and from the lack of love from your step-father, that you have made yourself into this cold monster," Rowena concluded, not in the least bit terrified or intimidated by the expression of bloody murder Klaus was projecting at them.

Awkwardly clearing his throat, Elijah spoke up, "What are you proposing? I confess myself confused."

Grim-faced, Godric elucidated, "Our world, our _community_ and its people, are in danger. _Grave_ danger. We have taken many glimpses into the future, and what we have seen is staggering. My wife and I, along with some powerful friends on the Other Side pooled our powers to bring you here and ask for help. Are you willing to offer us your aid?"

Skeptical, Rebekah took the words right out of Klaus and Kol's mouths, "How does helping you, help us?"

"If we help you, that is. Slow down your horse, Blondie," Damon butted in with an eye roll.

" _Always and Forever_. Am I right?" Rowena's orbs flickered between the four Originals, all of whom stiffened at those three simple words that held so much meaning to them.

"Family means everything to you, doesn't it?" Godric slyly probed.

"If you don't return us, I will tear out your livers and feed it to you!" Klaus threatened, glaring daggers at the deceased couple.

"You could try," Rowena looked utterly bored as her lavender eyes collided with Klaus' blue-green ones. "Over a year ago, you took part in a little affair with one Lily Potter, am I correct?"

Klaus stilled, his whole body tensed as he glowered at the insufferable woman that didn't have the decency to cower at his mere presence.

"Lily Potter? Who the hell is she?" Rebekah demanded.

Everyone stared curiously at how every time the name was uttered, Klaus flinched slightly and his jaw would tense.

" _No one_ ," he spat. "She was merely a mistake… a little fun I had when I journeyed to England before my arrival at Mystic Falls."

"Hmmm, perhaps," Godric drawled. "Whether you help us or not, you _will_ _see_ what we brought you here to see, and we shall start in the past," as the words left Godric's mouth, he waved his hand and muttered an incantation before disappearing along with Rowena.

"Whoa! Come back, what the hell-" Caroline gasped as they flashed away from the blue-red room and found themselves to be standing in the interior of a cozy house.

Klaus gasped upon seeing a familiar redhead with a pair of enchanting green eyes that instantaneously captured his attention.

"Who is she, Niklaus?" Elijah asked curiously, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder upon seeing his disturbed reaction.

"That Elijah, is Lily Potter," Klaus managed to say, donning his neutral mask.

Bonnie was in awe, "They did say they were bringing us to the past… I have never heard of this sort of magic before."

"Shh, she's about to say something," Caroline's hands flapped in a silencing motion and all ten of them listened curiously as the redhead opened her mouth to talk to a man with a head of messy raven hair and hazel eyes behind glasses.

 **A/N:** **So what do you think? I'm currently writing the second chapter, so expect it out soon.**

 **Dear Readers, to those who have already read this story and is re-reading it, I edited it! You'll probably notice that I changed the fate of the White Oak Stake? Upon writing it, it completely slipped my mind that it was created/altered by Esther to be incapable of being destroyed. So, yeah…**

 **R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **"** **I can't do this anymore James! You're never home, you're always either off with the Order or the Aurors-" Lily Potter was interrupted by the man she called James.**

 **"** **What do you want me to do Lily? We're living in dangerous times!"**

"What dangerous times?" Rebekah trained her inquiring baby-blues at the other nine, their sole focus fixated on the arguing couple.

 **"** **If you don't like it Lils then** ** _leave_** **!"**

 **"** **FINE!"**

"Hey, what's happening?" Elena blurted out, her hand reaching out to firmly grab on to Damon's shoulder.

"It looks like we have changed locations and are at a bar," Elijah observed, his tone indifferent that contrasted with the flicker of curiosity in his dark orbs.

Klaus froze, his eyes taking in the appearance of the familiar bar and he silently cursed; this was where he had met Lily Potter for the first time.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, he saw his past-self approach Lily who sat on the bar nursing a drink.

"That's you brother!" Kol stated.

" _Really?_ I didn't realize," Klaus rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

 **"** **What is a pretty girl like you doing sitting here all by yourself," Klaus smiled charmingly.**

 **Lily looked up, blushing slightly when their gaze met, "Got in an argument with my husband…** ** _and_** **I have** ** _no_** **clue why I just told you that."**

 **Sitting down beside her, he said, "Well, sometimes pouring your heart out to a complete stranger helps build perspective."**

"Seriously! Why haven't you compelled her and killed her already?" Bonnie gasped; in fact, everyone was staring incredulously at Klaus, most especially, Kol.

Klaus stared ahead for a few seconds before saying, "It was her eyes. Something about them – I just, I couldn't do it. I couldn't see such vibrant eyes, so full of life become dead and empty.

"I did not expect that," Kol stared at his brother in disbelief.

 **As the conversation continued to pick up, Lily laughed, "You know, here we are skipping through many topics and I haven't even gotten your name. I'm Lily Potter."**

 **With a wolfish smirk on Klaus' face, he took her hand and kissed the back of it, "I'm Nik. Nik Mikaelson."**

"Huh, I was expecting you to say 'but you can call me Klaus'," Damon attempted to imitate the Hybrid's British accent.

The scene kept changing to different days, with Klaus and Lily sitting at the same bar, and Rebekah couldn't help but ask, "Nik, how long did the two of you go out?"

"Two months," was all Klaus divulged, his interest waxed when the scene changed from all the ones of them at the bar.

Lily Potter appeared to be in a huge manor, seated on a futon of the Drawing Room with a woman who looked her age with soft brown curls, matching chocolate brown eyes that held a certain warmth, and a friendly smile on a cheerful looking face.

 **"** **Alice, Ally! I have done something terrible!" Lily cried.**

 **Alice took both of Lily's hands in hers and, in a soothing voice, said, "I'm your best friend Lils, you can tell me anything."**

 **"** **Promise me that what I tell you doesn't leave this room. You cannot tell Frank, promise me!"**

 **"** **I promise, what is it?"**

 **"** **I'm pregnant!" Lily choked out.**

 **Alice cocked her head in confusion, "Why didn't you and James tell us when I announced my pregnancy last night." Her face then took on a cheerful look as she said, "** ** _Oh_** **, our kids will be the same age, this is fant-"**

 **"** **No! Alice, it's-it's not James'. I've been having a small affair, I cheated on James," Lily tearfully confessed and Alice gasped, placing a hand over her mouth in shock.**

" _What_?!" nine pairs of shocked orbs fixated on Klaus who was staring at the scene with an unreadable expression.

"Vampires cannot procreate, it isn't mine. She is _lying!_ " Klaus snarled through gritted teeth, just as the scene changed again to show Lily in Klaus' hotel room. Their attention was directed away from Klaus for the time being as they looked on at the new scene that awaited them.

 **"** **What is it love? You look bothered," Klaus asked Lily casually, seeming a little impatient.**

 **"** **I have to tell you something, I'm, ughh, I don't know how to tell you this," Lily looked terrified. Taking a deep breath, she blurted out, "I'm pregnant!"**

 **Klaus gazed at Lily for a moment, before letting go of her and walking away to pour himself a drink from the bar. "Your husband must be thrilled," he drawled, shrugging a shoulder in nonchalance. "So you're here to tell me we cannot continue our dalliance, is that it? How sweet of you," he smirked contemptuously.**

"You didn't care for her did you? You just used her for sex," Elena stared at Klaus accusingly, her face contorting in disgust.

Rolling his eyes, Klaus snapped, "You didn't think I fell in love with a human did you? I was merely bored of sleeping with mindless whores and Lily could carry an intelligent conversation, so I didn't bother compelling her or feeding from her."

Tone snappish, Bonnie snarled, "You're an asshole, you know that?"

"How old is she?" Elijah curiously inquired of his brother.

"Hmm, nineteen. Both her and that husband of hers," Klaus shrugged indifferently.

"That young?! They got married at such a young age," Caroline gasped, taken aback by their youth.

 **"** **No! No, that's not, that's not it, I'm pregnant with** ** _your_** **child!" Lily snapped, staring at Klaus with an emotion akin to disbelief.**

 **Klaus stilled for a moment, his glass froze in midair as he assessed Lily. "What? That's impossible," he snapped, banging his glass on the table loudly. "I** ** _cannot_** **conceive children Lily, whoever the father is, I assure you, it isn't mine."**

 **"** **Well you're the** ** _only_** **man I have been sleeping with for two months! My husband has been sleeping in the guest bedroom since then, and I am a month pregnant! Do the math!" Lily heatedly insisted, taking a step forward.**

 **"** **It's impossible!" Klaus glared fiercely at the redhead, "Let us say you** ** _are_** **in fact pregnant with my child, hmm. What do you want from me? Because if you're expecting a proposal, or for me to hold your hand during the delivery, then you are sadly mistaken."**

 **"** ** _What?!_** **You don't care that I am carrying** ** _your_** **child, or that you're going to be a** ** _father_** **? You're saying you don't care about me?"**

 **"** **Let me make myself perfectly clear. I have no feelings towards you,** ** _it was all sex_** **. That is all you are to me. And that child you are carrying doesn't belong to me, now** ** _get out_** **, and don't come here again. I want** ** _nothing_** **to do with you!" Klaus bellowed, picking up his forgotten glass and throwing it across the room and shattering against the wall.**

 **"** **I hope you rot in hell!" Lily screamed before slamming the door shut behind her, her tears echoing around the room as the scene ended.**

"Really, Klaus? Did you have to be so hard on the poor girl?" Elijah glanced at his brother in disappointment.

"She attempted to trick me, claiming that _I_ fathered a child. Vampires _cannot_ procreate Elijah, you know this. She _lied_ to my face," Klaus growled, orbs glowing gold.

"You are such an ass," Caroline spat out.

Klaus appeared unaffected as he drawled, "I'm over a thousand years old Caroline. Sex with humans usually end in a broken heart, rejection or death. You should be glad I didn't kill Lily Potter."

"And that makes it okay?" Elena gaped at him.

"You know Elena, you might want to ask how many broken hearts and dead bodies your precious Salvatores left behind after they had sex with some poor girl," Kol grinned sharply at her.

Elena stilled for a moment, her eyes traveling between Stefan and Damon who were looking at anything but her accusing eyes and Klaus smiled in satisfaction. Elena wasn't able to say more as the scene changed and they found themselves back in the house from the first scene.

Lily seemed to be crying while James stood before her, unsure and at a loss of what to do.

 **"** **Lils, what's wrong? You've been crying for a week," James knelt down to meet his wife's tearful emerald orbs.**

 **"** **I'm pregnant," Lily croaked.**

 **James froze, and then whispered, "What?"**

 **"** **I cheated on you,** ** _I'm so, so, terribly sorry_** **. I was in denial and I was angry, and then I met someone and I-I regret it. This made me realize how much I love you James Potter. I love** ** _you,_** **and if you want to divorce me for being a cheating tramp then-"**

 **James held a hand up interrupting her, "I'm not stupid Lily. I knew you were cheating on me."**

 **Alarmed, Lily gasped, "Why didn't you say anything?"**

 **"** **Because I love you," James simply said, smiling crookedly at her. "Always have, always will, ever since I first laid eyes on you in the train when we were eleven on our way to Hogwarts," he grabbed both of her hands and kissed them softly. "I'm scared of losing you Lils, we've faced Voldemort in person two times already, and I thought, I thought that if you met someone else then he would take you away from England, away from the war. That he'd keep you safe."**

 **"** **You stupid toerag," Lily giggled. "I was in denial, it was a phase; we got married at seventeen, right after graduation, I was stupid to think there was anyone better than you.** ** _I love you James Charlus Potter_** **!"**

 **"** **And I love you, Lily Marie Potter," he grinned cheekily, eyes sparkling merrily. "And I don't care that I'm not the father, I love you, and if the baby growing inside of you is anything like its mother, then I guarantee I'll fall in love with it, too."**

 **"** **What are you saying?" Lily gasped, eyes alight with hope.**

 **"** **I'm saying that even though you're not pregnant with my child, I will treat it like it's my own, and a few years from now we'll do a blood adoption at Gringotts. I love you Lilypad, and I will love** ** _our_** **child."**

 **Lily laughed loudly and jumped into James arms as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.**

" _Wow_! There aren't many guys like James Potter out there," Rebekah breathed out, tears falling from her eyes. In fact, Damon, Stefan, Klaus, Kol, Elijah and Jeremy stared in bemusement as Elena, Caroline and Bonnie burst into tears as well.

"He's so romantic!" Caroline exclaimed. "He's loved her since eleven! Now that is a story I want to hear."

Rebekah smacked Klaus atop the head, "You idiot!"

"What the hell was that for, Bekah?!" Klaus snarled, glaring at his sister.

"You don't get it do you? Lily Potter is pregnant with _your_ child," she snappishly retorted.

"No, she isn't-"

But Klaus was interrupted by Jeremy Gilbert of all people. "If she was lying, then she wouldn't have told her best friend and her husband, would she? If James was the father of her child then why lie to him?"

Everyone gaped at Jeremy before switching their gaze to Klaus, who for the very first time, appeared uncertain.

"But, no– you're all being ridiculous. _Vampires cannot have children!_ " he stubbornly insisted.

"You're forgetting, that you're not merely a simple vampire, Niklaus," Elijah suddenly announced. "You're half werewolf, and werewolves _can_ in fact procreate."

In repeat, like a broken record, Klaus mumbled, "No, no, no." _refusing_ to believe.

"Congratulations brother, you're a father, and you have a child out there somewhere," Kol smirked, enjoying the rare situation his brother was in.

Just then, the scene morphed and they found themselves in a cold, dreary and dark dungeon.

"Oh my God," Bonnie and Elena gasped, eyes wide on James Potter as he tried waking up an unconscious Lily.

 **"** **Lily, Lils come on, wake up!" James hissed, one of his hands lying protectively over Lily's barely showing stomach. Lily groaned, her eyelids fluttering before a gasp escaped her, opening her eyes.**

 **"** **James, oh my god, James, wh-where are we?" she asked, looking around at their surroundings.**

 **"** **We were ambushed by Death Eaters, they knocked you out first and then someone cursed me from behind," James bitterly spat.**

 **"** **Yes, and I am very pleased to see that my guests are awake," a cold voice hissed.**

Lifting an eyebrow, Rebekah snapped, "Who is that?"

The man had perfectly sculptured features and wavy jet-black hair, dressed in a hooded black cloak, but what garnered their utmost attention, were his eyes. They were red – a vibrant crimson that resembled blood.

 **"** ** _Voldemort_** **!" James and Lily hissed in unison, and there was a small layer of fear that seeped into their tone, but also malice.**

"What kind of _ridiculous_ name is Voldemort," Kol scoffed, his eyes never straying from the one called Voldemort, his arms crossed against his chest.

 **His lips lifted into a menacing smile, "James and Lily Potter. Still brave enough to speak my name, or rather foolish of you."**

 **"** **What do you want?" James spat, standing protectively in front of Lily, shielding her from the crimson gaze.**

 **"** **Twice I offered you before, and I will offer again. Join me; join my side in ridding this world of filth and Mudbloods. I will not make this offer again; this is your last chance to accept."**

 **Emitting a snarl, Lily scathingly retorted, "You know that you are asking a 'Mudblood' to join you, right?"**

 **"** **Don't call yourself that, Lils," James growled, his eyes intent on Voldemort.**

 **"** **I'm Muggleborn and proud, I have** ** _nothing_** **to be ashamed of," Lily spoke with pride, her head held high as she glared Voldemort down.**

 **"** **Yes, quite admirable of you. You see Lily Potter, you are the only Muggleborn worthy of my cause, the power you hold, the sheer brilliance of your mind… I can turn a blind eye to your infelicitous heritage and make an exception for you," Voldemort claimed, his mouth curled in amusement.**

 **James' voice was heavy with sarcasm, "Thanks for your proposal, but we'll pass. I'd rather** ** _die_** **than join you."**

 **"** **Pity. May you stay here and** ** _rot_** **. You have three days to change your mind, if not, then I will personally return and kill you."**

"Who the hell is that guy? And what the bloody hell is a Mudblood and a Muggleborn?" Rebekah harshly inquired.

Elijah scowled, "I have never until now, come across such a peculiar name, and come to think of it… neither have word reached me regarding a war brewing in England recently."

"Neither have I," Klaus never let his eyes drift from Lily's barely pregnant womb.

The scene changed, and they found themselves in the same dungeon but it looked to be a different day; an unconscious body lay at the ground by James' feet.

 **"** **Come on Lily," James whispered. He poached a stick from the man's pocket, waved it and said, "Accio James and Lily's wands." After a few minutes, two wooden sticks zoomed into James' open palm.**

A plethora of gasps resonated as the ten observers stared agape at the impressive and staggering display of magic.

"So it's true. They, they weren't lying. There _is_ such a thing as wand-wielders and they're _actually_ out there!" Bonnie stared with wide eyes at the scene.

Damon shook his head, "If I didn't see it, I wouldn't have believed it."

"How have we never crossed paths with one in over a thousand years?" Kol couldn't help but ask, his eyes flickering between his siblings, all of whom shrugged, equally dumbfounded at the different brand of magic they just bore witness to, watching with wide eyes as James and Lily Potter stealthily snuck out to their freedom.

 **"** **We must make it to an Apparition point. If anything happens to me, you go ahead without me. Do you understand?!"**

 **"** **I'm not leaving without you, James," Lily vehemently countered, shaking her head to drive her point.**

 **Sadly, James reminded her, "It's not just you anymore, Lily. You're three months pregnant, you have our child to keep safe."**

 **They came across a man and James wasted no time in uttering, "** ** _Stupefy_** **!" before they cautiously moved onwards.**

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they vanished out of the gloomy foundation and the scene insanity started morphing into another one.

Unable to believe what he had just seen, Stefan gasped, "He just made a guy drop. With _one_ word!"

"Yes, they are admittedly impressive. This brand of magic they wield must be _extremely_ powerful," Elijah breathed out in awe.

Exhaling deeply, Klaus regrettably stated, "If only I knew what Lily was. I could have used a witch like her."

"Is that all you care about," Elena snarled. "Using people for your own gain?!"

Glaring daggers at Klaus, Jeremy matter-of-factly said, "She never would have accepted anyways. Unless you weren't paying attention to the confrontation between her and that red-eyed wizard, Lily is adamantly _against_ killing. Even the threat of death hanging over head didn't change her mind."

Expression sour, Klaus internally conceded young Jeremy had a point and glared at the latest scene.

They appeared to be in a peculiarly decorated office filled with an odd assortment of, what looked to be, junk; James and Lily were seated on one side and Alice and a blonde man, they presumed to be her husband, sat opposite them. At the head of the desk, a man sat on a gold armchair, with long silver beard and hair that reached below his waist, a pointed wizards hat and purple robes; the eccentric man had blue eyes that twinkled fiercely, half-moon spectacles, a crooked nose and a wrinkled face.

"Whoa, now that guy looks like a wizard from the story books," Bonnie remarked, taking a few steps closer.

 **"** **Headmaster Dumbledore, why did you ask us to stay after the Order meeting?" the blonde-haired man inquired.**

 **"** **Frank, I am not your headmaster anymore, how many times must I insist that you call me** ** _Albus_** **, hmm?" the wizard, Albus, genially smiled as he looked at them with twinkling eyes from under his half-moon spectacles.**

 **Straight to the point, Lily asked, "Albus, what is it?"**

"Oh my God! Alice and Lily are really showing, they look to be around 6 months pregnant," Caroline squealed excitedly.

A sad smile etched itself onto Rebekah's face – her dream, for as long as she could remember, was to have children and experience the joy of pregnancy; the main reason that explained her desperation for the Cure.

 **"** **Alas, my children, I wish I have congregated you here on happy tides, but I'm afraid I have news. You see, the other day I received a message from a Sybill Trelawney asking to meet with me at the Hog's Head for an interview regarding the post of Divination professor," Albus paused in his tale to open a drawer, rummaging for something. He withdrew two slips of parchment and continued, "Alas upon my arrival, I was not impressed in the slightest and an hour later I cordially refused her for the job. However when I turned to leave, her voice changed; it was deeper,** ** _harsher_** **, and her eyes were rolling in their sockets."**

 **James, Frank and Lily gasped, while Alice said, "She made a prophecy? You actually heard a real prophecy in its making."**

"Prophecy?" Bonnie, Caroline and Elena echoed, disbelief vivid in their tone and face.

Arching an eyebrow at them in a condescending manner, Kol matter-of-factly revealed, "Yes, prophecies do _exist_. There are a few rare witches that successfully foretold what is to come in the method of a prophecy, but they are very rare and the last seer to have made a prophecy was over three centuries ago. But what do I know, I've been in a _box_ for the last century." The last remark was a direct attack at Klaus, who merely rolled his eyes and shook his head in exasperation.

Ignoring the subtle sibling banter, Bonnie scoffed, "And how would you know that?" Despite her tone however, her eyes glimmered with interest, prompting Kol to smirk.

"Well Miss Bennett, witches fascinate me. I spent most of my time traveling alongside them whenever I get bored of irritating my siblings," he answered cheekily.

Bonnie raised both eyebrows at that, trading shocked looks with Caroline and Elena who looked equally surprised.

Klaus snorted, "Irritating is a word used lightly."

Kol gave him a mock look of hurt, placing both hands over his chest, "You wound me, Nik. _Truly_."

 **"** **Yes, and I'm deeply sorry to inform you that it concerns your family. One of you, to be precise," Albus sighed, an air of melancholy about him. "I do not dare utter the prophecy out loud, I have copied them down onto both parchments with a spell equivalent to the Fidelius Charm, once you have read it, the parchment shall ignite and the prophecy will not be able to be spoken out loud or taken forcefully from your minds."**

 **With that, the two couples took a parchment each and silently devoured the words, a look of horror slowly materializing on their face as the parchments ignited.**

 **"** **What exactly does this mean, Albus?" James demanded, wounding an arm around Lily's waist.**

 **"** **It means James that the prophecy speaks of a child born as the seventh month dies, which so happens to be July," Albus sadly revealed. "Also, it speaks of the child born to a couple that has defied Voldemort three times. Frank and Alice have already; however, three months ago when you and Lily escaped his Manor with your lives, you have defied him thrice. It means either Lily or Alice-" and at this point, Albus' gaze flickered to the other two horror-stricken parents-to-be, "-are carrying the child the prophecy speaks off."**

"I want to know the contents of that prophecy," Caroline looked on with interest.

The female Mikaelson scoffed, "Well, from the looks on their faces, it cannot be good."

"But Klaus is the father, so maybe the prophecy is only referring to the Longbottom's," Jeremy tried making sense of it. Elijah, however, shook his head, silently expressing his disagreement.

However, Kol was the one to clear the air. "Not exactly, Hunter Junior. You see, Klaus may be the father but James is the acting one at the moment, the _father figure_. Besides, the child is of Lily's blood, and the prophecy speaks of her as one of the individuals to have succeeded in escaping Voldemort _thrice_ – and again, what kind of name is _Voldemort_ ," he grumbled.

"Must you _always_ ruin your rare moments of cleverness with your idiotic comments," Rebekah sniggered.

Klaus quelled the stirring feelings of worriment directed toward his unborn child; he was still adamant it wasn't his, and even if it were, _he didn't care_! That child was a weakness, love was for the _weak_ , and Klaus was _anything_ but weak!

 **"** **What do we do now Albus?" Frank asked, concerned.**

 **"** **Initially, my advice would be to do** ** _nothing_** **and to carry on with your lives as you usually would," the wizened man's expression morphed into sadness. "However,** ** _unfortunately_** **one of Voldemort's spies happened to be listening by the door, and he caught the first few lines of the prophecy, hastening over to inform his master," he angrily concluded.**

 **"** **No!" Alice and Lily exclaimed, tears vivid in their eyes.**

 **"** **So know he knows," James spat, his fists clenching.**

 **Albus responded with a short nod. "I have a spy on the inside, so I will know when Voldemort decides to act on the prophecy. And when he does, it is** ** _imperative_** **that you both hide under the Fidelius Charm," he informed them.**

 **James strongly disagreed, "I will not cower and hide from him, Albus."**

 **"** **Yes you are!" Lily yelled, shocking him. "I cannot have you die on me, James. Our child** ** _needs_** **you.** ** _I_** **need you!"**

 **"** **It is not an act of cowardice, James, Frank," Albus glanced at both men in turn, who looked upset at the prospect of hiding. "Protecting your family through any and all means is most honorable and** ** _brave_** **. You cannot place yourselves in danger."**

Head shaking unconsciously in wonder, Caroline mumbled, "It is like they are living in a freaking parallel universe or something."

"Oh, look! We're in a hospital, the babies must be on their way!" Elena squealed, enthusiastically pointing at the scene that had changed abruptly.

They stood in a hospital room; an exhausted yet beaming Lily lay on a hospital bed holding a bundle close to her heart as she cooed and smiled at the baby as James entered the room.

 **"** **Lils?" James slowly approached her and sat by her side, his eyes locked on the baby.**

 **Lily beamed at James and held the bundle out to him, "Meet your daughter."**

" _Daughter_?" Klaus whispered, stubbornly ignoring the pang of hurt upon hearing the redhead call _James_ the father.

"I have a niece!" Rebekah cried happily.

Elijah and Kol curiously stepped forward, their eyes intent on the newborn and, in unison, they gasped.

Her eyes were a vibrant emerald green, identical to Lily's; however, with their enhanced vision, they noticed a subtle bluish tint that held a slight resemblance to Klaus' blue-green orbs. She also possessed tufts of honey-blonde hair.

"She looks like you, Klaus," Bonnie pointed out; she found it _unbelievable_ that her mortal enemy, the Original badass Hybrid was a father, and that he had a daughter out there in the world.

"She looks nothing like me, she isn't mine!" Klaus snarled through gritted teeth, a growl vibrating in his throat; but he knew he was lying – now that he was looking at her with his own eyes, he couldn't deny it in his head that she wasn't his anymore.

Scoffing, Kol stated the obvious, "You are in denial brother."

 **"** **What shall we name her?" James smiled, his hand caressing the little girl's head softly.**

 **"** **Venus, after the Roman goddess of beauty and love, because she is precious and I believe she will be a heartbreaker in the future," Lily giggled.**

 **"** **Over my dead body! Boys would do well to stay far away from her," James growled protectively. Looking at his daughter, he said, "Venus Lily Potter."**

 **Lily shook her head, "No. I want to honor her with your name."**

 **"** **Lily flower-" James started to say, but Lily held up her hand.**

 **"** **I know that we will have many more children in the future, but… I want to honor her with your name. Her brave, kind and noble father, despite her not being of your blood, you stayed and I can see the love in your eyes – you do not look at her any differently, even though she looks nothing like you. So…" Lily sucked in a deep breath, "I want to call her Venus Jamie Potter."**

An inaudible growl escaped Klaus, but the seven other vampires heard him with their impeccable hearing.

"Seriously Klaus, he is raising another man's child without contempt, the man deserves a damn medal," a frustrated Caroline snapped.

"Yeah look, as a guy I have to admit that I wouldn't be happy raising another man's kid who knocked up my wife," Damon shrugged, his words sincere.

Suddenly, Rebekah's eyes darkened as a devastatingly handsome man entered the room and joined the married couple, " _Wow_! Who's that? He looks delicious!"

" _Whoa!_ " Bonnie, Elena and Caroline stared in awe at the newcomer – he had pure black silky hair that reached his neck in stylish natural waves, his face looked aristocratic and perfectly sculptured with zero blemishes, lacking any flaws, he had a lithe and leaned body, athletic with his toned muscles and a delicious olive complexion. But what had the three vampires and one witch's attention was his eyes, they were a grey color, not too dark and not too soft, almost like pure silver.

"He's gorgeous," Elena gasped, pupils dilating with lust.

"Uh, boyfriend in the room, _hello_?" Damon snapped, insulted, waving his hands while staring at his girlfriend in palpable disbelief and mild jealousy.

"Hey, he _is_ hot. We're allowed to look," Caroline innocently stated.

 **"** **Knock, knock, Potters," the handsome man called out. His eyes drifted over to the baby and he gasped in awe, "A girl? Prongs, Lily, she's gorgeous."**

 **"** **Thanks Padfoot," James beamed.**

 **"** **Did you contact the guy?" the man sneered, anger visible on his face.**

 **"** **Nope, she's James daughter and that's that," Lily smiled at the look of relief on the man's face.**

"Huh, he must have been worried for James, he must be close to the family if they told him about you, Nik," Rebekah observed.

Klaus clenched his fists, not liking the unfamiliar feelings bubbling up inside of him.

 **"** **Would you like to hold her?" Lily asked suggestively.**

 **James gave Venus over to the man, who beamed brightly once she was settled into his arms.**

"Even his smile is gorgeous," Elena said dreamily.

Snarling, Damon exclaimed, "Okay, we get it the guy is good looking, drop it!"

"Good looking?" a shocked Caroline echoed, "The guy is the absolute definition of _drop-dead-gorgeous_!"

This time, Klaus glowered at the blonde, jealous.

 **"** **Meet Venus Jamie Potter," James proudly announced.**

 **"** **Venus," the man whispered in reverence, holding on to her tiny hands.**

 **James and Lily shared a look and at Lily's nod, James smiled at the man and said, "Would you, Sirius Orion Black, my best friend and brother in all but blood, accept the position as Venus Jamie Potter's godfather?"**

"Sirius Black? Sounds sexy," Rebekah commented.

"We get it sister, you want to jump his bones and get him in the sack," Kol rolled his eyes.

"Can we _not_ discuss that?" Klaus growled.

 **"** ** _What_** **?" Sirius gasped. "Yes, of course. I, Sirius Orion Black accept the role and position as Venus Jamie Potter's godfather."**

Once the words were out of his mouth, they witnessed a golden light envelope Sirius and Venus. It caressed them and glowed before fading away.

"What magic is this?" Bonnie looked on in a mixture of awe and curiosity.

 **"** **Magic recognizes you as her godfather and has given you Her blessing. No one can take the position from you from here on," Lily beamed, wiping tears of joy from her eyes.**

 **"** **Well of course magic would accept me. Who else is going to teach my gorgeous goddaughter all about pranking? Who else is going to keep all the boys away from her," Sirius smirked mischievously.**

"Sounds like a prankster. I tell you want Bex, if you want to go after him, I give you my complete blessing," Kol smirked conspiratorially at Rebekah, who rolled her eyes, although a small smile lingered.

 **"** **Oh god forbids she ends up like you two Marauders," Lily groaned, though she smiled at them fondly.**

 **"** **Of course, little Prongslette will be just like her father and godfather," James laughed.**

 **"** **Prongslette? I prefer Bambi," Lily giggled.**

Confused, Stefan inquired, "Why does she prefer a cartoon deer as a nickname?"

His brother shrugged, equally bemused, "Beats me."

" _That_ is a story for another time," a familiar masculine voice spoke from behind them and they pivoted to find themselves back in the red-blue room with Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw staring at them expectantly.

A small smile painted Rowena's lips, "How did you enjoy your trip to the past?"

 **A/N:** **How did you like it? Next chapter will be them witnessing the present.**

 **R &R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 3:**

" _Trip to the past_? You weren't joking," Rebekah sucked in a breath as she stared at the two dead, yet freakishly solid spirits.

"Is Venus truly Niklaus' daughter?" Elijah stared beseechingly at Godric and Rowena. The other nine supernaturals stared at them intensely, waiting for their response.

Rowena stared sternly at the hybrid in question. "It depends. It depends on whether or not you are capable of handling the truth."

" _Enough with the riddles woman_! _Tell us the truth_!" Klaus growled, wanting nothing more than to rip her head off. Rowena appeared unimpressed with the Hybrid's demands. Godric decided to spare them the suspense, "Yes, Venus Jamie Potter _is_ in fact Niklaus' daughter."

"But vampires _cannot_ procreate," Damon scoffed.

Klaus inclined his head at the hotheaded Salvatore's direction, "Yes, exactly we cannot have children. I have lived for over a _thousand_ years, I think I would know."

"That is correct. However, you are forgetting your werewolf genes, Niklaus Mikaelson," Rowena reminded him in a chastising tone that made Kol actually crack a smile.

"My werewolf side wasn't unleashed until a few months ago when I broke the curse. When I slept with Lily Potter I was only a vampire," Klaus growled.

"But the gene was always dormant inside of you! Don't forget that Lily Potter is a powerful witch; a different kind from the servants of natures you and your siblings have been surrounding yourselves with for over a millennia," Godric ominously disclosed.

"Even though the four of you are immortal, you are all still part witch. Even though it is not dominant with you being a vampire _, it is a part of you_ ," Rowena explained, her tone didactic. "Niklaus however, has werewolf added into the mixture, making his warlock genes more dominant. Venus Jamie Potter's birth is a _miracle_. A gift from Magic Herself."

"Are the witches from your world more powerful than servants of nature?" Bonnie had been dying to ask this question; a part of her already knew the answer after witnessing the magic utilized with the curious wooden stick when James and Lily were escaping from the dungeons.

"Yes Miss Bennett. Not to be arrogant, but we _are_ much more powerful than your kind. However, that doesn't make you completely useless. Don't doubt yourself and the power within you," Godric smiled kindly at her.

"So what now? I mean why show us the past? I don't understand why we are here," Caroline spoke up.

"As we said before, we require your help. If we simply approached you and informed you that Niklaus has a child out there, would you have believed us?" Rowena knowingly inquired.

"No," everyone scoffed in unison.

Godric grinned, amused, "And that is why we have shown you the past. So that you could _see_ for yourselves."

"Now what?" Rebekah looked between the two magical spirits.

"Now, _now_ we show you the present," Rowena matter-of-factly stated, leaving no room for complaint.

"And what if we don't want to see the present?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

Godric chuckled, his body turning transparent, and as the two of them disappeared, his jovial voice echoed around them, "What makes you think you have a choice?"

"Bloody hell! They're toying with us," Klaus growled.

"No, Niklaus. I think they are trying to help. I believe there are important things at stake here," Elijah looked solemnly at the nine other supernaturals in the room. Suddenly, the room began changing and they found themselves standing once again in the interior of the Potter's home.

 **James Potter was in the sitting room making puffs of colored smoke erupt from the wooden stick in his hand for the amusement of a baby girl. She had honey blonde hair and huge doe-eyed emerald green eyes with a blue ring surrounding her irises.**

"Oh my god, Nik! That's Venus," Rebekah gasped, a smile curling on her lips as she stared at the little beauty.

"She looks like you brother," Kol smirked.

And so she did. Klaus couldn't keep his widened eyes away from her, he could already see her cheekbones and nose would resemble his, and his eyes slammed shut in frustration. No, he will not entertain such ludicrous thoughts of _him_ having a child out there.

"That's such a beautiful display magic," Caroline breathed out, staring at the colored bubbles in awe. "That wooden stick carries quite the punch, huh?"

"I believe they call it a _wand_ ," Elijah nonchalantly informed them as they watched the little girl giggle and clap her pudgy hands together whenever James Potter emitted another colored bubble from his wand.

 **A door opened and Lily Potter entered the room. "James, its Venus' bedtime! Stop getting her excited otherwise she would never fall asleep," she laughed.**

 **In response, Venus pouted and shook her head.**

"So cute!" Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Rebekah squealed.

 **"** **Ah, come on Lily Flower, it's Halloween," James tried swaying her. But Lily Potter adamantly shook her head, moving over to carry little Venus in her arms, "Say night-night to Daddy."**

 **"** **Nwigh dada," Venus giggled out in a baby voice.**

"Are you alright, Nik?" Rebekah looked sorrowfully at her older and favorite brother.

Klaus merely nodded, his eyes glued to the little girl, "James Potter is her father, not me."

They left it at that; they could tell he was masking his hurt and didn't want to talk about it, and they all respected that, even the Scooby Gang.

 **"** **Night Princess," James chuckled, placing a small kiss on her chubby cheeks. As Lily and Venus disappeared upstairs, James threw his wand down at the sofa and stretched, yawning widely. His head suddenly snapped upwards when he heard the gate creak just before the door blasted apart.**

"What the hell?" Caroline shouted, her eyes fixated on the expression of utter terror on James Potter's face.

"What's happening?" Klaus snarled, worried more than he thought he should be.

"It appears that they are being attacked," Elijah acknowledged with a frown on his face and for once Kol and Damon had no snappy or witty retorts.

 **A man in a long, black and hooded cloak appeared at the threshold, a wand lazily sat in his hand.**

"That's that Voldemort person," Kol blurted out, recalling him from the scene at the dungeons, especially due to the weird crimson eyes.

 ** _"_** ** _Lily, take Venus and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_** **James Potter yelled frantically, his eyes never leaving the hooded man. Lily's rapid footsteps could be heard from above as she ran and closed a door with a bang.**

 **James glanced at his wand sitting innocently on the sofa from the corner of his eyes, and just as he edged over to grab it, the hooded man laughed – it was a cold, hair-rising laugh that made everyone in the vicinity shiver, as he pointed his wand at James Potter.**

 **"** ** _Avada Kedavra_** **!"**

"Avada Kedavra?" Damon scoffed, rolling his eyes. "What the hell wa-" but Damon's words of mockery died halfway out his throat as they all witnessed a glowing green light surround them, pushing a pram against the wall, and James Potter fell down abruptly like a puppet with its strings cut off; his mischievous hazel eyes that were always filled with light and emotion, stared blankly up at them with a deadened look, his mouth open in a gasp.

"Is he… _dead_?" Bonnie gasped, tears falling rapidly down her eyes.

Rebekah, Elena and Caroline frantically shook their heads in denial, whimpering, "No… no, no, no."

"Nik, Elijah, that's not, that's not possible, is it?" Rebekah asked unsurely, looking like an innocent child. The six men in the room couldn't separate their eyes from the lifeless hazel ones staring blankly up at them, their jaws hanging agape, unable to believe… _unable to process_ , what just happened.

"He was just alive a minute ago," Jeremy whispered his eyes wide.

A scream came to their attention, snapping the ten supernaturals from their trance as they tore their eyes away from James Potter and watched the scene play out in front of them, unable to stop what was about to happen.

 **The hooded man, Voldemort, climbed the steps, the sounds of Lily Potter barricading a room could be heard, and as he reached the nursery, he lifted his wand and blasted it open. Splinters of wood exploded everywhere as he barged inside and stared at the redhead.**

 **Lily Potter kissed Venus three times; once on each check and the last on her forehead before she placed Venus in her crib and whispered, "** ** _You are loved. Oh sweetie, you are so loved. Mummy loves you. Daddy loves you. You are precious, and so very loved_** **." She then stood up looked at the ceiling and in a barely audible voice, murmured, "** ** _I'm sorry Nik_** **."**

The girls were shamelessly crying and screaming for Voldemort to leave Lily and Venus alone, while the men stared in horror at the scene that currently played out. The funny thing, there were eight vampires in the room, six of whom did unspeakable acts, mostly of violence, and yet, here they stood, staring in a horrified trance at what they knew, _without a doubt_ , was about to happen.

"Lily is going to, she's going to die, isn't she?" Caroline choked out as Bonnie and Elena drew her into a group hug, three pairs of red-rimmed eyes staring at the scene as Lily bravely pivoted to face Voldemort.

"Why would she apologize to Klaus in her last moment?" Stefan looked confused. But no one had the answer, and Klaus could only hold so much emotion at bay as he stared at the gruesome scene.

 **Lily Potter spread her hands behind her, arms wide, as though shielding her child from Voldemort.**

 **"** ** _Not Venus, not Venus, please not Venus!_** **"**

 **"** ** _Stand aside, you silly girl … stand aside, now._** **"**

 **"** ** _Not Venus, please no, take me, kill me instead–_** **"**

 **"** ** _This is my last warning–_** **"**

"He wants to kill Venus," Damon blurted out, eyes wide.

"What?" Rebekah gasped, her eyes widening.

"Think about it. She's pleading for Venus' life, pleading for the dark wizard to spare _Venus_ , telling him to kill her _instead_ , while Voldemort persists on demanding Lily to stand aside. He broke into their home to kill _Venus_ , not James and Lily," Elijah looked disgusted as the words left his mouth.

"Which is why she apologized to Klaus in her last moments; if she's unable to save Venus and she dies, then you lose a daughter without knowing," Bonnie knowingly deduced, her hazel-green eyes piercing Klaus' blue-green ones.

Klaus stared at the scene in agony, his impassive exterior beginning to crack.

 **"** ** _Not Venus! Please … have mercy … have mercy. …Not Venus! Not Venus! Please – I'll do anything–_** **"**

 **"** ** _Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!_** **"**

"The son of a bitch is toying with her," Kol growled angrily. He may find human life to be useless, but he did have a heart somewhere when his emotions weren't turned off. "He's going to kill her anyways."

 **And for the second time that night, the two crude words were uttered and the nursery glowed with a green light as Lily Potter's body fell down with a thud; her eyes blank and dead staring into nothing, and her face the picture of fear.**

Klaus stared down at the vibrant emerald eyes that were so full of life and had constantly sparkled with some kind of emotion. The very eyes that had saved her life when she ran into him, one of the most dangerous creatures in existence – the reason why he didn't kill her and allowed her to leave with her life intact; he couldn't bear to see such vibrant emerald eyes, always expressive, become blank and dead.

It didn't matter in the end… Klaus simply bought her two years of life. She died after all, and Klaus saw what he never wanted to see. Her dead eyes piercing his soul, and grief graced his face as his gaze flickered to see Voldemort approaching the crib.

"Is he– oh my god, he's going to kill her! What a monster!" Elena growled, face splotchy and laced with tears.

"What kind of spell can kill instantly? Just, just two words, two simple words and you're dead. Their kind is dangerous," Bonnie looked frightened as she anxiously stared at Voldemort.

 **Venus Jamie Potter placed a pudgy hand around a bar of the crib, her beautiful angelic face smiling as she stared into Voldemort's face. However, seeing that it wasn't her parents and that a wand was pointed at her face, she began crying, bawling her eyes out as her emerald eyes glistened with tears.**

 **"** ** _Avada Kedavra!_** **"**

"NO!" everyone yelled desperately. To their shock however, Klaus' voice was the loudest as he stared at the scene in agony and fury, his eyes narrowed and darkening with rage as he could do nothing but witness the death of his daughter… _his daughter_ … how appropriate for him to admit it only when she is a breath away from death.

"This is the present, we can't change it Nik," Kol sadly uttered, unable to see his fearsome brother that even he himself feared encumbering his wrath, look so anguished.

 **However, as the green light hit little Venus' forehead, something happened… something unexpected to the Wizarding World, Voldemort and the ten supernaturals. The spell** ** _rebounded_** **back to a wide-eyed and gaping Voldemort, and he erupted into pieces, agonizing shrieks leaving his lips as nothing remained behind but his wand, his black hooded cloak and… ash?**

 **A black spirit yelled in anguish as it shot off out of the destroyed nursery as it roofed down and crumbled over an unconscious Venus, and black smoke entered into her forehead where a cut could be seen bleeding red, vanishing from view.**

"What the hell just happened?" Rebekah tearfully demanded, whirling around to meet the nine confused and gaping supernaturals. "Bonnie?"

"I-I don't know," if the circumstances where different, Bonnie and the Scooby Gang would have gaped at the fact that _Rebekah_ kindly looked at Bonnie for an answer. However, everyone was shocked as they found themselves disappearing from the scene only to find themselves standing in front of a meticulously groomed lawn by a house, in a street that looked like a cookie cutter neighborhood.

"Where the hell are we?" Damon whipped his head left and right, his expresion bewildered.

"Did she… _die_?" Caroline whispered; she was the only one brave enough to ask the question no one dared to utter out loud.

However, at that moment, the lights in the street began disappearing one by one and they all turned to see a tall, old man with long silvery beard and hair tucked into his belt. He held a device in his hand where the light balls were disappearing into.

"That's the old man, the Headmaster from the scene before," Elijah instantly recalled him from his weird ensemble.

"Albus Dumbledore," Jeremy stated in remembrance.

Recognition dawned on Kol, "Wait a tick!" He stared between his siblings and the Scooby Gang, "The prophecy, _remember_? Maybe that's why Voldemort wanted to kill Venus."

A look of comprehension dawned on everyone's features, but they weren't able to say much as they witnessed Albus Dumbledore walk over to the house they stood in front of and subsequently sit beside a tabby cat.

 **"** **Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." And before their very eyes, the cat transformed into a stern looking women, her black hair drawn into a tight bun, with square-shaped spectacles and dressed in an emerald cloak.**

"That just happened, right?" Bonnie asked rhetorically looking a bit faint.

"If you're asking whether or not a cat transformed into a woman, then yup, that just happened and no, you're not going crazy," Caroline said in disbelief, wide eyes focused unblinkingly at the stern-looking woman.

 **"** **How did you know it was me?" McGonagall asked. "My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly," was the only response.**

 **"** **You'd be stiff if you were sitting on a brick wall all day," McGonagall huffed. Albus looked at her in surprise, "All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

 **McGonagall looked angry as she began ranting about the clues left behind for the** ** _Muggles_** **? Shooting stars and owls and people dressed in cloaks.**

"What the hell is a Muggle? Is it similar to a Muggleborn?" Kol inquired, intrigued at the bemusing jargon. They all shrugged as they watched the two magicals argue about being seen and how careless they were being.

"You-Know-Who," Damon's eyebrow rose in disbelief, a mocking quality to his tone. "They're actually scared to call that psycho by his name."

"Well, I kinda get it, I mean look how easily he murdered with two words and no remorse," Caroline admitted in a shaky voice.

 **"** **My dear Professor McGonagall, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense – for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name:** ** _Voldemort_** **." McGonagall flinched. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who', I have never been frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

 **"** **I know you haven't," McGonagall said, sounding half-exasperated and half-admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one that You-Know- oh, all right,** ** _Voldemort_** **, was frightened of."**

 **"** **You flatter me," Albus said. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

 **"** **Only because you're too – well –** ** _noble_** **to use them."**

"Huh, no one ever fears saying your name Nik," Kol said in amusement.

"Yes, well, I do not want to be anything like him, thank you very much, Kol." Klaus growled. The Scooby Gang couldn't repress a scoff prompting Klaus to glare at them, "You know, Elena, I knew about your existence long before I stepped into Mystic Falls to break my curse. You see, I grew up with the original doppelganger, Tatia, and I knew her growing up. I laid eyes on you when you were merely _four_ -years-old."

Elena's eyes widened at the admission and the rest of the Scooby Gang gaped at him. "Then-then why didn't you just grab me?" she asked in fear.

"I thought that you deserved a chance to live your life… You see, I draw the line when it comes to murdering children. The way I see it, a person being hunted deserves a chance to fight for their lives, even though I know I always get what I want in the end," Klaus smirked as he took a few steps towards Elena who drew herself closer to Damon. "And in the end, you stand here, still living and breathing because _I_ gave you a fighting chance instead of capturing you when you were still vulnerable, a child incapable of defending herself."

After that confession, everyone but his siblings stared at Klaus in surprise unable to decipher or comprehend the other part the hybrid revealed of himself, the caring side of him. Instead, they went back to watching the scene take place, wanting to distract themselves from Klaus and their newfound discovery.

 **"** **What they're** ** _saying_** **," McGonagall pressed on. "Is that last night, Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are– are, that they're** ** _dead_** **."**

 **Albus bowed his head and McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… oh, Albus…"**

 **Albus reached out and patted her shoulder, sighing sadly, "I know… I know…"**

Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and Rebekah had tears in their eyes at the reminder of their horrifying death and of how loved and greatly missed they were. Klaus clenched his fist and hardened his jaw, willing the agony to go away.

In the end James Potter died protecting his daughter, a daughter that wasn't his by blood, but nevertheless one that he loved and died for… something Mikael never did or would ever do for him, and Klaus found himself greatly respecting the man for that. Yes, James Potter deserved to have his name as Venus' middle name.

 **McGonagall's voice trembled but she carried on, "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's daughter, Venus. But– he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little girl. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Venus Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke– and that's why he's gone."**

 **Albus nodded glumly and McGonagall looked beyond shocked, "It's–its** ** _true_** **? After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little girl? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did little Venus survive?"**

"She's alive!" Rebekah breathed out in relief and everyone broke out into wide and relieved smiles. Klaus felt some of the tension leave his body at the knowledge that his daughter was in fact, very much alive, but he was also wondering how she survived that curse when James and Lily didn't.

"How is it possible for her to survive that horrid curse when many others died by the same one, according to what that McGonagall said?" Elijah asked in awe, as though reading Klaus' mind.

"Do you think it's because of something she inherited from Klaus?" Jeremy shocked them with his outstanding deduction, none of them having even thought of it.

"I don't know…" Klaus frowned as he mulled it over. "It's possible that she inherited genes from my vampire side, but from what we have seen, a vampire doesn't grow… maybe it needs to be activated."

"Her vampire genes aren't active yet… but she may have inherited a few traits," Kol suspected out loud.

 **"** **I've come to bring Venus to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family she has left now."**

That comment elicited growls from Elijah, Rebekah and Kol while Klaus stared at the scene blankly.

 **McGonagall jumped up in shock, looking agitated as she pointed at the house in front of them. "You can't mean – you** ** _can't_** **mean the people who live** ** _here_** **? Dumbledore – you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they're son – I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Venus Potter come and live here!"**

 **"** **It's the best place for her," was all Albus said firmly. "Her aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to her when she is older. I've written them a letter."**

 **"** ** _A letter?_** **" McGonagall faintly repeated as she went back to sit down, "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand her! She'll be famous – a legend – I wouldn't be surprised if today was known Venus Potter Day in the future – there will be books about Venus – every child in our world will know her name!"**

"Wow, of course Klaus would have a daughter as famous as him," Damon smirked.

"Not really a good way of becoming famous, mate," Klaus snarled through gritted teeth, his fists clenched.

Rebekah looked worried, "I don't like the sound of my niece living with those people, Nik! The way that old lady described them, they don't seem like the greatest of folks."

Klaus said nothing. He simply stared, eyes blank.

 **"** **Exactly!" Albus looked very serious. "It would be enough to turn any girl's head. Famous before she can walk and talk! Famous for something she won't even remember! Can't you see how better off she'll be, growing away from all that until she's ready to take it?"**

 **"** **Yes– yes, but how is the girl getting here, Dumbledore?"**

 **"** **Hagrid is bringing her."**

They then heard a roaring sound coming from the sky and they all stared skyward in a mixture of surprised awe as a flying motorbike landed near Albus and McGonagall. A huge man resembling the size of a giant with giant hands and feet got up from the bike holding a tiny pink bundle in his arms.

"And here I was thinking I have seen it all," Kol muttered; they all nodded in agreement.

 **"** **Hagrid," Albus sounded relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

 **"** **Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," Hagrid said. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got her sir."**

"Sirius Black? He's her godfather… why isn't he taking her in?" Bonnie said, surprised.

"You don't think something happened to him, do you?" Rebekah fretfully inquired.

Rolling his eyes, Kol scoffed, "No, otherwise he wouldn't be able to give him the flying bike."

"No, Rebekah is right," Stefan spoke up. "Magic chose him as her godfather, and you saw him at the hospital the day she was born. He loves her a lot. Something must have happened to prevent him from taking her in."

Everyone grew cold at Stefan's words and the girls worriedly looked back at the scene.

"Look at the scar left behind from the curse," Elijah sneered in disgust.

All ten supernaturals leaned in closer to see a curiously shaped lightning bolt scar.

"Why a lightning bolt?" Jeremy blinked, bemused.

 **"** **Is that where –?"McGonagall whispered, pointing at the scar.**

 **Albus nodded, "Yes. She'll have that scar forever."**

 **"** **Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

 **"** **Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground-"**

Disturbed, Damon wrinkled his nose, "That's something we don't want to know."

They watched as Hagrid cried over James and Lily being dead and Venus being placed with 'Muggles'. Albus placed little Venus on their doorstep and they all left their separate ways – Hagrid went to return the bike to Sirius Black while McGonagall transformed into her cat form and ran off.

 **Albus Dumbledore returned the lights back to its rightful place and just before he disappeared, he looked back at the pink bundle and gravely whispered, "Good luck, Venus."**

They found themselves back in the blue-red room, once again facing Godric and Rowena who looked more somber than before.

"Are you _now_ willing to listen to what we have to say?" Rowena sternly inquired, her eyes drifting over to each of the ten supernaturals' solemn faces before settling intensely on Klaus.

They all looked to Klaus, who stepped up and growled, "Tell me what I have to do."

Godric and Rowena smiled.

 **A/N:** **Next chapter: the future; Venus' life with the Dursleys.**

 **Just to make it clear; this story will show the ten supernaturals observing what would be if they** ** _don't_** **interfere. At the end, they will make a decision whether Klaus should retrieve his daughter and raise her or not. The chapters won't be very long depicting** ** _every single_** **event like Harry Potter Books and canon.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter … many more ideas and changes to come.**

 **R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 4:**

 _"_ _Are you now willing to listen to what we have to say?" Rowena sternly inquired, her eyes drifting over to each of the ten supernaturals' solemn faces before settling intensely on Klaus._

 _They all looked to Klaus, who stepped up and growled, "Tell me what I have to do."_

 _Godric and Rowena smiled._

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore dropped off Venus Jamie Potter at the Dursleys the night after Halloween, two months ago. Now, we are going to show you the future. The future where Venus never found out she has a biological father out there, the future where Venus grew up in the house of her mother's sister," Rowena ominously revealed.

"What we are about to show you is the path the Sisters, Destiny and Fate initially set out for her. And the path, the Sisters personally handpicked _you_ to change," Godric informed them. For once, he didn't sound buoyant, but stern and filled with purpose, his respect for the Sisters palpable.

"And then what?" Rebekah prodded.

Godric did an inclination of his head, "And then, you have a decision to make."

"Leave the path Destiny and Fate originally planned for Venus as it is, _or_ take the second chance you have been given, and _change_ _it_ ," Rowena's eyes flashed with solemnity.

"Good luck," Godric's voice whispered… and the two spirits vanished into thin air.

The ten supernaturals felt the familiar sensation of their surroundings changing and them being transported elsewhere by an invisible hook, before they found themselves standing in the middle of an immaculate and cleanly polished house, not one item out of place, not even a speck of dust to be seen.

Upon hearing the ear-shattering sound of a baby crying, they followed the racket, stepping into the kitchen to find a fat baby boy with blonde hair sitting in a high-chair throwing food at the wall. A tall and extremely bony woman with blonde hair, pale blue eyes and an abnormally long neck resembling a vulture, awkwardly held a little girl with honey-blonde hair and wide, tearful emerald green eyes.

At that moment, the ten supernaturals heard a heavy trudging down each step and a large man with muddy brown hair and matching eyes with a large bushy mustache galumphed over to his wife.

 **"** **Shut that little brat up, Petunia," he growled out angrily.**

 **"** **I'm** ** _trying_** **Vernon! She will not stop." Petunia stared at the little girl in her arms with disgust before sighing loudly. She strode over to a small door under the stairs where a bundle of blankets could be seen, and Petunia placed her on top of them, slamming the door shut behind her and ignoring the little girl's wails.**

 **"** **Dudleykins, such a good boy," Petunia smiled adoringly, ignoring the food getting thrown around and feeding him more.**

"Did she just dump my niece, _a baby_ , no older than two years, into a storage cupboard?" Rebekah growled, her blue eyes turning ice cold.

"What a bitch!" Caroline yelled.

"I'll kill her. I'll kill them all," Klaus roared, his eyes flashing golden with rage. "Who do they think they are to treat my daughter in such a deplorable way!"

"What was the old man thinking?" Kol scoffed, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the couple and their fat son.

Elijah's tone was clipped, "It is obvious they share disdain for the child, probably due to her magical heritage."

The scene changed.

 **Venus Potter was curled into herself in a bathroom, a bottle of detergent in her hand and her emerald eyes squinted at the tiny writing at the back.**

"How old is she here?" Stefan looked between the other nine.

"Four," a familiar feminine voice spoke from behind, and they all whirled around, their eyes widening and jaws dropping in profound shock.

Tears prickled in Rebekah's eyes. "Mother!" she gasped.

The Original Witch, Esther Mikaelson, stood before them in all her eternal glory, staring at her four children with a bright smile on her face, but her mahogany eyes, identical to Elijah and Kol, stared at them with unimaginable sorrow.

"Are you here to try and kill us again?" Klaus sounded bitter, his blue-green orbs staring at her warily as he moved closer to Rebekah in a protective stance.

Shaking her head, Esther took a few light steps forward, "No, Niklaus. I have been sent here as one of your guides. Me accepting is a form of my apology. I viewed you all, my children, as an abomination, when you were actually Nature's balance. When I returned with the aid of the Bennett witches, I should have tried to save you, _change you_ for the better. Instead, I attempted to obliterate my own children from existing. I tried obliterating an entire race. Forgive me."

The Scooby Gang stared in surprise at the Original crazy witch that nearly destroyed their existence, and that killed Alaric. The Mikaelsons however, stared at her with grief, hope, and slight suspicion.

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Kol eyed his mother warily, and Klaus nodded, in agreement with his impulsive little brother.

"Destiny and Fate has sent me as one of your guides to _help_ you, they wouldn't have sent me if I had different intentions," Esther smiled back knowingly. She then looked at four-year-old Venus, "You have a beautiful child, Niklaus. I am happy for you."

Klaus' eyes watered slightly, his voice hoarse, "Thank you, mother." Esther pulled her misunderstood son into a tight _motherly_ embrace, before moving on in turn to hug all her children.

 **"** **Dh, Dhu, D-D," Venus giggled. "De,** ** _ttt_** **. Detter. No, no. Detergha. Unghh!" she let out a sigh of annoyance. "Deterge** ** _nnn_** **. Na,** ** _nn_** **. Detergent," she clapped her hands happily and giggled.**

"What the hell," Damon gawked at Venus as though he feared she had lost her marbles.

"What on earth is she doing?" Klaus' brows scrunched together in puzzlement, and he tilted his head slightly in an effort to comprehend his daughter's current actions.

"Isn't it obvious?" Esther asked no one in specific. When everyone stared at her blankly, Esther sighed sadly, "She is teaching herself to read from the stickers on the detergent."

Confusion colored Elena's visage, "Why would she learn reading on the bathroom floor from a detergent bottle?"

Esther smiled sadly at the Petrova Doppelgänger, "Her aunt and uncle refuse to teach her how to read. They do not send her to school. Young Venus is banned from receiving a proper education and thus, has been left to her own devices."

The Original Siblings growled, "WHAT?!"

The Scooby Gang snarled, their fists clenched, absolutely disgusted.

The scene changed once again.

 **Petunia Dursley stomped down the stairs and rapped the door of the storage room, "Wake up! Get up Freak!** ** _Now_** **!"**

 **The door opened and a bleary eyed tiny girl walked out, "Morning, Aunt Petunia."**

"She looks so skinny and emaciated!" Rebekah gasped.

"How old is she here?" Klaus growled angrily.

"Five," was all Esther could say as she stared at the despicable mortal.

 **"** **Come on, it's your first day of school. Walk quickly. I won't wait for you. You can eat something there," Petunia snapped, and Venus nodded obediently.**

Caroline decided to look at the bright side, "At least they're taking her to school now."

"Word traveled throughout the neighborhood about the little girl in Number Four not receiving an education alongside her cousin. Believe me, it was done grudgingly," Esther informed them, managing to increase the ire of the ten supernaturals.

The scene changed and they found themselves standing at the front of a classroom, where a teacher was calling out names from a registry.

"We are currently at her first day in school," Esther said.

 **"** **Venus Jamie Potter?" the teacher called out. But no one answered. "Venus Jamie Potter?** ** _Venus_** **?"**

"Why isn't she answering?" Stefan frowned, eyes locked on Venus who sat on the third desk in the middle row, looking around the classroom.

 **"** **She's there," a fat boy with blonde hair— Dudley Dursley, grunted, glaring at Venus, who stared between him and the teacher with wide eyes.**

 **"** **Do speak up next time, child," the teacher scolded her before calling out the next name.**

"I don't understand. Mother?" Kol turned to face Esther, alongside the other nine.

Regrettably, Esther sighed, "This is the exact moment she discovered her christened name. For five years, Venus had been under the false impression that her name was ' _Freak_ '."

Rebekah, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie gasped in shock, scandalized, while the men growling, seething with apoplectic rage.

"Death is too good for them. _How dare they!_ " Klaus snarled, his eyes flashing golden again.

The scene changed once more.

 **Venus Potter stood by the kitchen stove preparing breakfast.**

"They're making her _cook_? How old is she?" Elena gasped, moisture brimming in her eyes.

"Six. Once they noticed she could reach a bit over the stove, they demanded she start cooking for them," Esther spoke in a detached voice, though inwardly, she was seething for what her granddaughter had been forced to go through.

Kol snapped in disbelief, "Six! _Six!_ "

 **"** **You little freak! You have burnt the bacon!" Petunia screeched as Vernon and Dudley walked in.**

 **"** **What has the Freak done, Pet?" Vernon growled, galumphing over to the little girl who cowered in fear and was attempting to make herself look smaller.**

 **"** **I'm-I'm sorry. I d-didn't know. I won't do it again, I promise," Venus cried out.**

 **"** **No. You.** ** _Won't_** **," Vernon spat every word out. He reached over and grabbed both of Venus' tiny hands and placed them on top of the stove.**

 **"** **AAAAAAHH!** ** _OWWW_** **!** ** _AAAAAHHH_** **!"**

 **Once Vernon pulled her away, he smiled sinisterly at her burnt and blistered red hands and fingers. He then proceeded to drag her by her skinny elbow over to the cupboard under the stairs, opened the door and threw her in. "You stay in there for a** ** _week_** **with no meals!" he snarled before slamming it close behind her, ignoring her pained whimpers and crying.**

The ten supernaturals stared at the scene that had just occurred with angry and, in the women's case, tearful eyes.

"Did that man… _burn_ my daughter's hands?" Klaus spoke in a dangerous tone, each word laced with fury.

Equally furious, Kol growled, "He did."

"Wait. Won't she heal quickly because of her vampire genes?" Jeremy asked, once again surprising everyone with his quick thinking. The ten supernaturals stared inquiringly at the Original Witch – it was after all, _her_ expertise.

Esther regretfully shook her head, "She may have sharp and heightened senses that excel a normal mortal's, but she is not a vampire. _However_ , the magic from her mother and the dormant vampire genes inherited from Niklaus would help speed up the healing process. Instead of taking a month perhaps to heal, it would take a week, maybe even two."

The scene changed again, and Venus looked to be the same age as the previous scene.

 **"** **Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, look!" Venus smiled ecstatically as she handed over a piece of paper.**

 **"** **What is this?" Petunia sniffed in disdain, snatching the paper and her eyes widened as she read it.**

 **"** **Pet?" Vernon grunted. At that moment, Dudley Dursley marched in bawling his eyes out.**

 **"** **Mum! Dad! Venus got higher grades than me."**

 **Vernon loomed over Venus, "You got full marks? Trying to make our Dudders look bad are you?"**

 **Her smile immediately vanished, "N-No-"**

 **Venus was cut off as Vernon smacked her hard across the face and dragged her over to the cupboard under the stairs, taking off his belt and whipping her.**

"Oh my God!" the four girls gasped, immediately averting their gaze from the horrifying scene. They were unable to stomach watching the scene, but it didn't prevent them from hearing Venus' screams, whimpers and pained cries as she pleaded for her uncle to stop. They still heard the belt repeatedly make impact with the bare flesh of her back.

After around thirty more lashes, they witnessed Vernon throw her into the room and yell at her that she wasn't allowed to leave for two weeks for making their son look bad.

"Ever since this event," Esther's voice was naught but a whisper, but the ten supernaturals heard her clearly. "Venus never again dared to earn high marks. She studied in secret and failed on purpose for fear of receiving another beating."

"You do know Mother, that I _WILL_ kill these _people_ once we're done from here, yes?" Klaus promised threateningly.

"I'll help," Kol piped up angrily.

"As will I," the noble one, Elijah solemnly spoke up.

Rebekah spat out, "Count me in."

Surprising the Originals, Bonnie harshly stated, "For once, I don't mind joining you Originals plan a murder."

"Of course, they should be tortured first," an angry Caroline snapped.

"Count us in," Jeremy pointed at himself and his sister, who nodded immediately.

"And us," Damon and Stefan intoned.

The Originals gaped at the Scooby Gang in shock, surprise and gratification.

"I have temporarily gone deaf, and have naught a clue what the ten of you speaks of," Esther smiled at Niklaus, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Klaus finally believed his Mother was _truly_ repentant for all that she had done in the past, "Thank you, Mother."

 **"** **Aunt Petunia?" seven year old Venus Potter hesitantly walked over to her aunt. "What happened to my parents? Everyone in school has a mummy and daddy, where are mine?"**

 **Petunia sneered at the girl. "Your father was nothing but a drunk. Your mother was a prostitute begging for money in the streets since your good for nothing father was jobless. One day, your father was driving drunk with you and your mother and crashed the car. You were the only one that survived, where you got that ugly scar on your forehead," she spat out maliciously and left, leaving Venus Potter to stare at her aunt's retreating back with tears in her eyes.**

"That– that _BITCH_!" Rebekah growled out. "Nik! Did you hear her?"

"Of course I heard, sister. I am standing right here," Klaus spat. James and Lily Potter died protecting his daughter; they died _for_ her, they died so she could have a future, a chance at life, and this slag had the _audacity_ to degrade them.

Bonnie yelled, incredulity lacing her tone and features, "She is disgracing their memory. They died bravely, and she is having their daughter remember them as low lives who brought death upon themselves."

"The least she could do was let Venus know about what happened to them and how they died _for_ her," Caroline snapped, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"She is a bitter woman. Green with envy. Her heart is filled with malice and jealousy because her sister was better at everything and possessed magic," Esther angrily explained. "Naturally, it didn't help that Lily was blessed with beauty _and_ brains."

 **Venus Potter walked over to the mirror, her sad eyes staring at her reflection and her finger tracing the lightning bolt scar on her forehead. Tearing her eyes away from her reflection, Venus ran over to the cupboard under the stairs and jumped onto the tiny cot before burying her face in the ratty, filthy pillow and sobbed her heart out.**

"I cannot bear to hear her cry," Klaus whispered. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sobbing emaciated form of his daughter.

"You can change this, Niklaus. Don't forget that," Esther gave her son a supporting smile, squeezing his hand.

The scene changed again.

 **Venus Potter was dragged onto the kitchen counter while Petunia Dursley rummaged around for something. She came back with scissors in her hand.**

 **"** **Aunt Petunia, please don't," Venus cried out, eyes imploring.**

 **"** **I am sick and tired of everyone complimenting you on your hair. It will have to go," Petunia sneered. She grabbed a pair of kitchen shears and began snipping large chunks of her hair. She then took out a shaver and left Venus bald.**

 **"** **I left you a fringe to hide your** ** _horrible_** **scar. Now go to your room," Petunia yelled.**

Aghast, Rebekah viciously snarled, "What a horrid cow!"

"Oh my god! Her hair was so beautiful, look at her," Caroline cried out in horror.

Klaus' fingernails dug hard into his palms until they bled as he watched his daughter cry in the dark and dingy cupboard she was forced to utilize as a _bedroom_.

"She's such a bitter bitch," Damon sneered.

Damon couldn't believe he was _actually_ feeling bad for Klaus' spawn, but the girl was starting to grow on him. Stefan also felt sorry for Venus, and glancing at Klaus from his peripheral, the burning hatred he felt for the Hybrid seemed to deteriorate.

"This is the next morning now," Esther stated, watching the scene with amusement.

"You know something we don't?" Elijah stared shrewdly at his mother but Esther merely pointed at the scene, her brown eyes sparkling with mischief.

 **Venus woke up, sniffing sadly. Her hands automatically went to touch her hair and she gasped, her eyes widening in awe, incredulous. "My hair. It's grown back," she squealed excitedly.**

Kol was practically vibrating with enthusiasm, "Her magic. She grew her hair back magically."

Bonnie gaped at the scene in awe, taking in Venus' long, honey-blonde hair. It was exactly how it had been _before_ her aunt cut it all off.

"This is what they call 'accidental magic'. Their kind of witches and wizards perform bouts of accidental magic until they have reached a certain age. Her magic felt her distress and she employed it without knowing," Esther matter-of-factly informed them, eyes bright with intrigue.

 **"** **You** ** _Freak_** **! What have you done!** ** _Vernon_** **!" Petunia called out to her husband in a trembling voice.**

 **Vernon dragged Venus back into her cupboard, "No meals for a week,** ** _Freak_** **!"**

 **"** **I didn't do** ** _anything_** **! You cannot grow hair; it's not my fault, please!"** ** _Venus_** **cried, but all Vernon did, was smack her face and slam the door shut.**

The ten supernaturals growled again as the scene morphed into another.

"I will especially take my time in killing him," Klaus growled out.

 **Venus was running frantically over to house number 4. Dudley and his group of friends were chasing her and had finally succeeded in cornering her.**

 **Dudley threw the first punch, and Venus fell to the ground, her elbows scraping against the gravel, "Dudley! Stop!"**

 **"** **Shut it you little freak!" and her cousin punched her again. This action instigated his friends to copy his movements and the five boys began punching and kicking the tiny, crying girl.**

"She had it worse than I did," Klaus stated in a pained voice, choked with emotions. The Scooby Gang were surprised to see a tear fall from the big, bad hybrid's eyes and Caroline felt something inside her stir, wanting nothing more than to hold him in her arms and comfort him.

' _No, Tyler! I love Tyler_ ,' Caroline thought frantically.

"Nik," Rebekah went over to hug her brother; Esther, Elijah and Kol stared sadly at their son and brother, respectively.

"I only had Father beating on me. But at least I had a mother and siblings to talk to, to comfort me and to show me love. My daughter has no one. Her own family abuses her and gives her hell, treating her like a servant. She has no friends, nothing," Klaus sucked in a painful breath, tormented eyes locked on his daughter as she picked herself up, wincing at the cuts and bruises left behind by her cousin and his friends.

Damon and Stefan fidgeted uncomfortably. They didn't want to feel bad for the Original Hybrid that had made their lives hell for the past year, but they did. Bonnie, Elena, Caroline and Jeremy swallowed the lump in their throat and avoided looking at the intimate and private scene between the Mikaelsons.

The scene changed again.

 **Venus was once again running away from Dudley and his friends at school.**

 **"** **Get her!" Dudley yelled pointing at her with an evil grin etched on his face.**

 **Venus whimpered in fear and went to jump over the trashcan when she popped away from view and the ten supernaturals found themselves standing on the roof beside a shocked and quivering Venus.**

"What happened just now?" Damon gaped, feeling a bit woozy at the sudden change in surroundings.

"Her accidental magic kicked in again," Esther stated. "The school called her uncle and aunt about Venus jumping over school buildings. When Venus argued with them saying she didn't know how it happened, they grounded her for two weeks in the cupboard."

The ten supernaturals didn't say a word; they expected nothing less out of those monsters that had custody of her.

"My little wolf doesn't deserve this," Klaus whispered to himself and was shocked when Kol squeezed his shoulder affectionately.

Kol harbored no more animosity towards his big brother. He saved his life; if Klaus hadn't come over when he did, then the white oak stake would be embedded in his chest and he would be dead. Besides, now he had a niece and he promised himself that he would protect her at all costs, and he would help his big brother protect and raise her.

The scene changed again.

 **"** **Up! Get up!** ** _Now_** **!" Petunia banged harshly on the door.**

 **Venus Potter yawned and trudged over the kitchen, tying her hair up in a high ponytail and began making breakfast.**

 **"** **Don't you dare let the breakfast burn! I want everything prefect for my Dudley's special day," Petunia snapped.**

"Venus is currently ten. Her birthday is coming up soon," Esther spoke up.

"She's beautiful," Elena smiled.

And she was. Although Venus still looked tiny and emaciated due to malnourishment, her honey-blonde hair reached below her shoulder-blades and it had a red tint under the light. Her emerald green eyes had blue rings around it and her features looked more like Klaus'.

"She resembles you, Niklaus," Esther smiled fondly.

 **After breakfast was served, Dudley began yelling at the sight of his presents, "How many are there?"**

 **"** **Thirty-six, counted them myself," Vernon boasted, puffing up proudly.**

 **"** ** _Thirty-six_** **! But last year, last year they were** ** _thirty-seven_** **!" Dudley yelled causing a tantrum.**

"Spoiled brat!" everyone yelled.

"Who gets thirty-six presents from their parents only?" Elena appeared shocked, scandalized at the spoiled brat's behavior.

 **"** **Well, some of them are a bit bigger than last year," Vernon whimpered.**

"His parents are scared of him," Kol sneered in disgust.

 **"** **I don't care how big they are!" Dudley growled angrily.**

 **"** **And we'll buy you two new presents. How's that popkin?" Petunia smiled sweetly at her son.**

 **Dudley scrunched up his face, "So I'll have, thirty … thirty …"**

"He can't even count?" Klaus drawled out in disbelief.

"That's an epic fail," Damon smirked in amusement, and everyone couldn't help but laugh in agreement.

The scene changed and they found themselves in a zoo, by the reptile section.

"This is the first time Venus has ever gone anywhere other than Privet Drive and school. The babysitter, Mrs. Figg, cancelled on them at the last minute," Esther commented.

"Well things are going to be a lot different this time around. I'm going to spoil her rotten," Kol snapped.

"Me too! My niece deserves nothing but the best," Rebekah agreed, Elijah nodding in wholehearted agreement, already thinking of ways to spoil her.

Klaus smiled gratefully at his siblings and Esther beamed at her children with watery eyes, pride evident on her visage – Venus Potter will do her family a lot of good, and end up changing them for the better, and become the best that they could be.

"What's she doing?" Jeremy asked. The ten supernaturals frowned in confusion when Venus stared intently at a boa constrictor, sibilant sounds emanating from her mouth.

"She has the gift of snake language. She can communicate with snakes," Esther informed them.

Klaus smiled proudly, he felt nothing but pride at his little girl, despite the fact he didn't know a snake language even existed.

 **At that moment, Dudley ran over and pushed Venus onto the ground harshly, his meaty hands against the glass as he stared intently at the moving Boa Constrictor. Venus glared at Dudley when all of a sudden, the glass disappeared and Dudley fell in while the Boa Constrictor slithered out.**

 **"** **Anytime," Venus smiled as the Boa Constrictor paused by her and everyone screamed.**

"Did the snake just _thank_ _her_?" Damon looked around skeptically.

Esther replied in amusement, "It did."

The scene morphed into another.

"They just returned home from the zoo," Esther stated, her tone clipped.

 **"** **What happened?" Vernon growled angrily as he threw Venus into the cupboard.**

 **"** **I swear I didn't do anything. One minute the glass was there, and then it was gone. It was just like magic," Venus frantically yelled.**

 **Vernon's eyes flashed and his face turned purple with rage, "** ** _There's no such thing as magic_** **!" And with that, he slammed the door shut in her face.**

"They left her in the cupboard for a month after this event," venom could be heard in Esther's tone.

" _A month_? How utterly barbaric," Rebekah snarled angrily.

"I will rip them limb by limb, and then I'll gut their insides out and stuff it down their throat," Klaus worked himself into a rage.

The scene changed.

 **Venus Potter walked over to the front door and picked up the mail, halting when she reached a letter with her name on it.**

 ** _Ms. V. Potter_**

 ** _The Cupboard under the Stairs_**

 ** _4 Privet Drive_**

 ** _Little Whinging_**

 ** _Surrey_**

"How super specific," Damon snorted.

"I want you all to memorize that blasted address. I'm paying them a little visit after this," Klaus snarled threateningly.

Stamping her foot on the ground in anger, Caroline yelled in disbelief, "Seriously! _Seriously_! Shouldn't 'Cupboard under the Stairs' ring some alarm bells?! I mean, _really_!"

 **Venus passed over the mail to Vernon and began opening her letter when Dudley suddenly yelled, "Dad! Dad, Venus' got something!"**

 **"** **That's** ** _mine_** **!" Venus shouted, trying to snatch it back as Vernon grabbed the letter from her hand.**

 **"** **Who'd be writing to you?" Vernon sneered, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face paled rapidly and he gasped, "P-P-Petunia!"**

 **"** **Vernon! Oh goodness– Vernon!" Petunia clutched her throat, her eyes dilating in horror and fear.**

Kol chuckled, "Bunch of pansies."

"Interesting. They fear magic, huh," a sinister smile appeared on Bonnie's face and her eyes sparkled with mischief at the future trouble she was already planning on causing for the Dursleys, and everyone gaped at her with amusement and surprise.

"Why Ms. Bennett, I didn't know you had it in you darling," Kol shamelessly flirted.

Bonnie stared blankly at him, "Don't bother flirting with me Kol, I'm immune to your charm."

"As long as you think I'm charming, darling," Kol smirked mischievously, waggling his eyebrows which prompted everyone to groan. Esther however, smiled at the antics of her youngest son.

The scene changed.

 **Vernon stuck his head into the cupboard to speak with Venus.**

 **"** **Where's my letter?" Venus instantly said. "Who's writing to me?"**

 **"** **No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," Vernon retorted shortly. "I have burned it."**

 **"** **Really? Because I don't see another V. Potter living in 4 Privet Drive," Venus sneered at him. "It had** ** _my_** **cupboard on it!"**

"Did she just call that sorry excuse of space _hers_?" Stefan gaped in shock.

Klaus kept clenching and unclenching his fists angrily, his eyes flashing golden as he stared at the fat tosser. _Oh, he couldn't wait to gut him like a fish._

 **"** **SILENCE!" Vernon roared. He then forced his face into a smile – it looked painful. "Er– yes, Venus– about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking… you're really getting a bit big for it… we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."**

"SECOND BEDROOM?!" the ten supernaturals yelled in a volatile mixture of shock, anger and disdain.

"That fat prat has two bedrooms and they make my daughter live in a tiny dark and dingy room that barely has any room to stretch?! _I'll kill them_!" Klaus growled.

"Calm down, Niklaus. I promise you, they _will_ pay for mistreating Venus," Elijah swore.

The scene changed, and the ten supernaturals were confused when they found themselves inside a small wooden hut that was damp and only included two rooms. They could also hear a raging storm crashing around them.

"What's with the epic change in location?" Caroline blinked in confusion, her eyes taking in every inch of the hut.

"For the past week, the letters have been arriving nonstop until it flooded the house completely," Esther began to explain. "In the end, Vernon came to the conclusion that running would be the best solution and he decided to take them to the middle of nowhere so that the letters couldn't reach them anymore. So he picked a hut in the middle of the sea during a tumultuous storm.

"Is he daft?" Rebekah gaped at her mother.

Scoffing, Kol shook his head, "What a barmy plonker."

"Some people shouldn't be parents," Elena scowled shaking her head.

 **Venus Potter took a thin and ragged blanket and curled under it on the floor, her body was shivering and she couldn't sleep. The storm raged stronger than ever and Venus' stomach rumbled.**

 **A little time had passed when suddenly the whole shack shivered.**

 **BOOM.**

Caroline, Rebekah, Elena and Bonnie shrieked in alarm and jumped in their spot.

"What is it, Mother?" Klaus looked desperately at his mother for words of comfort.

Esther smiled, "Someone is knocking on the door, my son."

"Uh, why is everything frozen?" Jeremy hesitantly inquired.

"Because, it is my time to leave you," Esther smiled sadly. The Originals looked sad as Esther engulfed them all in a hug, "Don't be sad my children. This is not the last you shall see of me. I _will_ visit you again, but for now, my time as your guide has come to an end."

Esther Mikaelson blew them one last kiss and smiled as she faded from view. The four Originals didn't have time to mourn their mother's departure as the scene unfroze and the door BOOMED loudly again.

 **A/N:** **This was a long chapter.**

 **Okay now, I have two questions for my readers out there:**

 **1)** **Should this story include Major Dumbledore Bashing? Or should he be good? – Honestly I love, love, LOVE Dumbledore, but I would like your opinion.**

 **2)** **Who would you like Venus Jamie Potter do befriend? – should I keep it Ron & Hermione like canon, or change the members of the Golden Trio.**

 **R &R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Okay, before you all begin reading this chapter, I'd appreciate it if you don't skip this note; it seems that many of my readers misunderstood the plot of my story… it's all right, it happens. :D Firstly, this story starts with the supernaturals watching Venus Potter's life unfold, meaning all seven years at Hogwarts. Once they are done, Klaus has to make the decision of whether he would raise his daughter or leave everything to happen as it did in the original timeline.**

 **Secondly, there will be two parts to my character, Venus Potter. Before and After. For example: growing up with the Dursleys and without parents, she is different, befriending different people and so on and so forth. Let us say that Klaus decides to raise her then obviously her personality and future events would be different.**

 **Another example: Venus Potter raised by the Dursleys: befriends Ron and Hermione and gets sorted into Gryffindor. Venus Potter raised by the Mikaelsons: befriends blah-blah and gets sorted into Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin, maybe even Gryffindor.**

 **My point is, there will be two parts of the story, Before and After. If you have any questions, then ask, I don't mind answering my faithful readers.**

 **Enjoy XD!**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **BOOM!**

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Rebekah yelled worriedly.

Caroline whimpered, "Let's just hope it's someone friendly."

 **The door burst open as Vernon skidded into the room with a rifle in his hands.**

"Is he a bloody moron?" Kol stared, agape. "He has a gun around children. And here I thought _I_ was the careless one," he muttered to himself.

"That man is horrendous," Elijah scowled.

 **A giant of a man stood in the doorway, his face hidden by a shaggy, wild mane of hair and tangled beard. After squeezing his way inside, he fit the door back into its frame and stared at the occupants in the shack.**

 **"** **Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey."**

"It's that Hagrid guy!" Elena exclaimed in recognition, the ten supernaturals breathing a large sigh of relief.

"Seriously, who breaks down a door and then asks for tea?" Damon scoffed sarcastically.

They all stared in amusement now that they knew the person on the other side wasn't a threat. They watched as the Dursleys cowered in fear, and Hagrid turned to face Venus.

 **"** **An' here's Venus," his face crinkled up into a warm smile. "Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby. Yeh got a bit of yer dad an' mom, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes."**

"They only see what they want to see," Bonnie shook her head sadly. "She's the carbon copy of Klaus, and she has a ring of blue around her irises that Lily never had."

"That is correct, however Miss Bennett, do not forget that only Mr. Black has knowledge about her true parentage," Elijah reminded her.

Klaus stared at Venus closely and found that other than her eyes, nose and lips, her remaining facial features resembled his.

 **"** **I demand that you leave at once, sir! You are breaking and entering," Vernon barked, pointing his rifle at Hagrid.**

 **Hagrid strode over and twisted the rifle easily, bending it into a knot, and then threw it into the corner of the room.**

"Where the hell did he get that strength from?" Kol stared, perplexed, at the inhumane strength Hagrid displayed.

Damon shrugged, "Look at the size of him. Maybe he's got strong bones or something."

 **"** **Anyway Venus, I got summat fer yeh here – I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right," Hagrid smiled sitting on the couch and handing over a squared package from inside his overcoat.**

 **Venus opened it and smiled widely at the large chocolate cake with** ** _Happy Birthday Venus_** **written in green icing.**

"That's the first birthday cake she had even gotten," Caroline whined sadly. The Mikaelsons cringed at that reminder as they stared sadly at the incredulous smile displayed on Venus' features.

"Well, we already agreed that we're going to spoil her rotten," Rebekah said adamantly, subtly wiping away a few stray tears.

 **"** **Thank you, sir. But who are you?" Venus asked.**

 **Hagrid chuckled, "True, I haven't introduced myself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."**

They all couldn't help but burst out laughing when Hagrid shook her whole arm in salute. He really was a giant.

 **"** **Yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."**

 **"** **Er – no," Venus said looking puzzled.**

"Oh lookie, he's scaring the Dursleys," Kol snickered, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

The ten supernaturals watched with barely hidden glee as Hagrid started to rant and rave at the Dursleys for not informing Venus about Hogwarts and that she was a witch.

 **Hagrid then turned desperate eyes on Venus, "But you must know about yer mom and dad. I mean, they're famous. You're** ** _famous_** **."**

 **"** **What? My mom and dad were famous? How come?" Venus gaped at Hagrid.**

"She just completely ignored the fact that Hagrid said she was famous as well, didn't she?" Klaus asked rhetorically.

"That speaks volumes about her character, Niklaus. You must be proud," Elijah flashed him a genuine smile.

"Like father, like daughter," Damon mumbled.

"What was that Salvatore?" Klaus glared at Damon.

As usual, it was up to Stefan to make peace, "He just meant that you're famously known as the Original Hybrid, and that your daughter would be famous as well, that's all."

 **"** **Yeh don' know … yeh don' know…" Hagrid nervously began running his fingers through his hair, fixing Venus with a bewildered stare. "Yeh don' know what yeh** ** _are_** **?"**

Jeremy shook his head and muttered, "He makes it sound like she's from outer space or something."

 **"** **Stop!" Vernon yelled, "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the girl anything."**

 **Hagrid gave him a fierce glare, and when he spoke every syllable trembled with rage, "You never told her? Never told her what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer her? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from her all these years?"**

 **"** **Kept** ** _what_** **from me?" Venus stared at Hagrid eagerly.**

 **"** **STOP! I FORBID YOU!" Vernon yelled in panic. Petunia gasped loudly in horror.**

Impatient, Kol and Damon yelled, "Just spit it out already!"

They stared at each other in horror over the fact that they said the same thing.

 **"** **Ah go boil yer heads, both of yeh," Hagrid turned to Venus. "Venus – yer a witch."**

The ten supernaturals waited in anticipation for Venus' reaction, and when she finally spoke, they couldn't smother their laughter fast enough.

 **"** **That's not a nice thing to say."**

Bonnie grinned in amusement, "I said the same thing to my Grams when she told me I was a witch."

"Oh we remember," Elena smiled, linking arms with Caroline.

Caroline impersonated Bonnie, "I don't wanna be a witch, do _you_ wanna be a witch?"

"Shut up you two," Bonnie groaned as the Scooby Gang burst out laughing.

 **"** **I think it's time you read your letter," Hagrid smiled handing over the letter to Venus who stared at it with reverence.**

"You know," Rebekah prefaced, grumbling. "The address is too exact, I mean, whoever is sending this letter should have received alarms when they first saw, ' _cupboard under the stairs_ ' and now ´ _The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock_ '. Like, come on! How daft can they be?"

"I have to agree with Original Barbie," Damon piped up as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"The letters are addressed by Self Addressing Quills," a soft yet familiar voice pervaded from behind them. The ten supernaturals whirled around and gasped in shock upon seeing the owner of the voice… the last time they heard or saw her, she was pleading for the life of her child.

Straight, fiery red hair framed over a heart-shaped face, pale skin and a gentle smile. Sparkling emerald green eyes that were so uniquely hers and unforgettable stared back at them; but it wasn't staring blankly ahead with a deadened an empty look, no… expressive emerald green eyes sparkled _at_ _them_ , glimmering with many emotions.

" _Lily?_ " Klaus whispered in awe, his face morphing into pain as he recalled the last time he saw her.

"Hello, Nik," Lily Potter smiled, standing before them in all her glory. "You must be the infamous Mikaelson siblings I heard all about," she smiled kindly at Elijah, Kol and Rebekah as she strode towards them.

"H-Hello," Rebekah said timidly, not knowing how to act around the mother of her niece, and the woman she revered greatly in her last moments.

Hesitant, Caroline asked, "Um, what are you doing here?"

"I am your guide for now. If you'll have me," Lily merely said in gentle tones.

"Yes, of course Mrs. Potter," Elijah formally and most graciously, spoke.

"Elijah, the noble one I presume?" Lily donned a cheeky smile at their confused stares. "I'm dead," she bluntly stated, prompting them to wince at the reminder – of course they knew she was dead, they had seen her horrifying last moments. "I know all about you of course."

"I'm sorry," Klaus choked out, surprising the Scooby Gang and even his siblings with not just the apology, but the earnest emotion in his tone. "You weren't lying… if I hadn't accused you of lying and threw you out, then maybe, maybe–"

"Maybe James and I would have lived and Venus never would have been orphaned?" Lily finished for him, an understanding smile on her face. When Klaus nodded sorrowfully, Lily's smile turned sad. Her eyes flickered to gaze intently at her daughter, and the ten supernaturals could see the clear and pure love etched all over her soft features. "No, Niklaus. James and I were destined to die. Our death was inevitable, we were never meant to be included in Venus' life."

" _How can you say that_?! _"_ Caroline blurted out angrily, her eyes glaring fiercely at the brave mother who died so young, "You and your husband died young, your daughter was left with monsters! How can you say that it was inevitable?"

Lily approached Caroline with a gentle smile and sad, tearful eyes, "Caroline Forbes; you are the heart of Mystic Falls, whether everyone knows it or not. Destiny, Fate and Death could only alter Venus' life at a point _after_ our death. James and I were never meant to survive Voldemort. It was fated, sweetheart."

The ten supernaturals understood what Lily Potter meant now; they could only go so far into the day after Venus Jamie Potter was dropped off at Privet Drive… if James and Lily were meant to be saved, then they would have gone back to before Voldemort arrived at Godric's Hollow.

Upon seeing the recognition – albeit reluctantly – light up their features, Lily nodded, "You understand now? Venus was meant to be the Girl-Who-Lived; she _is_ the child of the prophecy. James giving us sufficient time to escape and me sacrificing myself for my daughter, both selfless acts, driven by love, was what saved her. It was either, James and I survive, yet Voldemort continues to terrorize the Wizarding World, or we die and Venus lives. It cannot be both."

"But that's not right. That's not fair," Elena ground out sadly.

"My dear Elena Gilbert, hasn't anyone told you that life isn't fair?" Lily smiled in amusement.

 **Venus finished reading her Hogwarts letter and asked, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"**

 **"** **Gallopin' Gargoyles," Hagrid smacked a hand to his forehead and took an owl out of his pocket along with a long quill and a roll of parchment.**

"He took out a bloody owl from his pocket?" Kol stared at the scene with incredulous eyes. "How many things can he fit in there, excatly?"

"A lot," Lily emitted a tinkling laugh. "He's huge, he can fit many things if he wants to," she smiled fondly.

 **"** **She's not going," Vernon growled.**

 **"** **I'd like to see a great Muggle like you stop her," Hagrid shot back.**

 **"** **A what?" Venus curiously inquired.**

 **"** **A Muggle," Hagrid repeated, glaring at the Dursleys. "It's what we call non-magic folk** **like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."**

"Literally," Klaus snarled venomously.

Lily let out a sad sigh, "My sister holds too much jealousy over me. Unfortunately, James and I, our Will, it wasn't sent out in time before our death."

 **"** **You knew?" Venus yelled, "You knew I'm a – a witch?"**

 **"** **Knew!" Petunia shrieked, "** ** _Knew!_** **Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that– that** ** _school_** **, and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was –** ** _a freak_** **! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family! Then she met that** ** _Potter_** **at that school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as** ** _strange_** **, just as– as–** ** _abnormal_** **– and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed** ** _with you_** **!"**

Tears were streaming rapidly down Lily's face as she stared at her sister with sadness and anger. The Scooby Gang blatantly gaped at Petunia in horror while the Mikaelsons growled venomously.

"Your sister is a bitch!" Caroline screamed.

"I agree!" Rebekah spat.

Lily smiled sadly, wiping tears from her face, "Don't worry. Esther and I have come up with a marvelous plan for her."

"My mother? You have spoken with my mother?" Klaus gaped at the mother of his child in pure incredulity.

"Oh yes," Lily beamed. "We have grown fond of each other. Nothing to do in the afterlife but watch your loved ones screw up. Esther has proved to be quite the prankster at heart, and James, Esther and I planned many things to teach the living a lesson," she smirked sinisterly.

Kol spluttered in disbelief, "Our mother… prankster … _what_?"

Lily regarded the youngest Mikaelson son in amusement as she said, "Where did you think you got your mischievous streak from?"

Kol spluttered even more, making everyone laugh, the mood alleviating.

The ten supernaturals listened intently as Hagrid began explaining Voldemort and how he terrorized the Wizarding World; how everyone feared him and didn't dare to utter his name out of that fear, followed by the courageous witches and wizards he killed. He then explained the scar on her forehead and why she was famous.

 **"** **Load of old tosh," Vernon interrupted angrily. "Now, listen here, girl," he snarled. "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured – and as for all this about your parents, well they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion – asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types – just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end–"**

"You good for nothing bastard, you jacked-up, pompous, obese, spiteful piece of shit!" Lily ranted ferociously, her hair crackling madly and her eyes flashing deadly.

"I'm going to gut him like a fish, you just wait and see," Klaus snarled.

"Tear out his organs and stuff them up his nostrils!" Kol venomously added.

"And I'll find a way to bring him back to life once you're all done and torture him all over again," Bonnie spat shaking her fists at Vernon Dursley. Everyone blinked at Bonnie in shock. "What?" she shrugged. "The bastard deserves worse than that!"

Klaus smirked sinisterly, "Good to have you aboard little witch."

 **"** **What happened to Voldemort?" Venus asked after Hagrid threatened Vernon to be quiet.**

 **"** **Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Venus."**

"He's still out there, isn't he?" Jeremy asked Lily.

Lily sighed sadly, "Yes. Unfortunately, Voldemort isn't dead."

The ten supernaturals growled at that.

 **"** **I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" Vernon yelled.**

Lily jumped giddily, an ecstatic look on her face, "Hagrid's not going to like that!"

"What do you mean?" Elijah inquired.

"There are three things that sends Hagrid into a fit of rage," Lily eagerly informed them, counting down each finger as she listed them off. "One, never insult or hurt his pets. Two, never insult or hurt his friends. And three, never ever, EVER, insult Albus Dumbledore."

They all watched as Lily was proven correct and Hagrid swished his umbrella – a pig's tail abruptly appeared, poking through Dudley's bottom.

"He didn't?" Damon gasped, holding his sides from his laughter.

The ten supernaturals burst out laughing uproariously while Lily cackled happily.

"I like him," Kol smirked.

 **"** **Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" Venus asked curiously.**

 **"** **Oh well – I was at Hogwarts meself, but – I – er – I got expelled in me third year," Hagrid admitted.**

"Why was he expelled?" Caroline stared at the big man in pity.

"You'll find out soon enough," Lily smiled sadly.

The scene changed and the ten supernaturals and Lily found themselves in a dingy bar, its occupants staring at Venus in profound shock and awe.

Confused, Rebekah inquired, "What's happening? Where are we?"

A mysterious smile pulled at Lily's lips. "We are entering the Wizarding World," she said.

 **"** **Bless my soul," the bartender whispered. "It's Venus Potter! What an honor." And he hurried over to shake her hand. "Welcome back Ms. Potter, welcome back."**

Damon whistled, "They weren't kidding when they said she was famous."

They then bore witness to everyone jumping from their stool and onto their feet as they all, one by one, converged around Venus.

Lily clucked her tongue in disapproval, "Hagrid, they are overwhelming my poor baby."

 **"** **Doris Crockford, Ms. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."**

 **"** **So proud Ms. Potter, I'm just so proud."**

 **"** **Always wanted to shake your hand – I'm all of a flutter."**

 **"** **Delighted, Ms. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."**

 **Venus stared at him in recognition, "I've seen you before! You bowed to me once in a shop."**

"Don't encourage him, sweetheart," Lily smiled fondly. The ten supernaturals stared at the motherly woman fondly albeit a bit sadly. This was the closest she was ever going to get in being near her daughter.

"Who is that stuttering moron?" Klaus asked in distaste.

"His stuttering is going to be very bothersome," Kol agreed.

Lily sighed, "He's a professor at Hogwarts."

 **Hagrid and Venus walked towards a wall and Hagrid removed his umbrella and began tapping, "Three up … two across … Right stand back, Venus."**

 **The bricks he touched began wiggling and then quivering in the middle and a small hole appeared, growing wider and wider.**

The ten supernaturals gasped in awe at the sight before them.

 **"** **Welcome to Diagon Alley," Hagrid beamed.**

"It's beautiful," Rebekah whispered.

Lily stared at the magical place, her tone wistful, "It is, isn't it? You never forget your first time."

"Over a thousand years and I have never believed all this to be possible," Klaus whispered in awe.

They all stared at the magnificent surroundings as they followed Hagrid and Venus into the bank.

"Goblins," Lily smirked upon seeing the dumbfounded and mild looks of disgust on the ten supernaturals' faces.

"They actually exist! Holy crap," Damon gaped; none of the others fared any better as they stared at the horde of goblins in shock.

 **"** **Yeh'd be mad to rob Gringotts," Hagrid repeated for the millionth time. He then addressed the goblin at the front desk, "Morning, we've come ter take some money outta Ms. Venus Potter's safe."**

 **"** **You have her key, sir?" a goblin asked in a dark and creepy voice.**

 **"** **An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid importantly disclosed after passing Venus her key. "It's about the You-Know-What, in vault seven hundred and thirteen."**

"What's the You-Know-What?" Kol asked curiously.

Lily smiled in amusement, "You'll find out later. Why ruin an important mystery."

"Aww, come on Lily," Kol pleaded. But at that moment they disappeared and reappeared in front of a vault, watching Hagrid, Venus and a goblin speed down in a cart.

"I can't wait to try that!" Kol crowed.

"It's like a rollercoaster ride," Caroline looked giddy.

 **The goblin opened the safe and Venus gaped at the amount of gold, silver and bronze coins.**

Elena stared, astounded, "That's a lot of money."

"That's nothing. The Potters are one of the richest families in the Wizarding World. That's just Venus' trust vault; there are three other vaults for when she becomes of age," Lily matter-of-factly informed them.

"I don't understand," Klaus frowned. "Why would James leave all his gold, his entire fortune, to a girl he hadn't fathered."

Lily beamed, "James loves Venus as though she were his own. Blood means nothing to James. He loves Venus fiercely, Nik."

 **"** **The gold ones are Galleons," Hagrid explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a sickle."**

"That's confusing," Stefan scratched his forehead in thought.

Lily nodded, "Once you get used to the magical world, it gets easier to understand. If you are planning on changing the future, then you all must concentrate on every detail, it is very crucial."

They then found themselves in front of another vault.

"All this popping around is making me queasy," Caroline groaned, lightly rubbing her stomach.

 **"** **Stand back," the goblin spoke. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.**

"Can only magicals make a vault in Gringotts?" Klaus inquired, the others turning to Lily at the inquiry, equally curious.

"No, since you lot know of the magical world, you can open your own vault. Gringotts is the safest place to keep valuables."

"How boring," Kol booed when they saw that Hagrid had merely picked up a grubby package.

"Yeah, I expected something big not a small package as the mystery You-Know-What," Damon grumbled, disappointed.

"The smallest of things could be of great importance. Size means nothing," Lily winked. They reappeared in the middle of a store and Lily perked up, "Oh, we're in Madam Malkin's, getting robes for Venus."

 **"** **Hello," a boy with a pale, pointed face spoke to her. "Hogwarts, too?"**

 **"** **Yes," Venus replied.**

"No, no, no, no, no, no, don't make friends with him honey," Lily cooed worriedly.

"What? Why not?" Klaus asked frantically. He was new to this world, and if Lily was worried about something, then he knew it was bad.

"He's a Malfoy. They come from dark families… followers of Voldemort," she explained to the ten supernaturals. "Now, I'm not one to judge, maybe he won't follow Lucius Malfoy's path, but they're prejudiced and I don't want him sticking the wrong ideals in my daughter's head."

They listened raptly to the conversation and found the boy to be a spoilt brat, and they all stared in distaste at the boy.

 **The boy gaped at Hagrid who stood out the window with ice cream cones, "I heard he's a sort of** ** _savage_** **– lives in the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed."**

"He does not!" Lily growled, "That was a prank made by James and Sirius."

They looked amused at what Lily had said.

"So I take it James and Sirius are pranksters?" Kol asked in interest.

Lily rolled her eyes fondly, "Of the worst kind."

"Where is Sirius anyways? Shouldn't he be raising Venus?" Bonnie asked in remembrance, the handsome man's absence striking her as extremely odd.

Lily had a pained look appear on her face that consumed the ten supernaturals with a feeling of trepidation, "That will be explained later. I cannot tell you, I'm sorry."

 **"** **I think he's brilliant," Venus coldly retorted.**

 **"** ** _Do you_** **?" the boy spoke with a sneer, "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"**

 **"** **They're dead," Venus shortly said.**

 **"** **Oh, sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind weren't they?"**

"Just like Lucius," Lily scowled angrily.

"What a dick," Jeremy muttered.

 **"** **They were a witch and a wizard, if that's what you mean."**

 **"** **I don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're not the same; they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families."**

"Someone shut that boy up," Damon and Kol growled out, once again staring at each other in disgust for saying the same thing.

Klaus snarled, "Are you telling me that some people are prejudiced?"

Lily nodded sadly, "People like me in their opinion don't belong in the Wizarding World and don't deserve to have magic. Malfoy Jr. is referring to me. I'm a Muggleborn… a witch born to parents without magic. James is a pureblood, born to a family with magic in many generations."

"That's bullshit! It's like racism," Elena growled angrily.

"Welcome to the Wizarding World," Lily said forlornly. "They're not all like that."

 **"** **Hey why don't you shut your trap you loser," an American accent rang out, and Venus and Malfoy Jr. turned to face a girl their age with curly dark brown hair, brown eyes, olive skin and a round face.**

 **Malfoy Jr. sneered and walked away prompting the American girl to take his place on the stand. "Don't listen to that pointy-faced loser," she grumbled.**

Rebekah grinned, her features brightening, "I like her! She's got spunk."

 **"** **Oh, by the way, I'm Alex, Alex Russo," the girl, Alex beamed.**

 **Venus was done and went off the stool, smiling at Alex, she said, "Venus Potter."**

 **She didn't even bat an eyelash at her name, "That's cool; see you at the train then."**

"Maybe America hasn't heard of her," Elena shrugged.

Lily shook her head, "No, that's not it. Every country in the Wizarding World has heard of her. She's _universally_ famous, not just in Britain."

"Well, at least she's someone that wouldn't befriend her for her fame," Klaus grumbled.

They followed Hagrid and Venus as they shopped around Diagon Alley, and when Hagrid purchased a snowy owl for Venus as a birthday present, the girls simultaneously cooed.

"Hagrid has given Venus her first birthday cake and present," Lily smiled sadly.

"So Hagrid is never on our To-Kill list, am I correct?" Kol smirked, prompting Rebekah to hit him upside the head and Elijah to give him a stern look, while Klaus rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Wand shop, now here comes the exciting part," Jeremy said excitedly.

 **An old man stood before Venus and Hagrid; he had wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.**

Damon squinted, "Okay, he looks freaky."

"Yes, Ollivander has that certain effect on a lot of witches and wizards," Lily shrugged nonchalantly. "You get used to it."

 **"** **Ah yes," Ollivander said. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Venus Potter. You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches, long, swishy made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."**

"One of my best subjects," Lily smiled fondly.

"How the bloody hell does he remember a wand he sold over thirty years ago?" Rebekah asked in awed disbelief.

Lily frowned slightly before shrugging, "He always remembers every wand he sold. He's never gotten a wand wrong before."

 **He moved closer to Venus, "Your father on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."**

Klaus no longer felt a stab of jealousy whenever someone referred to James Potter as her father; witnessing him die bravely to save his daughter, someone that wasn't related to James by blood, and now seeing that he left his entire fortune to her… Klaus couldn't detest the man; he respected him, and it wasn't an easy feat to gain the respect of the Original Hybrid.

"Let me guess, Transfiguration, whatever that is, was his favorite subject?" Damon asked sarcastically.

Lily giggled, "Why yes it was. He was extremely talented in Transfiguration. Both him and Sirius."

 **Ollivander then touched the lightning bolt on Venus' forehead. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands … well, if I'd known what that wand was going to out into the world to do…"**

The ten supernaturals then observed as Venus tried wand after wand after wand after wand, until Rebekah had had enough with all the waiting, her infamous impatience rearing its head. "How long does it take to get a stupid wand?" she growled.

Lily shot her a disappointed look, "The longer it takes for a witch or wizard to get a wand, the more powerful they are. So technically, you should be pleased your niece didn't find a wand yet."

"Of course she's powerful, Nik is her father," Kol scoffed, gaining a smug smirk from Klaus.

Lily tut-tutted, "I meant _Witch. A powerful witch!_ "

 **"** **I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."**

 **Venus took the wand. Raising the wand above her head, she brought it swishing down through the air and a stream of red, green, blue, gold and silver sparks shot out from the end like firework.**

"Finally!" Kol cheered.

 **"** **Oh bravo! Yes, indeed, oh very good. Well, well, well … how curious … how very curious …"**

"What's curious?" Klaus demanded.

 **"** **Sorry," Venus said. "But what's curious?"**

"Sounds familiar to anyone?" Kol smirked; his siblings smacked him, making him stare at them disgruntledly.

 **"** **I remember every wand I've ever sold Ms. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just** ** _one_** **other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar."**

"WHAT?!"'

"Shush, he's not done talking yet. _Listen_!" Carline snappishly quieted the room.

 **"** **Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember … I think we must expect great things from you, Ms. Potter … After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great."**

"Are you telling me that my daughter's wand is the brother wand to Voldemort's?" Klaus spat angrily.

Kol growled, "And what's all that tosh about Voldemort doing great things?"

"I hate to agree with Kol but he's right. Voldemort is a murderer! How's that great?" Bonnie snapped angrily.

Frowning, Elena stated at Lily in bemusement, "I don't understand what he meant by brother wand."

Lily whistled loudly, causing everyone to abruptly stop talking.

"Okay, listen up. The brother wand Elena, what it means is that a phoenix gave away two tail feathers, one resided in Voldemort's wand, and the other wand chose Venus," Lily then snapped her head to stare at Kol and Bonnie. "Ollivander isn't agreeing with what Voldemort did, he's complimenting the magic cast, the power behind it."

"Whoa, _people_!" They all turned to stare at Caroline, "We've changed locations again."

They looked around and saw that they were in a train station and Lily squealed excitedly, clapping her hands in delight.

"Well everyone, we're getting closer to Hogwarts. We're at King's Cross Station."

 **A/N:** **I know that you all probably noticed that I skipped some dialogues, but this isn't a reading the book story, it's more of a summery and I wasn't about to fit every single word from the book. Now from next chapter onwards, things will be changing from cannon.**

 **Alex Russo … Can anyone guess who she is, and did anyone see that coming? Muahaha! It just popped into my head and I thought why not. Tell me what you think of her inclusion in the story.**

 **R &R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Okay, so in this fanfiction, the Russo's are magical, but Jerry went to Ilvermorny instead of Hogwarts, so their magic is the same as Harry Potter.**

 **Mia Hays – Venus Jamie Potter.**

 **Alex Russo – Selena Gomez.**

 **Chapter 6:**

"So we enter this magical section through King's Cross Station? How utterly normal," Rebekah muttered, knowing that everyone would be able to hear her loud and clear. While Damon, Kol, Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy shared Rebekah's sentiment, the others appeared more thoughtful.

Lily let out a tinkling laugh, her emerald eyes glowing mischievously. "I thought the same thing when I was eleven. But let me tell you, it's more incredible than you could ever imagine," she smiled fondly as they followed Venus to Platforms 9 & 10.

 **"–** **Packed with Muggles, of course –"**

"I thought you said there's a Statute of Secrecy?" Bonnie stared at Lily in confusion. They all backed up slightly when they found Lily Potter to be seething, looking like she had an axe to grind as she spat out, " _There is_!"

They turned around to see the owner of the voice belonged to a plump woman with red hair, surrounded by four boys all with flaming red hair and a little girl with red hair as well. All but the plump woman and the little girl were pushing a trunk, one of which even had an owl.

 **"** **Now, what's the platform number?" the plump woman asked. The little girl holding her hand exuberantly piped up, "Nine and three-quarters!"**

"Nine and _three-quarters_?" Kol blurted out in disbelief.

"How ridiculous, if I didn't know magic existed I would have thought she was a loony," Caroline sniggered. However, they all had gaping jaws once they witnessed the oldest boy run right at and then _through_ the wall before disappearing entirely from view.

In unison, their eyes wide, Damon and Jeremy gasped, "Whoa!"

"That's so… there's no other word but, _magical_!" Rebekah wondered.

Their awe had them rendered speechless. There was a _huge_ difference between hearing about something that was assumed to be impossible and seeing it with your own two eyes, and the ten supernaturals found themselves gobsmacked.

 **Once the mischievous redhead twins passed through the barrier, Venus walked over to the plump woman, "Excuse me."**

 **"** **Hello dear," she smiled down at Venus. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."**

"Not quite a looker, is he?" Kol smirked as they turned to the youngest boy who was tall and gangly with freckles, big hands and feet and a long nose.

Rebekah smacked him, "Don't be cruel."

Before Kol could come up with some retort, the view changed just as Venus ran between Platforms 9 & 10 and they found themselves in a compartment where Venus had made herself comfortable.

"Lily, are you okay?" Elena softly inquired, slightly hesitant. Since the plump woman made an appearance with her five children, Lily has been in a murderous rage, her emerald eyes glinting with barely concealed fury.

Lily merely shook her head, "You'll find out soon enough."

 **"** **Hey, it's you," the brunette girl Venus ran into in Diagon Alley appeared in the compartment. "Mind if I sit with you? If I have to hear one more annoying lecture from my brother about how I should behave, I'm gonna explode."**

"How come an American girl got accepted to a magical institute in Scotland?" Elijah asked curiously.

"Some magical children get accepted to more than one magical school. There is more than one in every country. Venus however, was registered in Hogwarts by James and I since before her birth, that is why she only received one letter from Hogwarts," Lily explained.

 **"** **He can't be that bad… can he?" Venus asked hesitantly as an afterthought, but there was a smile playing on her lips.**

 **Alex scoffed and took a seat beside her, "He's annoying.** ** _And_** **a teacher's pet.** ** _And_** **a kiss-ass… you do the math or whatever."**

The ten supernaturals and Lily smiled fondly as they listened to the two girls chatting and becoming fast friends. Alex Russo apparently lived in a small town called Waverly's Place. She had an older brother, Justin by one year and a younger brother by two years called Max. Just as Venus was about to talk about herself, the compartment door opened and the youngest redhead boy walked in.

 **"** **Anyone sitting there?" he asked pointing to the seat opposite to them, "Everywhere else is full."**

 **"** **No it isn't, I just passed by every compartment and I found many empty ones," Alex shot back, staring at him rudely.**

Lily growled at that, only succeeding in confusing the ten supernaturals even more.

 **Before another word could be traded between the three eleven year olds, the two redhead twins popped up behind their brother, "Hey Ron."**

 **"** **Listen, we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there," the other twin said.**

 **"** **Right," Ron mumbled. Alex however, gasped, "A tarantula? That's so awesome!"**

 **The twins smirked at her. "American accent, are you by any chance related to Justin Russo?"**

 **Alex rolled her eyes, but placed an innocent yet friendly smile on her face, "Hi, I'm Alex Russo, and I like to poke things with a stick."**

 **"** **You mean your wand?" Venus asked in amusement.**

"Oh, I like her!" Kol and Damon grinned, before glaring at each other in tandem.

"Why do we keep saying the same things?" Kol whined.

Damon facepalmed, "You think I _want_ to be similar to the crazy Original?"

"Enough!" Klaus, Elijah and Stefan snapped, not wanting another petty argument to break out between their volatile brothers.

"I like to poke things with a stick?" Caroline giggled, ignoring the animosity in the air.

 **The twins laughed at that, and one of them stepped forward, "Venus, Alex. We didn't introduce ourselves, how rude." His eyes twinkled with mischief, "We're Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later then."**

Perplexed, Stefan inquired, "How did they know Venus?"

"They ran into her when she was trying to get her trunk in the compartment and they helped her out," Lily matter-of-factly informed them.

 **And they left, leaving Ron behind and giving the girls no choice but to allow him to sit with them in the same compartment.**

 **"** **Are you really Venus Potter?" Ron blurted out. Venus nodded uncomfortably. Ron looked like Christmas came early, "Oh – well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes. And do you really have a scar?"**

 **"** **Yes," Venus snapped uncomfortably once again. But Ron didn't seem to notice and leaned forward, "Can I see it?"**

 **"** **No!"**

 **"** **Please, come on–"**

 **"** **She said** ** _no_** **dude, take a hint," Alex scoffed. Ron glared at her, "I wasn't asking you!"**

 **Venus growled at him, "You were asking me and I said no." Standing up she snapped, "Now, if you would excuse me, I need some fresh air." Alex gave Ron her best evil glare before following Venus outside and grabbing her arm lightly, "Hey, are you okay?"**

 **"** **Is that how it's going to be? People only wanting to befriend me because of my stupid scar," Venus started to tear up.**

"My poor baby," Lily sighed sadly, feeling tears well in her eyes, too. "She's never had any friends because of Dudley, and now she's facing difficulties with making friends in the world she belongs in."

"She's going to have to be smart and make sure that those she trusts are real friends that wouldn't dare to use her for their own personal gain or to achieve fame," Klaus softly stated. "Something that would have been easier if I had been the one to raise her."

 **"** **Hey, hey, hey, forget about that loser. You have me. I knew who you were and I didn't care. That famous stuff doesn't mean anything to me," Alex smiled. "Now stop crying because tears** ** _really_** **make me uncomfortable."**

 **The two girls laughed and sat themselves in a different compartment and Venus decided to confide in her, "Ron's mother looked at me weirdly. I felt like she was expecting me. I mean, she was yelling in a loud voice about where the platform is and talking about 'Muggles'."**

 **Alex scowled, "You're right. Something is fishy. She should know the Statute of Secrecy by now. I mean, we have the same rules in America."**

"Thank God!" Lily sighed happily.

"Are you going to tell us what's happening or continue to keep us in the dark?" agitated, Rebekah huffed, displeased with their guide's cryptic behavior.

"Molly Weasley-" Lily snarled vehemently, "-attended Hogwarts in her youth. She had two younger brothers who went and she has seven children –"

"Holy crap! That's a lot of children," Damon interjected, emitting a surprised whistle.

"Has she ever heard of something called, protection," Caroline rhetorically stated.

Lily smiled, "The Weasleys are known for breeding a lot of children, but that's not the point. The point is, Bill Weasley graduated around four years ago, and Charlie Weasley two years ago. She's been sending off Percy, Fred and George to Hogwarts… she _knows_ where the platform is."

Klaus was well-versed in the art of manipulation, and the plotting and schemes it required, along with his siblings, and they understood right away. Klaus growled, his eyes flashing amber, "Are you telling me that this _Molly Weasley_ planned it on purpose for some plot against my daughter?!"

"Niklaus calm yourself," Elijah snapped wearily; although he too was angry, there was no need to lose their temper at the moment.

Lily nodded fervently, "Yes, that's _exactly_ what I'm saying. My guess is that she wants to get closer to the Heiress of the vast Potter line. Potters are a Noble and Most Ancient House, one of the oldest, richest and most powerful wizarding families. Venus probably is an heiress to other lines as well."

"My guess is that she wants Venus to join her family," Bonnie summed. "And get her grubby hands on her fortune."

"Good luck with that," Rebekah scoffed. "There's no way I am about to allow my niece to slum it with those gold-digging redheads," she growled.

 **Halfway through the ride, the two girls bought many magical sweets and Alex began explaining them to her when the compartment door opened and a chubby boy with tearful brown eyes walked in.**

 **"** **Sorry. But have you seen a toad at all?"**

"Who would get a pet toad," Rebekah wrinkled her nose, a sentiment Caroline, Elena and Bonnie shared as well. Lily laughed, "Ron Weasley has a pet rat."

"Eww! Are you kidding me? That's nasty," Caroline shivered in disgust.

 **"** **Sorry, no," Venus smiled kindly. Alex piped up, "You should ask my brother Justin, he's a do-gooder, he'll help you find him."**

 **Venus nudged Alex and gave her a sharp look, before addressing the boy, "You could ask an older student, maybe a prefect. I'm sure that there's a specific spell."**

 **"** **Thanks," the boy smiled weakly.**

 **"** **Hey, how about you join us until then? I'm sure your toad will show up," Venus offered. "I'm Venus Potter and this is Alex Russo."**

"Huh, who would have expected Klaus' spawn to have an ounce of compassion," Damon quipped, earning himself five glares from the Originals and Lily.

"She's my daughter too, you know," Lily snapped. Damon held his hands up in surrender and hurried to placate her. "Whoa there, easy Mama Bear, no offense," he smirked, earning himself many eye rolls – Damon Salvatore would never change.

"You can't help but put your foot in your mouth, Salvatore," Klaus growled.

 **The boy gaped at her in astonishment but said, "N-Neville Longbottom."**

"Oh, Neville sweetheart," Lily cooed. Upon seeing the ten confused stares she was on the receiving end of, she clarified, "Neville is my godson. That makes him Venus' god-brother."

Their eyes widened in comprehension, recalling the scenes they previously witnessed that contained Frank and Alice Longbottom.

 **After Neville joined them, a girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth appeared and spoke to them in a bossy tone, "Oh, Neville there you are. Have you found your toad yet?"**

 **"** **N-no," he answered. The girl turned to face Venus and Alex, "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"**

 **"** **Alex Russo and this is Venus Potter," Alex said offhandedly, it was quite plain that she didn't like Hermione from the look on her face.**

 **Hermione gasped, "Are you really? I know all about you of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in** ** _Modern Magical History_** **and** ** _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_** **and** ** _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_** **."**

"Someone shut that girl up," Kol groaned as he massaged his temples.

"Yes, she's a bit too much," Lily said weakly.

"A bit? _A bit_?" Rebekah demanded, her disbelief palpable.

 **"** **Um, okay…" Venus trailed off.**

 **"** **Hey, Hermione, can you shut the door behind you?" Alex asked sweetly. Hermione glared at her, stuck her nose in the air and left with a harrumph. Alex stared incredulously at Neville, "Jeez, how where you able to be around her for so long?"**

 **Neville smiled weakly, "She's not that bad. I think it's just her nerves acting up."**

 **"** **Well, I'm not comfortable with this whole fame thing. Why can't people understand that? They just keep flashing that horrible night in my face, they can't seem to understand that I lost my parents," Venus grumbled, garnering herself two sympathetic looks.**

"I'm sure later things would cool down," Stefan said calmly.

"She's like the new shiny toy that just came out in stores and they all want to play with, but then later they'll get bored with it and move on to the next new thing," Caroline pointed out.

"My daughter is no toy!" Klaus growled angrily. He didn't like these paternal feelings he was experiencing and a part of him wished that he never found out about Venus' existence… she was now his weakness, and Klaus was _anything but weak_.

 **"** **What house do you guys want to go to?" Alex asked in interest.**

 **"** **Both my parents were in Gryffindor, but I think I'll end up being a Hufflepuff," Neville said forlornly as he stared at the ground.**

 **"** **I don't care where I'd end up… it's just, Slytherin was the house Voldemort went to– What's wrong?" Venus asked when she noticed Neville flinch.**

 **"** **It's just the name," he whispered. "I can't believe you said it."**

 **Alex scoffed, "Boohoo, I'm not afraid to say the evil overlord's name."**

 **Venus nodded in agreement, "If we fear saying his name, then we are handing him more power over us."**

"She could be a Ravenclaw," Lily mused.

"Can you explain what the meanings behind each house are?" Jeremy asked, immensely curious.

Lily smiled and immediately complied, "Gryffindor are for the brave, chivalrous, bold and daring. Hufflepuff are for those that are loyal, kind, gentle and hold no prejudice over one another. Ravenclaw are for the wise, smart and studious ones. Slytherin is for the cunning, ambitious and sly. There is a lot of prejudice against Slytherins because Voldemort was one and most of his followers were sorted into the same house, so they instantly call them evil, which is total rubbish if you ask me."

"I agree," Elena nodded vehemently. "There's nothing wrong with having ambition and being cunning."

"Besides, there were many Death Eaters from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor," Lily impassionedly concluded.

"The Wizarding World comes with a lot of prejudice," Bonnie shook her head in disappointment.

 **"** **Hey! There you are! Why did you ditch me?" Ron grunted as he walked in.**

"Seriously," Damon snarled in annoyance.

"Kid can't take a hint," Kol nodded, similarly annoyed.

 **"** **Take the hint dude, we didn't want to sit with you," Alex snapped rudely.**

 **"** **Weasley," a voice sneered, and the blonde prat that Venus and Alex ran into in Madam Malkin's store walked in with two huge buffoons that stood on either side of him like bodyguards would.**

 **"** **God, seriously! Can't we just sit in peace without everyone bothering us," Alex cried out.**

 **"** ** _You_** **!" the pale boy sneered in recognition. His eyes then flashed at Venus, "They say that Venus Potter's in this compartment. So it's you isn't it?"**

 **"** **Yes," Venus spat, edging closer to Alex who gave the whimpering Neville a supportive smile. Ron glared at the pale boy and left the compartment, not wanting to be around him.**

 **"** **This is Crabbe and Goyle," he said pointing to the two buffoons. "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."**

 **"** **Watch any No-Maj movies recently?" Alex guffawed before doing a deep voice impression, "** ** _Bond, James Bond._** **"**

The ten supernaturals held their sides as they laughed hard while Lily's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"No-Maj is the American equivalent of Muggle," Lily elaborated before they could ask.

"She does have a point. I really do like her," Damon grinned.

 **Draco sneered at her and then began to insult Neville and Alex before extending a hand of friendship to Venus.**

"I want to tear out his liver," Klaus snarled.

"Horrible manners, that boy. How outrageous," Elijah snapped.

 **Venus stood up and squared her shoulders as she approached Draco. "You've met me twice, and both times you've insulted my friends. Are you that daft to think I would rather befriend you?" she sneered. She then pointed to the door and snapped, "Get out!"**

"You go, oh wonderful niece of mine!" Kol cheered excitedly as everyone else smiled proudly.

 **A red tinge appeared on Draco's pale cheeks and he spoke in a malicious tone, "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either–"**

"How dare he?!" a furious Lily screamed.

"Yes, I'm definitely going to kill that boy," Klaus snarled.

Kol and Rebekah nodded in agreement.

"How can he say something like that?" Elena gasped, a horrified look appearing on her face.

Lily shook her head sadly, "There are many different sorts of evil in this world."

 **Alex and Venus punched Draco in the face and stomach in sync, and before his goons could react, they kicked them out of their compartment with the surprising help of the stuttering Neville.**

"He deserves more than that," Jeremy snapped. However, they were all mollified with the punch.

They found their surroundings change once again and after sparing awe-struck looks at the majestic view of Hogwarts Castle and the ghosts, they found themselves in the Great Hall, watching the cat lady, Professor McGonagall reading out names from a list.

"I can't believe a hat sang," Bonnie shook her head incredulously.

"And that same hat sorts them into houses," Elena added, she too, incredulous.

"It was created by Godric Gryffindor, you've met him already," Lily informed them.

 **"** **Granger, Hermione!"**

 **"** **GRYFFINDOR!"**

 **"** **Longbottom, Neville!"**

 **"** **GRYFFINDOR!"**

They laughed when Neville had to jog back because he forgot the hat on his head.

Pride was evident on Lily's features, "He has the same courage as Frank and Alice, even if he doesn't know it yet."

"Bravery comes in various forms," Elijah agreed.

 **"** **Malfoy, Draco!"**

 **The hat barely touched his head when it called out, "SLYTHERIN!"**

 **"** **Potter, Venus!"**

 **The whole hall began mumbling excitedly eliciting an annoyed look out of Venus. A few minutes later, the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"**

The Ten Supernaturals applauded her.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," Lily smiled proudly, though her face reflected sadly.

 **"** **Russo, Alex!"**

 **"** **GRYFFINDOR!"**

"It's not supposed to happen like this," Lily emitted a forlorn sigh.

"What do you mean?" Klaus inquired in worriment.

"Venus and Alex, though they are immensely brave and definitely belong in Gryffindor, weren't supposed to get sorted there. Alex had the hat place her with Venus, but it was written for the two girls to be sorted elsewhere," Lily explained.

"And you won't tell us where, right?" an annoyed Damon remarked.

Lily shook her head, "I cannot in case the future changes. Maybe with a different upbringing, things would be different."

The Originals traded looks of comprehension; if they raised Venus then a lot of future events would change, and probably for the better.

 **"** **Weasley, Ronald!"**

 **"** **GRYFFINDOR!"**

"Oh, come on! Bollocks," Kol sighed in aggravation.

"He won't stop bothering Venus now," Rebekah snarled.

 **"** **Oh great, did he have to be sorted into Gryffindor with us," Venus mumbled to Alex and Neville, both of whom sat on either side of her. Ron grumbled when he saw that there was no seat beside her and sat opposite to her.**

 **"** **Don't worry, you've got us by your side," Alex smiled, pointing at herself and Neville who rapidly nodded his head.**

 **Albus Dumbledore stood up, beaming at everyone in the hall and opened his arms wide, "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"**

 **Alex and Venus burst out laughing in merriment.**

"Is he mental?" Rebekah asked, looking quite serious.

"Oh, Albus," Lily shook her head fondly. "He is anything but mental. He enjoys his odd quirks."

"If you say so," Damon muttered. He then addressed his brother, "I still think he's crazy."

They gasped awestruck when a large buffet just appeared on the tables out of thin air.

"Holy crap!" Jeremy swore.

"This kind of magic is amazing!" Bonnie sighed, a wistful look appearing on her face.

 **While they were eating, the subject revolved around family and Neville informed them that his grandmother and great-uncle thought he was a squib. He then told them that his Great-Uncle Algie tried drowning him and throwing him down a building to force accidental magic out of him.**

Lily went ballistic at that and began raving and ranting angrily. "Oh, when I get my hands on Augusta and Algernon, I will wring their damn necks!"

"How utterly barbaric," Rebekah gasped, she too didn't enjoy listening in on how his family tried to force magic out of him.

The Ten Supernaturals gaped in awe, horror and disgust when the Gryffindor Ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, seized his left ear and pulled, his whole head swinging off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge.

"Goodness gracious, what the _hell_?" Elena snapped with wide eyes. The women all looked revolted and wanted nothing more than to empty their insides at the gruesome scene while the men turned a few shades of green.

"Ehh, you get used to it," Lily said casually with a small smirk on her face, ignoring the incredulous look she had garnered from the Ten Supernaturals; James would have enjoyed this moment dearly and she couldn't wait to show him the memory of their reactions.

 **"** **Woah! That's cool and disgustingly awesome," Alex squealed, giggling maniacally.**

 **Venus patted her stomach, "I could do without seeing that again, though."**

 **"** **You and me both," a green-face Neville groaned.**

 **Albus then stood and made his speech… "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."**

"WHAT!" Lily and Klaus yelled loudly, prompting the other nine to cover their ears.

"Albus Dumbledore, my baby better not be in danger because of this damn corridor business," Lily snarled, shaking a hand at the Headmaster.

"Why do I have a feeling that we'll be finding out about this corridor soon?" Caroline whispered to the rest of the Scooby Gang.

"If Venus is in danger, I'll kill all every single person responsible," Rebekah threatened.

 **A/N:** **That's all for this chapter… I tried summarizing as much as possible. Next chapter will be the lessons and Quidditch and I'll try and add in the troll during Halloween.**

 **Did you like how I made Venus different with common sense? What about the Golden Trio of Venus/Alex/Neville?**

 **R &R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Okay, just a little note – I am SO thrilled that many readers love this story! Thank you so much for your support and kind words. However, just to respond to the many reviews I've been getting, just to clear the air: Some of you are asking me to elongate the future happenings of Venus, while some of you are asking me to summarize it more and make it shorter. …I know it can get confusing, but I'm having the Supernaturals witness the important events of Venus' future because I want to speed through it and reach to Part 2 of my story which is where Klaus makes the decision on whether or not he would change the future of his daughter.**

 **I'm terribly sorry if some of my readers don't like the system I provided for this story, but I don't want to waste too much time having them observe Venus' life play out since I have all seven books to cover.**

 **Venus Jamie Potter – Mia Hays.**

 **Alex Russo – Selena Gomez.**

 **Chapter 7:**

"This is Venus' first day of classes," Lily beamed, watching as her daughter marched her way over to the Great Hall, sandwiched by Alex and Neville.

Rebekah scoffed and glared at the annoying children who instantly began muttering and pointing at Venus, "How rude! Leave my niece alone."

 **"** **There look."**

 **"** **Where?"**

 **"** **Hey! Why don't you take a picture?! It'll last longer," Alex snarled at them, causing all the students to scuttle away from the trio.**

 **"** **Thanks Alex!" Venus beamed, looping arms with the dark-haired girl and grabbing Neville's hand over to the Gryffindor table.**

"I like her. She's funny," Kol smirked.

Klaus nodded, a small smile splayed on his lips, "Yes, I deeply approve of Venus' decision to befriend Alex."

"Neville is family, and Alex doesn't care about her fame; both are good loyal traits," Lily smiled fondly.

The Ten Supernaturals observed in stunned surprise as they shadowed the trio map their way around the castle. Ghosts in a pearly form, talking portraits, moving staircases … it was all incredibly unbelievable. They knew that if they hadn't witnessed it all with their own eyes, they would never have believed such a thing existed.

They observed in pride as Venus excelled in her first Transfiguration class, succeeding in transfiguring her match into a sharp, pointy needle before offering aid to Alex and Neville.

"James excelled in Transfiguration. It was his favorite subject," Lily smiled sadly; James would be so proud of his little girl. Elijah flashed the dead mother a soft smile and pleasantly asked, "What about you, Lily? What subjects did you excel in?"

"Charms and Potions," Lily beamed.

"I'm sure Venus will take after you, Lily," Elena said kindly, prompting a grateful hand squeeze.

 **"** **So, I heard the greasy Professor teaches us potions and favors the Slytherins," Alex casually commented, filling her mouth with food. Neville nodded nervously, "He scares me."**

 **"** **As long as he's not a bully, I don't care," Venus shrugged nonchalantly.**

"Yes, because she has dealt with more than enough bullies throughout her life," Klaus growled, his eyes flashing golden for a second before returning to its regular blue-green.

"Oh, Severus," Lily sighed sadly under her breath, uncaring that the supernaturals were able to hear her loud and clearly. The dead mother's emerald eyes were boring sadly into the blank onyx ones of her old childhood friend as the scene changed, depicting Venus' first Potions lesson.

 **Severus Snape started the class by taking the roll call; when he reached Venus' name, he paused and sneered, "Ah,** ** _yes_** **. Venus Potter. Our new –** ** _celebrity_** **."**

"You son of a bitch!" Rebekah, Kol and Damon yelled loudly.

Klaus didn't bother uttering a word; instead, he clenched his fists hard enough to draw blood as he stared at his daughter's enraged visage.

"Oh dear, Venus won't take his words lightly," Lily moaned, both hands against on her cheeks in distress.

"Why should she? This teacher already began bullying her, singling her out from the rest of the class," Stefan stated grimly.

 **After Professor Snape ended his speech, he suddenly barked, "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"**

"Severus! That's a third year question!" Lily screeched, ignoring the mutterings and cussing from the Ten Supernaturals.

Elijah's brow rose in shock, "Why does Miss Granger know the answer?"

And indeed, she did; the girl was practically bouncing off her seat, her hand waving manically in the air.

"In the train, Hermione told them that she read ahead," Bonnie shrugged in response.

 **"** **I don't know, sir," Venus spat out through gritted teeth. "I only read the book for this year, so I wouldn't know."**

 **Snape's lips curled into a sneer, ignoring her smart remark, "Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again, Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"**

"Okay, at least that is a first year question. However, they don't learn it until second term," Lily snarled, glaring at Snape as though he were a complete stranger.

 **Leaning back against her chair, Venus crossed her arms and coolly said, "I'd tell you to search your private cupboard. But, if you want an exact, detailed reply, then I'd tell you it is a stone found in the stomach of a goat."**

 **The class all laughed at her cheeky retort, Alex gave her a high-five and Snape glared at her menacingly, "One point for your cheek, Potter!"**

"She's got your dark sense of humor, Nik," Rebekah smiled fondly.

"And Kol's causal, mostly uncaring demeanor with a penchant for disobedience and stirring trouble," Elijah added, his compressed lips quirking into a fond smile.

Lily emitted a light laugh, "James was one of the biggest troublemakers at school, him along with Sirius… _oh_ , to this day McGonagall swears that those two are the sole reason for all the white in her hair."

 **"** **What is the difference, Potter, between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"**

"I am assuming from your raging temper, that is _not_ a first year question, either?" Elijah guessed coolly.

" _No_ ," Lily snarled vehemently. "It is a _sixth_ _year_ question!"

"I think I will enjoy torturing him, starting by tearing him limb from limb before I begin gutting his innards and reveling in his desperate and pained screams," Klaus growled sounding like the wolf within.

Lily shook her head rapidly, imploring him with her eyes, "Don't!"

"Darling, he's bullying Venus, what do you expect?" Kol gaped, scandalized. Rebekah nodded in agreement.

Sighing, Lily rubbed her temples and spoke in a saddened tone. "Severus and James were rivals. They _loathed_ each other. James and Sirius despised him because he was so immersed in the Dark Arts, but James also hated him because he was my best friend and grew jealous. In our fifth year, things got out of hand… story for another time," she quickly informed them upon noticing the curious and questioning glances. "And I ended our friendship. A year later, James and I started dating, and then we got married. Severus is obviously taking out all his anger on my daughter. In his opinion, he wants James' daughter to suffer for his mistakes and for bullying him during Hogwarts."

"That doesn't make it right! Children should never have to suffer for the sins of their father," Klaus bitterly spat, memories of Mikael flittering through his eyes. Kol, Rebekah and Elijah spared him pitying glances, but didn't utter a word in fear of provoking his ire toward them.

"Look, as long as this Snape guy doesn't harm her, besides verbally, let's discuss his punishment at a later date, when all this is done and over," Caroline suggested in an attempt to establish peace.

 **"** **Again,** ** _Professor_** **," Venus sneered, shocking Snape slightly. "That is** ** _not_** **a first year question, so I wouldn't know."**

 **"** **What a dick," Alex muttered to Venus who agreed wholeheartedly. Once Snape gave them the correct answers to his questions, he paired them off to mix up a simple potion to cure boils. Alex and Venus were paired together, while Neville was paired with a sandy-haired boy, Seamus Finnigan.**

 **Suddenly, Neville somehow managed to melt Seamus' cauldron and the whole class jumped onto their stools as the potion began seeping, burning holes into their shoes.**

 **"** **Idiot boy!" Snape snarled.**

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE! Why I ought to strangle you! How DARE you!" Lily bellowed at the top of her lungs, prompting all the Supernaturals to wince and cover their ears.

 **Once he finished berating poor Neville, he ordered Seamus to take him to the hospital wing before turning on Venus, "You, Potter, why didn't you tell him not to add the porcupine quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor!"**

Before any of the observers could even think about screaming or yelling profanities, or, in the Originals' case, snarl threats, Alex Russo retaliated.

 **"** **Okay that's it!" Alex muttered, glaring at Snape with hate, "Venus was busy with** ** _our_** **potion. You on the other hand, failed to do** ** _your_** **job correctly while you were over by the Slytherins marveling their work!"**

 **Silence filled the classroom as Snape approached her slowly, "Fifty points from Gryffindor. Next time it will be a hundred and two weeks' worth of detention."**

 **As they left the class, Alex stated with a smirk, "It was so worth it!"**

"Something tells me that Alex and Venus are going to be nothing but trouble for that greasy bastard," Damon smirked triumphantly.

"He deserves it!" Elena snapped, "How the hell were you able to be friends with him, Lily?"

Smiling sadly, the dead mother said, "He was different during our childhood. Now… now he's bitter, consumed with envy and hatred."

"Well, he better control it before he meets his end by my hands," Klaus sneered.

 **After Neville returned from the hospital wing, the trio made their way over to Hagrid's hut for a visit.**

The Supernaturals observed as they got to know each other better and everything was going swimmingly until Venus located a newspaper clipping on his table and began reading it out loud.

"I thought Hagrid said nobody would ever dare break into Gringotts," a bewildered Jeremy commented.

Lily grimaced, knowing the identity of the person who attempted to steal from goblins, "Some would risk it if they were desperate enough."

 **The scene changed; Neville sat in the Gryffindor table at the Great Hall opening a package he received from his grandmother.**

 **"** **Nev, what is that?" Venus asked curiously. The two girls stared in bewilderment at the glass ball the size of a large marble that lay in the palm of his hand.**

 **"** **It's a Remembrall!" he explained, "Gran knows I forget things. This tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, if you hold it tight like this and if it turns red-" His face fell as the marble glowed scarlet, "… you've forgotten something…"**

"What a remarkable creation," Elijah breathed out in wonder.

Lily snickered, "Alice had a horrible memory too. She was given a Remembrall by her mother… unfortunately, the only problem, is it doesn't tell you _what_ you have forgotten."

 **"** **Neville, the password is pig snout," Venus giggled. Just then, Draco snatched the Remembrall from Neville's hand, making Venus and Alex stand up instantly to defend him. Fortunately for them, McGonagall approached them at that moment, forcing Draco to return it.**

"She knows when to show up after teaching the Marauders for seven years," Lily smiled fondly, a gleam of mirth in her eyes.

They then passed through the events of the first Quidditch lesson, watching as Neville lost control of his broomstick and had to be taken to the hospital wing, followed by Draco snatching the fallen Remembrall from the grass and Venus riding a broomstick for the very first time as she retrieved the Remembrall when he threw it away, and lastly, McGonagall giving her the position of Gryffindor Seeker.

"The blonde ponce's plan backfired," Kol smirked.

 **"** **Your father would be proud," McGonagall smiled fondly. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."**

"He would," Lily smiled tearfully, eliciting a pang from Klaus. "James is probably dancing with glee as we speak, smiling down in pride. Venus is the youngest player in a century, a very remarkable feat."

They were then forced to witness as Draco challenged Venus to a wizard's duel; Venus named Alex as her second, while Draco named Crabbe.

"He's egging her on. He won't show," Bonnie stated matter-of-factly.

And the witch was right; Hermione attempted to stop them from leaving, but Alex threatened her and scared her into leaving them alone. Venus and Alex ran into Neville who had forgotten the password and the trio set off to the duel… but he didn't show.

"No! Don't hide there!" Lily shrieked after Peeves began yelling and caused a commotion, "That's the forbidden third floor corridor!"

"Maybe the old geezer was bluffing," Damon supplied weakly.

 **"** **Venus, Alex,** ** _look_** **!" Neville whined in fear. The two girls turned around to see a monstrous three-headed dog looming over them threateningly.**

"A CERBERUS! ALBUS DUMBLEDORE WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Lily screeched, automatically clutching onto Klaus' arm in fear.

"That's, that's a Greek myth, _they're real_?!" Rebekah gasped unattractively.

Damon and Kol were unusually solemn as they stared fearfully at the monstrous creature. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline clutched onto each other tightly; Stefan and Jeremy gaped in astounded shock; Elijah blanched, paling rapidly; but Klaus, Klaus' eyes were flashing with a rare emotion, an emotion that only appeared when Mikael happened to be close by… _fear_.

 **"** **You guuuuys… I don't know about you two, but between Filch and death, I'd rather choose death," Venus whimpered, prompting a harsh nod from Alex as she opened the door and the three first-years scampered off to the Gryffindor common room, out of breath and as white as a sheet.**

"Venus Jamie Potter! _Never_ scare me like that _ever_ again," Lily breathed out, releasing Klaus' hand; he had indented moon crests marked on his tanned arm from her nails, so deep in fact, it produced a few droplets of blood.

 **"** **Never, never, never, ever, ever again," Neville choked out, his eyes wide in fear.**

 **"** **You guys, remember when I told you about my first time in Diagon Alley when Hagrid withdrew a strange package from some super-secret vault?" Venus rattled out excitedly.**

 **"** **Yeah… what about it?" Alex asked curiously. Venus' eyes gleamed, "That** ** _dog_** **was standing over a trapdoor, I bet you** ** _anything_** **that package is hidden down there."**

Groans reverberated from the observers' mouth.

"No! You stay away from that corridor!" Lily yelled, wagging a finger at her daughter.

"You do know that she can't hear you," Kol said snarkily; he was feeling very protective over his little niece. If it was him, he'd thirst for the adventure and run head-first into danger, but he was an Original, a thousand year old vampire… Venus on the other hand was a tiny frail and fragile little girl.

 **"** **I can't believe you managed to look at its feet! Three gigantor heads, Vee!** ** _Three_** **!" Alex groaned, but she too, looked excited. Neville shook his head, "You two are crazy. I'm going to bed."**

Scenes flew by, and Lily couldn't help but smile fondly when Venus received a Nimbus Two Thousand from McGonagall.

"That Granger girl is so _bloody_ annoying," Rebekah ground out. "Why won't she leave them alone and mind her own business?"

Before they knew it, Halloween arrived and they were witnessing Venus' first feast when Quirrell suddenly came barging in.

 **"** **Troll! In the dungeons – thought you ought to know," Quirrell bellowed to Albus before fainting onto the ground.**

"WHAT!" the women all screamed at the top of their lungs.

"How the bloody hell would a troll get released in the castle?" Klaus demanded, eyes flashing.

 **The students began screaming until Dumbledore let out fireworks from his wand, demanding the prefects to lead their houses back to their dormitories.**

 **Venus, Alex and Neville huddled together side by side in the common room. McGonagall later informed them that Hermione Granger was severely injured as she had been in the bathroom all day when the troll got in.**

"Oh the poor girl," Lily fretfully cried out. "Ronald Weasley must have really hurt her feelings after Charms class."

"As long as Venus is alright, I don't really care," Klaus sneered; he wasn't enjoying fearing for his daughter's life. Love was a weakness in his opinion, and Venus was bringing out all emotions he had long ago deftly hidden away, out to the surface.

"How can you say that? Don't you even care that a young girl was hurt?" Elena barked angrily.

"Not to sound heartless darling-" Kol glared at Elena, he was tired of everyone thinking the Originals were that cruel, and he was going to put the annoying doppelgänger in her place once and for all, "-but the girl brought it onto herself. She's bossy, and rude and very patronizing. It is her own fault she is unable to make friends. She was the one who spent all day crying in a bloody _bathroom_ of all places where everyone could hear her or intrude on her, she should have stayed in her room, or grown a pair, keeping her head held high. My niece spent ten years living in utter hell, being bullied, starved, beaten and friendless and you don't see her acting like an annoying twit, crying when somebody says something rude about her, do you!? So keep your bloody comments to yourself."

Silence met Kol's words; Klaus felt gratitude over his brother's protectiveness while the Scooby Gang all gaped unattractively at the mischievous and _usually_ laidback Original.

Scenes kept on flickering by and the Ten Supernaturals and Lily stayed quiet, observing the happenings in tranquility, that is, until Venus' first Quidditch game approached.

 **Venus noticed the snitch and dived down immediately after the streak of gold; the Slytherin Seeker was at her heels but before she could reach out and grab it, the Slytherin captain who greatly resembled a troll, blocked her on purpose, causing Venus' broom to spin off, holding on for dear life.**

"You bastard!" Lily yelled.

Klaus growled, "He could have killed her!"

"You know, I was just thinking how cool it was to fly on a broom… now? Not so much," Jeremy commented grimly.

"You and me both," Kol and Damon muttered, glaring at each other again for speaking the same words at the same time.

"Wait, why is Venus' broom bucking-" Rebekah was unable to complete her sentence as a horrified gasp escaped her throat and she clutched on tightly to an equally worried Klaus; Venus fell off her broom, holding on with one hand as it kept trying to buck her.

"Someone is cursing her broom!" Lily yelled in recognition, angry emerald eyes searching the crowd for the culprit.

"What do you mean, _cursing her broom_?" Klaus snarled ferociously.

Lily barely spared him a glance as she frantically searched through the crowd, "I mean, Dark Magic! Someone is purposely trying to kill your daughter, Nik! What else would I mean!?"

 **Venus' broom stopped shaking and she jumped back on making a dive before tumbling from her broom and onto the ground.**

"Ooh, she looks like she's about to hurl," Kol winced, pointing out the obvious.

 **Coughing, something gold fell into her hand and she stared in shock and victory at the snitch.**

 **"** **GRYFFINDOR WINS!"**

Everyone applauded in awe and Lily smiled fondly, James would have loved that… so proud of their little girl.

"It's like she can do the impossible," Caroline piped up.

 **"** **It was Snape!" Alex informed Venus as they sat in Hagrid's hut. "I saw him through the binoculars and set his robes on fire," she smirked.**

"No! I refuse to believe it. Severus may hate James, but he would _never_ kill my daughter, _my_ flesh and blood," Lily shook her head vehemently.

"Don't you think that maybe you're being too trusting?" Bonnie gently addressed their distressed guide.

"Wishful thinking," Rebekah scoffed. "Your old pal nearly killed my niece- Nik, say _something_!"

"If I say something, then heads would begin to roll," Klaus said harshly, his eyes never straying from his little girl. He found that staring at her was quite calming.

"Am I the only one exuberant over the fact that Alex set the greasy bastard's robe on fire?" Kol commented, receiving no response.

 **"** **Rubbish," Hagrid waved her off. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"**

 **"** **Well, we think that he's trying to steal whatever the three-headed dog is guarding and let the troll out as a diversion during Halloween," Venus stated matter-of-factly. Dropping the teapot, Hagrid gaped at them in surprise, "How do you know about Fluffy?"**

 **"** ** _Fluffy_** **?" the trio parroted in shock.**

"Fluffy?" the Ten Supernaturals mirrored the trio's reaction.

"This is a bloody joke, right? Where are the candid cameras?" Rebekah asked in disbelief.

Once she recovered from her shock, Lily laughed much to the others' immense surprise, "Oh, Hagrid." She then addressed the surprised Ten Supernaturals, "One thing you must know about Hagrid, he has a habit of naming dangerous creatures' cute names and harmless animals' dangerous ones."

"Like Fang the Boarhound," Stefan chuckled.

Lily smiled, "Exactly."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Kol scoffed, "Mental."

 **"** **Yeah – he's mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year – I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-" Hagrid snapped his mouth shut.**

"HAGRID! Don't you dare!" Lily growled in warning.

"Oh, come on, I want to know," Jeremy said.

Shaking her head, Lily huffed, "Hagrid is horrible at keeping secrets, I'm sure he'll squeal sooner or later. Hopefully much later."

 **"** **Ya know, Hagrid. Snape is trying to kill Vee, you'll be doing more harm than good if you don't tell us what** ** _Fluffy_** **is guarding," Alex spoke up in an innocent tone, batting her eyelashes.**

"Cute," Kol snorted.

"Cheeky," Lily retorted. "Such a Slytherin move," she quipped.

 **"** **My Gran told me about curses Hagrid," Neville frantically said. "You've got to keep eye contact and Snape** ** _wasn't_** **blinking."**

"Also, the same could be said for the counter-curse," Lily pointed out; she didn't know why she was bothering at all… everyone was quite adamant in blaming Severus. His attitude wasn't doing him any favors whatsoever.

 **"** **I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" Hagrid said hotly, "I don't know why Venus' broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn't try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh – yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel–"**

 **"** **Aha!" Alex and Venus cried out in victory.**

"HAGRID!" Lily half-groaned, half-shouted.

"Nicholas Flamel? Who is he?" Damon quizzically asked.

But he was met with simultaneous shrugs of confusion.

"Never heard of him, mate," Klaus said offhandedly.

"Huh, that's odd. Nicholas Flamel is famous in both the Wizarding _and_ the Muggle world. In all your thousand years you've never heard of him? … Not one of you?" Lily asked the four baffled Originals who responded by shaking their heads in unison.

 **"** **Who is Nicholas Flamel?" Venus instantly asked Alex and Neville as they left Hagrid's hut.**

 **"** **He sounds familiar, I think I've heard of him before, but if I ask my Gran then she'll get suspicious and probably send an owl to McGonagall and Dumbledore, asking what I'm involving myself in at school," Neville sadly revealed.**

 **Alex snorted, her eyes lighting up with an idea, "** ** _I know_** **! We'll ask my brother."**

 **"** **Why would Justin know?" Venus asked in confusion.**

 **Rolling her eyes, Alex scoffed, "He's a bookworm, he probably read half the library, and I'd rather die than look through those stuffy books searching for the geezer."**

"Is it too much to ask for my daughter to immerse herself in Quidditch, studies and her friends? I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd prefer her to be a prankster and spend most of her time in detention like James and Sirius than go looking for danger!" Lily ranted.

"She's going to be the death of me," Klaus groaned, dragging a weary hand down his face.

 **A/N:** **Sorry for the wait… so half her year at Hogwarts is done … I think by next chapter we'll be done with Book 1.**

 **Do you think Justin Russo would know the answer? Did you like Venus & Alex teaming up against Snape and causing mayhem together? Will they become pranksters…?**

 **R &R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Mia Hays –Venus Jamie Potter.**

 **Alex Russo – Selena Gomez.**

 **Chapter 8:**

 **"** **Yo, Justin! JUSTIN!" Alex called out at the top of her lungs.**

 **A pale boy with wavy black hair and lime-green eyes rolled his eyes and ceased in his footsteps. "What do you want, Alex?" he huffed.**

"Oh, he's a Ravenclaw, am I correct?" Rebekah asked, taking notice of the blue that highlighted the black robes with the crest of an eagle.

"Correct," Lily smiled.

 **"** **Wow, no hello dear sister, how's Hogwarts treating you, and who are your friends? How rude," Alex huffed, although her eyes twinkled with mischief.**

 **"** **First of all, you've been avoiding me the whole time, not the other way around, and I know who your friends are, Venus Potter and Neville Longbottom," Justin impatiently retorted. "Knowing you Alex, you didn't approach me for idle chat-"**

 **"** ** _Idle chat_** **?" Alex scoffed before guffawing, "Stop using such big words whatever,** ** _OUCH_** **!" Alex glared at Venus who glared back in return and she huffed, "Okay, fine. Ruin my fun, Vee. Justin, what do you know about some geezer called Nicholas Flamel?"**

 **Justin's eyes lit up and he rambled on excitedly in a Professor Tone as though he swallowed a textbook, "Nicholas Flammel is a famous alchemist, he's not only famous in the Magical Community, but in the No-Maj World as well. Also, he's the only known maker of the Sor-… wait a minute." His face lost all signs of glee and fervent adoration as his lime-green eyes fixated suspiciously on his troublemaking sister, "Why do you want to know?"**

 **Shrugging, Alex donned an expression of pure innocence – one that nobody fell for in the slightest, "Educational curiosity."**

"He's not going to fall for that," Kol smirked.

"Reminds me of Kol and Henrik when they were up to their eyeballs in pranks and mischief," Elijah sighed in reminiscence, causing the Original Vampires to get lost in a long forgotten memory.

Lily smiled sadly, wishing more than ever that her darling Venus had a sibling to play with, a relationship like Justin and Alex Russo.

"You know, I don't have any siblings, but Elena and Bonnie aren't only my best friends, but my sisters, too," Caroline whispered to Lily, receiving a brilliant smile in return for her efforts and a whispered 'thank you'.

 **Justin scoffed, "Like I'm going to fall for that. I know you, Alex. What trouble are you up to this time?"**

 **"** **Justin, please," Venus pouted, displaying puppy dog eyes. "We're really curious, we heard some older students talking about him, and we just wanna know."**

 **"** **Yeah, and those two are allergic to libraries apparently, we'll owe you one," Neville added.**

"What?! How can anybody sharing my blood have a hatred for books," Klaus gaped.

"Oh, she doesn't hate books," Lily laughed, her eyes seeing a vision far-away. "She has an aversion to libraries, but she loves all books and knowledge. Searching for something unknown in a sea of books annoy her. Now Alex Russo, _that girl_ has an allergy to books."

Klaus and Elijah looked mollified while Rebekah and Kol rolled their eyes and the Scooby Gang stared at the ruthless Originals in shock.

 **Justin seemed to struggle with himself before spitting out, "Nice try, I'm not gonna fall for that! I'm going to meet up with my friends-"**

 **"** **Justin, I swear to god, if you don't tell us, I'll tell mom and dad that you were the one who started the fire in the living room last year!" Alex threatened.**

 **Spluttering and stammering, Justin said, "That was** ** _you_** **, Alex. Blackmail won't work this time."**

 **"** **Mom and Dad will believe me over you," Alex crossed her arms.**

"Playing the little girl card," Jeremy scoffed, staring at Elena pointedly who huffed and smacked him playfully.

"Oh, God, Elena _always_ used to do that when we were little," Caroline laughed fondly.

 **"** **Fine! Then I'll tell Harper you were the one who gave me her little love notes," Justin smirked in retaliation when the blood drained from Alex' face.**

 **"** **I HATE YOU!" Alex yelled after him.**

 **"** **Soo…" Neville trailed off.**

 **Venus' lips curled into a weak smile, "At least we narrowed it down. Justin gave us a clue. Alchemist and known maker of something that begins with S-O-R."**

The scene began to change, forwarding to Christmas Day. Neville was forced to go back home to his Grandmother, but Alex stayed behind with permission from her parents as Justin returned. It was Christmas Day and the Ten Supernaturals and Lily felt their heart bleed when Venus displayed such wonder and shock over the fact that she received presents.

"Like I said, we're going to spoil her rotten," Rebekah cried out, wiping away a few tears, along with Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. Klaus didn't say a word, watching his daughter open her small collection of presents with a stoic face.

"Just don't make her arrogant," Lily implored.

Kol scoffed, "Of course not, why on earth would she turn out to be arrogant." Upon receiving a pointed look from many pairs of eyes, he harrumphed and looked away.

"The Russo's sent her presents, how sweet!" Elena cooed, watching as Venus excitedly tore open a few jackets and T-Shirts with funny monikers printed on them.

When Venus unwrapped the last parcel, a loud gasp emanated from Lily's mouth, her emerald eyes shining with tears, " _He_ gave it to her! Thank you."

 **Alex' eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets when Venus donned on the silvery cloak and disappeared entirely from view.**

"Holy shit!" Damon yelled in awe.

"What is the magic behind that Cloak?" Klaus insisted curiously.

Lily smiled fondly, "It's an Invisibility Cloak. It belonged to James and his father before him and so on. It's a Potter family heirloom."

 **"** **Who would give you an Invisibility Cloak? They're really expensive** ** _and_** **rare!" Alex crowed excitedly.**

 **Venus read the letter that came with the parcel out loud, "** ** _Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A very merry Christmas to you._** **Huh, do we know anyone with loopy handwriting?"**

"Albus," Lily smiled.

"The Headmaster?" Stefan asked in bewilderment.

"Yes. James lent it to him when we were in hiding. For safekeeping," Lily said, tears cascading down her cheeks in recollection.

 **"** **Cool! Now we can sneak around the castle and play pranks easier without getting caught!" Alex cheered, drawing out a mischievous smile from Venus as she agreed wholeheartedly.**

Lily groaned aloud, stomping her foot like a petulant child, "Did you have to turn out like James and Sirius!"

"I think it is a noble goal, using such a wondrous magical item for mischief and mayhem," Kol said proudly, his mahogany eyes glimmering with mischief.

"You would," Klaus retorted, shaking his head in annoyance, yet a fond smile played across his lips.

The scene changed, and Lily, Elena, Rebekah, Bonnie and Caroline burst into tears when Venus discovered a mirror showing Lily, James, Sirius and to their surprise, the Mikaelsons.

"I show not your face, but your heart's desire," Lily whispered. "The Mirror of Erised. When Venus looks in the mirror, her desire is to be surrounded by her family. My poor baby," she wept.

The Mikaelsons averted eye contact with the Scooby Gang, all of whom had grave and sullen expressions on their visage. Klaus adamantly glared at the opposite wall, listening as Dumbledore warned his daughter away from the mirror as he told her that many became insane, spending the rest of their lives staring into the mirror, and his fists clenched, wishing more than ever that he never discovered the existence of his daughter – he felt weak.

 **"** **I found it, I found it," Neville whispered harshly.**

Winter break had ended, and the students returned bringing along the start of the new term and currently, the Troublesome Threesome – as they were dubbed by the entire castle, were searching tirelessly in the library through books of Alchemy.

 **Venus and Alex ditched the books they were attempting to read and crowded around Neville and the huge book that lay in front of him, reading out the passage in hushed voices.**

 **"** ** _The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the SORCERER'S STONE, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flammel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flammel, who celebrated his six-hundred and sixty-fifth birthday, last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife Perenelle, six-hundred and fifty-eight."_**

Bonnie gasped, genuinely taken aback, "Wow. Witches and Wizards found a way to achieve immortality? That's very impressive!"

"Yes, very remarkable," Rebekah agreed.

 **"** **Jesus, they're old. Like really, really old!" Alex gaped, resembling a fish.**

 **"** **No wonder Snape wants that Stone! Not only would he become immortal, but rich too!" Venus hissed.**

 **Neville gulped, nodding quickly, "Also explains the need for Fluffy."**

 **"** **Look who we have here. The Gryffindorks," Draco Malfoy's drawling voice resounded from behind them, causing the Troublesome Threesome to whip around with their wands out.**

"Bloody annoying bastard," Klaus snarled.

"Bunch of ragamuffins," Rebekah sneered, glaring at the blonde ponce and his two gorillas.

Damon however, snorted, prompting everyone to glare at him. "What? Gryffindorks, come on, that's creative!" was Damon's excuse.

 **"** **What do you want, Malfoy?" Venus sneered.**

 **"** **Come here to get your ass kicked** ** _again_** **?" Alex said mockingly.**

 **Crabbe and Goyle began cracking their fists threateningly. Draco sneered in retort, "I've been meaning to practice the Locomotor Mortis jinx on somebody. Should it be the two half-blood blood-traitors or the squib that doesn't belong in the house of the brave?"**

"You bastard!" cusses flew rapidly out of the Ten Supernaturals mouths and Lily glared fiercely, yelling about how Neville was brave and belonged in Gryffindor.

 **Quick as a flash, Venus, Alex and Neville disarmed the three shocked Slytherins and gave them a makeover. When they were done, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all had boils marring their faces, sporting pink hair and were hanging up in a net.**

 **"** **Bye losers!" Alex called out.**

 **"** **Don't** ** _hang around_** **for long, dinner starts soon," Venus smirked.**

"Ahh, bloody amazing pranksters," Kol beamed.

"Well, as long as they use such spells for protection…" Lily said unsurely, biting her lips in thought.

The events forwarded, and they witnessed the Troublesome Threesome attend classes, form a mutual alliance and friendly competition with the twin pranksters, Fred and George Weasley, and randomly prank Severus Snape and random people from all houses – especially those that annoyed them constantly, like a certain Ronald Weasley.

The next Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was surprisingly refereed by Snape and Venus captured the snitch from right under his abnormally large nose at a record time of four minutes and twenty-eight seconds.

Things then took a horrible turn when the Troublesome Threesome stopped by Hagrid's Hut one day.

 **"** **Hagrid… what is that?" Neville suddenly asked, hazel eyes widening as he stared into the fireplace.**

" _Hagrid!_ You _didn't_?" Lily shrieked.

"What? What is it?" was echoed all around, but Lily merely ignored them, eyes narrowed at the huge, black egg in the fire.

 **"** **Is that… is that a** ** _dragon egg_** **?" Venus gasped.**

"A DRAGON EGG!?"

 **"** **Holy shit. Hagrid where did you get that? I mean, it's not like the Magical Menagerie at Diagon sells dragon eggs in bulk. It's illegal!" Alex ranted nervously; for once any and all mischief had evaporated from her face at the grave predicament.**

 **"** **Won it," said Hagrid proudly. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."**

 **"** **Of course he was, Hagrid, they're illegal," Neville shouted hysterically.**

"Because that isn't suspicious at all," Klaus sneered, glaring at the gamekeeper as though he were dim.

Lily let out a wary sigh, "Hagrid has always been fond of dragons. Ever since I went to Hogwarts, he'd been going on and on about getting one as a pet. Nobody thought he'd actually succeed."

"Well, he's a bloody moron, that's what he is," Rebekah scoffed.

 **"** **Doesn't it seem suspicious that some random guy came up to Hagrid – who I might add, is well-known for wanting a dragon, and handed a dragon egg over for a game of cards?" Venus informed Alex and Neville suspiciously as they left the hut and entered the castle.**

 **"** **Duhh. Dragon eggs are expensive. Like millions of galleons expensive. It's ridiculous for some smuggler to hand it over for free. There's something fishy about all this," Alex replied nervously, her face scrunched up in thought.**

Events unfolded after that. The Troublesome Threesome asked Fred and George for help, and they sent a letter to their older brother, Charlie, who works at a dragon resort in Romania.

"Bollocks! They got caught AFTER smuggling a dragon out of the castle," Kol groaned, glaring angrily at Filch, the caretaker and his horrid cat.

"I cannot believe McGonagall gave them detention AND took away 150 points from them. That's harsh and cruel. The Marauders were always caught after curfew and she'd take away twenty points maximum!" Lily yelled angrily, staring at her ex-Head of House in disappointment.

Klaus growled lowly in his throat when he witnessed the whole school torment his daughter and her friends, but a proud smirk replaced the seething glare when they took it in stride and pranked them all in retaliation.

 **"** **Anyone else wants a piece of us?" Alex yelled when everyone in the great hall was sporting bald heads and their faces were free from hair, including eyelashes and eyebrows.**

"Brilliant!" Damon and Kol smirked, glaring daggers at each other for saying the same thing.

"Honestly, they're geniuses for first years," Jeremy laughed.

Lily shook her head in fond exasperation; naturally when Venus and her friends began looking into a large repertoire of spells and potions, she was proud thinking that they wanted to improve their grades and education. But discovering they were learning for the sake of creating pranks brought the stern mother at an impasse.

 **"** **Okay. Is it just me, or do witches and wizards lack any common sense?" Venus snapped as they followed Filch toward Hagrid's Hut for detention at 11 o'clock at night.**

 **"** **We got detention and lost a hundred and fifty points for sneaking off AFTER curfew, and they give us detention into the FORBIDDEN Forest AFTER curfew.** ** _Stupid_** **!" Alex snapped in retort while Neville began sweating in fear.**

"THE FORBIDDEN FOREST! YOU SENT THREE FIRST YEARS THERE!" Lily screamed furiously, shattering the Ten Supernaturals' eardrums.

"Lily, exactly how dangerous is that forest?" Klaus asked, expecting the worst.

"Very. It's _Forbidden_ for a reason, Nik! During my years at Hogwarts, a werewolf resided there, and there are acromantula – giant spiders, and many other dangerous creatures in there. Even seventh years must have an escort if they choose to go into that forest," Lily blathered on nervously.

Klaus felt like he was doused in ice cold water and sighed gratefully when his brothers and sister edged closer to him for comfort.

 **"** **Look there," Hagrid bent over and pointed at a pool of silver substance shining on the ground. "See that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."**

"A unicorn, they're actually real—what's wrong Lily?" Rebekah ceased her fan-chattering when she noticed Lily crying.

"It's just- to kill a unicorn. It's such a dastard thing, to slay something so pure, so, so innocent for your own means," Lily cried, roughly wiping the tears from her face. "Word of advice Ladies and Gents, never, _ever_ harm a unicorn unless you want a cursed life."

The Ten Supernaturals traded looks of alarm, but wisely kept their mouths shut, until—

"WHAT?" Klaus bellowed, his blue-green eyes flashing gold for a second, "That big oaf split them up?!"

"Fang's a bloody coward, Hagrid. You should have let Venus and Alex stay with you and Neville!" Lily screamed, her face turning as red as her hair,

 **"** **You think Professor M gave us detention in the Forbidden Forest to scare us from starting mischief and making pranks?" Alex whispered as they trudged through the thick trees, searching for the unicorn.**

 **Venus snorted, "Most probably, but eh, she's just wasting her time." Alex smirked at that. "But I believe Hagrid felt bad we got in trouble for helping him and asked for us."**

 **Alex groaned, "We gotta have a few words with the big dude, he needs a shrink!"**

"I concur with Alex' assessment," Kol drawled.

Lily nodded her head. "Venus is correct though. Hagrid most probably felt bad and asked that they spend detention with him. If I were alive I'd have a few choice words with him," she ranted.

The girls all screamed as the scene changed to show a hooded figure drinking from a fallen unicorn.

"What the hell!" Damon yelled, eyes wide in shock.

 **"** **Vee, get up!** ** _Vee_** **!" Alex yelled, unwilling to leave her best friend's side as she collapsed onto the ground, a hand pressed against her scar in agony. Staring wide-eyed at the figure stalking toward them, Alex raised her wand and sent a flare of red sparks just as a palomino body galloped over their heads and scared the figure off.**

"A centaur! Oh, thank goodness!" Lily breathed out, her hand clutching her chest in fear.

Although the Ten Supernaturals were curious about seeing a real life centaur, they were currently more worried about Venus.

Klaus snarled in rage, inhaling and exhaling roughly, "What the bloody hell was that creature?"

Emerald eyes glinted in fear but she didn't say a word.

 **"** **Oh my god, thank you so much mister," Alex smiled weakly as she helped a weary Venus onto her feet.**

 **The centaur nodded, bright blue eyes studying Venus, "You are the Potter girl. My name is Firenze. Hagrid is on his way."**

"Wow! She's even famous among the centaurs," Jeremy gaped in surprise.

 **"** **Th-Thank you, but what was that thing you saved us from?" Venus shakily asked, saddened eyes staring at the dead unicorn.**

 **"** **Venus Potter and Friend, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?" Firenze suddenly asked, shocking the girls.**

 **"** **Uh, no, we only use their horns in potions… why?" Alex asked, keeping an arm wound tightly around her friend's shoulder.**

 **"** **That is because it is a monstrous thing to slay a unicorn. Only one, who has nothing to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips," Firenze explained slowly.**

 **Venus and Alex shivered, eyes staring horror-struck from Firenze to the dead unicorn.**

"Who the bloody hell would do such a thing?" Rebekah breathed out in horror.

But Klaus and Elijah paled and in unison, gasped out, " _No_!" Klaus shook Lily hard and shouted, "Tell me it's not him, Lily! Tell me! He's supposed to be dead, Lily!"

"He's NOT, Klaus!" Lily screamed, tears staining her face.

"Would one of you like to clue us in?" Damon snarled in annoyance.

 **"** **Are you saying, no. No, no, no."**

 **"** **Vee, what-"**

 **"** **You know what is hidden in the castle. Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?" Firenze pressed onwards.**

 **"** ** _Voldemort_** **," Venus whispered, fear tingeing her voice.**

"That maniac is dead," Kol sneered.

Elena shook her head sadly, "We thought the same thing about Klaus when Alaric killed him and he turned out to be alive. Why is it so hard to believe this Dark Lord found a way to survive?"

Elena's words had a solemn impact on everyone else.

"I had a witch help me. Bonnie Bennett did a spell," Klaus snarled, unwilling to believe the Dark Wizard intending to kill his flesh and blood was still alive.

"Klaus, there are many rituals of Dark Magic in the Wizarding World. Voldemort went in too deep to discover a way of surviving beyond normal means," Lily whispered gravely.

 **"** **Venus, Alex!" Neville yelled, running toward them and engulfing them in a tight hug as Hagrid puffed behind them, thanking Firenze profusely.**

 **"** **This where I leave you," Firenze murmured, staring unblinkingly at Venus. "You are safe now, Original Child. Good luck, Venus Potter. The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope now is one of those times."**

"Original Child? Lily, how did this centaur know of her parentage?" Elijah asked and ten pairs of eyes stared inquisitively at the spirit.

"Centaurs have their own methods of depicting the future. They read the planets and the stars," Lily replied.

 **"** **Hagrid and I ran into two centaurs, Ronan and Bane. They kept muttering nonstop, 'Mars is bright tonight'," Neville said; the Troublesome Threesome were sitting in the empty common room, having just returned from the forest and were discussing the events of the night.**

 **"** **My dad told me that Mars depicts war," Alex rolled her eyes. "I honestly think all that prediction mumbo-jumbo is complete gibberish."**

 **"** **Well, who cares about all that? Voldemort is alive; Snape is probably helping him get the Stone so he can achieve immortality.** ** _I'm screwed_** **," Venus rambled nervously, dragging a hand through her honey-blonde waves.**

 **Neville flinched at the name prompting Alex to roll her eyes. But Neville recovered at once and said, "Vee, my Gran always said that Dumbledore was the only person You-Know-Who was frightened of. As long as we're in Hogwarts, we're safe. He'd be bloody mad to come after you."**

 **"** **Nev is right. Don't worry, Vee," Alex smiled weakly.**

"That bastard better stay away from my baby!" Lily snarled.

"I'll rip off his innards and force feed it to him if he touches a bloody hair on her head," Klaus snarled.

 **"** **Hey, Alex look," Venus squealed suddenly tossing her Invisibility Cloak. "It came with this note."**

 **"** ** _Just in case_** **? Huh, it's the same handwriting as the person who gave it to you in the first place," Alex smirked.**

"Oh, Albus," Lily smiled fondly.

"The Headmaster seems to favor my niece. Why?" Kol asked curiously.

"Albus was always like a grandfather to her. Him and Minerva insisted on babysitting for us sometimes," Lily informed them fondly. "They would never show favoritism in public though."

 **The next day, Justin ran over to the Troublesome Threesome's side at the Gryffindor Table and began frantically coddling an annoyed Alex, "Honestly, what were they thinking sending you off to the Forbidden Forest after curfew? Are you alright? Did anything happen to you? Did you get hurt?"**

 **"** **Justin, I'm fine. You're** ** _embarrassing_** **me!" Alex groaned while Venus and Alex grinned in amusement.**

 **"** **Then next time think twice before getting in trouble!" he retorted, "You know Professor McGonagall sent Mom and Dad a letter. You're going to be in so much trouble when we return to Waverly Place in the summer."**

 **"** **Eh," Alex shrugged nonchalantly. "What else in new."**

"My sister and that whale of a husband won't even care if Albus or Minerva sent them a letter," Lily sniffed in disdain.

"I'm going to enjoy slaughtering them," Kol murmured to Rebekah, who nodded fervently in agreement.

 **A/N:** **I am soooo sorry for the delay! I hope this chapter was to your liking! XD**

 **I added a few funny scenes with Justin, did you like them? And the 'Troublesome Threesome'? LOL!**

 **If you noticed, some events happened differently from Canon; Alex is a sneaky manipulator, and with Klaus' genes I believe that Venus wouldn't be easily manipulated. Therefore, Venus and Alex and in extension Neville, wouldn't get tricked easily or get caught. With the new Golden Trio things happen differently since they're pranksters, manipulators and smart.**

 **By the way: Alex' dad, Jerry is a wizard but their mom is a No-Maj, making her and Justin Half-Bloods to those that are confused.**

 **Next chapter will be the last one for BOOK 1, and we'll move on to the Chamber of Secrets!**

 **R &R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Mia Hays –Venus Jamie Potter.**

 **Alex Russo – Selena Gomez.**

 **Chapter 9:**

The end of the year exams approached and Lily immediately shushed the inane chattering coming from the Ten Supernaturals behind her, waving her arms like a crazy person as her emerald orbs lit up with curiosity, "Shush! I want to see how well my baby does in her exams!"

"Well, uh," Elena hesitantly spoke up, not wanting to upset the dead mother; although she was a vampire, Lily Potter could be downright terrifying, "Neville is the only one taking the exams seriously, I mean— Venus and Alex didn't even open a book or anything."

Lily snorted, but smiled fondly, lost in a faraway memory, "James and Sirius were the same. It was a rare sight to see them studying, but they still aced their exams and were one of the top five in our year. I believe Venus inherited the same miraculous ability, also known as laziness."

 **Alex groaned loudly and rested her head on Venus' shoulder after McGonagall's speech, "How am I supposed to cheat with those Anti-Cheating spells?** ** _No fair_** **! I thought Justin was kidding when he told me about them."**

 **Trading an amused glance with Venus, Neville chuckled, "Get used to it, Alex. Fred and George tried every loophole with no success."**

"Just like their uncles," Lily shook her head with a soft smile, recalling Gideon and Fabian's antics.

Jeremy gaped in surprise, "Anti-Cheating spells really works?"

Lily nodded softly, "Of course. There's always an arrogant sod that doesn't believe McGonagall and tries to cheat every year."

The Ten Supernaturals and a hyper Lily observed as Venus successfully passed her practical Charms exams; she had her pineapple tap-dance and then finished it off with a few impressive gymnastic twirls much to Flitwick's enthusiasm and he crowed with tumultuous praise as he compared her to Lily. For the Transfiguration practical, Venus effortlessly turned a mouse into a snuffbox, going as far as to decorate it with Gryffindor colors and an elaborate lion; McGonagall blinked away the tears and congratulated her before comparing her to James Potter.

"She really is a natural," Elijah beamed with pride at his niece. The Ten Supernaturals however, were in collective awe over the spellwork, and Caroline, who was averse to rats and mice, breathed out a sigh of relief once the ugly pest was transformed into a beautiful snuffbox.

But during the potions exam, Lily pursed her lips into a thin line with her arms crossed, not bothering to utter a word in defense to her ex-friend. Kol on the other hand, had no problem commenting, "A Forgetfulness potion while the greasy bastard breathes down their necks. How ironic. I _hate_ that guy."

"What I want to know-" everyone simultaneously turned to Klaus, who hadn't spoken a word since the exam period began, until now, "-why on earth is her scar so inflamed?" The acuity blue-green orbs of the Original Hybrid had been scrutinizing the girl, and unlike the other spectators, he didn't fail to notice how Venus incessantly rubbed her scar, and how the curious lightning-bolt started swelling, turning to an angry red color. Immediately, the nine other Supernaturals and Lily snapped their gaze toward the honey-blonde girl who was currently lounging by the lake with Alex and Neville, their keen orbs widening upon noticing for the very first time, the inflamed scar.

Noticing all the attention solely fixated on her, Lily blustered for a moment, "I-I don't know. Despite me being dead, I haven't been told _everything_ yet. Since I was elected to be your guide, the higher uppers in the Other Side decided it was best I don't know everything."

 **"** **Vee, maybe you should go see Madam Pomphrey," Neville suggested timidly as he scooched closer to her side, his warm brown orbs examining the angry scar on her forehead. Hearing the worry in Neville's voice, Alex glanced at her best female friend before her eyes widened in horror, "Holy crap! How did I not notice it before?! C'mon Vee, up you get. To the hospital wing we go."**

 **Venus quickly shook her head and pulled Alex back onto the grass beside her, "I'm not ill. Besides, if that dragon-lady ensnares me in her clutches, I'll never escape that room of horrors." Despite the situation, Alex and Neville sniggered; ever since the first Quidditch match against Slytherin, Venus had made her loathing of the hospital wing quite clear to everyone.**

"Hospitals aren't that bad," Damon smirked, his mind immediately drifting off to the large collection of blood bags he constantly pilfered during his stay at Mystic Falls in order to keep up the Good Samaritan Act. Elena scoffed, glaring at her boyfriend knowingly, "No seriously. My dad was a doctor; hospitals aren't _that_ bad."

"Once you're under Poppy Pomfrey's care, you'll all think otherwise. That woman is a mother hen and a worry-wart combined into one hell of an intimidating woman. Even if you have the flu, she'll keep you under her watch for hours or days if she could get away with it," Lily explained with a fond shake of her head.

Hesitantly, Rebekah asked, "What about you? Did you visit her a lot?"

"Oh, Merlin no," Lily tittered before a fond smile broke out on her gorgeous face. "No. That was more up James, Sirius and Remus' alley. Oh how they tried avoiding Poppy, to no avail, what with the amount of times their pranks backfired or they got into duels with the Slytherins." The Ten Supernaturals felt bad for the dead mother as she sadly recalled the good days of her youth.

Clearing his throat, Stefan asked, "Who's Remus?" They all looked at Lily in curiosity; they already knew James, and in the memories of the past, they witnessed Sirius and Neville's parents, Frank and Alice, but Remus was new to them.

Lily beamed, "Remus was another Marauder. James and Sirius' best friend. I'm sure you'll hear about him later."

 **"** **Ignoring your aversion to the hospital wing," Alex spoke up once she was done laughing. "You can't go on like this. It's a wonder you managed to attend all your exams."**

 **Venus' nose scrunched up in thought and she once again rubbed her scar, "I think it's a warning … it mean's danger's coming…"**

 **Neville's brows knitted together in concern, "Venus, relax. Don't get worked up over the Stone. It's safe as long as Dumbledore's around." Alex nodded enthusiastically, mirth gleaming in her chocolate orbs, "Besides, Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."**

 **"** **Hey!" Neville swatted her head in mock offense; Venus however, turned ashen, her emeralds widening in horror and she abruptly stood up and darted over to Hagrid's Hut, ignoring Neville and Alex calling after her to wait up.**

Kol grinned, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah knew that their laidback, mischievous and nonchalant brother was masking his concern with that annoying patent grin of his.

 **Catching up with the honey-blonde, Alex clutched the stitch in her chest and panted, "What's with the face, Vee?"**

 **"** **Don't you think it's a bit off that what Hagrid wants more than anything in the world is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just** ** _happens_** **to have an egg in his pocket? It's not exactly a smart thing to do if it's against the law. Not to forget, this stranger miraculously meets somebody who desperately wants a dragon. Coincidence? I think not!" Venus rambled as they neared Hagrid's Hut. Alex gaped in shock while Neville blanched.**

"HAGRID!" Lily shrieked, her face blending with her vibrant red hair.

"You don't think the person with the egg is the person after the Stone, do you?" Bonnie asked fearfully. Caroline harrumphed, "Forget that, Bonnie! I think the correct question is do you think Hagrid blabbed?"

Surprisingly, an enraged Lily snarled, "Oh, he fessed up alright." Instead of inquiring the incensed redhead, the Ten Supernaturals listened with abated breath as the Troublesome Threesome interrogated a bemused Hagrid.

 **"** **Did he, ya know, play twenty questions with you about Fluffy?" Alex jested lightly in hopes of calming her rapidly beating heart.**

 **"** **Well – yeah – how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts?" Hagrid looked proud of his accomplishment, failing to noticed the identical looks of mounting horror on the Troublesome Threesome's face, "So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep–"**

"HAGRID!" the Ten Supernaturals and Lily yelled.

"Shit just hit the fan," Damon commented in a matter-of-fact tone.

The scene then played forward in a quick pace; they observed the Troublesome Threesome scour the castle for Dumbledore's office.

 **"** **You know, with the amount of trouble we got into this year, I can** ** _not_** **believe we haven't been sent to the Headmaster's office yet," Venus groaned in disappointment, regardless of the ominous situation they were in the middle of. Alex nodded in wholehearted agreement, sharing Venus' horror, "That will be our new goal for next year."**

 **"** **How about you two be quiet about breaking the rules for a minute. Let's ask Fred and George," Neville snapped, his plump face twisting in consternation.**

"At least somebody is thinking straight. I swear, Venus and Alex are little terrors alright. James and Sirius would be over the moon," Lily grumbled in irritation. But just as Neville suggested the Weasley twins, Professor McGonagall ambled by them; Lily only managed to let out a sigh of relief for a sheer minute before she began raging again due to Minerva's fervent disbelief.

The scene jumped, and the Ten Supernaturals and Lily found themselves in the Gryffindor Common Room; the Troublesome Threesome were congregated in an isolated part of the room, away from their mingling housemates who were all celebrating over the end of examinations.

 **"** **Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Venus spoke up; for once, all mirth and mischief evaporated from Alex's visage as she stared at her determined best friend, and Neville was trembling slightly in comprehension. "I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."**

"VENUS JAMIE POTTER! DON'T YOU DARE!" Lily yelled hysterically at the top of her lungs, tears mingling with her red face.

"She's mad!" Damon and Kol snapped, and for once, they didn't bother glaring at each other for uttering the same words, both of them too wrapped up in the solemn situation they were forced to witness.

Klaus clenched and unclenched his fists, stubbornly keeping his mouth shut, his blue-green orbs concentrating on Alex and Neville instead of his da-, _instead of Venus_. Having memorized their brother's indifferent façade by heart over the centuries, Elijah and Rebekah stayed close to his person in silent support.

 **"** **Vee," Alex weakly choked out. "This isn't something we can chalk up as a cool adventure, excited over breaking the rules, this is serious shit."**

 **"** **I know!" Venus snapped, her emerald orbs blazing with fierce tenacity, "This isn't a game to me. Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? He'll flatten this school or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! He** ** _killed_** **my parents! I'm an orphan because of him and forced to live with horrible relatives! I lived a decade of hell! And if he comes back, do you honestly think he'll leave you and your families alone? Even if I don't go and stop him, it's only dying a bit later because I'm** ** _never_** **going to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me!"**

Lily began crying during Venus' emotional diatribe along with Rebekah, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. Klaus adamantly kept his eyes fixated on the opposite wall, his nails digging into his palms and he didn't even notice that Kol and Elijah placed a comforting hand on each of his shoulder.

 **Neville squared his shoulders and nodded, "I'm in. V-Vol-** ** _Voldemort_** **is the reason why my parents are at St. Mungo's. I'm with you, Vee."**

"What happened to Frank and Alice?" Elena asked through her sobs. But Lily shook her head in confusion, "They didn't tell me that either. I don't know."

 **"** **Ah, what the hell. Let's kick some Dark Douche's ass!" Alex smiled grimly, trying to infuse a bit of humor into their morbid situation.**

The Ten Supernaturals and Lily watched the Troublesome Threesome like a hawk, their eyes never once wavering from them as they donned the Invisibility Cloak and followed them to the third floor corridor; they only had a short run-in with Peeves, but in a bout of brilliancy, Venus imitated the Bloody Baron and successfully banished the irritating poltergeist from their path.

Seeing the three-headed dog in the flesh didn't bode well and the Ten Supernaturals gaped at the monstrous creature, their eyes dimming in defeat once it flickered towards the golden harp that lay by their massive feet.

 **The second the trio shut the door behind them, three pairs of eyes began to flutter open and Alex wasted no time in waving her wand toward the harp, breathing a sigh of relief when the soft melodious music permeated the cramped space and the yellow orbs once again snapped shut. Neville gaped at the raven-head in awe, "How did you know to do that?"**

 **Shrugging nonchalantly, Alex said, "My dad taught my brothers and I a few spells before Hogwarts." Disregarding the conversation, Venus made a beeline toward the trapdoor and after pushing away a massive feet, opened the latch and swung the floorboard open, "All I see is black down there. I'm going to go first. See ya on the other side!"**

"You don't just jump into the unknown without a thought. You had to inherit Sirius' rashness didn't you?!" Lily growled, slapping a hand to her forehead in exasperation. Once Neville and Alex joined the honey-blonde through the trapdoor, the Ten Supernaturals' eyes widened in horror; the plant they landed on had started to twist snakelike tendrils around Venus and Alex's ankles, while Neville had been lucky enough to jump out of the way, his brown orbs lit up in recognition.

 **"** **Stop moving you two! This is Devil's Snare!" Neville, ever the Herbology whiz, hurriedly informed them. Alex glared at him, but it lacked any heat as a tendril began to curl around her neck. "Great job, Nev! Twenty points to Gryffindor! Now put your aptitude for Herbology to good use and stop this damn plant from throttling us to death!" her voice rose hysterically toward the end.**

"Fire! Come on, Neville. Devil's Snare hates sunlight. You can do it," Lily worriedly shouted out.

"What the hell is the purpose of this Devil's Snare?!" Kol snapped angrily, worried over his niece's life. Unlike them, those three kids won't be able to resuscitate from suffocation or having their necks snapped. Sneaking a glance at his brother, Kol grimaced at the enraged emotion mixed with palpable concern radiating from Klaus' stoic visage.

 **"** **Shut up, Alex! Let Neville concentrate!" Venus yelled just as a tendril wrapped around her mouth, muffling her next words. Neville's eyes narrowed in concentration, his hand gripping his wand firmly and he waved it, "** ** _Lumos Solem!_** **" A bright, narrow beam of light infiltrated the room, prompting the Devil's Snare to shriek out in pain and cringe backwards, retreating from Venus and Alex.**

"Thank God for Neville," Caroline breathed out in relief, looping arms with Elena and Bonnie.

Klaus finally calmed down as he watched Venus catch a key to get to the other side, thankful that her life wasn't in danger with the specific test – that was until his blue-green orbs landed on the giant chess set. Lily groaned, "You have _got_ to be kidding me! Oh, Minerva, it had to be a live chessboard."

"What's so bad about it? I mean, they play the game and if they win, they go on ahead to the other side," Jeremy shrugged, but Lily rapidly shook her head, wringing her wrists in worry, "No, no Jeremy, you are forgetting that this is _wizard's chess_ , which means the chessmen will move remember?"

Ten sets of faces paled rapidly at the insinuation, recalling the Christmas holidays when Alex and Venus engaged in a game of chess with the Weasley twins and of how aggressive the game was in comparison to mundane chess.

 **"** **Damn! If only Justin were here! He's a nerd when it comes to chess," Alex moaned, slumping onto the ground in defeat. "I never had the patience for the stupid game, and I hate thinking strategy!"**

 **Venus' cheeks puffed out in defeat, her emerald orbs beseeching Neville, "Please tell me you're good at chess…" Neville chuckled nervously and tentatively approached the black knight, "Well, I'm no Ron, but my Great-Uncle Algie taught me a few tricks."**

 **"** **Let's hope for good luck then. What do we do, Nev?" Venus silently placed Neville in charge and kept her hand linked tightly with Alex's.**

Twenty minutes passed by, and the Ten Supernaturals and Lily were in a state of agitation, eleven pairs of eyes attached onto Neville's determined yet worried form as he sat on a Knight and barked out orders to the chessmen. The Ten Supernaturals first real shock came when the white Queen smashed their black Knight to the floor and dragged it off the board in shattered pieces. Twice, Neville managed to save Venus and Alex in the nick of time while darting around the board, taking as many white pieces as they lost black ones. And finally—

 **Venus moved three spaces to the left. "Checkmate," she stated in relief. The white King took off his crown and threw it at her feet. Alex began jumping on her feet, squealing, "We won, we won! Nev, you are brilliant! You saved our necks twice now!"**

 **With a bashful smile, Neville joined the two girls and the Troublesome Threesome opened the other door, their eyes widening at the injured troll who reeked of putrid flesh and dirty socks. Although it had a bloody lump on its head, the troll had enough energy to charge over to them with its club raised.**

 **"** **So, we miss out the troll on Halloween only to confront another one at the end of the year? Gotta love the irony!" Venus snarled as she danced around the troll's disgusting feet. Together, Venus and Alex yelled, "** ** _Reducto_** **!" repeatedly.**

"Why isn't the spell working?" Klaus snarled, forgoing all apathy and allowing his worry to show.

With her hands clasped over her mouth, Lily's muffled voice permeated around them, "Its skin is mostly spell-proof. Trolls have a thick layer of skin, it will take powerful magic to knock one out!"

 **Having had enough with dancing around the troll, Venus swished, flicked and randomly yelled, "** ** _Wingardrium Leviosa!_** **" Three pairs of orbs watched in awe as the club levitated over the confused troll's head and dropped down, forming another bump on its head and collapsing on the ground with an audible thump, the floor shaking beneath their feet.**

 **"** **Huh, why didn't we think of that** ** _before_** **," Alex grinned, her tiny foot nudging the head of the unconscious troll. Neville let out a loud sigh and weakly smiled, "Good job, Vee. Let's get out of here."**

 **"** **Snape!" Alex groaned upon walking over the threshold and seeing a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on a line.**

"I bet you they're all poison," Damon snidely commented.

"I cannot believe I'm saying this. But I agree with Damon," Kol forcibly grumbled. The Ten Supernaturals and Lily observed as Venus seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles and read the riddle out loud.

 ** _"_** ** _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind; two of us will help you, whichever you would find; one of us seven will let you move ahead; another will transport the drinker back instead; two among our number hold only nettle wine; three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line; choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore; to help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: first, however slyly the poison tries to hide; you will always fine some on nettle wine's left side; second, different are those who stand at either end; but if you would move onward, neither is your friend; third, as you see clearly, all are different size; neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; fourth, the second left and the second on the right; are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."_**

"What the- I didn't understand anything!" Caroline huffed, her blonde head swiveling around to stare at the other confused Supernaturals, "Did you guys get it?" While most of them shook their head in negative, Klaus and Elijah nodded in affirmative.

"If I am able to read it over, I believe I could solve the riddle," Elijah smiled at the flabbergasted looks of awe him and Klaus where on the receiving end of. Klaus shrugged indifferently, his eyes concentrating on Venus as she reread the riddle, "We're over a thousand years old, it wouldn't be hard to crack the case. Besides, there were obvious clues in the riddle."

"I never had the patience for such puzzles," Kol blanched at the thought of thinking over that damn riddle his niece was currently decrypting. Lily smiled despite the perilous situation, "That's why Severus' protection was nifty. Most wizards and witches are arrogant, placing all their strength on their ability to use magic, they barely have any ounce of logic and would be stuck in there forever."

 **"** **Did you solve it yet? This is more your forte, Vee," Alex called out; her and Neville have been sitting on the ground watching Venus mumble incessantly under her breath for the better half of five minutes. Clapping her hands together, the honey-blonde witch smiled grimly. "Got it. The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire, toward the Stone. The problem is, there's only enough for one of us, that's hardly one swallow," she said, displaying the bottle for Alex and Neville to see.**

"No. If your friends are unable to come with you, then you turn right back and leave it for the adults to handle," Lily snapped with authority. Jeremy grimaced, "While I agree with you, Dumbledore left the castle, that means the person who was trying all year to steal the Stone, is probably already in the other side."

"That doesn't mean she has to play the hero!" Klaus growled, worried beyond belief. Oh how he hated and loved that little girl; love was making him weak. He knew that Elijah and Rebekah believed differently, believing love made them stronger, but throughout the millennium, Klaus never allowed his many enemies to uncover any weaknesses against him. His siblings were immortal, Originals and powerful, they could never get overpowered or used against him… Venus on the other hand… she was a wholly different case.

 **Alex frowned in puzzlement, "We know because of the harp by Fluffy's feet that Snape already made it to the other side. That means the bottle would fill up by itself."**

"You genius!" Lily cheered, feeling her worry abate slightly now that there was a possibility her baby wouldn't be moving forward on her own.

 **"** **Exactly," Neville's plump face was resolved. "Or we can just duplicate them and go in together in case it takes a while to get refilled." With their conundrum settled, Alex pointed her wand at the bottle in Venus' hand, and casted, "** ** _Gemino_** **" twice.**

 **"** **Bottoms up!" Venus nervously smiled, raising her bottle in the air. Alex copied Venus and clinked her bottle with the other two, "Cheers!" Once they imbibed the potion, they all winced and shivered at the icy feeling running through their veins and they linked hands, braced themselves and resolutely walked through the black fire.**

"WHAT!" the eleven spectators barked out in palpable surprise; standing on the other side in front of the Mirror of Erised, was not the greasy haired Snape, but the stuttering fool, Quirrell staring at the Troublesome Threesome with a smug smile that reeked of arrogance.

 **"** ** _You!_** **" Venus gasped, her hands tightening over a befuddled Neville and gaping Alex.**

 **"** **Me," he said calmly, "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter. Though, Russo and Longbottom were unexpected."**

 **"** **Hey! What happened to your annoying stutter?" Alex snapped, glaring at Quirrell with palpable irritation.**

"I don't blame her. That stutter was aggravating," Kol sneered, his mahogany orbs turning murky red as he glared maliciously at Quirrell.

 **"** **I-I, bu-but, what about Snape-"**

 **Quirrell's cold, sharp laugh interrupted the rest of Neville's question, "Severus? Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"**

 **Venus couldn't hold it in any longer, "Do you know** ** _how_** **annoying that stutter was? It was suicide listening to your damn voice day in and day out! You could have remained evil without stuttering like an incompetent fool!"**

Lily groaned, "Damn your bravery, Venus. Damn it!"

"That mouth of hers will get her into a lot of trouble in the future," Stefan grimaced, staring at Klaus with pity, not that the Original Hybrid noticed, for his face was twisted in rage, glaring daggers at the back of that damn lurid turban and inwardly vowing retribution.

 **"** **Never mind that. Snape tried to kill her at the Quidditch game!" Neville bellowed; it seems his job would be to snap Venus and Alex and point them directly toward the main problem at hand since they found themselves drifting off to unimportant matters on a daily basis.**

 **"** **No, no, no.** ** _I_** **tried to kill her. And I would have succeeded if it weren't for you, Miss Russo, accidentally knocking me over as you rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. You broke my eye contact, another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a counter-curse, trying to save you," Quirrell bitterly spat.**

 **"** **Oops," Alex shrugged. "Well, he still deserved it— wait what? The Greasy Bat was trying to** ** _save_** **Vee?" she snapped in disbelief.**

"I knew it! Despite his hatred toward James, Venus _is_ my daughter. He would never kill her," Lily smiled fondly. Klaus looked unimpressed, "Doesn't give him leeway to harass her constantly due to a childhood rivalry!"

 **"** **Of course," Quirrell said coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny really, he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching." He suddenly snapped his fingers; ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Venus, Alex and Neville.**

 **"** **HEY! UNTIE US YOU CREEP!" Alex yelled, struggling out of the tight ropes.**

 **Quirrell sneered in response, his eyes glaring hatefully at an enraged Venus, "You're too nosy to live, Potter. You and your loyal sidekicks-"**

 **"** ** _Hey_** **!" Venus abruptly snapped, interjecting what looked to be a sniveling speech, "You wanna talk about sidekicks? The only pathetic sidekick I see here is you! You who used to teach Muggle Studies before your sabbatical, and is now sucking up to Voldemort like the pathetic rat that you are!"**

Although the tension in the room was high, the Ten Supernaturals managed to crack a smile in response to Venus' heated words, while Lily bemoaned her daughter's lack of mouth filter. Rebekah chuckled nervously, "Doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut, just like Kol." Kol puffed up in pride, his eyes twinkling slightly when he noticed a small fond smile break out on Klaus' stoic visage.

The Ten Supernaturals and Lily apprehensively watched the gruesome scene play out, listening to Quirrell's grating speech as he boastfully admitted to letting the troll in, before lamenting Snape's interjection which ended with the three-headed dog nearly biting his leg off.

 **Disregarding the Troublesome Threesome struggling with the ropes, Quirrell began muttering under his breath while staring greedily at the Mirror of Erised. Finally, he cursed, "I don't understand… is the Stone** ** _inside_** **the mirror? Should I break it?"**

 **"** **Oh yeah. Knock yourself out," Alex drawled, knowing that he would ruin any chances of getting the Stone if he did.**

"Smart girl," Lily muttered. Upon noticing the Ten Supernaturals staring at her with confusion, she clarified, "Knowing Dumbledore and the way his ingenious mind works, he probably cast an intricate spell on the mirror. I'm guessing if Quirrell breaks the mirror, he would never get his hands on the Stone."

 **"** **What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"**

 **And to the Troublesome Threesome's horror, a cold voice answered which seemed to come from Quirrell himself. "Use the girl … Use Potter …"**

Lily began trembling at the familiar voice, repeating words of denial under her breath as they watched Quirrell unbound the ropes from Venus and dragged her over to the mirror.

"That voice. It sounds vaguely familiar," Jeremy muttered, knowing the vampires would hear him easily with their uncanny hearing.

"Lie. Lie to him!" Bonnie cried out once they all got over the shock of the Sorcerer's Stone appearing in her pocket.

 **"** **I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," Venus invented coolly. "Gryffindor won the House Cup." Quirrell waved her away with another curse, and just as Venus was taking her wand out, a high cold voice spoke up again, "She lies … She lies …"**

 **"** **Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted, "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"**

 **Venus sneered at him in return, "Your head rolling on the floor! Go to hell! I'm not telling you anything!"**

The eleven spectators watched in morbid fascination as Quirrell began untangling his turban; where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face they had ever seen – even the Originals who lived for over a millennium – it was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Bloody hell!" Rebekah shrieked, "Voldemort! What the hell happened to his face?"

"You mean to tell me, that bastard Dark Lord has been around Venus all bloody year long?!" Klaus roared with unimaginable fury.

 **Alex managed to grab her wand and used a slicing hex to cut off hers and Neville's ropes before standing loyally on either side of Venus, all three of their eyes widening in disgust, fear and horror.**

 **"** **Venus Potter," the ghastly face whispered. "See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor … I have form only when I can share another's body … but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds … unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks … you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest … and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own … Now … why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"**

"How the fuck did he know?" Damon snarled.

 **Alex and Neville began inching Venus away in slow steps, but Voldemort snarled, "Don't be a fool. Better save your own life and those of your friends and join me … or you'll meet the same end as your parents. … They died begging me for mercy. …"**

"LIAR!" Lily screamed in apoplectic rage.

The Ten Supernaturals growled lowly in their throats – they had the misfortune of watching James and Lily Potter's last moments, and they stood brave to the very end. Lily may have begged, but she was begging for her daughter's life and not her own – she sacrificed her life for that of her child.

 **"** **LIAR!" Venus screamed; she was blinded by fury, and without thinking, the honey-blonde witch pounced on Quirrell, her hands snaking around his neck. Quirrell let out a pained yell filled with agony as his skin began blistering upon skin contact. Bewildered at the turn of events, Venus stared at her hands with wide eyes.**

"What just happened?" Elijah spoke up in a hushed tone.

Lily was only able to mutter two words in awe, "My protection."

 **"** **KILL HER!" Voldemort screeched, "Kill her and be done with it!"**

 **Just as Quirrell aimed his wand at Venus, Neville kicked his legs, causing Quirrell to collapse onto the ground. Venus' scar was burning and she could barely see anything in front of her; blindly, she reached out for Quirrell's hand, burning it into ash. Quirrell's screams of agony were ignored as Alex whipped out her wand, aimed it at Voldemort's face and bellowed, "** ** _REDUCTO_** **!" doling out the killing blow.**

 **The Troublesome Threesome stared wide-eyed, jaws agape as Quirrell's face blew up, chunks of flesh and brain matter raining over them, and his decapitated form slumped onto the ground, a torrent of blood oozing out from the stump of his neck. "Damn, I really should get over my addiction to blowing up things," Alex grimaced, her nose wrinkling in disgust at the decapitated corpse. But before Venus could get a word in, a black cloud of vapor let out an anguished yell and soared through her body, emitting a yell of pain and she collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.**

 **Dumbledore rushed in at that moment, "Venus, Venus! Miss Russo, Mr. Longbottom, what happened?"**

The Ten Supernaturals and Lily hadn't been able to utter a word during the whole scene, astonished that Alex Russo killed Quirrellmort. Lily began weeping over her daughter's Fate as the scene forwarded three days into the future where Venus lay unconscious in the hospital wing.

"It's a good thing Venus didn't kill him, otherwise she would now be a werewolf. She's too young to go through the painful transformation," Klaus whispered, his voice filled with emotion, and the Scooby Gang could have sworn that the Original Hybrid's blue-green eyes were watering slightly.

"There's no escaping her nature, Niklaus. In time, Venus will become a werewolf, especially since she lives in a magical world full of hardships and has a Dark Lord after her," Elijah grimly informed him.

Caroline squealed happily in contrast to the grave ambience, "Look, Venus is waking up!"

 **Venus blinked at the pile of sweets surrounding her bed. A chuckling voice snapped her out of her reverie. "Tokens from your friends and admirers," a beaming Dumbledore said. "What happened down in the dungeons between you, Miss Russo, Mr. Longbottom and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomphrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."**

"I love those twins!" Kol smirked, rocking backward and forward on the balls of his feet.

 **Venus pouted adorably, "Ugh, it would have been awesome. Madam Pomphrey has no sense of humor, Headmaster." Dumbledore chuckled in response, his eyes twinkling, "Too right you are, Venus. She takes her job too seriously, hmm."**

 **"** **What happened to the Stone?" she inquired curiously.**

 **Dumbledore sighed forlornly, "I see you are not to be distracted, but what you did, although you and your friends were brave, was dangerous. I feared I might be too late."**

 **"** **You nearly were, if it weren't for Alex's obsession with blowing up things, then the Stone-"**

 **"** **Not the Stone, child,** ** _you_** **\- the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment, there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed."**

"At least somebody has their priorities straight," Klaus growled. "How could she be so nonchalant over her life?!" This girl would be the end of him; so careless with her life, she would prove to be a great weakness in regards to him.

"Foolish Gryffindor bravery," Lily muttered with a sob.

They all listened curiously to the conversation that revolved currently around Nicholas Flamel and his wife before Venus asked a question of great importance.

 **"** **Sir, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"**

 **"** **No, Venus, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share … not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Venus, while you and your friends may only have delayed** **his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time – and if he is delayed again, and again, why he may never return to power."**

"Somehow I doubt that," Elena mournfully commented.

Lily nodded forlornly, "You are correct, Elena. Voldemort will never give up. He longs to reign over the Magical and Muggle world."

"Well then, we'll just have to rip out his heart every time he tries," Kol snarled, every word oozing with venom.

 **"** **Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?" Venus asked.**

"Something about a prophecy that I know nothing about," Klaus growled.

Lily sighed and sheepishly shook her head, "You're not ready to discover the prophecy yet, Nik. One day, soon."

 **Dumbledore sighed deeply, "Alas the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day … put it from your mind for now, Venus. When you are older … I know you hate to hear this … when you are ready, you will know." And although Venus was disgruntled with the response, she grudgingly nodded her head.**

"Good. She's too young to have the words of the prophecy hanging over her head," Lily mumbled sadly, wiping a few stray tears from her face. The Ten Supernaturals were unable to ask Lily for an explanation as Venus asked the mind-boggling question of why Quirrell couldn't touch her.

 **"** **Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's love for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign … to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."**

 **Venus looked away, subtly wiping the tears that fell in response to Dumbledore's speech, her eyes longing for her mother.**

Tears streamed down Rebekah, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline's face toward the end of Dumbledore's heartwarming speech. "You're a supermom, Lily. I think you win the mother of the century award," Caroline chuckled wetly.

Lily smiled and squeezed the blonde vampire's hand, "Thank you."

Klaus bore holes into the wall opposite to him, not wanting to see those tears on Venus' face; he is her father, he should have been there to protect her. Venus is an orphan, her life was constantly in danger, and her relatives constantly abuse her… long ago, back when he was human, Klaus vowed that he would never allow his children to live a life like his… he failed in keeping his word.

The mood lifted up slightly once Venus asked about the Invisibility Cloak and the Headmaster confided that it was left to him by James Potter.

 **"** **And there was something else-"**

 **"** **Fire away."**

 **"** **Quirrell said Snape-"**

 **"** ** _Professor_** **Snape, Venus."**

 **Venus rolled her eyes, "Yeah, him –"**

Her comment was a mood lifter as the Ten Supernaturals and Lily burst into laughter.

"Yeah him… Priceless!" Kol grinned, his smile threatening to split his face in half.

 **"** **-Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true? Because if it is, then that's really immature of him. Yeesh, he shouldn't take his anger out on me."**

 **Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement, "Well, they did rather detest each other, not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive."**

 **"** **What?"**

 **"** **He saved his life."**

 ** _"_** ** _What?_** **"**

"WHAT?" the Ten Supernaturals intoned in shock, each of them whipping around to stare inquisitively at Lily, who nodded, "It's true. It happened when we were sixteen. But that's a story for another day."

 **"** **Yes…" Dumbledore dreamily prefaced. "Funny, the way people's mind works, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt. … I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace. …"**

 **"** **And sir, there's one more thing …"**

 **"** **Just the one?"**

 **Venus grinned cheekily at the Headmaster, "How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"**

"Yes, I am curious to know the answer myself," Elijah muttered, his mahogany orbs concentrating on Dumbledore as he offered a response.

 **"** **Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to** ** _find_** **the Stone – find it, but not use it – would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking the Elixir of Life. My brain surprises me sometimes…"**

"Brilliant," Elijah gasped in awe.

"Yes, Albus is one of the most ingenuous wizards in a century," Lily smiled fondly. "His mind works wonders. Why do you think Dumbledore is the only person Voldemort ever feared?"

The scenes played forward until finally, the Troublesome Threesome disembarked the Hogwarts Express back to Muggle London, but not before Hagrid bequeathed Venus with a photo album of her parents, drawing out smiles from everyone and a bitter one from Klaus.

Suddenly, Lily sighed sadly, her emerald orbs concentrating on someone they could not see. "It's time for me to leave. You'll be having another guide in my place," she walked over to Klaus' side and held his hands, "Open up your heart, Nik. Don't be afraid. As you can see, Love is a powerful emotion, one that would do wonders. After all, my love saved our daughter's life. Don't give up hope." She then looked at the three other Originals, "Don't give up on each other. My daughter will need to have a united front, and a loving family." And with one last smile to everyone, she disappeared from their midst into thin air.

 **A/N:** **Sorry for the delay Dear Readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! XD**

 **To those who wanted Venus to become a werewolf with Quirrell's death, I'm sorry. When I first started this story, I already planned out the moment she'd turn, and this wasn't it. I hope you will continue reading the story and be patient. ;)**

 **We finally reach Book 2 next chapter. Question; who would you like the Ten Supernaturals' guide to be for the Chamber of Secrets? Lemme know! XD**

 **R &R. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Mia Hays –Venus Jamie Potter.**

 **Alex Russo – Selena Gomez.**

 **This chapter will not have Venus. SO SORRY! This chapter is exclusively** _ **The Vampire Diaries**_ **universe only. However, this chapter is VERY important to future chapters. There will be a note at the end of the chapter explaining why; I hope you all enjoy this long chapter! XD**

 **Chapter 10:**

Once Lily vanished from their midst, the ten Supernaturals were engulfed in complete darkness resembling a black abyss and were left alone to their thoughts, each one of them wondering what the next school year would bring for Venus and in extension, her two best friends, Alex and Neville. Rebekah - patience not being her forte – exhaled loudly and whined, "Now what? Are we going to stay standing in this creepy black void forever?"

Klaus and Kol rolled their eyes, knowing all too well that if they were to remain shrouded in the darkness for a while longer, then their sister would create a huge hissy fit, bordering on a loud tantrum due to her inability to practice patience. Before anybody could deem her whining with a reply, their surroundings started to change and to the ten Supernaturals surprise and palpable confusion, they found themselves congregated in the living room of the Gilbert House.

Spluttering, Kol gaped at a carbon copy of himself lounging lazily against the sofa and drinking whiskey while smirking smugly at an uncomfortable Elena sitting across him on the opposite sofa, she too having a glass of whiskey in her hand. "That's me!" Kol blurted out in shock.

"And that's me!" Elena parroted after him, gaping at herself, donned in the exact same outfit that she was currently wearing. Sarcastically, Klaus drawled out, "Thank you, both of you, for pointing out the obvious," he then glared at the ceiling and snapped, " _What is the meaning of this?!_ "

Bonnie cocked her head to the side, "I thought we were supposed to witness Venus' future, not the past- or, our past. I mean… this event happened before those two wand-wielding spirits summoned us to wherever we were."

"Maybe there's a kink and they're fixing it," Caroline shrugged, leaving the suggestion out there with a hint of uncertainty. Then Past-Elena spoke up, quieting the ten Supernaturals immediately.

" **Nobody else seems to think Silas exists, so why do you?"**

 **Smirking with self-satisfaction, Kol informatively replied, "I used to run with some witches. Africa in the fourteenth century, Haiti in the seventeenth century, New Orleans in the nineteen hundreds. They all knew about Silas; that he needed to** _ **stay**_ **buried. I actually hold witches in high esteem."**

"You said that," Bonnie interjected, "Still having trouble believing it."

Kol smirked at her, his mahogany orbs staring into her hazel-green ones intensely, "My mother was a powerful witch, and before my transitioning into a vampire, I was a gifted warlock. Becoming a vampire, I lost my connection to Nature and the Spirits; I lost my magic. So I immersed myself with witches during my eternal life so that magic could remain a part of me."

Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah didn't bat an eyelash at their impulsive and volatile brother's confession, but the Scooby Gang, particularly, Bonnie, was gaping at him in astonishment, unable to rebut his genuine response despite the annoying smirk plastered on his handsomely devilish mien.

" **Yeah, but** _ **why**_ **Silas? Why are you so afraid of him?" Elena probed. Suddenly, Kol's smirk disappeared, only to be replaced with a dead serious expression that looked alien on his customary youthful and mischievous face, "They say if Silas rises, he'll unleash hell on Earth. I happen to like Earth just the way it is."**

 **Elena arched an eyebrow, and she looked highly skeptical, "That's pretty biblical."**

" **Well, that's the other problem with people today – they've lost faith. And in that loss, they no longer know who they should fear," Kol retorted ominously, his mahogany orbs flashing with sincerity.**

Suddenly, the carbon copies of Kol and Elena blurred and began moving around erratically as though somebody was forwarding a movie. The ten Supernaturals were all sporting a scowl, or a look of confusion until finally, the scene played normally again; a carbon copy of Jeremy appeared beside Elena's, and Kol was gone… that was until the doorbell rang and Elena's terrified mien met the cocky one of Kol's.

" **I've considered your request for a truce. Request denied." Kol's statement was met with Elena slamming the door on his face. "I'm sorry," Kol shouted from outside sounding entirely unapologetic, "I've already been invited in!" and he slammed the door shut behind him with his foot, grinning widely at the empty room, "Hide and seek? Fine by me."**

"That's not right," Stefan murmured, and upon seeing nine faces staring at him inquisitive, he raised his voice and clarified, "I'm not there. When Kol barged inside after he left momentarily, I had already left Rebekah's and I was _with_ Elena and Jeremy."

Rebekah gaped at him, her blue eyes shining with comprehension, "That's right. What the bloody hell is going on? Nik? Elijah? Kol?" But all she got in return was three shrugs and dumbfounded expressions.

 **Kol appeared in Elena's bedroom and was met with the dresser blocking the door, but he easily shoved through and opened the door, grinning as Elena flashed toward the bathroom and locked it. When Kol kicked the door open, his grin grew wider when Elena wasn't in the room – again. Punching through the other door, Kol's eyes narrowed in on Elena huddled beside Jeremy who immediately shot him with a stake gun; easily catching the stake before it impacted with him. Kol smirked, "Missed!" only for Jeremy to shoot and fail again. Elena fired a pistol at him, shooting multiple times and yelling for Jeremy to run, and as he did, Kol threw one of the stakes he recently obtained, embedding it in Elena's thigh.**

"That didn't happen before," Elena murmured in confusion, her chocolate orbs flickering from Jeremy, to Stefan and then to Kol, all of whom were staring at the scene in confusion, not having recalled the fight starting out upstairs, but downstairs. Kol swallowed audibly, feeling nervous all of a sudden, "I never ascended the staircase. We remained fighting in the living room."

The scene suddenly forwarded like before, and the ten Supernaturals noticed that the fight was becoming intense with more injuries inflicted on all three of them, despite the speed of their movement. When it finally stopped forwarding, the Originals were met with a horrendous, mind-numbing and heart-wrenching sight.

" **Jeremy,** _ **now**_ **!" Elena yelled; Jeremy caught the white oak stake and plunged it into Kol's heart, his anguished scream permeating the air as he burst into flames and started to desiccate; Kol staggered through the kitchen before finally falling onto the floor, dead.**

The scene paused on Kol's desiccated form. Complete silence engulfed the ten Supernaturals, all of them staring uncomprehending eyes on the dead Original who was standing before them, very much alive. Rebekah started sobbing, her nails digging into a rendered speechless Kol's bicep; Elijah kept shaking his head as though he were in denial and Klaus – Klaus decided to hide his emotions behind his regular mask of rage as he menacingly yelled, " _What_ is the meaning of this? This. Did. NOT. Happen! Why show us this?"

"Because," a soft, husky voice uttered from behind them, "This _did_ in fact, happen. _That_ was Kol Mikaelson's unfortunate fate, had we not intervened." Simultaneously, ten heads whipped around to face the newcomer; five eyes widened in recognition while a pair of hazel-greens were instantly clouded with tears, "Grams? Oh my-, Grams!" Bonnie ran toward the spirit of Sheila Bennett and embraced her tightly, her head burrowed in the crook of her beloved Grams' neck and she loudly wailed unabashedly. "Hush, child. I am here, I am alright, I am here," Sheila whispered soothingly, her eyes twinkling toward Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Jeremy.

Pulling away, Bonnie's red-rimmed eyes devoured her grandmother's face, "I thought- the spirits were torturing you because of me, I thought- I am so sorry!"

Sheila softly cut through her granddaughter's hysterical rambling, "They were. But not for too long, Bonnie. I was spared and brought here with the aid of Rowena, Esther and Ayana," she quickly held a hand up to silence the many questions that were bursting to come forth, "I cannot reveal much; in time you shall all be enlightened. But for now, it is imperative that you _all_ listen closely," Sheila dragged Bonnie back to the others, her obsidian orbs flickering to each and every one of the ten supernaturals, her voice stern and solemn, "There are many dangers in the future – unfathomable and calamitous events that would test you and that has the possibility of eliminating each and every one of you. You ten are working _against_ _each other_ , when you are the strongest and undefeatable _together_. Past and present differences should not interfere when it comes to safety and survival for the future."

Unsurprisingly, Klaus demanded, "Cease the witchy riddles and get to the damn point." Instead of looking insulted, Sheila adopted a mien of amusement, "I am saying that Kol Mikaelson's death at the Gilbert sibling's hands caused a ripple effect, a detrimental one, and one full of cataclysmic events occurring one after the other without reprieve." Her ominous words managed to evoke fear in all but Kol, who was gaping at the dead Bennett witch in surmounting confusion. Sighing loudly, Sheila clearly announced, "You shall understand in time. For now, before you continue to observe Venus' future, the future of Mystic Falls must take precedence after the alarming discovery we were notified with. Tell me, what are your plans in obtaining the Cure?"

Sheila's random question managed to render them all speechless, but after a beat of silence, Elena stammered out, "I want it. I don't _want_ to be a vampire." Jeremy, Stefan and Damon nodded in agreement to Elena's wish and Bonnie determinedly stated, "And I'll help. I will always help Elena." Rolling her eyes, Rebekah snappishly retorted, "Well, I have lived over a thousand years. I am bloody exhausted with immortality. I want to be human and be able to have children." Klaus snarled at his baby sister's response, but he didn't disagree over obtaining the Cure – after all, he wanted it so that he could destroy it. Elijah remained pensive while Kol looked as though he were about to implode with anger.

"I thought so," Sheila sighed forlornly; obsidian orbs met the hazel-green of her granddaughter's and she spoke up, "I am _very_ disappointed in you, Bonnie. In _all_ of you." Gasps pervaded the air, and Bonnie looked as though she had been slapped as pain-filled eyes stared at her Grams. Shaking her head, Sheila stared at the dead form of Kol, "Watch the ripple effect you all created by ridiculing Kol's fear."

"Wait!" Kol abruptly yelled out, halting Sheila as she was about to play the scene; mahogany orbs stared at Sheila with an unfathomable expression, "Are you saying you believe me…?" Sheila ignored the gaping nine supernaturals and smiled at Kol, "As unbelievable as it may sound… a witch agreeing with an Original vampire, but yes. Yes, your fears were veracious."

" **What. Did. You. Do?!"**

They all turned to face the doorway, and Kol's eyes widened at the apoplectic rage visible on Nik's face as he glared at the Gilberts. Deep down, Kol knew that his older, more ruthless brother loved him despite his failure in portraying it, he merely had a problem believing that fact after a millennium of witnessing his cruelty towards him and the rest of his siblings and daggering them in the process.

" **We didn't have a choice. He was trying to cut off Jeremy's arm!" Elena yelled trying to reason with him while clutching Jeremy closely. But Klaus negated her response, snarling through gritted teeth, "** _ **Lies**_ **! He never would've gotten inside if you hadn't have set a trap for him. I'm going to burn this house to the ground! And then, when you try to flee for your lives, I'll kill you both without blinking."**

 **Jeremy scoffed, "You kill us, you'll** _ **never**_ **be able to make more hybrids."**

But Klaus' retort shocked Kol, Rebekah and Elijah to the core.

" **You really think I care for an instant about my bloody hybrids? I want the cure so I can destroy it. I would've killed you all the second we dug it up, but now I'm just gonna watch you burn instead." He was cut off from further threats as a scream of agony escaped his throat and he fell to the ground clutching his head. Bonnie walked past him, her face cold and devoid of any emotion, "Invite him in." When the Gilbert siblings fidgeted, she snapped, "** _ **Do it**_ **!"**

They watched as Bonnie trapped Klaus in an invisible barrier and left the house, leaving him alone with Kol's corpse. The Originals glared at the Scooby Gang, all four of them seething with apoplectic rage.

Sheila spoke up, her voice oozing with disappointment that had Bonnie recoiling once again, not used to being at the other end of her Grams' ire, "Esther, Ayana, Emily, Godric, Rowena and a few others pooled their magic and placed discreet suggestions to change Kol's death from occurring. Rebekah was hit with the epiphany that Kol was about to confront Elena and Jeremy with the white oak stake in his possession, as well as realizing Stefan was trying to distract her and she ran to Klaus. Klaus was given the suggestion to leave Damon in the cellar and return to the Mikaelson Manor where Rebekah was heading. You, Bonnie," she turned to face her granddaughter, "I placed the suggestion for you to leave your house and take watch over Damon while Ayana dosed your parents with a mild sleeping spell. Such inconsequential warnings saved Kol from death and hopefully, these viewings would halt or at least postpone the ripple effect for as long as possible."

Ten flabbergasted miens were directed solely at a smug Sheila whose orbs were focused solely on the scene as it changed. They all inspected their surroundings which changed drastically from the homey abode of the Gilberts to a sunny island filled with trees and sand. "Jeremy's Mark had completed with Kol's death, along with all the vampires sired from him. Caroline and Tyler decided to interrogate a mourning Klaus who was still trapped behind the invisible barrier, while Stefan, Damon, Elena, Rebekah, Jeremy, Bonnie and Professor Atticus Shane traveled to a desolate island in Nova Scotia."

"Nice to know you cared about me dying, Bekah," Kol drawled sarcastically, not bothering to glimpse at the guilt on her face and instead choosing to burn a hole at the scene playing out in front of them. They were given a small glimpse as Bonnie, Jeremy and Shane were separated from the other four vampires and then Damon getting lost.

Elijah shook his head, "Something isn't right. You are not alone on that island." They all whipped around to scrutinize Sheila's expression and a foreboding sensation trickled down their spines at her distressed mien.

They all watched in horror as Bonnie spoke with an illusion of her Grams; "You see, Bonnie. When you slipped over Silas' tomb, your blood gave Silas the power to mess with your head… like he messed with Atticus' head by giving him the illusion of seeing his dead wife, Caitlin. Manipulating him." Bonnie gaped in horror, and she wasn't the only one as comprehension dawned on them. "Watch. Watch the ripple effect occur from what you sowed," she demanded, prompting the ten Supernaturals to focus on the scene now playing out.

 **Bonnie and Jeremy reached the lower cavern and approached a side chamber containing Silas' tomb; it had a humanoid shape and it was lying on a table, covered in vine-like decoration. Its hands were holding a small box on its chest. Jeremy's eyes narrowed in on the small box, "Is this it? This is the cure? How is that supposed to cure every vampire in the world?"**

 **Frowning in thought, Bonnie shook her head, "I don't think it is, Jer."**

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Rebekah demanded her sapphire eyes ablaze with doubt, anger and pain. Smiling contritely, Sheila sorrowfully uttered, "Exactly what it is. There is only _one_ cure out there, enough for _one_ vampire to consume."

"But-"Elena, Rebekah, Stefan and Damon had a stare-off with one another; it was glaringly obvious that the chase for the cure would be intense now, filled with rivalry, and unlike the scene they were witnessing, they wouldn't be able to work together as a team.

" _But_ , the cure had a purpose of its own. Not to be consumed by any vampire wishing for mortality," Sheila informed them matter-of-factly.

 **Bonnie and Jeremy tried prying the cure from Silas' hands, to no avail. "It's like trying to bend stone," suddenly, realization dawned on Bonnie's face and her eyes widened in horror, "Oh, my god. He's been frozen like a vampire statue for 2000 years. There's only one way we're gonna get the statue to unfreeze. We have to feed him our blood. If we want to get the cure out of his hands, we … we have to wake him up."**

Kol let out a guttural yell that came out as a mixture of a menacing growl and annoyed defeat, "How utterly daft are you?! No matter what, you must _never_ awaken Silas! YOU shall be the reason for the upcoming destruction." Silence met Kol's words, and Bonnie recoiled once again at the disappointed mien of her Grams, and she started second guessing herself and her decision to learn Expression for the cure. _If Shane was being manipulated by Silas… does that mean I was being manipulated as well?_

 **Jeremy violently struck the tomb repeatedly with a rock, "Ah, come on!"**

" **There's got to be a way to do this without raising him. We'll find a way –"a rattling gasp escaped her lips as a blonde man drove a knife into her back and she fell to the ground. "Don't listen to the witch, by. We have to raise Silas, and we have to do it now."**

"Oh my God!" Elena, Caroline and Jeremy cried out, unable to shift their eyes from Bonnie's fallen form as Jeremy's carbon copy rushed to her side.

"Who is that man?" Elijah asked watching as the blonde man who stabbed Bonnie sliced open his hand with a knife.

"Vaughn. He, is one of The Five," Sheila replied, staring sadly at her granddaughter's fallen form.

" **What are you doing?" Jeremy asked him as Vaughn dripped blood into Silas' mouth. Without taking his eyes off his hand, Vaughn sneered, "What you shoulda done already. I'm gonna raise Silas. Then I'm gonna kill him."**

"At least someone has enough sense," Kol grunted with a huff, still sore about his death. They all watched as Jeremy and Vaughn started fighting, blow after blow, and Vaughn had the upper hand.

" **The cure is meant for Silas! What else would you use it for?" Vaughn retrieved his knife from the ground and nodded knowingly, "Your friends … your sister … Sorry, lad. It wasnae meant for that. Nothing personal." He bent down toward Jeremy but suddenly, Elena swooped in and attacked him from behind, and just as she was about to go for his jugular, Jeremy quickly reminded her of the hunter's curse. Pausing, Elena nodded, threw Vaughn to the side and helped Jeremy up.**

The scene started forwarding again, and they all felt fear cripple them at the agonizing sadness on Sheila's mien.

"Grams, what's wrong?" Bonnie asked nervously.

"Watch," was all she merely whispered.

" **God, I forgot what a brat you were," Elena sneered, rolling her eyes in disdain, eliciting a frown of confusion from Jeremy. "I'm done playing nice," and she grabbed him, sliced open his wrist and held it over Silas' mouth.**

" **Katherine!" Jeremy gasped; Katherine smirked smugly, "It's been too long, little Gilbert. Sorry. Family reunion is gonna have to be cut short." She sunk her fangs into his neck and forced a screaming Jeremy down again. Silas' arm swung up and held Jeremy in place giving Katherine the opportunity to snatch the box containing the cure and flee. Grabbing Jeremy's throat, Silas strangled him before effectively snapping his neck.**

 **Jeremy collapsed onto the ground, his eyes open but lifeless, and Bonnie lied nearby, unable to move.**

The scene paused on Jeremy's dead form.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Elena screamed hysterically, tears streaming down her eyes in rapid speed and she clutched a stupefied Jeremy close to her. Kol couldn't help but quip, "You kill me, and end up dying not long after. How befitting."

"And that, is the first consequence of the path you all set out to take," Sheila sadly informed them; loud sobs echoed around them as Elena and Bonnie wouldn't let go of a still stupefied Jeremy. Caroline had silent tears cascading down her face and the Salvatore brothers stared contritely at the Gilberts. Elijah felt consumed by pain at what his Katerina did; Rebekah and Klaus remained silent, but stayed close to a still disgruntled Kol.

"Watch," Sheila demanded, "No need for tears now. The consequences of your derision and selfishness have yet to begun."

 **Bonnie slowly woke up in the middle of a campsite, blinking a couple of times before noticing Shane in front of her. "How are you healed?"**

" **It was Silas. He helped me. You did it, Bonnie. He's risen," Shane gleefully stated as he went to help Bonnie onto her feet.**

"He would have remained dead if it weren't for your bloody protection spell," Kol snarled, "Have I mentioned yet that you are a complete pain in the ass." Bonnie glared at him in return; now she knew Kol was correct, he always had been. Shane was manipulated by Silas in the form of his dead wife, her grandmother was disappointed in her stubbornness, and Jeremy died.

" **I know you're angry with me, okay? But now you'll see everything I did, all those lives lost, they weren't in vain. Silas is gonna bring them back," Shane placated her, but he only succeeded in garnering himself a deadly glare from Bonnie. "What you want to do isn't natural, Shane," she spat out, "You** _ **can't**_ **bring back the dead!"**

 **Shane gave her a pitying look, "I think you'll change your mind now. When Silas awoke, he had to feed to gain his strength. He'd been desiccating for almost 2000 years. He needed blood. Jeremy was there."**

 **Bonnie's face morphed into confusion and denial, "What are you saying to me?!"**

" **He drained him of his blood, Bonnie. Jeremy is dead."**

The Scooby Gang flinched at the reminder, but none more than Elena and Bonnie, both of whom had yet to stop their silent crying.

The scene changed; Damon and Rebekah were tying Vaughn and propping him up against a rock face; Damon jabbed the point of a dagger into Vaughn's neck.

"Damon and I working together? Yeah, I don't see that," Rebekah scoffed, staring at the scene with disbelief.

"Stefan took Elena and Jeremy back to Mystic Falls," Sheila quietly announced, and everyone concentrated on her next words, "Klaus was released from the spell as soon as Bonnie entered her trance and departed with Kol's body. Elena is in denial regarding Jeremy's death, believing the Gilbert ring shall revive him. Stefan called Caroline and Matt over for moral support and to convince her. Damon elected to stay behind and look for Bonnie who was taken by Atticus, and Rebekah remained behind."

" **Here's the thing. I was completely willing to accept the fact that you were one man on a lonely mission to kill ol' Silas, and then I got boned by my vixen nemesis, Miss Katherine Pierce, and then I start thinking there's** _ **no way**_ **that this is a coincidence. So** _ **what**_ **do you know?" Damon inquired menacingly, twisting the point of the dagger in Vaughn's neck. Vaughn merely smiled mockingly, "Torture me all you want. You** _ **can't**_ **kill me. The hunter's curse will torment you forever."**

" **It'll be worth it," Damon sneered.**

"You shouldn't let your hatred over Katerina Petrova eliminate all common sense," Sheila remarked in a chastising manner. Damon looked sheepish, squirming uncomfortably at the dead witch's rebuke. Once again, Elijah felt a pang at his Katerina's actions.

" **He's right," Rebekah piped up, glaring at the tied up Vaughn, "You can't kill him, but that doesn't mean we can't tear him apart piece by piece, nerve by nerve until the pain is so severe, that your brain shuts it off to give you one tiny moment of blessed relief, and then we'll heal you and do it again and again and again."**

Damon smirked while Klaus and Kol looked on proudly at a smug Rebekah prompting the others but Elijah to stare at them in utmost horror. "What?" Rebekah snapped, "Him working with Katherine got your precious brother killed!"

 **At that, Vaughn squirmed uncomfortably and eyed the dagger with trepidation, "I was tracking dens of vampires across Colorado. Katherine found me, said she could help me find Silas. She already knew about the hunter's mark, the cure. … She had someone on the inside, some werewolf girl, friends with your professor."**

" **Hayley," Damon spat out in absolute disdain, "Tyler Lockwood's old friend. Ah, I knew she was shady. Where'd Katherine find her?"**

" **New Orleans. That's all I know."**

"Hayley," Klaus pronounced her name clearly before smirking at an uncomfortable Caroline, "Didn't I say that werewolf girl was not to be trusted. You and your little boyfriend placed too much trust in her, allowed her to infiltrate your lives and those of your friends, and not only did she betray you once, but twice."

Huffing in anger, Caroline sneered, "You don't have to be so happy about it!" _God, I hate that stupid shewolf!_

As if Klaus knew what she was thinking, he winked at her and returned to watch as the scene changed again; Shane and Bonnie were walking through the woods of the island; Shane kept trying to convince Bonnie to help Silas raise the dead.

" **Silas can't do magic. He was a witch, but after he became immortal, that ended. He can be a witch or a vampire, but never both. That's why I've been teaching you Expression, so you can do his work for him," Shane informed her in a scholar tone, "Using the power of 3 massacres. Each massacre of 12 marks the earth with power, and you can use Expression to tap into that power."**

" **Three? You've had 36 people killed?" Bonnie snapped in horror. Shane shook his head in negative, "No. I've had 24 people killed – 12 humans at the Young farm, 12 hybrids. You and I are gonna complete the triangle. It's worth it, they're all going to come back," he quickly added at seeing the surmounting horror on Bonnie's face.**

Sheila shook her head sadly, "Oh, Atticus. Silas twisted his mind, manipulated him, and used his dead wife as a motivating factor. The Atticus Shane I knew would _never_ machinate the death of 24 people, no matter the cost."

"I would _never_ agree with-"but the rest of Bonnie's words died as the scene played out and a vision of Jeremy pleaded for help, prompting her to abide.

"I told you! I bloody told you!" Kol snapped yet again.

The scene changed; Damon finally located Bonnie alone and took her home. The scene changed again; Rebekah was ditching Vaughn.

" **You be careful up there," Vaughn smirked as Rebekah turned to leave, "'Cause he's up there running about."**

 **Turning back, she raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "You sure about that?"**

" **You don't believe me? Check my pack." Rebekah hesitated for a brief moment before reaching into his pack and withdrawing the mask Silas had been wearing in his tomb. "I found it in the chamber where he lay. They say no one has seen him. No one knows his face. How do you hide from the devil when you don't know what he looks like?" he asked rhetorically, a smirk on his face, "Maybe I'm him. Mark my words, if you don't use the cure to kill him, doesnae matter if you're human or vampire. You're doomed. … We all are."**

 **After a moment, a nervous Rebekah tossed the mask onto the ground and vampire sped out of the cave, but not before hearing Vaughn laugh maniacally as he yelled after her, "Good luck to ya, lass. You've all brought this upon yourselves! May you rot in it!"**

An unsettling silence engulfed them like a cloak; it was not lost on any of them that Vaughn's words sounded disturbingly similar to Kol's incessant warnings they all ignored, scoffed, and batted away as naught but scary stories and myths of the supernaturals. "I won't bother saying anything," Kol muttered; even though he was dead in that future, the fact that Silas rose and is wandering the earth, still managed to terrify him.

"Why?" Bonnie desperately yelled, her eyes imploring Sheila's, "Why me. Why did Shane teach me Expression to do his bidding?"

Sheila waved her hand, changing the scene to before Damon found Bonnie, "You'll find the answers you seek in Atticus' words."

" **When Silas was buried by the witch Qetsiyah, she left him with the cure and two choices: stay immortal and rot, or take the cure and eventually die in there of old age," Shane informed her. Bonnie's brows furrowed in confusion, "He's been trapped in there for 2000 years. At some point wouldn't death by old age have been … better?"**

 **Shane shook his head, negating her inquiry, "No because, you see, Qetsiyah had already one-upped him. She knew that he wanted to die so that he could find peace, be reunited with his one true love. So she created the Other Side as a purgatory for all supernatural beings, ensuring that if he died, he'd end up in there forever. That's where you come in."**

" **Why me?"**

" **Because you, as Qetsiyah's descendant, can make the Other Side go away," Shane revealed.**

"Are you saying… the Bennett Line descended from Qetsiyah?" Klaus uttered in complete shock. Sheila nodded once, "Yes."

The scene changed; they were all congregated once again in the Gilbert Residence. Stefan and Damon stood on either side of a tear-stained Elena, who looked utterly expressionless and still, and there was no light in her eyes.

"No, no, no. You shut off your emotions," Stefan murmured, horror-struck. Kol gaped at Elena, begrudgingly impressed. Jeremy stared at his sister, mirroring Stefan's expression, "Elena-, I would never want you to become like that if I died."

Sheila sighed forlornly, "Elena finally admitted to the truth. She was unable to cope with her last family member dead because of her, and so, Damon invoked the sire bond to shut her emotions off." Everyone, excluding the Originals and Elena, glared at Damon who was squirming uncomfortably, but before they could berate him, the distinctive sound of glass shattering distracted their attention onto the scene.

" **Elena, don't do this. We can find another cover story," Damon pleaded, but Elena shook her head and lifelessly retorted, "This is the best one. No one'll ask questions."**

"Ugh, what are you planning on doing?" Caroline asked nobody in particular; her answer was shortly answered as they observed Elena burning down the house along with Jeremy's body.

"Oh my God!" Elena gasped, tears streaming once again; although shocked by the rapid turn of events, Jeremy embraced his sister in a tight hug, suppressing his own tears; _that will not happen. No matter what, I won't allow myself to die!_

The scene changed again; Stefan and Caroline were out in the woods calling out for Elena before separating, bringing about a look of confusion out of the ten Supernaturals, none of them noticed the grim expression on Sheila's face.

" **Elena! Don't make me fight you, Elena! I'm stronger than you, and I don't want to hurt you," Caroline called out as she trudged deeper into the woods. Suddenly, Elena appeared into the clearing, threw Caroline against a tree and then throwing her down onto the ground before sitting on top of the blonde and holding her down by the throat, "Who's gonna get hurt?"**

 **In a burst of energy, Caroline threw Elena off and they both stand up, facing each other in a combat stance. "Not bad. Not technically good, but then again, Alaric didn't train you. You were probably too busy butting into people's business!" Elena said scathingly, prompting Caroline to attack.**

"Care! I didn't, I don't mean that. That _isn't_ me!" Elena whimpered, tearing away her horrified orbs from the gruesome scene and staring imploringly at her blonde best friend. Caroline smiled back weakly and embraced the brunette, "I know, I know. Your emotions are off. You were bound to be a raging bitch," she giggled.

 **Putting a hand to her forehead, Caroline huffed in exasperation, "Oh, just stop!** _ **God**_ **. This isn't you, and you know it! You hurt my mom, Elena. How far are you gonna take this?"**

"Is my mom-"

"Relax, child. Liz is perfectly fine," Sheila smoothly interjected Caroline's frantic questioning before smiling softly at a guilt-ridden Elena.

 **Elena rolled her eyes, face devoid of any positive emotions as she stared back at the blonde, "Are you trying to make me feel bad for hurting your mom? Don't you get it?** _ **I don't care.**_ **I mean, maybe you should try to turn it all off. Who knows? You might stop whining about how Tyler left you. Added bonus: you won't have to feel guilty about all the dirty thoughts you have about Klaus."**

Simultaneously, Elena cried out, "I'm worse than Katherine!" while Caroline blushed profusely and still managed to look upset, "Tyler left me?!" Kol burst out into laughter and Klaus gaped unattractively at a still blushing Caroline, allowing hope to rise in his chest. However, before any jibing remarks could be traded, a pained yell reverberated around them and the ten Supernaturals' eyes widened in unison at Caroline's fallen form.

 **Elena pulled the branch out and aimed it to strike her heart when Damon and Stefan appeared, restraining her and pulling Caroline away, respectively.**

"I nearly- I nearly _killed_ you. Oh my god!" Elena started hyperventilating and if it weren't for Jeremy's arms around her, she would have fainted. Elena didn't like the future Sheila was showing them, she didn't like it at all.

Sheila sighed, abruptly changing the subject, "Sheriff Forbes later call Stefan with bigger problems than Elena's emotions being shut off," the ten Supernaturals focused on her, worried over what she would reveal, "Blood was stolen from Grove Hills Hospital. The Sheriff said there's been a report of six other blood bank thefts all within 30 miles of Mystic Falls."

Kol immediately comprehended, mahogany eyes widening in fear and lips twisted in a grimace, "Silas. He followed you idiots from that island. Think about it! He hasn't fed in 2000 years." Once Kol snapped his mouth shut and returned to inwardly fuming, they all turned to Sheila for an affirmative, the blood draining from their faces when she ominously nodded her head.

Steeling herself for the fireworks, Rebekah hesitantly instigated conversation with the dead Bennett she never had the chance to know, "What happens next?"

"Next. Damon takes Elena to New York to try and get her emotions back on, and to keep Mystic Falls safe from her," at that, they all stared at Damon in exasperation while Elena squirmed guiltily, "Stefan calls Klaus for help, and both them and Caroline work together to find Silas and decipher where the last massacre shall take place for the completion of the Expression Triangle. Silas had been impersonating Shane since the island after he killed Jeremy and is preparing Bonnie, who found out Shane was actually Silas, for the last massacre in the Expression Triangle; 12 witches. Rebekah on the other hand, followed Damon and Elena to New York with her own agenda of acquiring the cure. Damon and Stefan however, want to get the cure first so that Elena's emotions would return, but Elena doesn't want the cure, and together, she and Rebekah band together, they ditch Damon and disappear eliciting a wild goose chase."

The identical expression of horror was visible in each of the ten Supernaturals' miens at the end of Sheila's speech. The dead witch waved her hand and another scene began to play out.

 **Twelve witches were chanting and Bonnie was yelling in pain in the middle; Stefan, Klaus and Caroline were trying to intervene.**

" **Klaus, we need to save her!" Caroline shrieked. Klaus whipped around and glared at her angrily, "How? The only way to stop the witches is to kill them, and then Silas gets what he wants."**

 **At that exact moment, one of the witches called out, "Spirits, take her soul. Free her from darkness." She then held a dagger over Bonnie's form as she screamed and writhed in pain. Suddenly, Caroline vamp-ran into the circle and pulled the dagger into the aforementioned witch's chest, killing her.**

" **NO!" Klaus shouted out as one by one, each witch forming the circle dropped dead and the torches' flames burned out. A shocked Caroline hesitantly approached Bonnie's weak form, "Bonnie.** _ **Bonnie**_ **!"**

 **Bonnie slowly opened her eyes, which were milky white, and she smiled in an eerie fashion, "The triangle is complete."**

"Oh my god. I killed twelve people," Caroline cried, her whole form shaking sporadically and Klaus wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and soothe her. Bonnie got there first and started apologizing profusely, "It's all my fault. I was easily manipulated by Shane and then Silas. I'm so, so, so sorry! _I'm sorry_!"

Sheila sighed sadly and waved her hand again; the scene changed to Klaus standing alone where the twelve witches used to be when Shane appeared behind him with a creepy smile.

" **Thank you. Of the three massacres, this is the one I was dreading."**

 **Klaus smiled bitterly, "Silas, I presume. I'm sorry mate. Don't have it."**

Kol felt dread over the fact that his brother was in the clearing alone with Silas. Elijah and Rebekah moved closer to an annoyingly nonchalant Klaus who was staring intensely at the scene as it played out.

 **Still smiling, Silas retorted, "But you know who does, and the last thing you want is for that cure to be used on you, so you bring it to me, and it won't be. You get to live."**

 **Klaus began to laugh in scorn, "Yeah, with all of my dead supernatural enemies from the Other Side. You know, you don't scare me, Silas, or Shane, or whoever you are," he bravely scoffed. If possible, Silas' grin grew wider and he pulled out a white oak stake from his pocket, "But I think I know what does. Let's just say your sister's mind is a little easier to read than yours. So … Care to reconsider my offer?"**

"Nik! Oh, god," Rebekah gasped; the ten Supernaturals were gaping at the scene in a horrified trance. Not only were they weirdly worried for Klaus' well-being, but if he died, then so did they.

 **Klaus glared at Silas before running to attack him, but Silas disappeared and reappeared behind him, plunging the stake from behind. Klaus roared in pain. "I missed by an inch, but don't worry. I'm not trying to kill you, not just yet," he then proceeded to break off the white oak stake, leaving the broken tip stuck in Klaus' back, "Just a little something to remember me by. I'll be in touch."**

"I'll kill him!" Klaus growled, but Kol snapped at him, "Don't be an idiot, Nik. I bloody told you a million bloody times. Silas will unleash hell on Earth. Nobody can escape him, but none of you listened. Did you? Vaughn was right; you're all going to rot in what you created!" despite the brutality of Kol's words, it was glaringly obvious that he was worried over his siblings, especially Klaus.

The scene changed; Klaus stood in the drawing room of his manor, topless, his entire back coated with blood leaking from a wound. Trying to add in some humor, Damon quipped, "Don't you look radiant?"

"Shut it, Salvatore," Klaus growled.

" **Klaus we need to talk-"Caroline froze in the doorway looking at the mess on his back and the sweating hybrid who was feverishly ripping through his flesh, "What happened to you?"**

 **Breathless with pain, Klaus managed to gasp out, "Silas. He attacked me. He stabbed me with the white oak stake. A piece of it- is still inside me."**

"You know, I always said I'd pay front row seats to see the sight of you in unbearable pain," Bonnie piped up, a scowl on her forehead, "I take it back. This is so morbid and disturbing!"

With a deadpanned look, Klaus sarcastically drawled, "Glad to know me being in pain doesn't invigorate you anymore."

" **Oh my god, Klaus, that could kill you," Caroline rushed over to him and tenderly stroked his face before her voice changed into a darker quality, "As much as I would** _ **love**_ **to watch you die, you still haven't found me the cure."**

 **Pushing her away, Klaus roared in apoplectic rage, "Silas!"**

"Oh my god!" Caroline muttered in horror, disturbed that the monster wore her face… especially to Klaus.

" **That's right," a dark, foreign smirk curled on Silas/Caroline's face, "Last night, I looked like Shane, today, I look like Caroline, and tomorrow, who knows."**

 **Through gritted teeth, Klaus snarled, "Show me your true face!"**

" **Now why would I do that when I can look like whomever I want you to see," Silas taunted with an air of smug satisfaction and arrogance, "Resist me all you want, Klaus, but until you bring me the cure I will bring you nothing but misery."**

"I'm probably kicking myself for not believing you," Klaus muttered to Kol, who was grinning widely at the rare confession. It was a well-known fact that Niklaus Mikaelson had a hard time admitting to his faults, mostly because he never was wrong, so hearing Klaus' confession was like music to Kol's ears.

The scene changed, and they watched as the real Caroline walked in, and after discovering it wasn't Silas and after much coercing and cajoling, Caroline grudgingly helped Klaus remove the white oak stake from his back for the sake of her and her friends' survival – to no avail.

"Why isn't it getting out?" Klaus snarled as he observed him and Caroline start arguing and yelling at each other fiercely. "Frankly, this is disgusting," Elena grimaced, wincing at the scene.

" **Don't turn your back at me!" Klaus yelled. Whipping around, Caroline emotionally yelled, "I should have turned my back on you ages ago!"**

 **Silence engulfed the room and Klaus' face visibly relaxed, his eyes widening as he whispered, "It's gone. The pain. The-the pain is gone. It was- it was never there. He got in my head. Silas-" he gestured at his temple in a daze, "-got inside my head. You took my mind off it. You brought me back, Caroline."**

" **If Silas can make** _ **you**_ **, of all people, believe that you're dying… what can he do to the rest of us?" Caroline's voice shook with palpable fear.**

"That son of a-"Stefan shook his head in horror, thinking along the same lines as Caroline and the ten Supernaturals all had a terrified expression on their face.

"Now you see?" Sheila whispered, her voice permeating the air clearly, "Kol had been correct from the very beginning, but you all claimed Silas to be a myth. And it only gets worse from here."

"That's very unsettling, Mrs. Bennett," Elijah grimaced stoically.

In order, Sheila started showing them scenes of how they were victimized by Silas. Bonnie during prom and of how Elena nearly killed her – which brought out the profuse apologies and the waterworks again; Silas appearing as Klaus to Caroline in search for Bonnie where he then threatened to kill her mother – that had Klaus seething in rage and Caroline trembling in fear; Caroline walking in on her dying mother and healing her from Silas where he then threatened Bonnie to keep her promise about destroying the Other Side; Damon and Stefan tricking Elena by killing Matt who was wearing the Gilbert ring to restore her emotions, which worked, but unfortunately had her focusing intensely on the unhealthy emotion of anger and revenge against Katherine. While each scene played out, the ten Supernaturals' horror and terror became even more profound and Kol started adopting a smug disposition which annoyed the others immensely.

The scene changed, showing how Bonnie trapped Katherine by linking them together and Bonnie successfully dropped down the veil, bringing about a sharp intake of breath from the ten Supernaturals. They watched as Lexi, Alaric, Jeremy and Kol returned along with many other dead supernatural beings, and although their loved ones returned, they felt an ominous feeling vibrate through them.

"Grams," Bonnie whispered, seeing her grandmother's ghost appear to her in the scene.

" **I messed up. I'm sorry," Bonnie cried out. Grams smiled softly, "You can still stop Silas."**

 **Bonnie shook her head forlornly, "No, I can't. Qetsiyah was able to immobilize him so he couldn't feed and get into people's heads. I don't know how to do that. I don't know how to put him down."**

" **You** _ **can**_ **do that," Grams negated her claim, "Expression is the manifestation of your will. You could do anything. I don't like it, but sometimes there are no choices. But you are strong enough. You can do this."**

"You really believe that?" Bonnie inquired. Sheila nodded warmly, "I am disappointed with the hell you unleashed, but I believe in you. I always will. You, Bonnie, can do anything you set your mind to."

"I see what you meant brother. This is hell on earth," Elijah stated, as the scene rapidly changed, portraying the countless of dead supernatural beings infiltrating Mystic Falls including members of the Five, and much to Rebekah's shock and depression, Alexander.

The scene changed; Damon was in the tunnels where he encountered Silas who was impersonating Alaric.

" **Whoa, it's just me. I called Stefan, he's heading for Elena. Did you find Silas?"**

 **Damon smirked, "Yep." And without further ado, he swung the butt of his flashlight at Silas/Alaric's face, knocking him to the ground. Damon then picked up a length of chain and started strangling Silas with it as he choked out, "Damon, it's me!"**

" **No, you're not. I've spent more time in these tunnels than I care to admit, and there's no way you just came from the school. Your mind games don't work on me, Silas," Damon snarled just as Bonnie walked in, glaring menacingly at an asphyxiated Silas, "I may not be able to kill you, but I** _ **will**_ **stop you." She then closed her eyes and concentrated on desiccating him, "I will make the blood clot in your veins. I will make every bone, muscle and joint in your body turn to stone. You won't have power over us anymore."**

 **Silas turned away as his body started hardening and he groaned loudly in pain; "What the hell is happening?" Damon frowned.**

 **Bonnie scowled, "He can't hide behind his mind-control anymore. He's becoming his true self."**

 **Silas hardened completely with his hand covering his face; Damon tried catching a glimpse of his face, "Who exactly might his true self be?"**

 **With a forlorn sigh, Bonnie shrugged, "I guess we'll never know."**

"You-, you immobilized Silas," Kol stuttered, staring awe-struck eyes at a bashful Bonnie. In fact, Sheila looked to be the only person not surprised with the potency of Bonnie's powers.

"So that's it?" Klaus inquired, his face morphing into confusion. Sheila sighed loudly, "Unfortunately, it is not the end. Merely the beginning." And before anybody could question her further, she waved her hand again, changing the scene.

 **Bonnie stood in an underground cave arranging some candles when her Grams approached. "You have to put up the veil."**

" **Not yet. I can bring Jeremy back, I can keep him here," Bonnie said desperately, a stubborn gleam in her eyes, "Elena needs him. This was always the plan. Jeremy wasn't supposed to die."**

 **Horror-struck, Grams implored her, "It was the will of Nature. There is no magic in this world that is strong enough to challenge it."**

"Bonnie!" Caroline and Elena yelled as they all watched black veins creep on her skin while she chanted expression and dark magic, ignoring her grandmother's pleas to stop. Jeremy whipped around to face Sheila, "Say something!"

Shaking her head solemnly, Sheila sadly uttered, "I already know what shall occur."

 **Bonnie took a huge gasp before collapsing on the ground.**

"BONNIE!" Stefan, Damon, Elena, Caroline and Jeremy yelled while the four Originals remained silent in morbid fascination.

The scene forwards.

 **Bonnie started to awaken, her body twitching and she got up, disoriented. A hand rested on her shoulder and she turned up to see her Grams' grave expression, "I'm sorry, Bonnie. It was just too much." She then stepped aside, allowing Bonnie to witness her body lying on the ground and she gasped tearfully.**

" **Oh, my god … I'm dead!"**

"NO!" Elena, Caroline and Jeremy yelled emotionally. Bonnie stood rigid, her mouth agape as she stared bewilderly at the frozen scene of her dead corpse.

Shockingly, Kol softly stated, "All magic has a price. It was your life in trade for the little hunter."

"I don't regret it," Bonnie whispered, a watery smile spreading on her sorrowful face as she looked at a devastated Jeremy, "I'd gladly sacrifice my life for yours."

"But I don't want you to!" Jeremy shouted, grief-stricken. Elena embraced Bonnie tightly, sobbing her heart out yet again, unable to believe the lengths her best friend would go to for her brother and unable to imagine life without her. Caroline joined in the hug not a moment later, and the three girls sobbed into each other while the others diverted their attention elsewhere to give them a moment of privacy.

Clearing her throat, a grave Sheila brought the attention back on her, "In her dead state, Bonnie manages to close the veil. And now, there is still two scenes left to witness." And she waved her hand; the ten Supernaturals felt dread, terrified over what the next and then the last scene held for them.

 **Katherine and Elena were fighting with their vampire strength near the wall of lockers in the High School; "What are you doing?" Elena grunted, only to receive a snarky response, "Would you believe I'm having a bad day?" and Katherine picked Elena up and threw her against the wall before speeding over and kicking up her leg to press her booted foot over Elena's neck, "It started when Bonnie denied me my Silas-like immortality."**

" **Of course, because Katherine Pierce can't be happy with good old vampire-caliber immortality," Elena sarcastically spat out, managing to throw Katherine off her and used the leverage to slam her to the ground, but Katherine easily gained the upper hand and mimicked Elena's movement.**

Elijah watched on sadly as his Katerina unfoundedly attacked Elena, subtly wincing as Elena ripped off one of the locker doors and swung it against Katerina's face. The other nine Supernaturals cheered loudly, instantly siding with Elena – it came to no surprise that they all hated Katherine Pierce with a passion.

" **I deserved it. I never had a graduation, or a prom, or, you know, a life. But you did!" Katherine sneered grabbing onto the door and swinging it into Elena's face, "You have everything, and it's not because you're a good little girl who deserves happiness, it's because you** _ **stole mine**_ **." proceeding to throw the door at Elena, who instantly ducked.**

" **I stole** _ **your**_ **happiness?" Elena gritted out, her eyes ablaze with malice, "You killed my brother!"**

 **Katherine ran at Elena, but she blocked her and threw her down the hall. Getting back up, Katherine unapologetically said, "I'll admit, that was nasty."**

"Bitch" "Skank" "Whore" those among many other expletives were yelled by the nine supernaturals while Elijah watched on dejectedly; _maybe I shouldn't answer Katerina's calls and reconnect with her… she hasn't changed at all._

 **Yelling in fury, Elena rushed at Katherine, who twisted her arm and threw her at a fire emergency case – the glass in the door of it shattered as Elena slammed against it, and she collapsed, struggling on the floor as Katherine walked over to her, picked up a janitor's mop in the process and deftly broke it in half, holding the wooden handle tightly in her hand. "I have nothing," she beat Elena with the stick, "But I'm about to change that," she sneered with a kick to her side.**

" **Kicking someone while they're down … classy till the end, Katherine," Elena snarled. Laughing spitefully, Katherine corrected her, "** _ **Your**_ **end." Katherine stabbed the broken end of the stick into Elena's neck, digging it deeper as Elena struggled and started gurgling blood.**

"I'm going to kill her!" Damon snapped, clenching and unclenching his fists in murderous rage.

"Tell me why again, _why_ do we always allow her a second chance to live?" Bonnie muttered in apoplectic rage, already planning many ways to end the manipulative bitch. Elena stood frozen the entire time, watching as Katherine gained the upper hand, succeeding in killing her just when she got Jeremy back.

 **Katherine pulled the stick out of Elena's throat and thrust her hand into her chest, grabbing hold of her heart. Elena frantically reached in the pocket of her jacket as Katherine victoriously uttered, "Bye-bye, little girl." Elena finally pulled out a vial out of her pocket and shoved it into Katherine's mouth and forced her jaw to close around it. Katherine's eyes widened as the liquid dissolved in her mouth and she fell to the floor beside Elena, unconscious.**

 **Slowly, Elena got onto her feet, "Have a nice human life, Katherine."**

Silence. Complete silence permeated the air as the scene froze; Rebekah was the first one to find the ability to articulate a coherent sentence, "You gave _her_ the Cure?"

"Hey! She was about to kill me! I had every right. You would have done the same thing," Elena snapped defensively. With a huff of irritation, Rebekah grudgingly nodded in agreement – even though she didn't like it – and turned away, fuming at the waste of the Cure.

"Huh, so now you can make more hybrids with her," Damon smirked evilly, feeling no remorse whatsoever in handing Katherine over as a blood bag. But to their immense surprise, Klaus merely smirked and shook his head, "I don't need her mate. I already have a lot of doppelgänger blood set aside." At the other nine's shocked miens, he shrugged, "I always have a backup plan. The blood you smashed dear, Bekah, was only five percent of the blood I have."

"You sneaky bastard," Rebekah muttered, but the smile on her face betrayed her amusement.

Sheila cleared her throat yet again, amused at their antics, and hoping that they would build a strong friendship and a close unbreakable bond – the ten of them would need it for what the future has in store… not only in regards to Venus and the magical community, but the mortal and supernatural world as well. "Last memory." And she waved her hand for the very last time.

 **Stefan stood alone by the quarry, unloading the canvas bag that contained Silas' remains. Tossing it aside onto the ground, he frowned when the contents sounded like a bunch of loose pieces. Stefan kicked it and reached inside, only to find shards of ordinary stone.**

" **Don't bother. I'm not there," Elena's voice spoke up from behind him.**

" _Fuck_!" Damon and Kol swore in unison, not bothering to glare at each other at the dire situation. Worried for his brother's safety, Damon edged closer to him, electric blue orbs flickering from the scene playing out, to his stiff brother.

 **Keeping his face impassive, Stefan said, "Silas. You were stone. They saw you, the spell worked."**

" **That's the funny thing about spells – they're bound by Nature. Nature demands balance, so every spell has a loophole," Silas smirked cunningly, "The spell that turned me into stone was bound by a witch – a** _ **living**_ **witch. So, when that witch died, the spell broke," now Silas was full on grinning, a shit-eating grin.**

 **Horror colored Stefan's face and he rapidly shook his head in denial, "Bonnie? Bonnie's not dead."**

"Why is it, that every time I _try_ to do a good thing, it ends up screwing everything else up?!" Bonnie demanded angrily, her eyes burning a hole into Silas' forehead. Sheila exhaled loudly, "It's the ripple effect of killing Kol. None of you believed in the calamity of awakening Silas, so nobody remained to stop you." The nine Supernaturals shifted in guilt and averted eye-contact with Kol who abandoned all smugness since he was now fuming over Silas' return.

" **It doesn't matter, does it? And here's where the mystery of me comes full circle. I created the immortality spell two thousand years ago. I can never die, so Nature needed to find a balance – a version of me that** _ **could**_ **die. A shadow-self – a** _ **doppelgänger**_ **."**

"He's lying. Qetsiyah created the immortality spell," Sheila scoffed, rolling her eyes. Elena however, was horror-struck and swallowed the bile from her throat, "Am I another doppelgänger of Silas?!" everyone but Sheila blanched at the mere thought, and thankfully, Stefan asked Silas the same question.

" **Not exactly." Silas morphed into his true form – Stefan. "Hello, my shadow-self."**

"WHAT?" the nine Supernaturals stared agape at a dumbfounded Stefan, unable to believe their latest discovery.

 **Silas quickly stabbed Stefan in the gut with a stake, "Do you have any idea what it's like to starve for two thousand years?" He let go of Stefan who fell onto his knees in pain. With complete ease, Silas dumped Stefan into the body-sized safe, locked him in and tipped it over the edge of the cliff into the quarry.**

 **The scene changed to Stefan banging against the inside of the safe as it began to fill to the brim with water, shouting out as the water engulfed his face and he died.**

"No. no, no, come on! NO!" Damon shouted, slamming his fists onto the ground. The others were all consumed with shock as their surroundings changed to the red-blue room they first appeared in upon meeting Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw.

"I ask again. Will you continue the search for the Cure?" Sheila uttered ominously. And in complete unison, they all replied in adamant negative, much to Kol's palpable relief. "Good. The spirits are in disagreement; some wanted to keep you in the dark, but with the aid of the spirits of the magical community, we decided it was for the best. If you agree to take in Venus Jamie Potter, you must prepare yourselves for the danger that has yet to come and that are yet unknown. There are many perilous individuals lying in wake and you must be prepared, you must have a united front. The magical community is not the only world in danger, teetering in the edge of ruins and destruction."

"What happens to Bonnie and Stefan?" Elena whispered her face tear-stained and eyes red-rimmed.

"Unfortunately, permission had yet to be granted regarding the observation of the events far into the future. We are still in deliberation. For now, you shall return to observing Venus' life unfold and once the decision is made, I will return." And with one last tearful embrace with Bonnie, Sheila disappeared, leaving a high-building tension and utter despair in her wake.

 **A/N:** **Woah! This was a long ass chapter. Did you like it? XD**

 **Okay, so some of you might be wondering WHY I showed season four of** _ **The Vampire Diaries**_ **. Some of you are probably cursing me for not starting** _ **The Chamber of Secrets**_ **. You see, obviously, Klaus and the others won't leave Venus to rot with the farm animals we call the Dursleys. Once Klaus gets custody of the Girl-Who-Lived, there shall be many dangerous events occurring and the ten Supernaturals need to be allies. Also, I decided to make the twist regarding how Kol's life was saved, right? ;) … There are many more plot-twists to come. However, I am still thinking of whether or not I should show Season 5 of** _ **The Vampire Diaries**_ **… I'll wait for my Dear Faithful Readers opinion, so LET ME KNOW! XD**

 **Next chapter; Venus Jamie Potter in** _ **The Chamber of Secrets**_ **; don't worry, I'm going to try and summarize it as much as possible so that I can conclude PART 1 which is showing the future and finally reach PART 2 where Venus shall be incorporated into TVD & TO lives. XD**

 **R &R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Venus Jamie Potter – Mia Hays.**

 **Alex Russo – Selena Gomez.**

 **Chapter 11:**

Tension was running high amongst the Ten Supernaturals as they patiently – or in Rebekah's case, impatiently – awaited for their scenery to change from the red, blue room. Suddenly, just as Rebekah parted her lips to whine about her lack of patience, they were all shrouded in complete darkness, the ground beneath their feet shook slightly and they found themselves standing in the familiar spotless kitchen of Number 4, Privet Drive. Ten pairs of eyes stared intently at the frozen forms of the obese uncle and cousin, the horse-like aunt, and Venus herself, all four of them sitting on the kitchen table with their respective plates in front of them.

"This is so surreal," Caroline muttered, her fingers circling her temples in a soothing manner. "To be shown such life-altering consequences our idiotic actions caused in _our_ world and then to be thrown into an allegedly normal suburban life." Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy, Stefan and Damon all nodded in complete agreement while the three Original siblings scrutinized Klaus' tense posture, blue-green eyes burning into the unmoving face of his… _daughter._

Hesitantly, Elena licked her lips and spoke up, "I can't stop thinking of what we had just seen. How am I supposed to concentrate on the future of the magical world when Bonnie and Stefan's fates are in the forefront of my mind?" It was a rhetorical question since nobody had the answer. Damon cringed violently and stepped closer to Stefan once again while Jeremy averted eye-contact with Bonnie, guilt churning in his belly. Thankfully, a distraction arrived as a familiar voice laced with a myriad of emotions permeated the air, "Hello my children. Oh, it's good to be back."

"Mother?" Rebekah choked, a vibrant smile materializing on her face and she wasted no time in hurling herself into her mother's open arms. Klaus cocked his head to the side, obviously struggling with his emotions, for even though his mother apologized and seemed genuinely remorseful over her past deeds, one thousand years of closing himself off from the world and masking his emotions would take a while to overcome, "Mother. Are you to be our guide again?"

Esther dipped her head in acknowledgment toward each member of the Scooby Gang before she strode toward her three sons and kissed them chastely on the forehead, "Just for a while. Godric and Rowena are summoning your guide for Venus' second year. I am merely here to pass the time."

Kol couldn't help but stare at the spirit of his mother with watery mahogany eyes, "You saved me?" And he sounded so vulnerable the other nine did a double-take, not used to the cocky, arrogant and lethal Original sounding so meek and childlike, "You helped orchestrate my survival… why? Your past actions would have you exterminate me and my line from the face of the earth…" He trailed off in uncertainty.

"Oh my son. My little boy," with trembling hands, Esther cupped both sides of Kol's face, identical mahogany eyes boring into each other. "While I roamed the Other Side watching each of your cruelty, I purposely blinded myself to the goodness and the rare moments of kindness. Only Ayana witnessed your good deeds and when I channeled the Bennett Line, Ayana made her ire known to me and sequestered herself away from the few other Bennett witches aiding in my plan. Ayana always perceived herself as a surrogate mother to all of my children, and I, your biological mother, turned a blind eye and willingly ignored what I refused to see." A few tears cascaded down her eyes, and the four Originals stood in silence, entranced by their mother's words and the tears she shed while the Scooby Gang watched with gaping mouths and abated breaths. Not releasing her hands from Kol's flabbergasted face, Esther inclined her head toward a solemn Elijah, "My son Elijah, do you remember your exact words to me?"

In a hushed voice, almost a whisper, Elijah reiterated his previous words, "Whatever you think of us, killing your own children would be an atrocity."

"And you were so _very_ right," Esther weepily proclaimed. "I claimed, in all my self-righteousness, that my regret was that I didn't let you die a thousand years ago," she frantically shook her head as though begging for them to understand. "I did not mean it! _My only regret_ is that when I returned to you in a corporeal form with the aid of Ayana, Abby, and Bonnie Bennett, is that I didn't recover my family, teach you morality and make up for lost years. I will admit, I had a secret agenda in turning all of you immortal, one that I cannot reveal _yet_ , but I only regret my foolish actions upon my rebirth. Upon my final death, I was whisked away from the Other Side to the ghostly plane of the magical world where I was given a horrifying preview of the future and upon its finalization, I promised myself that I would aid my children in their plight as recompense for _my_ atrocity of trying to kill you, when I should have tried to _save_ you."

Complete silence met Esther's heart-wrenching speech, but as she placed a motherly kiss on each of Kol's cheeks she sadly uttered, "So yes, Kol. I played a part in saving your life and the lives of my children in hopes of crippling the ripple effect and giving you a second chance in life."

"Thank you, Mother," Kol whispered, turning away to collect himself. A trait he shared with Klaus was his aversion in looking weak, especially in the face of his enemies, and currently, the Scooby Gang were an anomaly; neither with the Originals, nor against them… for now.

Esther straightened her posture and smiled at the uncomfortable Scooby Gang before waving her hand, "Now, let us return to the matter in hand." And they all focused once again on the scene as it began to play out before their very eyes, starting with the blasted uncle's grating voice.

 **"** **Third time this week!" he roared across the table, spit flying as he fixated his beady eyes on Venus who tried not to cower away, emeralds glued to her scant meal, "If you can't control that** ** _bloody bird_** **of yours, it'll have to go!"**

 **Venus puffed up in anger, eyes blazing as she retorted in irritation, "** ** _She's bored_** **! She's used to flying around outside. If I could just let her out at night–"**

 **"** **Do I look stupid?" Uncle Vernon snarled in indignation.**

"Yes!" Damon and Kol angrily crowed out, prompting them to snarl and the others to laugh. Cheekily, Rebekah pointed out, "Deny it all you want, but you two are somewhat similar in personality."

"We are not!" they yelled once again in unison eliciting another bout of laughter and Rebekah smirked, "I rest my case."

 **"** **Is that a tricky question?" Venus drawled, interjecting her uncle before he could start a huge rant.**

Kol bounced on the balls of his feet, a gleeful expression on his handsome face, "That's my niece! Oh, she inherited her sarcastic, mirthful nature from me."

"God help us all," Klaus muttered though his lips twitched slightly. Esther and Elijah beamed at Klaus and Kol but kept their mouths shut, both of them enjoying the rare moment of the two brothers who shared a history of animosity, get along together.

 **Aunt Petunia shrilly snapped, "You watch your mouth!" But at that moment, Dudley let out a huge burp and grunted at Venus, "Pass the frying pan."**

Caroline wrinkled her nose in disgust, " _Seriously_?"

 **"** **You've forgotten the magic word," Venus snapped out irritably.**

The effect of that simple sentence was incredible, and the Ten Supernaturals plus Esther watched with wide eyes and open mouths as the other three phenomenally overreacted. The fat cousin gasped loudly and fell off his chair with an earth-shattering crash, the bony aunt screamed at the top of her lungs and the obese uncle's face bloated in rage, veins throbbing in his temples.

"To quote Blondie: _seriously_? She meant _please_!" Damon huffed out, not knowing whether he should be amused at the scene or annoyed for Venus' sake.

 **"** **WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SAYING THE 'M' WORD IN OUR HOUSE?**

"The 'M' word? Is he for real?" Bonnie snapped, hazel-greens blazing with fury.

 **-HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY! I WARNED YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE MENTION OF YOUR ABNORMALITY UNDER THIS ROOF!"**

"Abnormality?" Klaus growled out, his eyes flashing golden for a moment longer than normal, "What a poor excuse of a human being! The only abnormality I see is him and his ridiculous family!"

"And that mustache of his!" Kol added in irriation.

Rebekah snarled, her fists clenched as she watched her niece appease her obese uncle, "How that old man Dumbledore ever reached to the conclusion that those sad excuse of mortals were adept in taking care of my niece is _beyond_ me!"

Jeremy's shaggy brown hair flopped wildly as he shook his head, "It's like a twisted version of putting a penny in the cookie jar that parents use as a technique in teaching their children not to curse." Elena nodded vehemently in agreement from beside her brother, sadly recalling her youth when her parents used the specific behavior method on her and Jeremy before they began high school.

The scene forwarded slightly until the food diminished and Venus stood by the sink cleaning the dirty plates while the three Dursleys remained comfortably seated in their respective chairs. Klaus, Kol, Elijah and Rebekah inwardly seethed over the fact that Venus was still being treated as a slave, while the others looked appalled and Esther remained stoic and solemn, a sad gleam in her mahogany eyes.

 **Suddenly, Uncle Vernon cleared his throat importantly, "Now as well all know today is a very important day." Venus looked up, her mouth agape and her eyes disbelieving. "This could be the day I make the biggest deal of my career," he carried on, effectively losing Venus' interest as she glumly returned to drying the cutlery.**

Stefan frowned, "I don't understand Venus' reaction."

The other nine looked nonplussed, all but for Esther who sadly announced, "You'll see." Effectively stirring the Ten Supernaturals' curiosity.

 **"** **I think we should run through the schedule one more time. We should all be in position at eight o' clock. Petunia, you will be -?"**

 **"** **In the lounge," Aunt Petunia promptly uttered. "Waiting to welcome them** ** _graciously_** **into our home." Uncle Vernon was immensely pleased as he nodded toward Dudley who grunted out, "I'll be waiting to open the door." His face morphed into a foul, simpering smile, "May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"**

 **"** **They'll** ** _love_** **him!" Aunt Petunia rapturously cried out, tears of pride welling in her eyes, completely oblivious to the fact that Venus was currently sticking her tongue out in repulsion behind their backs.**

"Watching them makes me nauseous," Kol stared at the three humans in disgust and disbelief. Caroline huffed, "I didn't know being a mother required one to be delusional! _Who_ , in their right minds would love _that_ monstrosity?!"

Rebekah smirked deviously, "For once we are in agreement, Forbes."

 **They all rounded on Venus who quickly altered her expression into a solemn one. "And** ** _you_** **?" Uncle Vernon menacingly spat out. In a dull monotone that sounded almost rehearsed, Venus said, "I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending I'm not there."**

And pandemonium broke out as the Ten Supernaturals cursed, seethed and raged over the despicable treatment. Unfortunately, it went on for a while longer, going through their blasted schedule and having Venus obediently parrot her previous words two more times. Finally, Esther waved her hand, allowing the next scene to occur.

"That horrible uncle left to town to pick up 'dinner jackets'," Esther sneered, explaining the current events to the Ten Supernaturals. "Venus' aunt is cleaning up for the guests and Dudley is loitering around watching television and eating junk food." Once she concluded her explanation, they shadowed Venus as she aimlessly wandered into the garden with her shoulders slumped in defeat, staring at the bushes with sad eyes that tugged on Klaus' heartstrings.

 **All of a sudden, Venus started singing under her breath in a melancholy tune, "Happy birthday to me… happy birthday to me …"**

"It's her birthday?!" Rebekah, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie gasped, each of them pivoting around to confront a teary-eyed Esther, her eyes never detaching from the slumped posture of her granddaughter. "Yes. She is twelve now. We are a month into summer break and she has yet to receive any form of communication from her friends," the Original Witch glumly conveyed.

"That's- that's _horrible_ ," Jeremy looked aghast; before the supernatural began crawling all over Mystic Falls and took over his life and that of his sister's, Jeremy had always been a loner, but no matter what, he always had his family to fall back on, and even after each one of them died – Mom, Dad, Uncle John, Aunt Jenna – Elena remained a constant in his life. At the end of the day, he always had somebody looking out for him and keeping him sane, but Venus had nobody… not even her family.

Klaus snarled angrily, venom lacing his words as he observed Petunia nearly clobber _his daughter_ with a frying pan, "I can't watch this. Change the bloody scene!" Sympathetic to her son's situation, Esther acquiesced, waving her hand once and the eleven of them found themselves situated in Venus' shabby room, gaping at a deformed creature bouncing on the rickety bed.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Rebekah screeched; simultaneously, Stefan gasped, "What is that?"

 **Gobsmacked, Venus quietly slammed the door shut behind her, not once detaching her eyes from the giant green ones the size of tennis balls, "Er… hello." In an instant, the creature wearing a decrepit pillowcase jumped off her bed, bowed so low that the end of its long, thin nose touched the carpet, and in a high-pitched voice said, "Venus Potter! So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, miss… Such an honor it is…"**

"Dobby?" Kol, Damon, Stefan and Caroline inquired. Klaus and Elijah however, traded confused looks, two sets of eyebrows arched in question, for they recognized the appearance of loyal subjects; how many witches, werewolves and vampires trembled in their presence, revered them and feared them. Dobby's peculiar behavior reminded Klaus immensely of Greta Martin, a skilled and staunchly loyal witch of his that broke him free of his Hybrid Curse. Greta Martin, who proudly and so readily abandoned her family, and died for him and his cause, shared many similarities with this Dobby… _thing_.

 **"** **Uh, well, um, thanks?" Venus hesitantly ambled closer to Dobby and sunk into her desk chair next to Hedwig, who was asleep in her large cage, "So, not meaning to be rude or anything but what, or is the correct term, who? Uh, so yeah, who are you and why are you here in my bedroom?"**

"How blunt of her," Elena giggled. Despite her parentage, the doppelgänger couldn't help but like the Original Hybrid's daughter.

"Not afraid to speak her mind and quite blunt about it," Esther smiled fondly. "Just like Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik, too." The four Originals smiled morosely; proud that Venus inherited a trait from the dearly deceased and youngest brother. "You, on the other hand Elijah, would be more subtle and courteous about your inquiry," she added.

 **"** **Dobby, miss. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf."**

"House-elf?" was repeated by nearly every observer, their curiosity and their interest peaked.

 **Venus hummed loudly, and bobbed her head, "Cool. Not to be rude, but this isn't a great time for me to have a house-elf in my bedroom-" her words were drowned out by the shrill laughter of Aunt Petunia's reverberating all over the house, prompting a half-sneer and half-wince out the honey-blonde witch. Upon seeing the elf dejectedly hang his head, she rushed out to say, "Not that I'm not pleased to meet you, even though I don't really well, uh,** ** _know_** **you, but, er, is there any particular reason you're here?"**

 **"** **Oh, yes, miss," Dobby earnestly replied. "Dobby has come to tell you, miss… it is difficult, miss… Dobby wonders where to begin. …"**

 **Smiling benignly at the odd creature, Venus gestured a hand toward her sad excuse of a bed, "Why don't you sit down."**

"What the-" Damon cut himself off, unable to express his thought in a coherent sentence as ten baffled faces and one pitiable one belonging to the lone spirit, stared at the elf that had burst out into very noisy tears without warning, or reason.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with him?" Klaus snapped, "His unwarranted tears are going to bring attention to Venus and get her into trouble!"

 **"** **I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you or anything–"**

 **"** **Offend Dobby!" the elf choked out, gazing at Venus with adoring eyes, "Dobby has** ** _never_** **been asked to sit down by a witch – like an** ** _equal_** **…"**

"Is he for real?" Caroline gasped, blue eyes widening in incredulity.

Inhaling a sharp intake of breath, Esther morosely announced, "Unfortunately, Dobby's statement is profound. Listen, your questions shall be answered shortly." She informed them as Dobby started banging his head against a closet.

 **"** **Dobby had to punish himself, miss," the elf had gone slightly cross-eyed as a result. "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, miss…"**

 **Venus cocked her head to the side, the thirst for knowledge gleaming in her eyes, "Your family?"**

 **"** **The wizard family Dobby serves, miss. … Dobby is a house-elf – bound to serve one house and one family forever. …" When Venus curiously asked if they knew Dobby was here, the elf violently shuddered, "Oh, no, miss, no… Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, miss. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. If they ever knew, miss–"**

 **"** **But won't they notice if you shut your ears in the oven door?" Venus scowled, disapproval heavy in her eyes. But the elf merely shook his head fervently, "Dobby doubts it, miss. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, miss. They lets Dobby get on with it, miss. Sometimes they remind me to do extra punishments. …"**

"How barbaric!" Caroline shrieked.

Unbidden, the memory of a young Marcellus revolved in Klaus' head, quickly followed by the time he had compelled Katerina to harm herself in his absence upon his arrival in Mystic Falls, before breaking the curse placed upon him. But he batted the thought away… Katerina deserved it and more. Klaus may be cruel, ruthless, murderous, and at times, unmerciful; he was not in denial regarding his harsh faults and viciousness to certain individuals. However, he was certain that he would never allow such torment to any being for no certifiable reason. Klaus' ire and cruelty were usually the result of betrayal… betrayal was one thing Klaus could not and would never tolerate.

 **Scowling darkly now, Venus asked, "Why don't you leave? You know…** ** _escape_** **?"**

 **"** **A house-elf must be set free, miss. And the family will never set Dobby free. …Dobby will serve the family until he dies, miss," was the prompt reply. Venus stared with her mouth agape for a moment before quietly whistling, saddened eyes scoping her dismal bedroom, "And I thought I had it bad staying here for another four weeks. This makes the Dursleys sound almost human. Can't anyone help you? Can I?"**

"She's so humble. So caring," Bonnie smiled sadly, unable to believe this pure-hearted girl was the product of _Klaus_. Damon chuckled humorlessly, "Are we sure she's your daughter, Klaus?"

"He has a point," Rebekah teased him, grinning at the diminutive smile that appeared on Klaus' visage. Klaus exhaled loudly, "I sometimes wonder the same thing."

Esther frowned, "Don't doubt yourself, Niklaus. You may be somewhat unreasonable with quite a few faults, but do not forget, I am your mother; you are not devoid of goodness. You had always been my sweet boy, and my betrayal is what made you ruthless." Her verbal admittance shocked Klaus speechless and he nervously looked away from the plethora of stares burning his back.

The scene forwarded for a while before pausing and continuing as normal.

 **"** **Venus Potter is humble and modest. Venus Potter speaks not of her triumph over He-Who-Must-Be-Named." Leaning forward, Dobby hoarsely uttered, "Dobby heard tell, that Venus Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time, just weeks ago… that Venus Potter escaped** ** _yet again_** **."**

"Unfortunately," Klaus snarled, fists clenched so tight, his blunt fingernails tore into skin.

 **When Venus uncomfortably nodded, Dobby dabbed his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase he was wearing, "Ah, miss. Venus Potter is valiant and bold! She has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Venus Potter, to warn her, even if he** ** _does_** **have to shut his ears in the oven door later …** ** _Venus Potter must not go back to Hogwarts._** **"**

There was complete and utter silence, both, in the future scene playing out _and_ with the Ten Supernaturals and the lone spirit; the only sound that could be heard was the chink of knives and forks from downstairs and the distant rumble of the obese uncle's voice as he kept yammering on and on.

"What. Does. That. Mean?" Klaus spoke in a deathly calm voice, prompting the others barring Esther and Elijah, to cringe. A furious yet calm Klaus was a scary and unpredictable Hybrid. Whipping around to face his mother, he roared out, "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!"

" _Niklaus_! Calm yourself," Elijah barked, placing a comforting hand on his tensed shoulder. Esther sighed gravely, hopeless mahogany eyes boring into the agonizing blue-greens that belonged to her misunderstood son who did not know how to process and act in regards to his sudden uncovered fatherhood. "I myself am forbidden to tell you, my son. I know it is not the answer you are hoping for, but my hands are tied. You must patiently await for the scenes to unfold in its time," Esther waved her hand, continuing the scene and preventing any rebuttals.

 **"** **W-what?" Venus stammered, unable to recover from the shocking, yet ominous words. "But I've got to go back! Term starts on September first. It's all that keeping me going, that's helping me survive the hell I live!" she snapped. "You don't know what it's like here. I don't** ** _belong_** **here. I belong in your world – at** ** _Hogwarts_** **."**

Klaus' heart clenched in torment; he would never wish the feeling of not belonging to anyone, especially not his daughter; his flesh and blood. For more than a thousand years, Klaus roamed the earth trying to suppress the feeling of loneliness, of not belonging until he could locate Tatia's doppelgänger and liberate himself of his Curse. To hear his daughter verbally proclaim their shared feeling was agonizing to him. A soft hand was inserted into one of his and he looked up to see Rebekah smiling sadly at him, the azure eyes she inherited from Mikael watering slightly and she squeezed his hand softly; of course, Rebekah never left his side and always remained loyal to him throughout the millennium, and only she had been privy to his deep and darkest feelings, therefore, only she understood the effect that those innocent words had on him.

 **"** **No, no, no," Dobby frantically squeaked. "Venus Potter must stay where she is safe. She is too great, too good, to lose. If Venus Potter goes back to Hogwarts, she will be in** ** _mortal danger_** **!"**

"I don't know what's more creepy… Dobby's fixated idolization toward Venus, or Dobby's ominous words," Damon grimaced.

Unbeknownst to him, Kol had an identical grimace on his face, due to the fact that he was thinking the exact same thing as Damon, much to his horror. _They weren't similar? Were they?_ He shuddered at the gruesome thought.

 **"** **Why?" Venus inquired.**

 **"** **There is a plot, Venus Potter. A pot to make most** ** _terrible_** **things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," Dobby whispered, suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known for months, miss. Venus Potter must not put herself in peril. She is too important, miss!"**

"At least somebody is looking out for my niece!" Rebekah grumbled, her hand squeezing Klaus' as he stiffened and growled, his sharp intellect smartly considering the situation. "That means, the family he serves is behind this plot," Klaus snarled viciously.

Elijah nodded once. "Or-" he added, a contemplating expression taking over his handsome visage, "-somebody close to the family; somebody that constantly visits and announced his plan when Dobby happened to be nearby."

Bonnie hummed loudly, "Both conclusions have merit, unfortunately the elf isn't talking." For at that exact moment, Venus inquired over the perpetrator's identity and Dobby began bashing his head again, prompting heavy footsteps to resonate around them as the obese uncle angrily barged into Venus' room.

 **"** **What. The.** ** _Devil_** **. Are. You. Doing?" Uncle Vernon snarled through gritted teeth, his face inches away from Venus's, "You've just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke… One more sound and you'll wish you'd never been born, girl!"**

Klaus recoiled as though he had been struck, the situation dauntingly familiar to him, except instead of his step-father threatening him and calling him _boy_ , his daughter's uncle was threatening her and calling her _girl_. Eyes flashing golden, Rebekah's hand squeezed his tightly, anchoring him and keeping him from exploding into a frightening rage. He kept his eyes clenched shut and counted backward from ten. Everyone else however, had no restraint as they yelled out a litany of expletives at the top of their lungs wishing they could pulverize the obese shit.

One look at Klaus had Esther plagued with guilt. The fact that she let Mikael abuse her son by turning a blind eye and providing him with a certain starling necklace was one of her deepest regret, her second was appeasing Mikael by cursing Niklaus and keeping his werewolf side dormant for a thousand years. After the guide made an appearance Esther would be having certain words with her husband… it has gone on for far too long and it was time she acted as Niklaus' mother.

 **"** **See what it's like here?" Venus snapped, her face flushed red with anger as she let Dobby out of her closet. "See why I've got to go back to Hogwarts? It's the only place I've got… well, I** ** _think_** **I've got friends."**

 **Not missing a beat, Dobby slyly inquired, "Friends who don't even** ** _write_** **to Venus Potter?"**

"How did he-" Elena was interrupted by Kol, who loudly swore, "THAT LITTLE SHIT!"

" _He's_ been intercepting her letters!" Elijah gasped in pure shock. Venus must have come to the same conclusion as her eyes narrowed in on the house-elf and in that particular moment, she adopted the exact ruthless glare of Klaus', prompting the Scooby Gang to shiver at their uncanny resemblance despite the fact that they were father-daughter.

 **"** **Venus Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby did it for the best–"**

 **"** ** _Have you been stopping my letters?_** **" Venus snarled, each word laced with venom as she inched closer to the cowering house-elf who nimbly stepped out of her reach and pulled a thick wad of envelopes from inside of the pillowcase he was wearing, "Venus Potter mustn't be angry. … Dobby hoped … if Venus Potter thought her friends had forgotten her … Venus Potter might not want to go back to school, miss…"**

The scene forwarded and it was a flurry of activity as Dobby threatened to destroy the lavish cake Petunia tirelessly baked. Jeremy scowled at the threat, "Why doesn't she just promise she won't go to Hogwarts and still end up going?"

"I'm with the little hunter," Kol piped up.

Esther sighed sullenly, "In the magical world, especially in regards to house-elves, vows can be binding. If Venus lied to Dobby and gave him her word, then she would be magically bound to remain away from Hogwarts."

"I don't bloody care if that elf had good intentions! He is threatening Venus and risking her safety!" Klaus shouted.

The scene forwarded; Dobby levitated the cake into the air and smashed it over one of the guests' head and not five minutes later, an owl flew in with a letter, prompting the same guest to shriek loudly and depart the house. Suddenly, the scene shifted and they found themselves in the darkened room of Venus's.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked Esther.

"Venus received a warning from the Ministry of Magic due to her being underage. Dobby masked his magical signature for it to appear that Venus cast the hovering charm," Esther sucked in a deep breath, knowing her next words would cause a massive uproar. "The threat of Venus being able to perform magic outside of Hogwarts was the only thing preventing her relatives from harming her, unfortunately Dobby's actions coupled with the letter from the Ministry…" No words needed to be said and Esther quickly continued before her children could explode, "Vernon Dursley locked Venus in her room, installed bars on her window and fitted a cat-flap for meager amount of food. She is allowed reprieve from her room twice a day to go to the bathroom and they aren't allowing her to return to Hogwarts knowing that if she uses magic then she would get expelled."

Complete and utter silence met Esther's words… no words could describe their palpable and apoplectic fury. In a voice of forced calm, Klaus snarled, "How long has she been kept prisoner in her room?" When he received no response, he bellowed, "HOW LONG, MOTHER? _ANSWER_ _ME_!"

"Three days," she whispered. Rebekah and Caroline burst into tears while Bonnie and Elena softly sniffed. Kol, Elijah, Damon and Stefan felt their vampire faces beginning to appear and Klaus's eyes remained gold as he watched his daughter retrieve the stone-cold soup from the cat-flap, drink it all in one gulp and tip the soggy vegetables at the bottom of her owl's bowl.

"She resembles a skeleton," Klaus muttered, but everyone heard him loud and clear, confused with his eerie calmness. "She's malnourished, underfed, not given enough nutrients for a growing girl…"

"Niklaus?" Elijah hesitantly yet questionably uttered.

Klaus inched closer to his daughter's form, his hand outstretched to cup her petite face, but he growled in agony when his hand passed right through her, "They are starving her to death, Elijah! She's obviously hungry-" And on cue, Venus' stomach grumbled loudly as she tucked herself into bed, "And yet, she gladly hands off the only edible sustenance she has to her owl. To a bloody bird that is her only companion." And they could hear it in his voice, that Klaus understood the tender care shown to the owl, what most of them didn't know, was that he would have done the same to his beloved horse before his father cut off its head. "My daughter has a pure heart. She has compassion and such kindness, and yet… she shares my blood… _how?_ " he whipped around to face his mother, hoping she had an answer.

Esther smiled affectionately, "Oh, Niklaus. If you shed all the thick layers you built around yourself, you would recognize Venus greatly resembles you. Venus inherited all the many, wonderful traits of you and Lily. Never doubt that."

It was at that moment, that Stefan recognized the man he had befriended in the 1920s; that Elena and Jeremy recognized him to be somebody other than the monster that sacrificed their Aunt Jenna; that Bonnie was starting to witness him as somebody other than her most hated nemesis; that Elijah, Kol and Rebekah began seeing the human Nik before Mikael struck them with his sword and before Esther cast the Hybrid Curse on him; that Caroline started feeling butterflies in her stomach at the sight of the devastatingly handsome hybrid and forgot the fact that Tyler Lockwood was her boyfriend…

 **Tapping on the window had Venus abruptly wake up and hesitantly approach her window with wide, disbelieving eyes, her mouth dropping in unadulterated shock. Rubbing her eyes frantically to double-check that she wasn't seeing things, she hissed, "** ** _Alex_** **?"**

 **The mischievous brunette smirked from outside the second-storey window, "Who else would I be, Vee?"**

 **Ignoring her best friend's quip, Venus gaped at her mode of transportation, "Whoa, and, that's a flying carpet?"**

 **"** **Seriously? Have you lost a couple of neurons since we left Hogwarts? Of course it's a flying carpet you doofus," was the caustic retort, the smile on her face belying her words. The first genuine smile appeared on the honey-blonde's face since the start of the summer, "Well, excuse me, okay! If you haven't noticed it's 2 AM and I** ** _just_** **woke up!"**

The Ten Supernaturals burst into relieved laughter, glad for the humorous situation after a series of morose events.

Kol crowed out, "A flying carpet?! That's awesome, amazing! Wow!"

 **"** **Anyways, this is my little brother, Max," Alex rolled her eyes, nudging a boy sitting beside her with an untidy mop of shaggy brown hair and Alex's identical chocolate brown eyes. "He's an idiot, forget about him. Get your stuff, we're bailing you out of here!"**

 **"** ** _Hey_** **!" Max grumbled in offense, but went completely ignored.**

"True friends," Rebekah sighed wistfully; she never had a friend before… not unless she compelled herself one. Unbeknownst to her, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline winced as they heard the palpable agony and sadness in Rebekah's voice.

"Just get her the bloody hell out of there before those mongrels wake up," Klaus snapped, though he too looked relieved at the turn of events.

 **"** **But my trunk, all my things are locked downstairs," Venus whispered. Alex groaned loudly and took out a wand, "The things I do for you. I swear, you like,** ** _so_** **owe me!"**

 **"** **Wait, you can't use magic outside of Hogwarts!"**

 **Alex rolled her eyes and cast a silencing charm before exploding the bars and jumping into the open window. "I love exploding stuff!" she cackled, but upon seeing Venus's scared expression, she nudged her, "Oh would you relax! I'm using my Dad's old wand. I swiped it without him knowing. The magic is untraceable, now get your things and pass them over to Max while I get your crap from downstairs."**

"Impressive," Bonnie hummed.

"I like her," Kol grinned, his face alight with glee.

Esther smiled as the scene began forwarding in rapid speed, "Venus spent the next month in America with the Russo Family. Jerry and Theresa Russo accepted Venus with open arms and welcomed her as part of the family. They are now using a magical mode of transport called Floo Traveling, where they transport themselves through fireplaces. They are heading off to Diagon Alley to retrieve their school supplies for the upcoming year."

The Ten Supernaturals sighed in palpable relief, grateful that Venus escaped her oppressing relatives and one by one, they focused on the scene that was just about to play out for them, not noticing Esther's foreboding grimace in their exuberant state.

 **A/N:** **I hope you liked this chapter?! XD**

 **(1)I am sorry for taking long to update and for not adding more to this chapter, but I needed to cut the chapter short. Don't kill me! I promise to upload the next chapter soon, at least by the beginning of next week! XD (2) I couldn't skip the Dobby part because it's is a major important scene for The Chamber of Secrets. And yes, I brought back Esther, but just for a while … she, however, isn't the guide for Book 2. I will try and conclude Book 2 by next chapter, or at least the one after, but no more than two more chapters for sure, so don't worry, we'll be moving along quickly as I am extremely excited to reach PART 2 of this story! XD (3) I already have the guide all picked out for The Chamber of Secrets. However, the poll for showing Season 5 of The Vampire Diaries is still up, so let me know of your opinion. (4) A little note, I am glad that many of my Readers saw my point of view in regards to last chapter. They all took Kol for granted, and I hated how they downplayed his death, because seriously, I actually cried when Kol Mikaelson died. Other than Klaus, Kol is my favorite Original and the fact that they not only killed him off, but didn't mourn him properly (other than Klaus who was trapped for days with his brother's corpse) or even mention how dead on he was regarding Silas pissed me off! So yeah, last chapter was exclusively for Kol! (5) Lastly, there are many plot-twists for PART 1 of this story… you're all probably wondering about Hayley, Hope, Freya and Dahlia, amongst a few others… well, worry not, I didn't forget about them, and they will be included soon. (6) One last note before I conclude my ramblings (LOL) for those who watched** ** _The Originals_** **I am sure you noticed the inconsistencies regarding Hope and Venus like her wonderful vampire blood and healing abilities. (I showed a few scenes of Venus' angry and aggressive tendencies due to her werewolf gene) There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for it, just be patient and you'll find out as the story progresses. XD**

 **In the next few days to the beginning of next week I'll have the next chapter out, so please don't hate me! XD BYEE!**

 **R &R.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Venus Jamie Potter – Mia Hays.**

 **Alex Russo – Selena Gomez.**

 **Just a little note: I don't mean to be rude, and I am writing this with complete sincerity, but if I get another review of how the whole witnessing of the future is boring, I will explode! I repeatedly stated in many A/N's throughout the chapters that this story is split into TWO parts: the 1** **st** **will be witnessing the future and the 2** **nd** **will be the present where they fix the future and most probably (it's a surprise) raise Venus. I am sorry if you find it boring, but it's a crucial part of my story for the future plot of PART 2. If you find it boring and you don't like it then don't read it, no one is forced to (although I hope you don't, because I have interesting plot-twists that will blow your minds LOL). I never claimed that this won't be a witnessing the future story, I explicitly told you from the beginning. So please, for the love of all that is holy, stop complaining about the first part of this story. It's simple, either you have patience and wait for the second part, or you don't read it, or just skim through the chapters until I finally reach the 2** **nd** **part of the story. Repeatedly complaining about it won't change the plot of my story. However, I do appreciate the fact that you all took the time to read this story! Love you all! XD**

 **Now, onto those that enjoyed my story until now and left me great reviews, you are all my inspiration! Without your constant reviews and feedbacks, this story wouldn't have gone anywhere and I wouldn't be inspired to continue. Thank you all my lovelies, and I hope this chapter is to your liking! XD**

 **Chapter 12:**

The Ten Supernaturals had yet to lift their jaws from the ground. Esther of course explained the procedure and warned them beforehand, but somehow witnessing with your own eyes as someone walked into a fireplace, stepped _up to_ the fire that turned into a peculiar venomous green, rose higher and subsequently _engulfed_ said person's entire form before vanishing completely… it was a sight to behold, and the seven vampires and lone hybrid couldn't suppress their violent flinch at the mere thought, and for some, the memory, of fire licking their skin along with the excruciating pain that ensued.

"Floo-fire is more of a warm caress to them," Esther stated in an amused voice upon seeing the eight of them flinch in unison, it looked almost rehearsed. Still, knowing that it was harmless, Klaus felt his heart jump once Venus imitated Alex and cried out what was supposed to be _Diagon Alley_ , but ended up being _Diagonally_ , before disappearing in flames.

The Ten Supernaturals and Esther were swiftly transported just in time to watch Venus' inelegant tumble out of the fireplace. Her entire form was covered in soot and her honey-blonde curls were stained black, prompting Rebekah and Caroline to wrinkle their nose. Venus groaned and dusted herself off as her emerald orbs inspected her surroundings and as they widened in alarm, the Ten Supernaturals and Esther knew something was amiss.

Frowning in perplexity, Elijah spoke up, "This is not Diagon Alley."

Elena however, adopted a revolted expression, a finger pointing at a particular object. "Is that a- a hand? And those there," she pointed at another object on the counter. "Those are _human bones_!"

Kol's interest had piqued and he mimicked Elena by scoping their surroundings, abruptly halting at a shelf, "These cards are bloodstained… Where the bloody hell did Venus end up in?"

"This place looks like a house of horrors," Jeremy grimaced.

Klaus snapped his eyes closed and pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to calm down his nerves and soothe his worries – forget about his amplified traits upon transitioning into a vampire, with his werewolf side no longer dormant, Klaus was easily angered. Even traveling to a shopping district ended up a dangerous venture for Venus. _Could she catch a break?_

Esther sighed, quickly quelling the others' fears, "Venus did not speak clearly when she travelled by Floo, so she ended up in Knockturn Alley, it is not too far from Diagon, however it is a dangerous Alley filled with dark and nefarious wizards and illegal trading."

Unfortunately, just as a collective sigh of relief was going around when Venus's hand went to grab the door handle to escape the morbid store, Draco Malfoy appeared in the way, prompting the little girl to ensconce herself in a large black cabinet, leaving a small crack to peer through. Bonnie's eyebrows rose on their own accord when a man followed Draco into the store, a man who shared the same pale, pointed face, but had long platinum blonde hair that reached his shoulders and cold, gray eyes, "I'm guessing that's Malfoy Senior."

"He's hot," Caroline blurted out. And when everyone gaped at her, she shrugged, "Hey, I'm just stating the facts. He _is_ hot." Rebekah, Elena and Bonnie remained still for a moment, before all three of them nodded in agreement, prompting the men to roll their eyes in exasperation, and in Klaus and Damon's case, irritation.

 **"** **Touch nothing, Draco," Malfoy Sr. called out in a stern, cold voice. Draco, who had reached for the glass eyes, frowned and said, "I thought you were going to buy me a present."**

 **"** **I said I would buy you a racing broom," Malfoy Sr. offhandedly said while drumming his hands on the counter. Draco adopted a sulky disposition and started to rant, "What's the good of that if I'm not on the House Team? Venus Potter got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. Special permission from Dumbledore so she could play for Gryffindor. She's not even that good, it's just because she's** ** _famous_** **… famous for having a stupid** ** _scar_** **on her forehead-"**

Rebekah sneered at the blonde ponce and drowned out the rest of his whining, "Somebody's jealous. He's practically green with envy, the little slime."

"Besides, I doubt Venus enjoys being famous for the death of her parents and becoming an orphan," Stefan scoffed, his forest green eyes narrowing in distaste at Malfoy Jr.

 **"** **You have told me this at least a dozen times already," Mr. Malfoy shot a quelling look at his son. "And I would remind you that it is not–** ** _prudent_** **, to appear less that fond of Venus Potter, not when most of our kind regard her as the hero who made the Dark Lord disappear– ah, Mr. Borgin."**

"There's something… dangerous about the elder Malfoy," Elijah mused out loud.

Esther chose to inform them, "He served Voldemort. He was a Death Eater, but he managed to evade imprisonment after his downfall." Her words produced uproar between the Ten Supernaturals and they impatiently waited with abated breaths for the two Malfoys to depart the store and conclude whatever business they had with the greasy man behind the counter who looked as though he shared a relation to Snape. The scene forwarded slightly and they all shadowed Venus as she ran out of the store and down the dark, gloomy and foreboding Alley, watching in fury as a few stragglers tried approaching her.

"If they so much as touch her…" Klaus left the threat hanging, his fists clenching in anger to mask his fear.

 **"** **VENUS! What d'yeh think yer doin' down there?"**

"Oh, thank God!" Elena sighed out in relief.

It was quite comical to watch Hagrid's massive form loom over everyone and grab Venus away from the Alley, and they all calmed down once they appeared in the colorful and cheerful Diagon Alley.

 **"** **Thanks Hagrid!" Venus beamed up at her huge friend, "Stupid Floo powder. Anyways, what are you doing in Knockturn?" she pouted when Hagrid ignored her at first as he tried brushing soot off of her so forcefully she was nearly knocked into a barrel of dragon dung.**

 **"** **I was lookin' fer a Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent. Their ruinin' the school cabbages. Yer not on yer own?"**

Rebekah's eyes glistened with happy tears, "I like Hagrid. He obviously cares a lot for my niece." Klaus calmed down completely when the Russos approached Venus and Hagrid, and everyone couldn't help but be amused by Theresa Russo's frantic rambling about Knockturn Alley and how dangerous it is, especially when Alex and Max voiced their wistfulness in regards to visiting the forbidden Alley.

The scene changed, and they found themselves in the bookshop standing behind Venus, Neville, Alex and her two brothers while the elder Russos went to pay for the books. Kol scowled at the estrogen fest, "What's with all the harlots clamoring around?"

"Kol!" Esther chastised him.

Kol sheepishly grinned, "What? Look at them. They're all swooning sickeningly over that blonde man with blinding teeth- oh look the twin pranksters! I do like them." He quickly changed the subject as Fred and George Weasley separated from the flock of redheads and approached the Troublesome Threesome with wide smiles. Unfortunately, before they could get a word in, the blonde wizard the females were all clamoring over, interrupted.

 **"** **It** ** _can't_** **be Venus Potter?"**

"HEY!" Caroline, Elena and Bonnie shouted when Venus was grabbed and tossed onto the stage next to the blonde. Klaus' eyes turned gold for a second and he gritted his teeth in anger.

 **"** **Nice big smile, Venus. Together you and I are worth the front page."**

 **Glaring at the blonde, Venus yanked herself away from his firm grip and stomped on his feet. "No thank you, Mr. Lockhart! You can't just grab people! Especially a minor!" she snarled, smiling gratefully at Justin who tugged her back into the crowd, her words causing a hush before the crowd all started murmuring and Gilderoy Lockhart chuckled nervously, trying to save face.**

"Atta girl," Damon smirked. A fond smile appeared on Klaus' face, "That is definitely something Bekah would do."

Rebekah grinned cheekily and looped her arm through Klaus' prompting a tearful smile to appear on Esther's face – how could she have been so blind for the past thousand years whilst on the Other Side?

After that, that tool, Lockhart, announced that he was asked to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, prompting annoyed groans all around. However, they didn't have time to state their ire as the scene changed to portray a confrontation between Venus and Malfoy Sr. that had them all reeling.

Suddenly, they found themselves in the dungeons at Hogwarts staring at Venus and Alex, both of whom sported guilt-stricken faces, their heads bowed and their eyes boring a hole in the ground.

"Uh, what happened? We were just in the train station," Jeremy inquired in confusion.

Esther sighed and stood in front of the Ten Supernaturals to address them all, "Venus and Alex couldn't get through the barrier to the Hogwarts Express. It was blocked for some reason, despite the fact they had plenty of time before the train disembarked to Hogwarts. Alex managed to grab her family's flying carpet before leaving the house and came up with the 'brilliant' suggestion that they fly to Hogwarts." Laughter interrupted her indignant speech, specifically from Kol, Damon and Jeremy. "As you can see, they are currently in trouble."

Suddenly, Esther's mahogany orbs glazed over, staring at something far off. A sad smile crossed her features and she approached her children, embracing them all in a tight hug and placing a motherly kiss on each of their foreheads, "I am afraid I am being summoned. Your guide shall materialize once I depart. I will be seeing you soon, my children. Goodbye…" And before their very eyes, she vanished from their presence and the scene went into action, cutting them off from conversing amongst themselves.

 **The door closed shut and Snape turned to look at them, "So. The train isn't good enough for the famous Venus Potter and her faithful sidekick Russo. Wanted to arrive with a** ** _bang_** **, did we, girls?"**

 **Simultaneously, Venus exclaimed, "No, sir, it was the barrier at King's Cross, it—" and Alex snapped in offense, "Hey! Watch who you call sidekick-"**

 **"** ** _Silence_** **!" Snape coldly barked, instantly silencing them both, "What have you done with the carpet?" Defiant silence met his inquiry. Snape gritted his teeth and unrolled the** ** _Evening Prophet_** **, slamming it on the table and hissed, "You were seen!" He then showed them the headline:** ** _FLYING CARPET MYSTIFIES MUGGLES_** **. "Two Muggles in London, convinced they saw a flying carpet over the Post Office tower… at noon in Norfolk, Mrs. Hetty Bayliss while hanging out her washing … Mr. Angus Fleet, of Peebles, reported to the police… six or seven Muggles in all. Flying Carpets are** ** _illegal_** **in Magical Britain!" he sharply concluded.**

Kol broke into uncontrollable laughter as Snape left to summon Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster. The Ten Supernaturals were torn; some, like Damon, Caroline and Jeremy, stifled their amusement concerning the situation, while others like Elena, Elijah, Stefan and Bonnie rolled their eyes at the other four's immaturity, and lastly, Klaus and Rebekah were vehemently concerned over Venus' punishment and worried over the few cuts and bruises she received from – apparently, a Whomping Willow, a tree that fights back, of all things. In fact, Kol's bout of laughter was only halted by a modulated, drawling voice curtly sounding out from behind them.

"Cease and desist your nonsensical laughter, Mr. Mikaelson! It is _no_ laughing matter. If it weren't for the fact that Flying Carpets were legal in America and the Russos were in possession of a registered license, they would have to pay a hefty fine or face incarceration!"

Suffice to say, the cocky original abruptly ceased laughing, and they all pivoted around to face the newcomer. The man was tall and exceedingly handsome in a noble sort of way, what with his raven black hair that brushed his shoulder blades tied into a ponytail with an emerald green leather strap, and his round, emerald eyes, olive complexion, prominent cheekbones and hardened jaw, the man was a real looker and the four females had to force their jaws shut and suppress themselves from blatantly swooning before they made a mockery of themselves. And while he had a curt, no-nonsense voice, his eyes shone with mirth, contradicting his brusque words.

"Are you our new guide?" Caroline hesitantly asked, thankful that she didn't stutter in front of the dashing man. A smirk crossed his features as he clasped both his hands behind his back and approached them, " _Obviously_. Your attention to detail truly astounds me, Miss Forbes." Caroline blushed, prompting the man's smirk to widen slightly, "Enough dilly dallying around. I, am Salazar Slytherin. If you were concentrating on Venus' first year, then you have presumed correctly that I am indeed one of the Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Cool," Jeremy breathed out.

Salazar smirked, "Well then, shall be reconvene with the memory." And while it sounded like a question, it really wasn't. Of course, the Ten Supernaturals wondered if they would meet the other two Founders after Godric and Rowena, and Salazar seemed nothing like how they imagined him to be: he was brisk and to the point, but his eyes radiated mirth and his patent smirk spoke volumes of his rebellious attitude.

They observed the Headmaster and McGonagall chastise the two mischievous girls and the scenes began forwarding at a rapid rate, with Salazar adding a few derogatory and matter-of-fact comments in between. "Ah. Herbology. This is Helga's affinity. Concentrate on this lesson. Tis very important for the future," Salazar curtly informed them.

 **Venus stood between Alex and Neville in the greenhouse as Professor Sprout demanded silence, "We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?" The Troublesome Threesome rolled their eyes as Hermione's hand swiftly shot into the air, "Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative. It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."**

 **"** **Does she have to sound like she swallowed the textbook?" Venus murmured in annoyance. Alex and Neville snorted into their hands as Sprout awarded ten points to Gryffindor. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?" Sprout ignored Hermione's hand, her kind eyes narrowing in on the Troublesome Threesome, "Mr. Longbottom?"**

 **Clearing his throat, he promptly replied, "The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it."**

"Seriously?" Bonnie's eyes gleamed with interest. During Venus' first year, they barely covered dangerous magical plants, and Bonnie was vehemently curious as to the other aspects of this magical world she had been given permission to bear witness to. Salazar nodded sternly, "Earmuffs are essential when dealing with Mandrakes, especially young ones such as those. Now, since we are merely spirits observing them, we shall not be affected by their cries but it _shall_ be a nuisance to hear."

And on cue, the second years plugged in their earmuffs and yanked out their respective Mandrakes. The Ten Supernaturals gasped, eyes widening on the grotesque _things_. They were small, muddy and extremely ugly as they bawled at the top of their lungs. Rebekah wrinkled her nose and took a step back while rubbing her eardrums, "They look positively _ghastly_."

"Yes, well… not everything resembles sunshine and rainbows, Ms. Mikaelson," Salazar sniffed, his eyes focusing in on a Hufflepuff as he approached the Troublesome Threesome, ignoring Rebekah glowering at him. Her glare then traveled to Damon and Kol, both of whom were chuckling at her expense.

 **"** **That Lockhart's something, isn't he?" the boy – Justin Finch-Fletchley – happily commented, "Awfully brave chap. Have you read his books? I'd have died of fear if I'd been cornered in a telephone booth by a werewolf, but he stayed cool and…"**

Klaus ignored the foolish boy's ramblings and whipped around to face Salazar, who donned a knowing grin, "A werewolf?"

"Oh, yes. Werewolves in the Magical Community differ from the ones you have seen, and… the other half of you that had been kept dormant for over a thousand years," Salazar smirked, efficiently grabbing the Ten Supernaturals' complete attention. "Your kind are inborn with the werewolf gene that has a trigger, originated in 500 A.D. by a Native American Witch who cursed her Tribe and ultimately began the seven original bloodlines of werewolves that procreated many, until this very day, where they continue to thrive and reproduce. Now, in the magical community, lycanthropy is more of a disease… it is not an inborn gene, but an infection. A curse. Individuals bitten by a magical werewolf in their wolfish form at the time of the full moon receive the curse and become a werewolf; when the werewolf's saliva mingles with the victim's blood, contamination _will_ occur, and there is no cure, by Magical or Muggle means. At least _not_ _yet_ …"

Klaus looked to be mulling it over, "That sounds quite curious."

"Hmm, yes," he absently murmured. "Most biological werewolves are proud of their heritage and embrace their transformation," Salazar continued, his eyes taking in the change of scenery which was Lockhart's first lesson. "Magical werewolves however, it is more of a death sentence thrust upon them. They become alienated from their community and their peers, and are classified as naught but beasts that become hunted by the government."

Thinking of Tyler, Caroline's expression was aghast, "That's, that's _horrible_!"

Salazar smirked at her, eyes gleaming with mirth, "Oh, don't be put off, Miss Forbes. Not everyone shares the same bigotry. Unlike most inborn wolves that embrace their transformation and become one with the wolf within, the magical ones have no control, and many have a right to fear them as it only takes one nip to be inflicted with a life of pain, poverty and alienation. Many magical werewolves purposely transform in front of humans, and target them, therefore, they mostly have themselves to blame for being hunted and exiled."

Watching Lockhart blatantly suck up to Venus and teach them plain rubbish, the Ten Supernaturals and Salazar mostly remained silent as scene after scene materialized before their eyes, the most infuriating one being Draco Malfoy buying his way into the Slytherin Quidditch team, until they finally found themselves shadowing the Troublesome Threesome to Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday Party during the Halloween Feast.

"I don't understand, what exactly is a Deathday Party?" Elena asked. Salazar seemed amused at the Ten Supernaturals' reaction as they each inspected the chamber the Deathday Party was being held and collectively winced at what sounded like a thousand fingernails scraping an enormous blackboard. "Tis when a ghost celebrates the anniversary of his or her death," he chuckled when the flabbergasted stares focused on him.

Kol gritted his teeth and clapped his hands over his ears, "Is that supposed to be music?!"

 **"** **Is that supposed to be** ** _music_** **?" Alex hissed before they approached Nearly Headless Nick who was standing by a doorway hung with black velvet drapes.**

"Exactly what I said!" Kol grinned while everyone laughed.

 **"** **My dear friends," he said mournfully. "Welcome, welcome… so pleased you could come…"**

Rebekah scoffed, "Like they had a choice. He practically bamboozled them into accepting after saving Venus from that cantakerous caretaker's ire!"

Shadowing the Troublesome Threesome, the Ten Supernaturals were astounded by the innumerous amount of ghosts. Jeremy gaped at one in particular who had an arrow sticking out of his forehead, "That looks painful."

 **"** **Oh crap!" Venus hissed. She and Alex began to harshly tug Neville away from a glum looking ghost with lank hair and thick, pearly spectacles. "That's Moaning Myrtle. Best to avoid her," the honey-blonde witch insisted. At Neville's perplexed frown, Alex rolled her eyes, "Imagine trying to pee while she's moaning and moping above you. She haunts the girl's bathroom on the first floor and it's always out-of-order because she keeps flooding the place."**

 **Venus nodded vigorously, "Alex and I made the mistake of going there once." She shuddered, "Never again."**

Caroline giggled at the image, but her laughter died at the sight of the buffet, her face turning positively green with disgust. Elijah shook his head, a pinched look crossing his face, "Is that supposed to be food?"

Watching a ghost pass the table with rotten food, Salazar chuckled, "Since ghosts cannot eat, the more rotten the food, the stronger the taste would be for them. It's not meant to be edible." They were distracted by the mischievous poltergeist, Peeves, as he had overheard Venus and Alex complain about Myrtle and beckoned the aforementioned ghost forward to cause mayhem. As Myrtle burst into anguished sobs and fled from the dungeon, Kol sniggered loudly, "I like Peeves."

"Oh yes, I like him too," Salazar smirked; after all, he had been the only one out of the Founders with the ability to control that bloody menace. However, Salazar's good mood was short-lived – once the three second years departed the dungeons in the hopes of feasting on some deserts in the Great Hall, Venus abruptly halted in her footsteps, emerald eyes bewilderedly taking in her surroundings as she heard a menacing, sibilant voice that only he could hear.

 **"** **Vee, what is it?" Neville asked, both he and Alex staring at Venus in confusion.**

 **"** **Can't you hear it? It's that voice again!" Venus gasped, "Shush and listen!"**

"What voice?" Klaus snarled, his blue-green eyes piercing the scene; it wasn't the first time she complained about a voice, but since that fool Lockhart heard nothing during detention, he shook it off as Venus having an overactive imagination, but as he followed her scampering through the halls, following a disembodied voice, Klaus felt an ominous feeling stir in the air, and he didn't like it.

Salazar clenched his eyes shut in sorrow at the sound of his precious familiar hissing and snarling about smelling blood, darkened by centuries of isolation and then Riddle further corrupting her sense of morality and twisting her mind for his own cruel agenda of genocide.

 **"** **It's going to kill someone!" Venus shouted, running down the flight of stairs three at a time before hurtling around the whole second corridor, not stopping until she turned a corner into the last, deserted passage. Panting harshly, Alex's eyes widened at the shiny blemish on the wall, "Oh my God! What the-"**

Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah hesitantly approached the wall, their sharp eyes taking in the letterings. From behind them, Bonnie recited the inscription, her voice oozing with confusion, "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware. What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It's written in blood," Klaus spat out, his eyes taking in the frozen form of the caretaker's cat.

Elena gasped out, "Is she… _dead_?"

"No," Salazar snarled out, taking them all aback by the sudden change in his demeanor. Gone was the mirthful gleam in his eyes and the playful smirk, replaced by a sort of blazing fury that was disturbingly intense, "She has been petrified-" and he cursed sharply under his breath. Before they could converse further about the abrupt change of events, footsteps began echoing around them, followed by a cacophony of joyful chattering.

The Troublesome Threesome were surrounded on all sides and silence fell among the mass of students, all of whom were pressing forwards to witness the grisly sight.

 **"** **Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next Mudbloods!" Draco Malfoy pushed to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alive and his pale face flushed as he took in the sight of the hanging, immobile cat.**

"Bastard!" Rebekah sneered. "That boy is too young to have a sadistic nature," she snapped.

Naturally, they were all enlightened by Salazar that Mudblood was a slur solely meant for Muggleborns, insulting their blood as dirty blood. It was so bizarre to the Ten Supernaturals the bigotry and racism toward what blood type others had, almost as though having O or AB blood types made humans superior to those that had A's or B's – it was a mockery and quite amusing for the vampires whose diet comprised of blood.

 **"** **What's going on here? What's going on?" Argus Filch pushed his way through the crowd and instantly fell back, clutching his face in horror at the sight of his beloved cat. "My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked. Subsequently, his bulging eyes fell on Venus, "** ** _You_** **!** ** _You_** **! You've murdered my cat! You killed her! I'll kill you! I'll–"**

"Touch a hair on her head and I'll make sure you suffer through a painful and excruciatingly slow death," Klaus snarled out through gritted teeth, his fists clenching and unclenching from where he stood behind the honey-blonde girl and her two friends **.** The other Originals nodded fervently in wholehearted agreement, each one of them glaring furiously at the cantankerous caretaker.

The Headmaster intruded at a timely fashion and demanded for everyone but the Troublesome Threesome to depart. The Ten Supernaturals and a suspiciously quiet Salazar shadowed them into Lockhart's office, and despite the precarious predicament, Kol, Damon, Jeremy and Caroline couldn't help but snort softly at the plethora of Lockharts in their respective portraits dodging out of sight to remove their hair curlers. Klaus stood stoically, his blue-green eyes never once detaching from Dumbledore's form as he examined the immobile cat, his crooked nose barely an inch from its fur.

"Oh god, would that sad excuse of a teacher just shut up!" Damon groaned loudly, pressing a hand to his temple. Salazar sneered at the wizard in distaste, "There is no such thing as a Transmogrifian Torture, you blithering moron! How he graduated from or even got an acceptance letter into Hogwarts in the first place _astounds me_!"

 **"** **She's not dead, Argus," Dumbledore softly revealed, cutting into Lockhart's inane ramblings. "She has been Petrified, but how, I cannot say…"**

 **"** **Ask** ** _her!_** **" Filch shrieked, his blotched and tearstained face turned toward an outraged Venus who stood between an equally infuriated Alex and Neville. Dumbledore however, shook his head and firmly stated, "No second year could have done this. It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced-"**

 **But Filch wouldn't hear it, "She did it! You saw what she wrote on the wall! She found– in my office– she knows I'm a– a** ** _squib_** **!"**

"What the _bloody_ hell is a Squib?" Rebekah snapped, pivoting to confront their grim-faced guide. Dragging a hand down his face, Salazar made himself heard over Venus's indignant yells, "A Squib is simply the opposite of a Muggleborn, Ms. Mikaelson. To simply put it, they are witches and wizards born into a magical family but lack any magic of their own, rendering them a Squib."

Bonnie emitted a long-drawn-out sigh, though her hazel-green orbs shone with fascination, "There are so many different ideologies and things that need to be taken into consideration when it comes to this world. Everything is so confusing and complex, and there are just so many rules and… _ugh_ , no comment."

 **Alex glared at Snape after he commented on their disappearance at the Halloween Feast, "We were at Sir Nicholas' Deathday Party!"**

 **"** **If you don't believe us, there are countless of witnesses that can vouch for us!" Venus snapped at her most hated professor. Snape sneered down at them, his black eyes glittering in the candlelight, "But why not join the Feast? Why go down that corridor?"**

 **Neville puffed up and convincingly lied, "We weren't hungry!"**

Elena clapped her hands together, her face alight with joy, "Atta go, Neville! He's standing up to the teacher he fears most!"

 **Ignoring the trio, Snape whipped around to face Dumbledore, "I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthful. It might be a good idea if she were deprived of certain privileges until she is ready to tell us the whole story. I personally feel she should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until she is ready to be honest!"**

"You Greasy Bat!" Kol snarled, his mahogany orbs reddening as he glared maliciously at Snape. Klaus tried containing his rage – he did not appreciate Snape's contempt toward Venus and he would be damned if he'd allow it to continue when he… _if he_ decides to personally raise Venus once this all ended.

 **"** **Really Severus," Professor McGonagall sharply retorted. "I see no reason to stop the girl playing Quidditch. This cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence at all that Potter has done anything wrong."**

 **Venus insolently scoffed, "** ** _Professor_** **Snape knows that the only way Slytherin would win is by cheating."**

Laughter erupted from the Ten Supernaturals; even Klaus couldn't help but genuinely smile at Venus's cheek. Salazar fondly beamed down at Venus, his head shaking in amusement. Their reaction drowned out Snape's furious retort and he was only quieted down by Dumbledore who allowed the Troublesome Threesome permission to leave after informing the caretaker that they would be able to cure the cat with a Mandrake Restorative Draught.

"So that disgusting plant is the only cure for those that have been petrified?" Caroline inquired after Salazar who curtly nodded. They shadowed the trio into an empty classroom where Alex and Neville started interrogating Venus.

 **"** **You think I should have told them about the voice I heard?" Venus bit her lip in worry.**

 **"** **No!" Neville exclaimed without hesitation, "Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world."**

 **Alex suddenly whined, "** ** _Unghh_** **, we're gonna have to research about this voice you heard, aren't we?"**

 **Venus looked equally glum as she nodded, "I hate the library as much as you do, but what other choice do we have?"**

The scene began forwarding, giving them ample time to interrogate Salazar.

"You know about this mysterious voice, don't you?" Klaus abruptly inquired, his eyes hardening in a mixture of anger and concern. Salazar sighed loudly and suddenly, they all took note of how weary he looked in comparison to when he first materialized to them; Salazar inclined his head toward the scene that finally paused on the History of Magic class, "Some of your questions shall be answered now. My advice to you is to _listen_ _carefully_."

 **Hermione Granger interrupted Binns' monotone by raising her hand, "I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets." One by one, every student that had a dazed look in their eyes or had fallen asleep, snapped their head toward the ghost, all of them awoken from their trance.**

 **It took some wheedling and cajoling before he finally acquiesced and announced, "The legend of which you speak is such a very** ** _sensational_** **, even** ** _ludicrous_** **tale-" But the whole class was now hanging on Professor Binns's every word for the first time in** ** _ever_** **, "Oh, very well. Let me see… the Chamber of Secrets…"**

The Ten Supernaturals listened with abated breaths as the boring ghost reached to the very point they were all most curious of.

 **"** **You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago – the precise date is uncertain – by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution-"**

"Especially from the Vikings," Salazar grumpily inserted.

 **"** **For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more** ** _selective_** **about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."**

Enraptured by the tale, they still couldn't help but flicker their gaze towards Salazar who looked even wearier than before and was adamantly avoiding any and all eye-contact with the Ten Supernaturals.

 **"** **Reliable historical sources tell us this much, but these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden Chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic." There was silence as he finished telling the story, every student looked uneasy and Binns looked faintly annoyed, "The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course. Naturally, the school had been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."**

Salazar glared at the ghost and puffed up in rage. "It most certainly is not, you daft fool! Reliable they say," he scoffed.

 **Venus's hand shot up into the air, "Sir, what exactly do you mean by the 'horror within' the Chamber?"**

 **"** **That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control." When the class exchanged nervous looks, he heatedly exclaimed, "I tell you, the thing does not exist. There is** ** _no_** **Chamber and** ** _no_** **monster!"**

The scene paused, and the Ten Supernaturals found themselves staring at Salazar with various expressions on their faces, varying from anger, to dislike, to horror, to betrayal, and lastly, disgust. Klaus sneered at him, "So you're the sole reason why Venus is about to go through another disastrous year!"

"No brainer on why you were elected to be our guide," Stefan stated; he had a conflicted expression appear on his visage – the Salazar that appeared to them contrasted vastly from the Salazar the boring ghost described. Salazar pinched the bridge of his nose with a thumb and forefinger, and with their uncanny hearing, the eight vampires clearly heard him grinding his teeth together.

" _Claptrap_!" Salazar suddenly bellowed, staring wildly at them all. "Reliable historical sources? What utter hogwash! All _lies_!" he venomously hissed, throwing a hand in the air. "Rumors accumulated throughout ten centuries and in conclusion, _I_ get painted in a bad light! Unfortunately, they twisted by image two-hundred years after my death, and that of the other Founders, and our great-grandchildren, therefore nobody had been able to negate the insulting and speculating rumors and mend the recordings that trashed my esteemed and honorable reputation!" he snarled with vitriol.

Nothing could be heard but the harsh inhaling and exhaling of the irate Founder. The Ten Supernaturals remained quiet, waiting for Salazar to recover from his apoplectic anger, and they didn't have to wait long. A minute later, Salazar's breathing calmed and while his face looked to be impassive, he seemed more relaxed and when he finally spoke, his voice was as soothing as the sounds of a waterfall.

"A decade before the foundation of Hogwarts, I met Helga Hufflepuff, who had abandoned her village due to Vikings and mobs of witch-hunters banding together with the unified goal of slaughtering those that have been possessed or gifted by 'the devil'," he hissed the word with contempt, captivating the Ten Supernaturals with his tale – a tale from the source himself, and therefore, could not be dismissed as lies and naught but ludicrous fables. "Many blessed with magic were massacred, and I discovered a sickly pale and quite malnourished Helga seeking solace near a swamp. She became my traveling companion, and together, we began dreaming up plans of building a school where all magicals could learn, control, and hone their magic in a safe environment, away from those seeking to eradicate them for fear of their magic."

Unconsciously, a bright smile lit up Bonnie's features. Unfortunately, witch-hunters were problematic issues to those blessed by Magic _and_ Nature, and in 1864, her own ancestor, Emily Bennett was burned to death alongside ninety-nine other witches. If only they had a place like Hogwarts were they could seek solace and guidance in.

"A year had gone by, and we were joined by Godric Gryffindor, and his lovely wife, Rowena Ravenclaw, both of whom you already met," Salazar reminded them, to which they all nodded simultaneously. "Rowena had a prodigious mind, and with her added aid, the four of us devised the foundation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry fortified behind strong, protective wards and if any non-magical was to pass by Hogwarts, to this very day, they would only see ruins with several warnings of danger," he beamed in pride over their accomplishment, cleared his throat and effectively carried on with his illuminating tale. "Finally, nine years after Godric and Rowena joined Helga and I, the building of Hogwarts had reached fruition. For twelve years, Hogwarts thrived and magical students prospered in safety as they learned to control their magic. The four of us would take turns departing the castle to search for young children showing signs of magic for their own protection and to offer them and their respective families' shelter at Hogwarts."

A dazed look took over Salazar's handsome features, and he smiled wistfully. "In the meantime, Godric and Rowena gave birth to their firstborn, a son. Helga married a nobleman by the name of Landon, and I? I met my dearly beloved, Maeve, her eyes were the color of the tree bark and her hair was of a crimson red that reflected the violent flames of a fire," his voice was filled with adoration, radiating the utmost love he held for his wife – the love of his life. Suddenly, his emeralds hardened as his tale took a regrettable turn. "However, while we all flourished and lived peacefully inside the castle walls we built to shelter ourselves from the outside world and the cruelty of Vikings and witch-hunters, our future and current students did not. During the summer solstice, we founders and our spouses who aided in the teaching of young minds, have a reprieve and the students are given the opportunity to visit their families that chose to remain in their respective homes. A child of non-magical parentage began to show signs of magic, beckoning the attention of those who seek to eradicate us from the world," his voice had a chilling quality and the Ten Supernaturals couldn't help but shudder. "The child was sentenced to death by his own parents who claimed the devil took ahold of his soul, and unfortunately, five magical families inhabited the same village. We lost ten students that day. I was awakened to the cruelty of those who misunderstand us and seek to destroy us out of fear, and therefore, I assembled a meeting with the other Founders, claiming that it would be best if we take away Muggleborns from their families and keep them ensconced at Hogwarts."

Salazar started pacing, disturbed that he was reliving harsh times, "Helga wholeheartedly agreed with me. We decided it was best to separate children who show the beginning stages of magic from their parents, in the case of their magic being discovered and feared and ultimately ending up suffering through the same fate as the aforementioned child. Godric and Rowena, new to parenthood were sensitive concerning separating parents from their child, but until the witch-hunters were put to a stop, they inevitably agreed after a year of full-scale arguments."

"So the historical records claiming that you and Godric fought over banning Muggleborns from attending Hogwarts were all a lie," Elena gasped in realization. Finally everything made sense, and the Ten Supernaturals' faces dawned with comprehension.

Salazar nodded fervently. "Yes. I cared not over a magical child's parentage or of their blood. To me, magic is a blessing, and Muggleborns were a miracle and a cause for celebration as they aid in our growing population and keeping us from extinction. Two years later, Maeve and I decided to travel Europe and learn the other cultural magicks. I never departed Hogwarts and the other Founders on bad terms," he smirked at the flabbergasted Ten. "Eight years later, we returned with three children of our own, two elder sons and our youngest, a girl. Upon our arrival, Godric and Rowena gave birth to a daughter and another son, while Helga and Landon birthed a son and a daughter, and our families flourished, keeping our noble and most ancient lines from extinction."

Elijah looked to be in awe as Salazar concluded his tale, pointing out the errors of the historical recordings, "What about the Chamber of Secrets?"

Salazar scoffed and batted a hand in the air. "Each Founder decided to leave behind a mark of their own for their future Heirs and Heiresses to discover. Helga, Rowena, Godric and I each created secret chambers of our own design and use, but in my case, I decided to guard the Chamber of Secrets with my familiar to protect the school from harm. I am a paranoid man, and I feared that one day, Hogwarts would be discovered and war would be set upon us and for that reason, I instructed my familiar to guard and protect the children and future generations of Hogwarts. Unfortunately-" he bitterly spat out, "-my familiar had been poisoned by my alleged last remaining Heir who believed in bigotry and pureblood supremacy!" he snarled.

"Alleged heir?" Klaus's brows knit together in confusion and to everyone's surprise, the mischievous glint returned to Salazar's eyes and his face took on a jovial expression.

"Oh come now, Niklaus Mikaelson. I am surprised none of you have caught on already. You are all sharp individuals… have none of you solved the mystery yet? Listening to my tale and seeing me before your very eyes, have none of you deciphered the identity of my last living descendant…"

The Ten Supernaturals were all rendered speechless as they wracked their brains to solve the puzzle.

Rebekah suddenly gasped out loud, her eyes marginally widening as she reiterated Salazar's previous words, "'Her hair was crimson red that reflected the violent flames of a fire'. _Maeve_!" And while Kol frowned at his sister in confusion, Bonnie quickly uttered, "Lily Potter's hair resembled the exact description!"

Klaus slowly approached Salazar, blue-green eyes staring intensely into his. "Your eyes… it's the exact same shade of pure emeralds… just like Lily's and…" he sucked in a sharp intake of breath, recognition finally flickering in his eyes.

"Venus?" Salazar smirked.

 **A/N:** **Whew! Sorry for the cliffhanger! LOL! The end of the chapter. I hope you liked it? XD**

 **(1)Did anyone see it coming? If you didn't get the hint of the ending of this chapter, it will be further explained next chapter. I hope you liked the plot-twist! (2) Okay, so… Salazar's tale was obviously important, especially for Part 2 of this story; I hope you didn't find it boring?! (3) As you can see, I am trying to as much as possible, to summarize the events of second year so that we can move on to the next books and finally arrive at part 2 of this story, which I am MOST excited about. I'm trying to summarize it while not portraying it as too rushed. I hope I succeeded… (4) I already planned out the viewings of the Chamber of Secrets, and two more chapters and we will finally start the Prisoner of Azkaban. (5) A little spoiler… Fred and George Weasley will have many appearances from Book 3 onwards. ;) (6) I hope this chapter was to your liking and that Salazar Slytherin being their guide was also to your liking! XD (7) The Poll for showing Season 5 of** ** _The Vampire Diaries_** **is still up!**

 **R &R.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Venus Jamie Potter – Mia Hays.**

 **Alex Russo – Selena Gomez.**

 **Chapter 13:**

 _Klaus slowly approached Salazar, blue-green eyes staring intensely into his. "Your eyes… it's the exact same shade of pure emeralds… just like Lily's and…" he sucked in a sharp intake of breath, recognition finally flickering in his eyes._

 _"_ _Venus?" Salazar smirked._

An astonished silence met Salazar's impish declaration as the Ten Supernaturals processed the latest discovery. Insatiably curious about his miracle child's origins, blue-green eyes never, for even a second, wavered from the twinkling emeralds and Klaus inquired, "Did… did Lily know?" If possible, the silence thickened as they all waited with bated breaths for the Founder's response. Salazar clasped both hands together from behind his back and inclined his head in affirmative, "Aye, Lily discovered her heritage before she and James went into hiding. I never stray too far from my descendants. I have always been watching over them, along with my beloved Maeve. Lily and Venus are the descendants of my youngest childe, my daughter Iñiga Slytherin. Iñiga inherited my eyes and Maeve's hair from which most of her female offspring inherited those certain attributes."

There was no more to be said; the Ten Supernaturals and Salazar silently pivoted around and took in their surroundings – a dreary-looking girls' bathroom. The Troublesome Threesome seemed to be interrogating the moping ghost regarding the cantankerous caretaker's cat and Elijah shook his head in fond amusement, "Too nosy for her own good. A Mikaelson trait, I assure you."

Salazar smirked, "Slytherin as well. That trait will get her into a lot of trouble, mark my words." His eyes were distant as though sucked into a cherished memory of the many Slytherins who had fallen victim to their meddlesome and interfering characteristics.

 **"** **-a cat was attacked right outside your front door on Halloween," Neville was politely saying. Alex nodded rapidly and carried on for her reserved friend, "Did you see** ** _anyone_** **near here that night?"**

 **"** **I wasn't paying attention," Moaning Myrtle dramatically announced. "Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to** ** _kill_** **myself. Then, of course, I remembered that I'm– that I'm–" she couldn't get the words out and Venus, though her initial intention was to be helpful, had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she supplied, "Already dead?"**

Rebekah gaped, dumbstruck beyond belief as the morose ghost responded with a tragic sob and dived headfirst into the toilet, splashing water all over the three twelve-year-olds and vanishing from sight. "Quite the histrionical one, isn't she?"

Kol however, found himself extremely delighted with his niece, "Venus upset her on purpose. That little sprite! I am so proud of her! _So proud_!"

The scene suddenly changed, and they found themselves congregated in the corner of the Gryffindor Common Room in an isolated section, away from prying housemates. The Troublesome Threesome sat in a conspiratorial manner as they discussed the Chamber of Secrets.

 **"** **I bet you anything it's Malfoy! He keeps ranting on and on about Muggleborns being scum and not even worthy to lick the soles of his shoes, yada, yada, yada," Alex grumbled, indignantly crossing her arms against her chest. Neville raised an eyebrow at his American best friend in a skeptical fashion, "** ** _Malfoy_** **, the Heir of Slytherin… I don't know, Alex…"**

 **Venus sucked on her lower lip, her emeralds traveling from a skeptical Neville to a pouting yet stubborn Alex, "From what I've seen, Malfoy Sr. is definitely evil enough to pull a scheme like this through… besides, Malfoy keeps boasting about all his family getting sorted into Slytherin. I'm not saying he's the** ** _Heir of Slytherin_** **, but dark secrets have a habit of being passed down through the generations. We can't eliminate anything out. We need** ** _proof_** **!"**

Salazar rolled his eyes, his expression one of revulsion at the mere thought of the Malfoys being a part of his esteemed lineage. "I assure you, Draco Malfoy and his _father_ -" he sneered, "-are not the perpetrators."

Bonnie scrutinized him with a puzzled frown on her face, but it was Caroline who piped up, "Well, of course, _you'd_ know… you've already seen what happens next." The others swerved their inquiring gazes from the Troublesome Threesome to their mirthfully smirking guide. "Why, Miss Forbes, though you are correct in your assessment, the true reason behind my unfaltering declaration is simply due to the fact that only a descendant of _mine_ have the ability of opening my Chamber and the Malfoys are of no direct relation to me," he smirked, drawing out looks of comprehension from the Ten Supernaturals.

"So, in other words, you are saying _Venus_ can open the Chamber of Secrets," Stefan stated, prompting a brusque nod from their guide.

 **"** **But how do we prove it?" Neville groaned.**

 **Suddenly, a dark, roguish grin materialized on Alex's face that alarmed Neville and intrigued Venus. Scooting forward, Alex whispered with relish, "My Dad educated my brothers and I** ** _long_** **before our Hogwarts letters arrived, and he said something about a potion that could change one's appearance, transform you into somebody else! My Dad said it was dangerous though and he didn't elaborate, so I confronted my Uncle Kelbo, who's like, way more cooler and loves breaking the rules like me." Alex was giddily bouncing in her seat, "He told me it's called the Polyjuice Potion!"**

" _Don't_ even _think_ about it," Salazar warned, eyes widening in disbelief and expression alarmed, succeeding in eliciting concerned and worried looks from the Originals, _especially_ Klaus. "It's a difficult and _dangerous_ potion to concoct, way beyond the capabilities of a second year!"

Neville shared Salazar's exact sentiments, but unfortunately, the mischievous streak and fervent passion of breaking the rules coursed potently through Venus' veins from both, her parental and maternal side of the family, and she immediately agreed with Alex Russo, much to Salazar's disapproval and the Ten Supernaturals circumspection.

Elena warily gauged their guide, "What's the _worst_ that could happen?"

"Well, disregarding the fact that about fifty rules or more would be broken which could lead to suspension," Salazar began in a detached voice. "The Polyjuice Potion is a very intricate, advanced and time-consuming concoction to brew, and one miniscule mistake could lead to poisoning, instant death, or remaining stuck as the person one meant to appear as."

Unlike the other eight, Klaus and Elijah were unconvinced, and they traded subtle looks of suspicion, too quick for the human eye to notice.

Stepping forward, Klaus tried to keep a lid on his maelstrom of emotions, " _What_ aren't you telling us, Salazar! You are _deliberately_ keeping something from me, something crucial!"

In a rare display of nerves, Salazar pinched the bridge of his nose and after a brief pause, instigated eye contact with the deeply concerned father in denial, "Polyjuice Potion can _not_ be used on nonhumans or half-humans." The penny finally dropped and the Ten Supernaturals blanched in comprehension, the color draining from their faces. Salazar abruptly continued before any interruptions could be made, "Now Venus is a complete enigma to us. Her birth, her mere existence is a paradox. Born to a wand-wielding witch and the Original Hybrid spelled into existence by a powerful Servant of Nature witch through black magic. By all intents and purposes Niklaus, the procreation of Venus should have happened _after_ you broke the Hybrid Curse, not _before_ , yet the potent and archaic magic coursing through Lily Potter's veins _made_ the impossible, possible. Since her birth, Venus had yet to perform any Nature spells in an outburst inherited from Esther, her vampire and werewolf genes inherited from Niklaus are dormant, so you see, I cannot derive the approximate result regarding the effects of Polyjuice Potion on Venus."

"What are you talking about?" Kol suddenly burst out, mahogany orbs dilating in confusion, "Venus healed quickly throughout her childhood because of her vampire inheritance."

Salazar bitterly shook his head in response, "Her _magic_ saved her. Accidental magic is triggered when an underage witch or wizard is feeling scared, angry, or confused, most times as a form of self-defense." The Scooby Gang remained absolutely quiet and when the Mikaelsons maintained their confusion, Salazar impatiently drawled, "If I were to strike you with a blade, you would completely heal in a manner of seconds, correct? And yet, Venus's healing process took much longer."

Jeremy spoke up all of a sudden, his eyes shrewd and calculating, "You know why, don't you? Why her inheritance from Klaus is dormant."

A half-smirk appeared on their guide's face as he scrutinized the vampire-hunter, "I never understood why most of your peers underestimate you, Jeremy Gilbert. I do know the reason, _but_!" Salazar abruptly snapped, his eyes narrowing in on a menacing Klaus, "I have been… _forbidden_ of uttering the truth. You are not allowed to know as of yet, I truly apologize, but my lips have been magically sealed. I _cannot_ tell you."

Elijah, being the most level-headed of his siblings, deftly kept his composure and silenced his younger siblings with a stern glance before concentrating on an amused Salazar, "Shall we return to discussing the matter at hand. The Polyjuice Potion; if Venus's _nonhuman_ inheritance is dormant, will the concoction have any side-effects?" Klaus instantly forgot his anger over being deprived of knowledge regarding his daughter in the face of the troubling inquiry.

Salazar adopted a thoughtful frown as his forefinger caressed his lower lip, "I can offer you conjecture based on my past and future knowledge, you see, other than her powerful heritage from her paternal side, her maternal side is equally powerful in terms of her _magical_ heritage as opposed to her nonhuman heritage. Venus is not only a descendant of the Slytherin line, but the Peverell line as well – a formidable and archaic family blessed by Magic and Death, _therefore_ Venus is blessed by Lady Magic herself. In other words, there is a vast percentage of Venus being immune to the half-human laws until at least, her nonhuman genes are no longer dormant."

Deciding to ponder over their guide's confounding words at a later date, they returned to observing the future incidents, various emotions consuming them upon receiving permission from the pillock, Lockhart, to obtain _Most Potent Potions_ from the restricted section of the library. Despite Alex's tendency to be lazy, she was quite proficient in the art of potion-making due to her education prior to her arrival at Hogwarts, and much to Salazar's joy and the Originals – although Klaus masked his pride quite deftly – Venus inherited her mother's skill in potions, thereby making her a child prodigy. Kol, Damon, Caroline, Elena and Jeremy found an ironic amusement over the fact that the Troublesome Threesome chose to brew the advanced potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, stating that nobody was 'daft enough' to risk Myrtle's wrath.

The scene changed and Salazar and the Ten Supernaturals found themselves up in the stands, observing Venus' first Quidditch Match of the year against Slytherin, and their guide seemed torn over who to support.

 **"** **Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero-" Lee Jordan, who was commentating, announced over the roar of the rain and the tumultuous applaud from the Slytherins.**

" _Why_ is it that _every single match_ that Venus plays in, something goes horribly awry?" a fuming Rebekah rhetorically demanded, her baby blues widening in fright as she took in her niece, who was sandwiched by the Weasley twins up in the air, both redheads taking it in turns to expel a single bloody Bludger. Snarling through gritted teeth, Salazar snapped, "That Bludger has been tampered with, charmed to attack Venus, _and only Venus_."

"Bloody fantastic," Klaus menacingly growled under his breath, glowing golden eyes stalking Venus's every movement. Damon whistled lowly once the timeout ended, "Poor girl just can't catch a freaking break."

 ** _WHAM_** **.**

 **The Bludger had hit Venus at last, smashed into her elbow and breaking her arm. Stubbornly pushing forward, feeling her competitive streak soar, Venus charged at Malfoy, who was oblivious to the fact that the Snitch was suspended over his head. Venus took her remaining hand off her broom and made a wild snatch just as Malfoy fearfully darted away from her, thinking she was about to attack him. Clasping the Snitch tightly in her unharmed hand, she hit the mud with a splattering thud and rolled over – her arm hanging at a very strange angle. "Aha! We've won!" she cried out in cheer and subsequently fainted.**

The Ten Supernaturals and Salazar rushed over to Venus' unconscious form, their eyes taking in the rogue Bludger fighting the Weasley twins as it tried to impact with Venus who was blinking into consciousness once again. Gold morphed back into its original blue-green shade and they narrowed in on her broken hand; Klaus could not ignore the truth any longer, her vampire gene was definitely dormant, otherwise, her hand would've healed itself due to vampire blood's regenerative properties.

"Oh no!" Caroline moaned, directing Klaus' attention to the imbecile Defense Professor who made a straight beeline toward Venus, huddled between Alex, Neville and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

 **"** **Colin! Stop snapping photos already!" Alex growled at the Gryffindor first year who had an unhealthy fixation on the Girl-Who-Lived. Lockhart beamed down at an aggravated Venus, "Lie back, Venus. It's a simple charm I've used countless times-"**

 **Venus aggressively shook her head while trying to inch closer to Alex and Neville, "No! Not you. I'd rather take my chances with Madam Pomfrey,** ** _thank you very much_** **." But she was ignored by the bumbling blonde with sparkling teeth as he muttered gibberish and ostentatiously twirled his wand as though it were a baton. Once the flash of the unknown spell vanished, all eyes zeroed in on Venus's injured arm, their mouths agape and exhibiting horrified expressions.**

 **"** **Ah, yes, well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken–"**

 **Eyes blazing with intense ferocity, Venus interrupted Lockhart with venom, "NO LONGER BROKEN! NO LONGER BROKEN?! You BLOODY IDIOT! You REMOVED my bones! I swear if I see you brandish your wand at me again, I'll pulverize you-" Venus's heated yelling was promptly cut off by Professor McGonagall who swooped down on Lockhart and began haranguing him.**

"She-she… her bones are gone? They're, they're all… _gone_ ," was all Bonnie had been able to utter in her stupefied trance. Broken bones, fractured bones, shattered bones, those were common afflictions, but… _removing_ ALL bones from one's hand was completely _unheard_ _of_ and just surreal.

"Incompetent, simple-minded, simpleton," Salazar sneered.

Kol for once, found no humor in such a humorous situation, as his mahogany orbs rounded in disbelief, taking in the rubbery-looking arm of his little niece flopping around aimlessly, his face green with nausea at the sickening picture it made. Klaus clenched his fists and tried counting backwards before he exploded on a mortal he had yet to encounter and was sadly unable to interact with – _yet_ , otherwise he would rid the world of such a useless moron.

 **"** **You should have come straight to me!" Madam Pomfrey raged, holding up the sad, limp remainder of what, half an hour before, had been a working arm. "I can mend bones in a second, but growing them back," she winced. "It will be painful. You'll have to stay the night."**

 **Venus adopted a sour expression, "Stupid Lockhart. Just keep him away from me and all will be dandy!"**

The Ten Supernaturals were at awe as they examined a large bottle labeled _Skele-Gro_ ; Bonnie was the most interested with a potion that had the ability to regrow bones and in one night too! She was so intrigued, and her thirst for knowledge was becoming unquenchable.

Expecting a sudden change of scenery, the Ten Supernaturals were quite surprised to find themselves rooted to their exact spot, watching over a fitfully sleeping Venus. The only alteration was that the Hospital Wing was shrouded in pitch blackness and with the seven vampires and one hybrid's sharp eyes, could clearly make out the familiar house-elf, Dobby, sponging her forehead. Narrowing his eyes at the devious creature that caused Venus more harm at the abusive hands of her… _relatives_ , Klaus felt his heart ache slightly as he imagined himself waiting by her bedside instead of her remaining in the pitch, solitude of the dreary Hospital Wing while she recovered from her wounds.

 **"** **Get off!" Venus said loudly, blindly batting away a knobby hand from her forehead before her emeralds widened on him in disbelief, "** ** _Dobby_** **!"**

 **A single tear ran down the house-elf's long, pointed nose. "Venus Potter came back to Hogwarts," he whispered miserably. "Dobby warned and warned Venus Potter. Ah miss, why didn't you heed Dobby? Why didn't Venus Potter go back home when she missed the train?"**

 **Venus narrowed her eyes at the quivering house-elf, "How did you know I missed the…** ** _train_** **? It was** ** _YOU_** **!** ** _You_** **stopped the barrier from letting us through!"**

"Why that little shit," Kol snarled.

 **"** **Indeed yes, miss," Dobby said, nodding his head vigorously, ears flapping. "Dobby hid and watched for Venus Potter and sealed the gateway and Dobby had to iron his hands afterward-" He then showed Venus ten long, bandaged fingers, "but Dobby didn't care, miss, for…"**

Elena adopted a sympathetic frown on her face, "I feel bad for the little guy. I mean… ironed his hands? That's just-"

"Repulsive," Rebekah bluntly stated, though she too was conflicted between outright fury for Dobby placing her niece in danger, and sympathetic to Dobby's plight.

 **Venus slumped back onto her pillow, "You nearly got Alex and me expelled! You'd better get lost before my bones come back, Dobby, or I might strangle you."**

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena shivered at the proud and ferocious grin that etched itself onto Klaus' face the second Venus threatened the house-elf with bodily harm. They really hoped Venus wouldn't end up inheriting Klaus's murderous and sociopathic tendencies.

 **Dobby smiled weakly and blew his nose on a corner of the filthy pillowcase he wore, "Dobby is used to death threats, miss. Dobby gets them five times a day at home." He looked so pathetically miserable that Venus's anger couldn't help but ebb away, only to be replaced by sad compassion, "Why on heavens do you wear that-that** ** _thing_** **, Dobby?"**

 **"** **This, miss?" Dobby plucked at the pillowcase, "'Tis a mark of the house-elf's enslavement, miss. Dobby can only be freed if his masters present him with clothes, miss. The family is careful not to pass Dobby even a sock, miss, for then he would be free to leave their house forever." Dobby mopped his bulging eyes and suddenly cried out, "Venus Potter** ** _must_** **go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make–"**

"HIS BLUDGER?!" Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah yelled at the top of their lungs. The Ten Supernaturals' pity quickly morphed into anger at the admission. Venus's reaction mirrored those of her father, uncles and aunt.

 **"** ** _Your_** **Bludger?" her face once again contorting into anger. "What d'you mean** ** _your_** **Bludger? I don't suppose you'd confide in me why on earth you're trying to kill me?!" she snapped, her eyes glowing dangerously. Dobby took a tiny step backward, face drawn in a sort of shocked horror and head shaking rapidly, "Not kill you, miss,** ** _never_** **kill you! Dobby wants to** ** _save_** **Venus Potter's life! Better sent home grievously injured, than remain here, miss! Dobby only wanted Venus Potter hurt enough to be sent home!"**

Salazar snorted loudly in a derisive manner, "Idiot! If Venus were to be hypothetically injured to the extent of it being out of Pomfrey's hands, then she would be sent to St. Mungo's-" Upon seeing ten confused expressions, he clarified, "The wizarding hospital. The only reason a child at Hogwarts would be sent home was if they were either expelled, suspended, or their parent or guardian explicitly sent the Headmaster or Headmistress a letter asking for their child to return home."

 **"** **Oh, is that all?" Venus sarcastically replied, "Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?!"**

 **Ignoring her sass, Dobby bawled loudly, tears cascading like rivulets onto his ragged pillowcase. "Ah, if Venus Potter only knew! If she knew what she means to us, to the lowly, the enslaved, we dregs of the magical world! Dobby remembers how it was when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at the height of his powers, miss! We house-elves were treated like vermin, miss! Of course, Dobby is** ** _still_** **treated like that, miss," he admitted, drying his face on the pillowcase. "But mostly, miss, life has improved for my kind since you triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Venus Potter survived, and the Dark Lord's power was broken, and it was a new dawn, miss, and Venus Potter shone like a beacon of hope for those of us who thought the Dark days would never end, miss… And now, at Hogwarts, terrible things are to happen, are perhaps happening already, and Dobby cannot let Venus Potter stay here now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more–"**

Damon found the fact that a spawn of _The_ Klaus Mikaelson, _The_ Original Hybrid, was being revered as a beacon of hope, kind of ironic.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" Stefan abruptly asked, trying to have his voice heard over Dobby's frantic muttering of " _Bad Dobby, very bad Dobby!_ " while bashing his head with the corner of the water jug. Salazar nodded grimly, "Unfortunately, around five decades ago."

The Ten Supernaturals and Salazar observed in grim silence as Venus kept prodding and probing Dobby to elaborate on his minor slip up, to no avail. The irritating house-elf would incessantly urge Venus to return home and only upon hearing the distinctive sounds of footsteps approaching, did Dobby vanish from the Hospital Wing. Salazar began cussing under his breath in response to the scene playing right before their very eyes. Rebekah, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline covered their gaping mouths with their hands as they mournfully watched the Headmaster and McGonagall arrange a petrified Colin Creevey onto a bed in front of Venus.

 **"** **There was a bunch of grapes next to him," Professor McGonagall uttered. "We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter."**

They curiously watched as the Headmaster leaned forward and wrenched the camera out of the petrified boy's rigid grip and when he opened the back of the camera, a jet of steam had hissed out, the acrid smell of burnt plastic permeating the room. Klaus' jaw remained rigid, his fists clenching and unclenching as he tried to bat away the surging worry and concern he felt for his dau… for Venus.

 **"** **What does this** ** _mean_** **, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently. Gravely, Dumbledore replied, "It means that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."**

 **Madam Pomfrey clapped a hand to her mouth while Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore, bewildered, "But, Albus… surely…** ** _who_** **?"**

 **Dumbledore's eyes pierced Colin's form, devoid of its merry twinkling, his following words vibrating ominously, "The question is not** ** _who_** **. The question is,** ** _how_** **…"**

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Rebekah demanded, her nails cutting into Klaus's wrist in a bloody and iron grip. Kol rolled his eyes in response to his sister's idiotic inquiry, but it was Damon, of all people, who presented her with a genuine retort, lacking any venom or its usual bite, "According to what we've seen and heard, Voldemort is the last known Heir of Slytherin. Voldemort who lacks a proper body of his own…"

Rebekah smiled sheepishly and averted the other's amused gazes, inwardly surprised at Damon's pleasant attitude. Klaus however, was absent to his surroundings, too lost in his internal thoughts regarding the new threat posing Venus… what is Salazar's familiar that he tasked with guarding and protecting Hogwarts, but is obviously doing anything _but_. He was snapped back to the present when a cacophony of laughing, murmuring and awed gasps pervaded the air, and Klaus scrutinized his surroundings intently, taking in the Great Hall devoid of the House Tables and instead, a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead.

Kol and Damon groaned in sync when Gilderoy Lockhart pranced onto the stage, not even bothering to glare at each other for their mimicked reaction. Salazar facepalmed and barked out in vitriol, "Merlin's Beard! They pick _that_ charlatan that cannot simply perform a basic bone-repairing charm to educate the students in dueling! What is Hogwarts becoming to? A _disgrace_!" he spat.

Kol however, commented on what confounded him the most, aghast, "He's dressed in plum robes. _Plum_? What kind of self-respecting man is he?"

Bonnie and Elena actually giggled at the genuine expression of horror Kol sported, unable to ignore the hilarity of his words.

 **Waving an arm around for silence, Lockhart jovially bellowed, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!"**

 **"** **Unfortunately," Venus and Alex glumly intoned, prompting Neville to stifle his chuckles and for Lavender, Parvati and Hermione to glower at them. Oblivious to the groaning students who were not as pleased as eighty percent of the female population, Lockhart continued with relish, "Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions – for full details, see my published works."**

 **"** **I'll chop off my arm if Lockhart could last one day without advertising his ridiculous books that's only useful for wiping my ass!" Venus huffed. Alex and Neville had difficulty suppressing their laughter, especially when a few eavesdroppers gaped at Venus, torn between amusement and disgust, or Lockhart's fan club's appalled glares.**

The Ten Supernaturals didn't bother masking their amusement and burst into outright laughter, albeit a few sported looks of revulsion at the gruesome image Venus concocted and, in Rebekah's case, disapproval at her niece's lack of propriety. Their amusement only surmounted once Snape overpowered the charlatan, easily knocking him on his ass. Like the Troublesome Threesome, they were conflicted over which professor to support; the acidic Greasy Dungeon Bat, or the pillock, failed excuse of a professor who managed to grate on each one of their nerves.

The Students were paired off to duel, and Klaus gritted his teeth in fury when Snape basically forced Venus to duel with Malfoy; all attention was focused solely on the two rivals as they dueled, glaring with malice when Snape whispered into Malfoy's ears, in an obvious attempt to conspire against Venus. Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah were consumed with feelings of overprotectiveness, but were utterly useless as they were merely ghostly spectators, unable to intrude and protect the littlest Mikaelson.

 **Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, "** ** _Serpensortia_** **!"**

"NO!" Salazar bellowed. Seeing his emerald eyes glowing with such rage and hatred at Snape and Malfoy had the Ten Supernaturals grow worried and they looked at the scene, just in time for a long black snake to shoot out of Malfoy's wand onto the floor between him and Venus, ready to strike at any moment. But the most shocking incident to occur was when Venus approached the poisonous snake and began hissing incomprehensible words, halting the snake from biting a boy clad in Hufflepuff colors.

The entire Great Hall was doused in a suffocating silence as they all glared at Venus, their expressions ranging from awe, to disgust, to horror, to fear, to hatred and many other negative sentiments, before Alex and Neville snapped out of their shock and promptly dragged a baffled Venus out of the Hall and into a vacant classroom.

"What is the meaning of this?" Klaus demanded; he despised murdering and torturing children, and had never succumbed to such devilry in over a thousand years of roaming the earth, but the children in this blasted castle were testing his patience and his boundaries. Salazar sighed and merely inclined his head toward the scene currently playing out.

 **Neville had a thoughtful frown on his chubby face as he stared down Venus, "Why didn't you tell us you're a Parselmouth?"**

 **"** **I'm a what now?" Venus cocked her head in confusion. Rolling her eyes at her friend's naiveté, Alex plopped onto the seat beside her, "A** ** _Parselmouth_** **… dumbing it down for ya, it means you have the ability to talk with snakes.** ** _Duh_** **!"**

Bonnie's hazel-green orbs widened in cognizance, "Talking to snakes… that's an inborn gift that only Slytherins have, right?"

Salazar beamed at her, "Precisely, Ms. Bennett. It is a coveted ability. Unfortunately, at the present time, it is an ability the populace of Magical Britain greatly fear and detest. Fools!"

 **"** **I spoke a different language? But... how the hell can I speak another language without knowing I can speak it?" Venus grumbled in indignation.**

Salazar sighed when the attention of the Ten Supernaturals flickered to him, and a mournful glint could be seen in his eyes. "Because her gift was never honed. Her magic was repressed and she remained oblivious throughout her childhood. When she conversed with that boa constrictor before her Hogwarts letter arrived, Venus was convinced she was a ' _freak_ '," he snarled in disgust at the term her _relatives_ – and he used that word lightly – called her. "She assumed it was another _freaky_ incident that happened around her, and never questioned the certain oddity."

 **Neville's voice unconsciously morphed into lecture mode, which usually made an appearance when he was citing his grandmother, "Being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for.** ** _That's why_** **the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent-"**

 **"** **That is a horrible rationalization, Nev," Alex rolled her eyes, lips quirking in a smirk. "I mean, you're kinda stating that Godric Gryffindor could speak with lions then."**

 **But Venus interjected on what looked to be a new debate between her best friends, "So you're saying… I might be like… the great-great-great, insert many more greats, granddaughter of Salazar Slytherin? I mean, is that possible?!"**

 **Neville shrugged apologetically, "He lived a thousand years ago, Vee, for all we know you could be."**

Elijah grimaced, feeling a stab of pity for his niece, "This time around, Venus will be well-informed."

" _Maybe_ ," Klaus growled – how dare Elijah directly assume he would be taking in his dau… _Venus_! Unbeknownst to the seething and conflicted Original Hybrid, his siblings, their guide and the Scooby Gang rolled their eyes in exasperation, all of them sporting knowing expressions. Klaus may keep denying his true feelings concerning Venus, but it was glaringly obvious that young Venus already owned a large part of Klaus' heart and that the volatile Hybrid was falling in love with and getting attached to his daughter with each passing memory, portrayed by his many threats and overprotective nature that he wasn't bothering to hide.

Klaus's growing love for the littlest Mikaelson was portrayed once again when Venus overheard a cluster of Hufflepuff second-years insulting her behind her back and claiming her to be the person responsible for all the attacks, and the Hybrid's ire increased when Venus literally bumped into the petrified form of the Hufflepuff boy that had been the almost-victim of the snake Malfoy previously conjured.

 **Venus eyed the Sorting Hat in a mixture of trepidation and indignation when all of a sudden, it snarkily addressed her, "Bee in your bonnet, Venus Potter?"**

 **"** **In a manner of speaking. Am I a descendant of Slytherin?" she outright inquired, not bothering to beat around the bush. The Sorting Hat hummed in a know-it-all manner before uttering, "Maybe. Maybe not. That is a puzzle you yourself must solve. But I stand by what I said before… you** ** _would_** **have done well in Slytherin."**

 **Rolling her eyes, she merely shrugged and whipped around upon hearing a strange, gagging noise—**

"What the bloody hell is that?" Rebekah cried out, eyes widening – like the other nine – at the decrepit-looking bird that resembled a half-plucked turkey. Salazar smiled fondly at the creature, shocking the Ten Supernaturals to the core, "That, Ms. Mikaelson, is a phoenix."

"Those exist too!" Jeremy stated in a mixture of awed disbelief. Any other cynical retorts were halted when the phoenix let out a loud shriek and burst into flames, combusting into nothing but a smoldering pile of ash on the floor. Kol opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of the water, rendered speechless for a short moment, "That— _bloody hell_! Her timing is bloody horrible!"

 **"** **Professor!" Venus cried out as Dumbledore appeared in her line of vision looking deeply somber, "Your bird– I couldn't do anything– he just caught fire– or is it,** ** _was it_** **a she-" Her panicked rambling was softly cut off by a chuckling Dumbledore, whose expression softened at her appearance, a fond glint in his soft blue eyes.**

Klaus didn't know whether he should be grateful or annoyed that the Headmaster favored and obviously adored Venus. For some reason, he felt a bubble of envy churning in his belly, but he quashed it away and focused his attention on the scene.

 **"** **About time, too. He's been looking dreadful for days. I've been telling him to get a move on." He chuckled once more at the stunned look on Venus's face, before explaining, "Fawkes is a phoenix, Venus. Phoenixes burst into flame when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes. Watch him…"**

"Well I'll be damned. Phoenixes do actually exist," Damon gasped, stunned beyond belief, his sentiments shared by everyone else.

Ten awed pairs of eyes watched as a tiny, wrinkled newborn bird poked its head out of the ashes. Unicorns, Dragons, Centaurs, Phoenixes… They were all excited and wary of what other mythical, mystical creature said to be naught but fables, actually existed amongst them. They curiously listened as the Headmaster went into a lengthy explanation of Phoenixes, when the door barged open and a frantic Hagrid appeared, a wild look in his eyes, a baklava perched on top of his shaggy black head and a dead rooster swinging from his hand.

Despite the fact that Hagrid was fervently defending Venus, claiming she was not the perpetrator of the attacks, Rebekah, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline only had eyes for the dead rooster, barely listening to a word Hagrid was saying, too engrossed in the revolting picture it made.

 **"** ** _Hagrid_** **!" Dumbledore loudly said, succeeding in ceasing his lengthy tirade, "I do** ** _not_** **think that Venus attacked all those people.** " **Once a bashful Hagrid stomped outside to give them privacy, hope shone on Venus' face as she stared up at Dumbledore, "You don't think it was me, Professor?"**

 **Brushing rooster feathers off his desk, Dumbledore plainly said, "No, Venus, I don't. But I still want to talk to you." His face returned to its previous somberness and he scrutinized her with a piercing gaze, giving her the feeling of being x-rayed. "I must ask you, Venus, whether there is anything you'd like to tell me," he gently uttered. "Anything at all."**

"Tell him, dear childe," Salazar encouraged.

 **Her lips pursed together in a mulish line before a cheeky glint appeared in her eyes, "Well, I think that the students here are banding together and conspiring against me, but other than that... No, nothing." The Headmaster blinked, and merely stared at her for a brief moment before a wide smile materialized on his face, "You have your mother's cheek and your father's mischievous passion, Venus. Never lose that."**

Klaus stubbornly stared ahead, ignoring the many eyes burning into the back of his head – while he preferred to _not_ hear Venus be compared to James Potter, he no longer felt a spark of envy as he deeply respected the man who sacrificed his life for a child not of his own blood, unlike Mikael who did the exact opposite. Klaus merely became consumed with sadness for missing out on Venus's life due to his own sadistic nature, unlimited paranoia, and skeptical response to Lily's declaration in regards to her carrying his child – if only he asked for a second consult, most preferably Maddox.

The scenes passed by rapidly and Christmas came. Soon enough, the Troublesome Threesome prepared to carry on with their plan as the Polyjuice Potion finally reached completion.

 **"** **I'm not gonna be Goyle! Na-uh! I cannot transform into a guy. I don't want the added boy genitalia downstairs, thank you very much!" Venus exclaimed.**

Kol, Damon, Elena, Caroline and Elijah choked on their spit upon hearing Venus's fervent exclamation and a flush appeared on Klaus's face before he facepalmed himself. Salazar burst into boisterous laughter, actually wiping a few stray tears from his cheek at the hilarious situation – Alex and Venus were arguing about who would be transforming into Goyle and Pansy since Neville was all set to become Crabbe without fuss.

 **"** **Ditto!" Alex retorted, crossing her arms against her chest in indignation. The argument carried on for ten more minutes prompting an uncomfortable Neville to groan into the palm of his hands. Finally, Venus came up with an idea, "Rock, paper, scissors?"**

 **Venus won. Alex blanched and pouted, stomping her foot on the ground, "Two out of three?!"**

 **"** **No way. I won fair and square. I'm gonna get a strand of Parkinson's hair and lock her in a closet. You guys go get Crabbe and Goyle," Venus smirked, leaving behind a grumbling Alex and an amused Neville.**

Salazar watched in palpable shock and disapproval as Crabbe and Goyle, in an act of shameful stupidity, plucked two chocolate cupcakes that were levitating in the air, laced with a sleeping draught and greedily ate them whole. "They are a disgrace to my House! How in Merlin's Bead did they even get accepted into Hogwarts?!" he demanded, shame consuming him, unlike the Ten Supernaturals, all of whom were roaring in laughter.

The moment of truth approached.

Salazar and the Ten Supernaturals watched with abated breaths as the Troublesome Threesome inserted their respective victims' hairs into their tumbler filled to the brim with the thick, dark mud, sluggish concoction. Crabbe's turned a dark, murky brown; Goyle's turned a khaki color of a booger; Parkinson's turned a ghastly yellowish green; each glass was frothing and hissing.

Rebekah blanched, "I would never _ever_ drink such a ghastly potion!" Caroline, Bonnie and Elena rapidly nodded in agreement; the four girls scrunched their nose in distaste at the nauseating concoction. The men however, were intrigued as the three children slowly morphed into their desired Slytherins, watching in awe as their hands elongated, hair receded, skin bubbled, and fingers thickened in Neville and Alex's case…

"By Merlin, _they actually did it_. Three second years successfully managed to brew a NEWTs potion without difficulty. That's— It's an outstanding feat! One that deserves the highest acknowledgement!" Salazar raved ecstatically.

 **"** **Look at me!" Alex groaned.**

 **Venus nodded, averting her eyes from the mirror as she tried to avoid staring at Pansy's pug-like face. "I know, I don't think I've ever seen Crabbe and Goyle without a vacant expression and blank eyes. You guys are making them look smart instead of mindless baboons," she giggled, though it came out as a high-pitched shriek due to Pansy's grating nasal voice.**

 **Neville chuckled loudly and Alex smacked a hand onto her forehead. "Let's just get this over with. I am really uncomfortable walking with that damn** ** _thing_** **between my legs," she shivered, prompting twin looks of revulsion from the other two.**

"That is a predicament I never thought I'd ever bear witness to," Kol chuckled, his eyes glinting with mischief. They shadowed the three disguised Gryffindors as they tried locating the Slytherin Common Room.

Twenty minutes had gone by and they were still ambling aimlessly down the halls, when all of a sudden, Venus froze, prompting eleven worried expressions.

 **"** **Vee, what is it?" Neville asked, while Alex knelt down beside Venus' shivering form in concern. Venus clapped a hand over her mouth and she shakily uttered, "I-I d-don-don't f-f-feel s-so-so g-g-good-" And without warning, she threw up on the floor… the bile looking distinctively like the Polyjuice Potion she had guzzled back twenty minutes ago.**

"It seems that the Polyjuice Potion is _indeed_ having a negative effect on Venus," Salazar grimly stated.

 **A/N:** **Whew! I hope you liked this chapter! XD**

 **(1) I again summarized as much as possible… hope it was to your liking. XD (2) To those that were hoping this was a Dumbledore Bashing story, sorry to burst your bubble, but it isn't. I LOVE and absolutely ADORE Albus Dumbledore, and I believe he'd make a good ally to the Mikaelsons for the 2** **nd** **part of this story, don't ya think? Wink! Wink!** **(3) I hope Salazar Slytherin's explanation made sense – like I said before, there is a reason why Venus's vampire and werewolf and even her witchy servant of nature genes are dormant and not natural like Hope's was in canon** ** _The Originals_** **. The reason is gonna stay hush-hush for now, but you're all free to guess if you want. (4) Polyjuice Potion doesn't work on half-humans and nonhumans like Hagrid and Lupin and dormant or not, Venus IS a Tribrid meaning half-human. BUT the potent magic from her Slytherin and Peverell lineage takes majority and allowed her to transform into Pansy Parkinson for 20 minutes. Just to explain to those confused. (5) I am going to try and finish the Chamber of Secrets next chapter – the thing is that there are soooo many important scenes I can't just skip them, so I will try! XD (6) BTW, the Poll is still going on for** ** _The Vampire Diaries_** **Season 5 AND** ** _The Originals_** **Season 1 – for the sake of showing and warning the Mikaelsons what they would have to face because: (A.K.A. Klaus was able to procreate a "little abomination"). Let me know! XD**

 **R &R.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Venus Jamie Potter – Mia Hays.**

 **Alex Russo – Selena Gomez.**

 **Side note: I proofread the entire story, and I noticed two mistakes I made that really made me feel like a complete moron and I am so embarrassed. I edited the Author's Note in chapter 1; Venus Jamie Potter was born "July 31** **st** **2009"** ** _not_** **2013 so I am so sorry! … My second editing is in chapter 4; I mentioned that Venus had been dropped off at the Dursleys "last night" I changed it to "two months ago" since "last night" would make it November 1** **st** **, the day after Halloween, and Season 4 of TVD when Kol died, had been sometime after Christmas. So I fixed those two mistakes and I hope that you all enjoy this bonus chapter (I made it excruciatingly long as a** ** _huge_** **apology for keeping you all waiting).**

 **Chapter 14:**

 _Twenty minutes had gone by and they were still ambling aimlessly down the halls, when all of a sudden, Venus froze, prompting eleven worried expressions._

 ** _"_** ** _Vee, what is it?" Neville asked, while Alex knelt down beside Venus's shivering form in concern. Venus clapped a hand over her mouth and she shakily uttered, "I-I d-don-don't f-f-feel s-so-so g-g-good-" And without warning, she threw up on the floor… the bile looking distinctively like the Polyjuice Potion she had guzzled back twenty minutes ago._**

 _"_ _It seems that the Polyjuice Potion is indeed having a negative effect on Venus," Salazar grimly stated._

No sooner had the words escaped Salazar's mouth did Venus's small frame quiver as she produced another round of bile. Klaus, Rebekah, Kol and Elijah felt their apprehension skyrocket, feeling out of their depth and utterly inept. Jeremy however, his youthful face scrunched up in concentration, was the first to recognize the symptoms with a common malady, "This reminds me of the time I got food poisoning when I was thirteen. I kept throwing up… like my stomach was trying to repel the contaminated food I ate. The only difference is it hit me hours later, not twenty minutes."

In unison, Bonnie, Elena and Caroline nodded in wholehearted agreement, recalling a time when each one of them suffered from that horrible sweat-inducing, bile-producing ailment.

At that moment, Pansy's pug-like appearance started to slowly fade away, and her black roots brightened to Venus's trademark honey-blonde, prompting a sharp gasp from Salazar. "I believe young Mr. Gilbert's postulation may be accurate. It seems as though Venus's dormant nonhuman genes are repelling the Polyjuice Potion from her system," he hastily announced.

 **"** ** _Holy crap_** **!" Alex blurted out, her expression morphing from fear to confusion, "Vee, yo-you're turning back to yourse-" She was cut off by Venus throwing up by her feet, the stream of upchuck escalating, prompting Neville and Alex to automatically take a step back, their nose scrunching up in mild disgust.**

 **Sweat started to trickle down Venus's face like rivulets and she spat out a few leftover bile from her mouth, a hand tightly wound over her stomach. "You guys go on ahead," she managed to weakly choke out. "Go! We're wasting time, you two have around thirty-five minutes before the potion wears off. I'll meet you at Moaning Myrtle's." When Alex and Neville hesitated, uncertainty shining on their face, Venus shakily stood up and slowly staggered toward the opposite direction, dismissively waving a hand at her best friends, "GO! Otherwise all this would have been for nothing."**

 **Unable to argue with Venus's reasoning, the other two grudgingly ran down the hall in search for the Slytherin common room.**

"I don't like this," Rebekah stated, crossing her arms together as the scene returned to the dark, gloomy bathroom. Elijah pursed his lips together, "While I comprehend their reasons, I too, do not like it."

Damon shrugged, "The entire month would have been a waste. Brewing the complicated potion, sucking up to that moron for a signature, stealing from the greasy dick's private stores, and tricking the two idiots to get a strand of hair…" He trailed off at the murderous glare Klaus shot him, and he was thankfully saved by the sounds of hurried footsteps, followed by Alex and Neville appearing in front of them, Crabbe and Goyle's oversized robes hanging off their bodies.

 **"** **Venus?!" Neville called out the second they walked in, his chubby face twisted in consternation. The sound of a toilet flushing met their ears before one of the cubicle doors swung open and a sickly pale Venus staggered out, her robes sticking to her body due to the amount of perspiration she was producing. "VENUS!" Alex and Neville yelled, joining the honey-blonde witch in a second, both of them wrapping her up in their arms.**

 **"** **I'm fine, I'm fine," Venus weakly croaked, looking anything** ** _but_** **fine. "Tell me, what did you find out?"**

Elena shook her head in disapproval, "Typical behavior of an abused child." Her words had her on the receiving end of the four Originals' inquisitive stares, surprisingly lacking the usual hostility, and she quickly clarified, "Well… from what we've seen and put together, Venus is used to sucking up her true feelings, and she's used to her _relatives_ -" she sneered, "-not caring about her health and wellbeing. I'm pretty sure she got punished for getting ill. So she always downplays how she truly feels, saying 'I'm fine' all the time that it just ends up sounding rehearsed. I mean, if I started throwing up out of the blue, I would check with a doctor, not wait for it to runs its course."

"Besides, your Dad was a doctor," Bonnie piped up, a good-natured smirk tugging at her lips. "Like you'd ever get away with hiding the fact that you're sick from him." Simultaneously, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were thrown back to the memory of the _very first_ _time_ Matt got Elena drunk at the Grill after Homecoming, and upon seeing her parents sitting in a booth nearby, pretended she was choking, which prompted the esteemed Dr. Gilbert to jump up to save her and ultimately ended with Elena slipping on the wet floor and in need of three stitches.

Despite her heavy concern regarding her niece's current condition, Rebekah felt a jolt of envy upon seeing the fond, conspiratorial smiles on the three best friends' faces; oh how Rebekah Mikaelson wished for a true friend, one with which she would have fond memories to recall at random. Kol, always having had the ability to sense his baby sister's mood swings, wound an arm around her shoulder in a comforting motion, despite the fact that he was still bloody furious over Rebekah not having mourned him properly in the alternate future.

 **"** **Well, jerkface is 100% NOT the Heir of Slytherin-"**

 **"** **Told you so," Neville couldn't help but smugly point out, prompting a weak chuckle from the emerald-eyed witch and a heavy scowl from the American witch. After immaturely sticking her tongue out at him, Alex continued with her report, "All he did was whine, whine and oh yeah,** ** _whine_** **some more. Then he started praising the Heir of Slytherin like some sicko and boasted over Hogwarts soon becoming a Muggleborn-free-zone. He** ** _did_** **mention that the last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Muggleborn died and that he hoped this time it'll be Hermione Granger."**

Salazar let out a string of expletives, his aristocratic visage twisting into an ugly scowl. " _Disgraceful_! To wish death upon a fellow student, tis profanity! _Blasphemous_ ," he spat out as though Draco's words were an imprecation.

Elijah shook his head in disgust – he too, sharing Salazar's ire, "To start off evil at such a fragile and malleable age. The blame lies with his parents for encouraging such abysmal behavior and immoral principles."

 **The Troublesome Threesome seethed in unison. "I may not stand Granger, but I would** ** _never_** **wish her death. Heck, I loathe Malfoy and I wouldn't even wish for** ** _him_** **to die."**

And again, the Scooby Gang gaped at Klaus' spawn, unable to believe she was truly the daughter of their quasi-nemesis. If they were to be honest with themselves however, the six of them wished death, and personally murdered, their enemies and those that threatened them. To hear that Venus, despite her young age, had better morals than them, it was a huge blow to their pride and skewered their beliefs. Elijah however, was radiating with pride at Venus's statement, ignoring the little voice in his head that cried _hypocrite_ , and his siblings weren't faring any better.

The scene shifted to the hospital wing, where Venus could be heard arguing vehemently with Alex, Neville and even the overbearing Matron about being ' _fine!_ ' – to no avail.

 **"** **It's just a little stomach bug, I'll be fine!" Venus whined for the hundredth time, only to be ignored… for the hundredth time. After Madam Pomfrey watched her guzzle back potions that looked like, and tasted like, swill, she gave the Troublesome Threesome privacy, allowing them to address the elephant in the room.**

 **Neville was brave enough to bring it up, "I don't get it. The Polyjuice Potion worked with Alex and I…"**

 **Venus nervously twirled a lock of hair around her finger, her emerald orbs shining with confusion, "I know! And I personally plucked the damn thing from the pug's scalp! It worked for twenty minutes only… this doesn't make** ** _any_** **sense."**

 **Alex, who had been suspiciously quiet during the conversation, cleared her throat, "Polyjuice wouldn't work on half-humans or nonhumans… maybe your parents had creature blood or something." Neville frowned in thought, "The Potters and Longbottoms had been allies for centuries, I could ask my Gran. Your mother was Muggleborn, so it can't be her."**

 **Venus shrugged, seemingly unbothered over the fact that she might not be fully human, "Thanks, Nev. Let me know what you find out." Alex grinned, "I personally think it would be awesome if you were half-human. In the wizarding districts in America, nearly 60% of the wizarding population is half-something. It's only rare in Britain."**

The Ten Supernaturals were rendered speechless as they processed the Troublesome Threesome's words, as well as their complete disregard over Venus not being full human. Finally, Bonnie's curiosity got the best of her and she turned to address Salazar, "What did Alex mean by it? When she compared America to England?"

"It's quite commonly known that Britain is more… biased to those that aren't exclusively classified as Purebloods. All other countries are more lax and accepting," Salazar simply offered, not wanting to get into a full-blown debate about the British dogma he so loathed that had accumulated throughout the millennium. That had Klaus pondering over whether or not he should, _if he took in Venus_ , send her off to Hogwarts. …Wouldn't she be better off attending a magical school that would accept her for her true nature? Almost instantaneously, Klaus' eyes widened at what he had unwittingly conjured, and he dispelled such wishful thinking. Venus would be better off away from Original drama… _right_?

The scene started shifting at a rapid pace, portraying the end of winter break as the castle was once again packed with students. By then, Venus had already made her escape from " _the dragon lady and her house of horrors_ ". The Ten Supernaturals and Salazar were stalking the Troublesome Threesome when—

 **"** ** _-Even more work for me! Mopping all night, like I haven't got enough to do! No, this is the final straw. I'm going to Dumbledore-_** **"**

Recognizing the grating nuance of the cantankerous caretaker, they rolled their eyes – some fondly, and some in irritation – as the Troublesome Threesome threw caution to the wind and fed their unhealthy curiosity to the spot where Mrs. Norris had been petrified near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"The place is waterlogged!" Rebekah wrinkled her nose, blue eyes taking in the stream of water that flooded the hall.

 **"** **Ugh, and here I was happy we wouldn't have to return to this damn place," Alex harrumphed, following Venus and Neville into the gloomy bathroom. After a small debate with the moping ghost, discovering that somebody threw a book at her, the Troublesome Threesome cautiously huddled over the innocent diary submerged on the ground.**

 **Venus and Alex – true to their impulsive nature – immediately reached out to grab the book, but Neville was quick enough to pull them back, a worried glint in his hazel eyes, "Are you insane?** ** _It could be dangerous_** **!" While Venus stared back incredulously, Alex bit her lower lip, "My Aunt Megan did once tell me of a book that burned your eyes out."**

 **Neville nodded rapidly, "And my Gran mentioned that a witch in Bath had a book that you could** ** _never stop reading_** **, and another that made you speak in limericks for the** ** _rest of your life_** **, and-"**

 **"** **Okay, okay, I get it," Venus huffed, cutting Neville off from his ranter. She studied the book for a second longer, pondering over what to do, when Alex sighed impatiently, "Oh, whatever! I doubt a cursed book would pass through Hogwarts' wards." And she recklessly grabbed the book, ignoring Neville's anxious gasp.**

"The Longbottom Heir made a decent point," Salazar grumbled. "Be sure to educate young Venus _thoroughly_ regarding unknown artifacts in the future without knowing their origins, aye? Naiveté and rashness are catastrophic traits to have in the wizarding world." And while Elijah, Rebekah and Kol nodded in instant acquiescence, Klaus could be heard grumbling, " _IF_ we take her in" prompting the other ten to once again, roll their eyes at the Original Hybrid's denials about being in denial.

 **Rapidly flipping through the pages, Venus frowned, "It's empty!"**

"How anticlimactic," Kol sniggered; Damon and Jeremy tried to suppress their laughter when at that exact moment, Alex excitedly exclaimed that she had heard of 'T. M. Riddle' – the name emblazoned on the diary. Apparently, while Venus had to serve detention with the pillock Lockhart as a result of the flying carpet incident, Alex was tasked with polishing the loads of trophies in the Trophy Room and one of them was an award for special services to the school fifty years ago, bequeathed to Tom M. Riddle.

Confusing the Ten Supernaturals, Salazar glowered, a metaphorical thundercloud looming over his head at the mere mention of the name. Ignoring the not so subtle inquiring glances he was on the receiving end of, their guide waved a hand to shift the scene, while muttering impressive expletives under his breath, some of which had them chuckling slightly due to his creativity.

The scenes shifted at an alarming pace, and at one moment, they found themselves in the Gryffindor Common Room; Venus and Neville were taking it in turns to cast spells on the diary in the hopes of it revealing who the Heir of Slytherin was, having come to the conclusion that since the Chamber of Secrets had been opened fifty years ago, Tom Riddle may have an inkling. Alex on the other hand, gave up long ago and the Ten Supernaturals and Salazar watched as she approached the mischievous Weasley twins.

 **Fred's mirthful blue eyes glimmered once Alex materialized by their side, "To what do we owe the pleasure-" "-oh Alex the Great?" George finished off. Alex smirked deviously and beckoned the two closer, "I heard that there's been a feud between the Houses of Malfoy and Weasley that's been going on for centuries now."**

 **Seeming slightly wary, George nodded, "What about it?"**

 **"** **Hypothetically speaking, if the feud exists, then you might want to check out a hypothetical secret chamber under the drawing-room floor in Malfoy Manor, that may or may not have valuable Dark Arts stuff stashed away.** ** _But…_** **this is all** ** _hypothetical_** **of course." And with a parting wink that reeked of mischief, Alex returned to Venus and Neville's side, leaving behind Fred and George with twin Machiavellian smirks.**

 **Staring at Alex's retreating back, George inquired, "Owlery?"**

 **"** **Owlery," Fred agreed, and the Weasley twins rushed through the Fat Lady's portrait with a new pep in their step.**

Salazar chucked uproariously while the Ten Supernaturals applauded Alex's devious scheme.

Kol beamed, "I knew there was a reason why I liked that little troublemaker!"

 **"** **You told them?" Neville smirked, and after Alex nodded slyly in affirmative, Venus snorted loudly, "Merry Christmas Mr. Weasley."**

The scene shifted once again, and they all found themselves blinking in confusion at what they supposed was the Great Hall. The walls were covered with large, lurid pink flowers; heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling, and the obvious perpetrator of the defilement of the sacred Great Hall was without a doubt, Gilderoy Lockhart, donned in the most lurid pink robes that matched the decorations.

"This is the worst representation of Valentine's Day I have _ever_ seen," Caroline – of all people – cried out, her cornflower blue eyes widening at the infusion of pink. Stefan shut his eyes for a moment, "It's so _blinding_!"

"That incompetent, simple-minded buffoon! He desecrated the Great Hall!" Salazar roared. And they weren't the only ones dumbfounded and displeased at the sight; the Troublesome threesome sported various expressions of disgust, which only became more pronounced when Lockhart announced that he hired dwarves dressed in golden wings, each of them carrying harps, to rove around the castle halls and deliver valentines.

Klaus had a conniption fit the third time a 'card-carrying cupid' hindered Venus from attending classes due to a ridiculous valentine card or insipid poem. In fact, the Ten Supernaturals had a revelation that Alex and Venus had quite a lot of fans and admirers on that action-packed day, despite the rumors regarding Venus being the _Heiress of Slytherin_. "This is the ninth valentine Venus received!" Klaus growled, his fists clenching and unclenching, "I do not like this!"

 **"** ** _Justin_** **!" Alex whined, dragging Venus and Neville alongside her. Justin stared heavenwards with a 'why me' expression and ushered his friends to head on to class without him, before turning to face his distressed sister, "What do you want, Alex?"**

 **"** **I need your help!" she pouted, "Those little monkeys won't leave Vee and I alone! They keep harassing us with embarrassing love poems and stupid cards! Nev tried stopping one of them and ended up flat on his ass! Can you teach me a hex that would make them leave us alone?!"**

 **Justin looked torn between overprotective at the fact that his sister was apparently very eligible to the males at Hogwarts, and amused at his annoying sister's torment – which, in his opinion, the little troublemaker had it coming. His lime-green eyes flickered to and fro from Venus and Alex, both of whom looked utterly woebegone and stressed out, and finally to Neville who sported an ugly bruise on the left side of his face that was obviously delivered from the driven dwarves, and he let out a sigh, "Sorry, Alex. It's out of my hands. You're just going to have to wait till the end of the day. You don't need any more hexes in your arsenal, you're twisted enough as it is. Good luck!" he called out with a satisfied smirk before rushing after his friends.**

 **"** **You're the worst big brother** ** _EVER_** **!" Alex yelled after him, stomping her feet when another dwarf accosted them at that precise moment with a valentine poem for Venus. "Leave us alone you annoying ape!" Venus whined, trying to escape his clutches. The dwarf bypassed Neville and Alex and knocked Venus onto the floor, causing her bag to split in two, and her contents to spill everywhere, her ink bottles smashing over everything.**

"Why isn't the Headmaster doing something about this mockery?" Elijah snarled. Simultaneously, Klaus's eyes dangerously flashed golden, "They've taken it too far! This is unacceptable!"

Caroline weakly smiled, "Bright side? At least not everyone believes she's the one responsible for attacking Muggleborns." Klaus couldn't bear to snap at the enchanting blonde, and decided to merely ignore her, not seeing it as a bright side – for one, nobody should believe such claptrap in the _first_ _place_ , and he was not over the moon at the fact that his daughter was clearly eligible to those from the other sex. Unfortunately, he couldn't kill Venus' suitors like he usually did when it came to Rebekah, and if her knowing smirk was anything to go by, Rebekah seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

 **"** ** _Roses are red; Pink, yellow, and white; You are my princess; And I'll be your knight; I wish she was mine, she's really divine; the hero who conquered the Dark Lord._** **"**

Gritted teeth and animalistic snarls could be heard blending in with the laughter of those surrounding Venus, but before the Ten Supernaturals could comment on the inane poem and Venus' embarrassment, the aforementioned witch jumped to her feet, brandished her wand wildly and in the blink of an eye, the dwarf was sporting ugly boils all over his face and was stuck to the ceiling.

"Now _that_ is a wonderful use of Sticking Charms," Salazar smirked, a sinister quality to it.

 **"** **Venus Potter!" Percy Weasley pompously strode over to the Troublesome Threesome, his chest irritatingly puffed out, "No magic in the corridors! Ten points from Gryffindor!"**

 **Sneering at the stuck-up prefect, Venus spat out, "It was bloody worth it!" No sooner had he left, did Fred and George join them, both of them wearing shit-eating grins on their faces, and in unison, they crowed, "That was** ** _bloody brilliant_** **!"**

 **"** **I have no idea how you two are related to prim and proper Percy," Alex grumbled as the five Gryffindors made their way to the Gryffindor Tower.**

 **George reassembled his expression into one of mourning, "We ask ourselves the same question all the time." "We even asked Mom if he was adopted," Fred quipped. "Or hit his head when he was a baby," George added. "Mom didn't share our sense of humor," Fred winced. The Troublesome Threesome burst out into laughter at that.**

"I love those twins!" Kol and Damon cheered – glaring at each other for saying the same thing for the umpteenth time, much to their siblings' amusement.

Unfortunately, the light mood the Weasley twins produced was short-lived when Venus noticed that T. M. Riddle's Diary had been the only book not drenched in scarlet ink, remaining pristine as it had been before the ink bottle smashed all over it. Unable to hold in her unquenchable curiosity, Venus impulsively began writing in it and… "Did that Diary just _talk back_ to her?!" Bonnie shrieked.

"This isn't good!" Salazar fretfully complained, comprehending the Black _Unforgivable_ Magic behind it. To the Ten Supernaturals' annoyance, their guide decided to forgo shedding light on the dangerous situation and they could do nothing but observe as the Diary of Tom Riddle sucked Venus _into the pages_ much to their palpable shock. And after a short trip to the past, they were finally illuminated on the reason why Hagrid had been expelled during his third year at Hogwarts.

The Troublesome Threesome believed Tom Riddle was desperate, not wanting to return to his dreary orphanage, and therefore postulated that Hagrid's 'pet' had been attacking the students, concluding with the death of a Muggleborn witch. Knowing that Hagrid couldn't even hurt a fly, proving his innocence, they decided not to confront Hagrid on their recent discovery, at least not until the school became plagued with another attack. However, after their mutual agreement, matters went awry, one after another like the domino effect.

A few hours before the Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were to take place, the bushy-haired bookworm breathlessly announced that somebody trashed their dormitory, or more specifically, Venus's possessions had been ransacked and riffled through. "Only a Gryffindor student could have done it, nobody else knows the password," Jeremy pointed out, much to the other nine's chagrin. Salazar remained stoic, not breathing a word, or sharing his insight – a rarity – as he was still stewing over the Diary incident.

 **"** **Riddle's Diary!" Venus hissed, ensuring only Alex could hear as Lavender, Parvati and Granger were not far away, checking their own possessions to see if anything had been stolen. Alex paled at that, "It must be a girl from Gryffindor, Vee. There are spells put in place so that no boys could enter."**

"Even better," Kol sarcastically snarled.

Things took an even worse turn when Venus froze in alarm just before heading toward the Quidditch pitch with her teammates, frantically informing Alex and Neville that she heard the mysterious voice again. Believing that all students were congregated in the stadium and therefore away from harm, the Troublesome Threesome and the Ten Supernaturals were proven incorrect once a frazzled Professor McGonagall announced that the game is cancelled. And almost immediately, the scene shifted to the Gryffindor Common Room, where McGonagall informed them that there had been a double attack: Hermione Granger and Ravenclaw sixth-year prefect, Penelope Clearwater.

"Miss Clearwater is a Half-blood," their furious guide matter-of-factly informed them.

 **"** **All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time," McGonagall declared, listing off the new precautionary rules. "You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no evening activities."**

 **"** **All I'm hearing is no, no, no," Venus grumbled the second McGonagall left the common room. Alex huffed in agreement, "Accompanied to the bathroom? I was potty trained when I was two, thank you very much!"**

 **Before Neville or Venus could retort, Lee Jordan loudly stated, while counting on his fingers, "That's two Gryffindors down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, one Ravenclaw, and one Hufflepuff! Haven't** ** _any_** **of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it** ** _obvious_** **all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The** ** _Heir_** **of Slytherin, the** ** _monster_** **of Slytherin – why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out?" he roared. Drowning out the scattered applause, Venus grimly stated to the other two, "Me thinks it's time to get my Dad's old cloak out again."**

Gaping jaws met her statement. "They were just warned to stay _in_ the safety of their common rooms!" Klaus snapped angrily, "Is it _too much to ask_ for her to bloody do as she's bloody told and leave matters to the _bloody adults_ for once?!"

"She's going to be a handful," Rebekah sighed as the scene changed, displaying the Troublesome Threesome meeting the end of Hagrid's crossbow from underneath the Invisibility Cloak. Unfortunately, the three second-years barely had a moment to confront Hagrid about his expulsion when a loud knock reverberated throughout the hut, and the panic-stricken Troublesome Threesome were forced to retreat to a corner, huddling underneath the Invisibility Cloak.

Suffice to say, the Ten Supernaturals were introduced to Britain's Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and they immediately labeled him as an incompetent, blithering idiot the second he announced that Hagrid was arrested for the attacks on Muggleborns because " _he had to be seen doing something_."

"I fear the state of Wizarding Britain with that moron in charge," Damon commented to full agreement, but any and all discussion was halted when Malfoy Sr. made an appearance, in search for Dumbledore.

 **"** **And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius," Dumbledore politely inquired, but the fire was still blazing in his blue eyes since Cornelius announced that he would be escorting Hagrid to Azkaban. Lazily, Lucius took out a long roll of parchment from the pocket of his ostentatious cloak, "** ** _Dreadful_** **thing, Dumbledore, but the governor's feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension – you'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. How many attacks have there been now? Two more this afternoon, wasn't it? At this rate, there'll be no more Muggleborns left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an** ** _awful_** **loss that would be to the school."**

"Like you give a shit!" Caroline fiercely snapped over Cornelius Fudge's stuttered denials. Elijah shook his head in disappointment, "The Minister may be wholly incompetent, but at least he comprehends the importance of keeping Dumbledore as Headmaster."

Salazar spoke up, prompting the Ten Supernaturals to jump, having forgotten about their guide due to his unusual silence, "Lucius Malfoy threatened and bribed the Governors to sign the Order of Suspension. He found the opportunity to rid the school of him and grasped it with both hands. Devious bastard!" he cussed. No sooner had Salazar stated his suspicions, did Hagrid bellow the exact same statement, accusing Malfoy Sr. of threatening the Board of Governors.

 **Before Dumbledore departed the hut with the other three, his bright blue eyes disconnected from the cold grays of Lucius' and he spoke very clearly and slowly so that none of them could miss a word, "You will find that help will** ** _always_** **be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." His eyes flickered toward the corner where the Troublesome Threesome stood hidden.**

"That man doesn't miss a thing," Salazar jovially commented, shocking the Ten Supernaturals with his sudden change in disposition, despite the grim situation. But before they could demand answers, Hagrid's voice boomed out – **"If anyone wanted ter find out some** ** _stuff_** **, all they'd have ter do would be ter follow the** ** _spiders_** **. That'd lead 'em right! That's all I'm sayin'."**

Stefan snorted softly, "Real subtle, Hagrid."

 **The second the door slammed shut, Venus pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, "That evil man! Suspend Dumbledore? There'll be an attack a day with him gone."**

 **"** **Gran'll have a conniption fit once I tell her," Neville winced. Alex however, had been mulling one thing over, "** ** _Follow the spiders_** **? What happened to good ol' following the breadcrumbs?" Both Venus and Neville blankly stared back at the brunette, twin expression of confusion on their visage, prompting her to incredulously gape back at them, "Hansel and Gretel? Ring any bells!? Come on you two!** ** _Everyone's_** **heard of Grimm's Fairy tales!"**

 **"** **Uh, I wouldn't, since they're** ** _Muggle_** **stories," Neville reminded her. Venus scoffed bitterly, "Like my relatives ever allowed me to read a book that didn't have a list of ingredients in it."**

"Wonderful," Kol blandly stated. They all took the hint; Venus was only given cookbooks for her to make them their daily meals, not that she could ever sample her own cooking if her malnourished state was anything to go by. Eyes glowing golden, Klaus menacingly smiled, "I am really looking forward to murdering them with my bare hands!"

Before anybody could comment or agree with the Original Hybrid, there was an abrupt shift in scenery; the Ten Supernaturals and Salazar recognized their surroundings in an instant – they were in the Forbidden Forest, and in the Ten Supernaturals' case, deeper than they have ever been before, and Rebekah, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie screamed in unison, their hands springing to tightly clutch those nearest to them as they paled at the sight before them. The males didn't fare any better, however, they _did_ manage to maintain their composure at the gruesome sight. The Troublesome Threesome were surrounded by spiders. Not tiny spiders, but spiders the size of carthorses: _eight-legged, eight-eyed, black, hairy, gigantic spiders_! They stood in the very center of a hollow, and the myriad of ginormous spiders closed in on them, allowing no room to escape, and they all clicked their pincers excitedly, the resonance deeply disturbing them all.

Salazar blanched and began cursing linguistically. " _Acromantula_! Dear Lord, Hagrid! What were you thinking leading three second-years into an Acromantula's Lair?!" No stupid questions were asked regarding the danger that lay ahead, it was painstakingly clear to the Ten Supernaturals from Salazar's obscene reaction that yes, Acromantulas were indeed _extremely dangerous_!

 **"** **Aragog!" a spider called, "Aragog!"**

 **And from the middle of the misty domed web, a spider the size of a small elephant emerged, very slowly. There was gray in the black of his body and legs, and each of the eyes on his ugly, pincered head was milky white.**

 **Venus' voice trembled as she whispered to the other two, "Do you think it counts as a bonus point for Papa Spider being blind?" Alex roughly elbowed the blonde in a rare display of solemnity, "** ** _No_** **, Vee! This is** ** _Acromantula_** **we're talking about! They feast on** ** _human flesh_** **! Meaning** ** _us_** **!" she screeched, near hysterical, "If we survive through this, number one on my to-do-list will be to** ** _kill Hagrid_** **!"**

 **Neville whimpered loudly once Aragog stated to kill them since they weren't Hagrid.**

"They can talk? Of course," Rebekah faintly answered her own question. "Silly me. Silly, _silly_ me. Why else would I believe that spiders can _not_ talk after all that we've seen."

 **"** **We're friends of Hagrid's!" Venus bravely shouted, making sure each of her hands had a strong grip on Alex's and Neville's. That had Aragog pause. "Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before," he said slowly. Alex slowly lifted a hand into the air and tried a jab at instilling humor into their fatal situation, "Well, uhh, two girls here and one boy if that makes a difference-"**

 **"** ** _Alex_** **!" Neville hissed. Venus rolled her eyes and quickly blurted out, "Hagrid's in trouble! That's why he sent us. They think that Hagrid's attacking the students and sent him to Azkaban."**

The Ten Supernaturals felt a bit relieved once Aragog visibly showed concern regarding Hagrid's fate, believing that the enormous flesh-eating spider would spare the three children's life, and they concentrated on Aragog's tale of the attacks fifty years ago and the body of the Muggleborn being found in a bathroom. Naturally, when Aragog stated that even _they_ feared the monster dwelling in the Chamber of Secrets, Salazar was completely unsurprised, and their curiosity skyrocketed, yet quickly died when Aragog ordered his 'children' to eat the Troublesome Threesome, unapologetically informing them that they never attacked Hagrid on his command.

 **"** **Hagrid won't be happy," Alex squeaked, trying a stab at emotional blackmail as he turned his back on them, the spiders dangerously approaching them. "Wh-when Hagrid comes back, he'll mourn our deaths, you know. We're his friends! And if you're his friend, then Hagrid's feelings must mean something to you, right?** ** _Right_** **?" she shrieked. But Aragog merely paused and gravely said, "Goodbye, friends of Hagrid."**

 **"** **Alex, now would be a good time for you to satisfy your obsession of blowing up things," Venus weakly cried out before screaming, "** ** _REDUCTO!_** **"**

Klaus, Elijah, Kol, Damon, Stefan and Jeremy let out a string of curses, swearing heavily and even threatening to destroy Hagrid for gullibly sending the three second-years to their death. Rebekah, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie on the other hand, were busy shrieking in alarm and crying hysterically, pointing wildly at the rapidly approaching spiders. The Ten Supernaturals and Salazar observed Venus and Alex continuously use explosive spells from their impressive repertoire, both girls having a fondness and a morbid skill for exploding things. Neville would weakly stutter out a few stunning and disarming spells – to no effect, having trouble succeeding under pressure.

 **"** **Alex, please tell me you brought your flying carpet with you," Venus distractedly shouted while holding two spiders back, the three of them trying to inch out of the hollow. The more spiders they managed to kill, they would triple in numbers, not knowing where they kept coming from and the girls were quickly tiring out. "NO!" Alex snarled angrily. "** ** _Remember_** **, Justin confiscated it from me after our dramatic entrance? Mom and Dad sent him a letter to make sure he'd take it from me. If I die, it is** ** _sooo_** **gonna be their fault. Oh ye of little faith," she mumbled to herself before blowing up another spider.**

Just when they were about to lose all hope, thunderous hooves slamming harshly against the ground met their ears, and a horde of centaurs materialized in their midst, using their crossbows to scare the Acromantula away. Two centaurs, one of whom they instantly recalled had saved Venus and Alex the year before from Quirrelmort, escorted the three second-years all the way to the border of the forest, near Hagrid's hut, sending them off with a warning to practice caution before leaving to join their comrades in fighting off the Acromantula.

"Thank Merlin," Salazar breathed a sigh of relief. "Centaurs may harbor feelings of dislike towards most wizards and witches, but they are faithful to Hogwarts and they would never allow children to get harmed near their habitat."

"She will end up being the death of me," Klaus muttered to himself, too low for the others to hear; the Original Hybrid was grateful for his immortality, because if he were a mortal, then that girl would end up giving him many gray hairs and most definitely a heart attack.

After the Troublesome Threesome's close brush with death, they laid low, much to the Original siblings' satisfaction. Once McGonagall spontaneously announced that the final exams _would_ in fact be taking place despite the attacks, they spent their time _trying_ to study for the upcoming exams, Alex and Venus not bothering to put up much of a fight as they were still recovering from the Acromantula Incident, while Neville had yet to stop stuttering his words as a result of his supreme fright.

Unfortunately, their upstanding behavior was too good to last until the end of the year. The day McGonagall declared that the petrified students would be revived by nightfall Venus had a sudden epiphany, setting the next events into motion.

 **"** **What is it?" Neville mumbled, having no choice but to allow Venus to drag him and Alex into an empty classroom while the idiot Lockhart was distracted. Venus looked like Christmas had come early, "I just had an epiphany, remember Aragog-"**

 **"** **I try not to," Alex grumpily interjected, prompting Venus to throw her a glare. Not releasing Alex from her glare, Venus hurriedly continued, "** ** _He_** **said that the Muggleborn girl that died was found in a** ** _bathroom_** **….** ** _Moaning_** ** _Myrtle_** **!"**

In unison, the Ten Supernaturals inquisitively stared at Salazar, who glumly nodded in affirmative, "Yes, Myrtle Warren was in fact, the Muggleborn witch killed fifty years ago."

"Don't tell me they're going to return to that dreary bathroom and confront the annoying brat," Rebekah rhetorically huffed, petulantly crossing her arms together.

 **"** **You have** ** _got to be kidding me_** **!" Alex complained, "All that time we were forced to spend near her and we never asked how she died."**

 **Neville shrewdly studied Venus's flushed complexion, "You want to go ask her, don't you-"**

 **"** ** _All students are to return to their dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staffroom. Immediately, please!_** **" McGonagall's magically magnified voice demanded, sounding frantic. The Troublesome Threesome traded ominous looks. "You don't think there's been another attack…" Neville trailed off.**

 **Alex smirked, linking arms with Venus. "Only one way to find out. You with us, Nev," she asked, holding out her free hand to their male best friend.**

"Bullocks!" Klaus bellowed, golden orbs narrowing in on Venus and her friends as they hid inside the staff's closet to eavesdrop on the staff's meeting. Kol lacked his patent smirk as he spoke up, "I don't know why you expected differently, Nik. Those three are natural rebels and they hold absolutely no respect for authority. If they were told to go left, they'd instantly go right, just for the sake of disobeying."

They were all melancholic once they discovered that Ginny Weasley, a defenseless eleven-year-old girl had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets by the monster itself, and not even Lockhart's idiotic and flamboyant appearance could distract them from the sinister message left behind on the wall by the mysterious 'Heir of Slytherin'. When the scene shifted to the Gryffindor Common Room and McGonagall stated that it was to be the end of Hogwarts, the Ten Supernaturals' favorite mischievous twins' woebegone demeanor upon hearing about their sister's fate had them shrouded in utter sadness. Klaus was adamant that IF he were to take in Venus, she would NOT be attending the accursed school.

 **"** **We have to do something," Venus dejectedly spoke up after the Weasley twins locked themselves up in their room. Neville desolately shook his head, "What** ** _can_** **we do, Vee. We got lucky last year, doesn't mean we'll get lucky this year too. And besides, we don't even know what the monster is."**

 **Alex bit her bottom lip in thought, "I've been thinking about that… y'know, the petrified victims kind of reminds me of Medusa. If you meet her deathly stare, you get turned into stone… so, we have a clue. Which magical creature were we warned about to not meet its gaze?"**

 **Venus suddenly gasped, and without warning, smacked her forehead, "I cannot believe how** ** _stupid_** **we've been! I am the only person who's been able to hear the monster** ** _and_** **I can speak with snakes…** ** _Slytherin's_** **monster … the** ** _Heir_** **of Slytherin. The monster is a sort of snake!"**

 **And in unison, Alex and Neville whispered in a shaky tone, "Basilisk!" Not giving Venus a chance to inquire over what exactly a Basilisk is, Neville rushed to explain – having grown up in a wizarding home, he was well-informed over such things, as have Alex, "Basilisks are deadly, Vee. They're infamously known as the King of Serpents. Its methods of killing aside from its murderous stare, is its deathly and venomous fangs. Spiders flee before it as they are mortal enemies. And the crowing of the rooster is fatal to it; Hagrid's been complaining all year about the roosters dying! Why haven't we thought of it before?!"**

 **"** **Nobody's died because they didn't look at the Basilisk straight in the eye," Venus stated, quickly catching on, excited at their recent discovery, and she began ticking off each victim on her fingers. "Collin saw it through his camera. Finch-Fletchley saw it through Nearly Headless Nick, and he got the full blast of it and couldn't die** ** _again_** **! Granger and that Ravenclaw prefect were found with a mirror… I bet you that nerd solved it out and quickly warned Clearwater. And Mrs. Norris saw it through the water. Remember the flood near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?"**

 **Alex giddily jumped off the couch, tugging the other two into an upright position, "Moaning Myrtle! That's it! I bet you** ** _anything_** **that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is in that damn bathroom since Myrtle's body was found there!"**

 **Excited, the three Gryffindors rushed out the portrait, none of their Housemates bothering to stop them.**

The Ten Supernaturals did not share the Troublesome Threesome's exuberance and they were all stewing with apoplectic rage. Salazar sighed, "I feared this would happen."

"It is not her, or even _their_ , bloody job to do _anything_ about this! They should let the experienced adults handle it!" Klaus roared, sounding borderline murderous. Before anybody could offer a response or try to calm the father suffering through major denial down, they found themselves in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, the Troublesome Threesome each pointing their wands at a heavily perspiring and shamelessly quivering Gilderoy Lockhart, all four of them standing before an exposed pipe, wide enough for a large man to slide into.

Elena scowled at the scene, "Where did _he_ come from?"

Monotonously, Salazar drawled out, "The blithering buffoon overheard them converse with Myrtle, asking about her last moments. Once she informed them, she proceeded to point out which sink the sibilant voice came from. Seeing a snake engraved on the sink that had always been out of order, Venus spoke the word 'open' in Parseltongue, and no sooner had the sink _literally_ sunk, indicating the entrance to the Chamber of Secret, did the pillock materialize in front of them. He admitted that all his work had been stolen from experienced witches and wizards and that he erased their memories of the events so that there would be no witnesses." Salazar's tone morphed into palpable fury as he continued, "He pointed his wand at them, ready to cast a Memory Charm so that he could take all the credit for uncovering the entrance to the Chamber. Neville disarmed him and Venus snapped his wand in half."

Silence.

Once they all processed their guide's speech, the Ten Supernaturals began cursing loudly, agreeing to add Gilderoy Lockhart's name to their rapidly increasing list of people to kill and they were only silenced when the scenery changed once again and they found themselves on the other side of the pipe. Rebekah, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie scrunched their nose in utter disgust, blanching slightly at the amount of rat skulls littering the floor. The six men however, found themselves gaping in awe and slight trepidation at the size of the gigantic snake skin, of a vivid, poisonous green and at least twenty feet long.

 **Gilderoy Lockhart took one look at the snakeskin and fainted. Alex sneered at the fallen professor and sarcastically quipped, "Nerves of steel that one. What was Dumbledore thinking when he gave that fraud a job?"**

 **Unfortunately, any form of response was cut off when Lockhart jumped forward and dove at Neville, snatching his wand before straightening up, panting heavily. He pointed Neville's wand at the three second-years, while Alex and Venus had theirs pointing at him. "The adventure ends here, children. I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you three** ** _tragically_** **lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body – say goodbye to your** ** _memories_** **!" he bellowed. However, just as Lockhart yelled, "** ** _Obliviate!_** **" Alex and Venus respectively shouted, "** ** _Stupify!_** **" and "** ** _Expelliarmus!_** **" while Neville ducked behind Alex.**

 **The three different colored jets of light impacted in the middle, creating a giant explosion the force of a small bomb.**

The Ten Supernaturals and Salazar felt the earth shake around them, and they all held on to each other so as to keep their balance and not fall over. Great chunks of tunnel ceiling rained over them at an alarming pace, thundering to the floor. And once the dust and debris cleared from their vision, they found themselves standing beside Venus, who stood alone, prompting her to quickly jump to her feet and gape at the solid wall of broken rock.

 **"** ** _Alex_** **!** ** _Neville_** **! Are you two okay?" she hysterically screamed, breathing a sigh of relief when she was met with a relieved "yes" from Neville and a sarcastic "it depends on what your definition of okay is" from Alex. A dull thud echoed against the walls, followed by a loud "** ** _ow_** **!" It sounded as though… most probably Alex… was venting her frustration by kicking Lockhart in the shins, or perhaps somewhere dangerously higher.**

Much to the Ten Supernaturals' distress, Venus had no choice but to continue their 'adventure' by her lonesome, leaving Alex and Neville to try and shift as many rocks as possible, to create an opening for her and Ginny when they were – _if they were_ – to return. They nervously observed Venus pass through the door separating her and the imminent peril and rush toward Ginny's unconscious form, her flaming red hair and black Hogwarts robes contrasting vastly with her deathly pale complexion.

 **"** **Ginny wake up! Please wake up!" Venus pleaded, violently shaking the eleven-year-old.**

 **"** **She won't wake," a soft voice pronounced, instantly prompting Venus to point her wand at the speaker and to go on the defensive.**

Gasps spew forth the Ten Supernaturals' mouths and Salazar glared murderously at the familiar sixteen-year-old. "How is that possible?" Stefan and Damon breathed out in unison, unable to comprehend that they were looking at Tom Riddle himself. Squinting, Rebekah said, "He doesn't look real. There's this weird, misty light shining around his edges, almost like he's a bit blurry."

However, no further speculation was needed as Tom Riddle stated that he was a memory, preserved in the diary for fifty years, which provoked a look of utter disgust to appear on their guide's face.

Klaus sadly observed as Venus urged Tom Riddle to help her before finally understanding that Tom Riddle was no ally, but an enemy – which shocked the Ten Supernaturals as well. Only Salazar seemed to have expected the ugly surprise, but no one dared demand any answers out of him, for even the Original Hybrid seemed wary of the tumultuous anger and disgust radiating from the foreboding Founder of Hogwarts.

Venus seemed to have lost her ability to speak as she listened to Tom admit he had possessed Ginny into opening the Chamber of Secrets and setting the basilisk on the Muggleborns. None of them saw it coming, it was a huge blow and they found themselves gaping unattractively as the scene played out.

 **"** **It took a** ** _very_** **long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary," Riddle sneered. "But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where** ** _you_** **came in, Venus. You found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of** ** _all_** **the people who could have picked it up, it was** ** _you_** **, the very person I was** ** _most_** **anxious to meet…"**

"I don't like this, I don't like this _at all_ ," Rebekah cried, huddling closer to Klaus who looked like he wanted to scream bloody murder. In fact, the Ten Supernaturals plainly noticed the look of utter hunger on Tom Riddle's face as he raked Venus's petite stature, and they all felt a shiver go down their spines at the disturbing sight.

 **Venus adopted a disgusted expression, "Somehow, I don't feel flattered."**

 **Ignoring her smart tongue, Riddle continued with relish, "You see, Ginny told me** ** _all about you_** **, Venus. Your whole** ** _fascinating_** **history," his eyes roved over the lightning scar on her forehead, and if possible, his expression grew even hungrier, "I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my famous capture of that great oaf Hagrid, to gain your trust-"**

 **"** **Hagrid's my friend!" Venus cut him off with a snarl, her hand clenching around her wand. "And you framed him! You sick, twisted, manipulative-" Riddle's cold laugh had her pause and try to suppress a shiver, "It was my word against Hagrid. Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, seemed to think Hagrid was innocent-"**

The Ten Supernaturals couldn't stomach hearing any more, and taking pity on them, Salazar waved his hand, forwarding the scene a few minutes into the future, stopping at the part where Riddle elaborated on how he made Ginny write her own farewell on the wall and wait in the chamber, relishing loudly when he spoke of her struggles and tears, disgusting them even further – after all, none of them ever preyed on a child.

 **"** **I have many questions for you Venus Potter. How is it that** ** _you_** **– a skinny girl with no extraordinary magical talent – managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did** ** _you_** **escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"**

 **Slowly, almost suspiciously, Venus asked, "Why do you care? Voldemort was after your time."**

 **"** **Voldemort," said Riddle softy. "Is my past, present, and future, Venus Potter." And with Ginny's wand, he began to trace through the air, writing three shimmering words: TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves: I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.**

" _WHAT_!?" the Ten Supernaturals intoned in profound disbelief. Klaus glared at the teenage Voldemort with intense hatred, and if looks could kill, he would be six-feet under, probably twelve. The cacophony of angered muttering intensified, and Salazar had no choice but to yell at them to be quiet and listen, having already missed the beginning of Riddle's speech.

 **"** **-You think I was going to use my** ** _filthy_** **Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Venus – I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"**

Salazar sneered at the descendant of his second son, "I am _ashamed_ to even look upon you as family. You are a disgrace to the Slytherin name, and unworthy of the magical blood, blessed by Mother Magic that courses through your veins! I myself, will ensure that he _never_ be able to use the Slytherin name again! Filthy stain of my name, flesh and blood!" he spat, impressing the Ten Supernaturals with the level of loathing palpable in his tone.

"He's a bloody hypocrite," Kol scoffed. "Just because Daddy didn't love him, he wreaked havoc in the world. _Bloody_ _hell_!"

 **In a show of utmost courage, Venus actually laughed in the teenage Voldemort's face, "So let me get this straight. You're a** ** _Half-blood_** **, with a** ** _Muggle_** **father? You're a hypocrite! You set out a crusade, producing mass genocide and destroying lives, tearing families apart, decimating Muggles and Muggleborns, all because you are ashamed of your parentage and because Daddy didn't love you? Well** ** _boohoo_** **! My relatives despise me! You don't see me becoming a mass murderer! You sicken me! And let me tell you two things!" she sneered as Riddle's face contorted in palpable fury the more she spoke, "First of all, you're a stain to the Slytherin name, I bet you** ** _anything_** **he's rolling in his grave right about now for having you on his family tree, and secondly, you're** ** _not_** **the greatest sorcerer in the world. Sorry to disappoint, but** ** _Albus Dumbledore_** **is! Everyone says so! Even when you were strong, you didn't dare to try and take over Hogwarts, Dumbledore saw right through you when you were at school and he** ** _still_** **frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days, you foul, pathetic piece of shit!"**

"Alex's crude language is rubbing off on her," Elijah frowned in distaste.

Caroline gaped at the noble, put-together Original in shock, "Your niece just baited a Dark Lord and you're disgruntled over her language? Priorities, Elijah, _seriously_!" And despite the situation, Rebekah, Kol and even Elijah himself, couldn't help but slightly smile at the veracity of her words. Klaus however, had eyes only for Venus, occasionally flickering toward the wand in Riddle's hand, and praying to his mother to help her survive her perilous predicament.

 **Riddle raised his wand, ready to spit out a curse, when all of a sudden, eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly music rang throughout the chamber and Fawkes appeared amidst a ball of flames at the top of the nearest pillar. The crimson bird the size of a swan flew straight at Venus and dropped the Sorting Hat by her feet before landing heavily on her shoulder, folding its great wings.**

"It's beautiful!" Rebekah breathlessly complimented in awe, recalling the vast difference from Dumbledore's office. Much to the Ten Supernaturals' confusion, a sly, triumphant smirk made an appearance on Salazar's face, "Oh, Dumbledore. You sly, old man."

After listening to Venus bait the teenage Voldemort even more by boasting that her _Muggleborn_ mother was the one who stopped Voldemort, Riddle had lost his patience and began spitting words in Parseltongue. The Ten Supernaturals gaped in fear once they finally set their eyes upon the Basilisk, in the flesh – so to speak. The serpent was _enormous_ – bright, poisonous green, and as thick as an oak trunk and its length was slightly over fifty feet with large, bulbous yellow eyes; its fangs were long and thin and painfully sharp to look at.

"Iesha," Salazar sadly uttered, his tone oozing with a heavy mixture of grief and affection, dumfounding the Ten Supernaturals as they couldn't imagine keeping that ginormous monster as a house pet. Not bothering to comment, they witnessed as Venus pocketed her wand and ran the opposite direction, maintaining eye contact with the ground, not daring to meet the basilisk's lethal glare. Tripping over her feet, Klaus felt his heart leap when _Iesha_ approached her from behind. "YES!" Damon, Jeremy, Kol and Elena joyfully yelled once Fawkes swooped to her rescue, blinding the basilisk with its claws.

Elijah smirked smugly, "Venus has an advantage now."

To their utter confusion, Venus desperately donned the Sorting Hat on her head, and to their astonishment, a handsome sword materialized once she grabbed the top of the hat and pulled it off. The gleaming silver sword's handle glittered with rubies the size of egg, taking the Originals' breaths away, for they haven't seen a marvelous design in centuries. Noticing their awe, Salazar fondly rolled his eyes, "Oh, Godric."

Just as they felt high with delight over Venus gaining a competent weapon, the scene jumped slightly and in the blink of an eye, Venus raised the sword in both hands just as the basilisk stretched its mouth wide open, enough to swallow her whole, lined with poisonous fangs. It lunged blindly, and with a firm grip, Venus threw her whole weight behind the sword and drove the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth. The Ten Supernaturals watched with awe, unwilling to let their hopes up yet, as crimson blood drenched Venus's entire hands and arms, drenching her robes, and the moment the basilisk keeled over sideways, their cheers abruptly died when they noticed a poisonous fang deeply embedded in her forearm.

" _No_!" Klaus whispered in unadulterated agony, the sound tearing on the other nine's heartstrings while Salazar lamented the death of his familiar – having already seen the future, and knowing Venus would survive due to Fawkes.

 **"** **You're dead, Venus Potter," Tom Riddle boasted with sadistic glee.**

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Klaus roared, finally admitting to himself that: _yes_ , he was in denial, and _yes_ , he loved Venus more than life itself, and _yes_ , he would sacrifice himself and the bloody world for her a thousand times over, and _YES_ , he had already been planning on collecting her from those disgusting Dursleys the second he returned to Mystic Falls. He couldn't lose Venus, not when he had just found her and was beginning to know her and fall in love with her… a daughter that would look up to him, and never betray or abandon him, see him as her whole world. A daughter he could cherish and spoil and love unconditionally and who would love him back unconditionally. Tears streamed down his face at an alarming pace, and he was numb, unable to feel his siblings hands squeezing his in comfort, and he was blind, unable to see the shocked and sympathetic glances he was on the receiving end of from the Scooby Gang.

Niklaus Mikaelson could only feel his heart shatter into a million pieces, and Niklaus Mikaelson could only see the unbearable pain etched on his daughter's face as she yanked the fang off her forearm and crumbled onto the blood-drenched floor in agony.

 **"** **Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying," Riddle continued. "You'll be back with your Mudblood mother soon, Venus. She bought you twelve years of borrowed time-"**

" _SHUT UP_!" Klaus roared once again, blood pouring from his hands as his nails dug into the palm of his hands.

 **Venus blinked, a small smile curling on her lips as she watched Fawkes' thick pearly tears impact with her wound.**

"Why is she smiling?" Rebekah tearfully choked out.

Damon scowled at their guide, "Why are _you_ smiling?!"

"Watch," was the irritatingly simple response. The loud bang of Riddle's spell had the Ten Supernaturals jump in their spots and gape at Venus's healed arm. "Phoenix tears have healing powers, remember?" Salazar cheekily reminded them. Klaus let out a strangled chuckle, and he exuberantly hugged a hysterically laughing Rebekah while the Scooby Gang applauded in relief, and Elijah and Kol beamed brighter than the sun itself.

The events swam by quickly; Fawkes dropped the diary onto Venus's lap and they watched as she instinctively drove the basilisk fang into the crux of it, ink spurting out at an alarming rate while Riddle screamed, writhed and twisted, flailing around before… _he_ _vanished_. The second he had gone, Ginny stirred awake and they happily watched Venus rejoin Alex and Neville, and Lockhart – who's Memory Charm had apparently backfired onto himself.

Following Fawkes to Professor McGonagall's office, the Troublesome Threesome and Ginny found themselves bombarded by a wailing Mrs. Weasley and a grateful Mr. Weasley.

"Dumbledore's back!" Caroline cheered.

And so he was; the Headmaster's eyes twinkled merrily as he beamed at Venus, Alex and Neville with utmost pride and fondness. They carefully listened as Dumbledore mentioned that his sources claimed Voldemort was lying low in a forest in Albania and they let out sighs of relief once he alleviated their fears, wholeheartedly believing them that Ginny did not attack the students of her own volition, but had, in fact, been possessed.

 **The door closed behind the Weasleys and McGonagall, leaving Dumbledore to serenely gaze at the Troublesome Threesome. "I seem to remember telling you both, Venus and Alexandra, that I would have to expel you if you broke any more school rules," he finally stated. Alex's jaw dropped in horror, but before she could retort, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled tenfold, and he said, "Which goes to show that the best of us must sometimes eat our words. The three of you shall receive Special Awards for Services to the School and – let me see –** ** _yes_** **, I think two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor."**

 **Neville flushed a bright pink, and Venus beamed. Alex, however, couldn't help but blurt out, "You** ** _rock_** **, Headmaster!"**

 **"** **Hmm, rock, you say? I always found the American slang to be quite enchanting, Miss Russo," Dumbledore winked, prompting laughter out of the Troublesome Threesome.**

The Ten Supernaturals burst out into laughter and Salazar forwarded the scene; Lockhart, Alex and Neville were gone, leaving behind Venus and the Headmaster.

 **"** **First of all, Venus, I want to thank you," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again. "You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you." He stroked the phoenix and Venus grinned at him, "I meant it, sir. Every word."**

 **Dumbledore's eyes were suspiciously wet at her words and he hastened to reach to the crux of whatever was bothering Venus, "And so you met Tom Riddle. I imagine he was** ** _most_** **interested in you."**

 **"** **Disturbingly so," Venus scowled, before shifting uncomfortably. "Professor? Riddle said that I'm like him… that we share likenesses and… I'm not, am I? I mean, the Sorting Hat did say I would have done well in Slytherin, and while I don't mind, I can't stomach the fact that I'm like…** ** _him_** **. Everyone even thought I was the Heir of Slytherin for a while."**

"Which she is," Jeremy stated, matter-of-factly.

Salazar sighed forlornly as he reminded them, "Yes, but Albus does not know that. Only Lily and James knew, and the truth died with them."

 **Dumbledore nodded, "You could speak Parseltongue, Venus, because Lord Voldemort – who** ** _is_** **the last remaining descendant of Salazar Slytherin – can speak Parseltongue. Unless I'm much mistaken, he transferred some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar. Not something he intended to do, I'm sure… if you need any more proof that you are a true Gryffindor…" and he showed Venus Godric Gryffindor's name engraved just below the hilt.**

The scenes started shifting again; Lucius Malfoy appeared with a little surprise – " _Dobby_?!"

"He's the Malfoys' elf. That explains things," Kol muttered grumpily.

The Ten Supernaturals smirked proudly – though they were furious – when Venus outed Lucius – due to Dobby's clues – regarding him being the one that smuggled Riddle's Diary into Hogwarts by slipping it into Ginny's Transfiguration book at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley. They burst into uproarious laughter when Venus displayed her cunning Slytherin traits by tricking Malfoy Sr. into freeing Dobby, and erupted like a volcano when the Dark Wizard turned to curse Venus in vengeance, only to be protected fiercely by the loyal elf.

 **"** **Venus Potter freed Dobby!" the house-elf squealed, "Venus Potter set Dobby free. How could Dobby ever repay you?"**

 **She smirked slightly, "Just promise me one thing…** ** _never_** **try to save my life again." Her words were met with a cheeky smile from the hero worshiping house-elf.**

"I don't blame her," Bonnie huffed, a small smile on her face.

It was just after Hagrid made a late appearance from Azkaban at the end-of-the-year feast, did Salazar Slytherin begin to say his farewells, "I only have two favors to ask of you… Iesha's mind has been twisted by Tom Riddle's darkness, cursed to follow him blindly. _When_ you collect Venus from those despicable relatives of hers, when the time is right, I ask that you have Venus invoke a Familiar's Rite, formulating a new and _pure_ bond. Iesha's purpose will be reformed and she will be cleansed and purified of Riddle's indoctrination. Also, Iesha will have allegiance to Venus and to Hogwarts."

Klaus nodded, though the idea of seeing that serpent again twisted his insides, "I promise. It shall be done."

"Thank you. I assure you, it will benefit you in the end," Salazar winked. "Just ask Albus, he will know what Rite I speak of. Secondly, Albus Dumbledore needs to know of Venus' relation to me. _It is of the utmost importance_. When the time comes, you shall fathom why. Blessed be all of you, I am glad I got to spend time with you. Your next guide shall appear any minute."

And with one last cheeky salute, Salazar Slytherin vanished from their midst and the Ten Supernaturals were shrouded, once again, in pitch darkness.

 **A/N:** **Since I had you all waiting for months – SORRY! – I stuck to my promise and finished BOOK 2. It was very long, and I am utterly exhausted, so I hope it was to your liking…**

 **(1) I tried summarizing as much as possible, was it okay? (2) As you've noticed things happened differently due to the different Golden Trio. (3) I know some things are confusing and going unanswered, such as why Venus isn't displaying vampire tendencies or even casting a few nature spells (I have been subtly showing her werewolf traits if anyone noticed), it will all be explained later. So please be patient. Whatever you do not understand, it was made that way on purpose.**

 **Next chapter, I have a little surprise… the result of your poll has been added up, so I cannot wait for the next chapter! XD**

 **R &R. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Venus Jamie Potter – Mia Hays.**

 **Alex Russo – Selena Gomez.**

 **A warning before my lovely readers begin reading my latest chapter:** _ **There is no Venus!**_

 **This chapter is** _ **strictly**_ **TVD-Centric. I'm saying this with complete sincerity, and I'm not being rude, but whoever is unhappy with it,** _ **tough**_ **! I'm sorry, but this is** _ **my**_ **story,** _ **my**_ **plotline, so I really hope you can respect that. It** _ **is**_ **important to PART 2 of this story for the** **Ten Supernaturals to witness the events that took place after Kol's death (it will make more sense once PART 1 is complete,** _ **I promise**_ **).** **However** **, while I advise you to read it, if you prefer to skip the TVD viewings, then by Chapter 17 or 18 we will proceed to** _ **The Prisoner of Azkaban**_ **. I decided to split Season 5 in half** _ **because**_ **there are two main antagonists: Silas & Markos. This chapter will conclude the Silas chapter and the Markos chapter will either be all of Chapter 16 **_**or**_ **, since it's too long, I might split it into two chapters. So, for whoever wants to skip the TVD Season 5, then either Chapter 17 or 18 we will pick up where Venus left off.**

 **I'm sorry for any disappointment (although, a lot of my readers voted for the viewings of TVD, so…) & I'll try and finish Season 5 by this month, and hopefully Venus will be back by July! =)**

 **Chapter 15:**

This time, Rebekah's patience was _not_ tested. The moment Salazar departed from their midst, the Ten Supernaturals were shrouded in pitch darkness for barely a minute before they found themselves in, once again, the red-blue room.

Ten pairs of eyes sharply assessed their surroundings, their heads swiveling to and fro in search for Rowena and Godric, or perchance their latest guide.

"Who do you suppose our guide is?" an interested Elena asked the room in general.

However, before the other nine managed to hazard a guess, an excruciatingly familiar voice resonated from behind them. "That would be me. Hello, again," Sheila approached them with a wide smile, her obsidian eyes twinkling in a very Dumbledore-esque fashion.

" _Grams_!" Bonnie exclaimed, rushing past her friends and the Originals to envelope her grandmother in a tight embrace. Inwardly, Bonnie was selfishly glad for the opportunity to glimpse into the future; while she secretly admitted to herself that she felt bad for the Original Hybrid's position, forced to observe his daughter suffer without interference, Bonnie was grateful for the chance to interact with her deceased grandmother, corporeally and _not_ spiritually.

Once grandmother and granddaughter concluded their heartwarming greeting, Sheila addressed them, "While you have been busy witnessing Venus's momentous second year, concurrently, the spirits discussed what the best course of action would be regarding the ripple effect Kol's death created." The Originals violently flinched at the excruciating reminder of Kol's actual fate, before the spirits intervened. The Scooby Gang however, gazed intently at the dead witch; hope the main expression on their visages. " _And_ … after _much_ deliberation, we agreed that the ripple effect is _too_ detrimental, and that denying you the opportunity to remedy the acts of sheer folly you all personally triggered by initially handling Kol's veritable fear and knowledge with derision, it would be counterproductive. Therefore, we shall continue where we left off in Mystic Falls," she concluded with a smile.

Damon, Elena, Caroline and Jeremy simultaneously released a loud sigh of relief; for the entirety of Venus's second year, their attention had been split between observing Venus's adventures and fear regarding Stefan and Bonnie's fates. Stefan and Bonnie however, didn't share such exuberance, for they were too nervous, and a part of them preferred to remain in the dark. Klaus and Rebekah resembled the perfect picture of nonchalance, and curious they may be about the future threats looming in the horizon, nothing seemed to have gone awry in their personal lives last they saw – although, Klaus slightly feared Silas would appear to him, but he promptly dismissed such thoughts. Kol only wanted to witness the destruction Silas would inevitably cause, morbidly thrilled that the Scooby Gang would suffer for not taking him seriously. And lastly, Elijah… oh Elijah despised himself for feeling utmost concern in regards to his Katerina's fate…Katerina who was now a defenseless human with nearly six centuries worth of powerful enemies.

Sheila cleared her throat, succeeding in snapping the Ten Supernaturals from their deep musings. Clapping her hands together once, the dead witch announced, "To recapitulate; Bonnie sacrificed herself to bring Jeremy back from the Other Side, the Veil was closed by Bonnie's spirit-" Jeremy, Elena and Caroline flinched at the reminder, as well as Sheila's bluntness, while Bonnie merely smiled sadly, adamantly ignoring the other nine Supernaturals, "-Elena, in a moment of desperation, force-fed the Cure to Katherine, and she is now human. Stefan is Silas's doppelgänger, and with Bonnie's death he is now at large once more, his first sinister act being to lock Stefan in the safe meant for him and dump him into the quarry. Any questions before we proceed?" Sheila had adopted her former professor intonation for the recapitulation.

"Yeah, I have one," Damon snarked, activating his foot-in-the-mouth syndrome. "Do you have to be so blunt?"

Kol desperately tried to repress his snort of laughter, unwilling to give Salvatore the satisfaction. Sheila merely glanced at him as though he were a particularly irksome bug and drawled, "Let me rephrase it; any _pertinent_ questions?"

Damon pouted and looked away. Rebekah on the other hand, gingerly inquired, "What about us? My brothers and myself?"

And to the Scooby Gang's utter disbelief, Sheila smiled kindly at the tempestuous Original, "Niklaus and Elijah no longer reside in Mystic Falls, and you traveled for a while. Details shall be elucidated later."

The four siblings looked utterly bemused, but after a moment of reflection they shrugged it off; they have lived for over a millennium, and excluding New Orleans, they never dwelled in a certain area for too long– a habit ingrained from being pursued by Mikael. Stefan, Damon, Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie masked their relief, grateful that the family of powerful vampires would no longer be a problem for them anymore – Sheila's frown of disapproval going completely unnoticed by them, for the dead witch knew they would be eating their words soon enough. Caroline however, was torn; the blonde was horribly confused… she _should_ be ecstatic… but the fact that Klaus gave up on her, after all his poetic words and promises, she felt hurt… but that's ridiculous! She loves Tyler… _right_?!

Suddenly, Elena's voice permeated the air. They whirled around and frowned at a nonplussed Elena. "That's not me... well, I mean it _is_ me, just not _me_ me… the _other_ me, the future me," she awkwardly rambled while making random hand gestures, amusing the other nine and Sheila.

" **Hey Bonnie. How is the summer almost over, and yet I feel like I got nothing done? Sounds like you're having fun traveling with your mom. I still don't know how I'm supposed to do this whole college thing without you. And Caroline agrees; she spent the whole summer designing the color palette for our dorm room, while Tyler's been away helping some wolf pack in Tennessee."**

" _What was that_?" Elena and Caroline shrieked in unison, their hysterical inquiry drowning the menacing growl emanating from Klaus upon hearing about Tyler's activities.

A heavy scowl marred Sheila's face as she vaguely said, "You shall see," and waved her hand, allowing future-Elena's commentary to proceed.

" **Matt and Rebekah have been sending postcards. I think they're in Amsterdam now… or was it Prague? I can't keep track, and honestly, I'm not sure I really want to know. Anyway, I can't wait to see you. When do you get back? Love, Elena."**

"Well what do you know Bekah, you and the quarterback worked out after all," Kol smirked, enjoying the various expressions of shock coloring the faces of the Scooby Gang. However, before Rebekah could utter a response, the scene changed and they found themselves in a hotel room, gaping at the X-rated scene: Rebekah and Matt were in bed with a strikingly beautiful woman with brown curly hair, an oval shaped face with fine bone structure and large almond-shaped brown eyes. "Our sister the strumpet," Kol sighed, wrinkling his nose in distaste once Rebekah leaned over Matt and locked lips with the unknown woman. Klaus and Elijah growled, their over-protective mode having obviously been activated.

Rebekah glared at Kol, "Oh _shut up_ , Kol. You've done a lot worse!"

"Matt. Threesome. _What the hell_?" was all Caroline had been able articulate. Damon chuckled, hugging a gobsmacked Elena to his side, "It's always the ones you least suspect." On the other hand, Jeremy looked proud, prompting Bonnie to smack him atop the head, the witch obviously having differing opinions regarding the matter.

The scene changed, much to the Original brothers' palpable relief, showing Jeremy sitting on a park bench, texting on a cell phone, and behind him, stood Bonnie.

"Bonnie?!" Elena cried out, eyes widening in confusion. "But I thought-"

Sheila despondently explained before they could get their hopes up, "You forget that Jeremy has the ability to interact with the dead…" realization and misery returned tenfold on the Scooby Gang's faces, excluding Bonnie's, who had promptly figured it out the moment she saw her spiritual form.

" **Dear Elena-" Jeremy spoke aloud as he texted. Bonnie let out a noise of disagreement, "Wait, don't start with "** _ **dear**_ **"."**

 **Jeremy shot Bonnie a half-hearted glare. "It's bad enough you're dead – now you're a control freak?"**

 **Bonnie rolled her eyes and matter-of-factly said, "I'm just saying, people don't say "** _ **dear**_ **" anymore."**

"She has a point," Caroline nodded in wholehearted agreement, staring at Jeremy with incredulous eyes as though he had personally offended her. Jeremy rolled his eyes, but otherwise remained silent, knowing there was no winning in an argument against Caroline Forbes.

" **All right, fine. How about, 'Hey Elena, what's up?'" Jeremy inquired, fingers hovering over the phone's keyboard. Bonnie nodded, satisfied, "Thank you."**

Caroline whirled around to squarely face Bonnie, who was trying, and _failing_ , to make herself invisible, "Now that we've moved on from Jeremy's _huge_ faux-pas. _What the hell, Bonnie_?"

"What?" Bonnie blinked, trying to look innocent, and again, drastically _failing_. Elena joined Caroline's side, pinning the witch with a glare, "Don't _what_ us, Bonnie Bennett. You're having Jeremy _lie_ to us! You're, you're _gone_ and we don't know because you're having Jeremy text us pretending to be you!"

The Originals and the Salvatore brothers watched in mild amusement as the brunette and the blonde alternated their glares between a sheepish Jeremy and an indignant Bonnie.

"Technically, _I am_ texting you, Jeremy is just doing the typing for me," was Bonnie's brilliant response, which prompted Klaus and Kol to smirk at her smart-ass retort. Before a fight could break out, Sheila swiftly intervened, "That's enough! You can quarrel amongst yourselves later!"

The Ten Supernaturals and Sheila found themselves standing in the living room of the Salvatore Boarding House. Future-Elena and Future-Jeremy sat across from each other.

" **There were issues at home. Ever since I lost my parents, my aunt, I've been acting out…drugs, drinking. I was looking for attention, so I lit my house on fire and faked my own death," Jeremy spoke in a monotone, the story sounding extremely well-rehearsed. Elena smiled softly, nodding her head in approval, "Really stress the drug thing. And I'd definitely say that the fire was an accident, because there's crazy, and then there's…well, me." Her cheeks flushed a rosy red as she sheepishly grinned.**

Rebekah let out a bark of laughter, "Acceptance is the first step to recovery, Elena."

Elena glowered at the Original Bitch, lips parted and ready to volley back a venomous retort, but one look at Sheila's face had her mouth automatically snap shut and she returned her attention back to the scene.

" **Or I could just not go back, considering my school already had a memorial for me," Jeremy couldn't quite mask the hope from his tone.**

 **At that moment, a car horn honked from outside, and on cue, Damon appeared, a suitcase in hand. "Caroline just pulled up," he announced. Elena jumped to her feet, suddenly looking very nervous, "I-I can't leave. I should stay and at least wait until Jeremy settles in to school-"**

" **You're leaving," Damon interrupted, his voice brooking no argument. "You're going to college. You're gonna drink cheap beer and you're gonna protest things you don't care about. And** _ **I**_ **am gonna take care of your little brother. Trust me," he patted a sullen Jeremy on the shoulder, "You have** _ **nothing**_ **to worry about."**

Everyone, but Elena and Sheila, gaped unattractively at an equally stunned Damon, and in unison, they all blurted out, " _You_?"

Damon waved a hand in the air, looking slightly hysterical, "What they said! _Me_?"

"I cannot believe I am actually saying this to you," Sheila prefaced with a low sigh, waving her hand to change the scene as Future-Elena and Future-Damon kissed goodbye, "But stop selling yourself short, Damon. You really should have more confidence in yourself."

Elena beamed and pecked Damon's cheek, "Exactly. You'll do great."

Klaus however, was more concerned regarding Stefan's bleak situation; _where was he?_... Stefan on the other hand, couldn't help but wonder how his brother and friends haven't noticed his disappearance throughout the entirety of the summer.

 **Caroline and Elena were walking through Whitmore Campus, each of them carrying a cardboard box as they made their way to their dorm room.**

" **You're dreaming about Stefan?" Caroline asked in disbelief, unable to wholly mask the judgment from her voice.**

Kol smirked at the Salvatore brothers, "Now that's what any boyfriend would like to hear, aye?"

"Zip it, dick," Damon snarled, avoiding Elena's eyes, and everyone else's for that matter. Elena looked appalled, burning a hole into her future-self's head, hoping that she wasn't unintentionally stringing the brothers along… _again_. Elena and Damon looked perfectly content and at ease with each other in the future, she didn't want to ruin it.

 **Elena threw the blonde a deadpanned look. "They're not** _ **dreams**_ **. It's more of a…feeling. Maybe you should call him," she suggested. Caroline scoffed, arching an eyebrow at her best friend, "So he can hear how happy you are with Damon?** _ **Absolutely not**_ **. He'll call you when he's ready."**

" **So I should just live with this nagging pit in my stomach?" Elena testily demanded.**

Sheila decided to speak up before the situation between the Salvatores and Elena got out of hand. "Elena senses something awry has transpired with Stefan," she revealed. "They are not ordinary _dreams_ ," she hinted, eliciting sighs of relief from Damon, Elena, Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie – all five of whom were not in the mood for another dramatic love triangle. Stefan however, inwardly smiled, grateful that somebody at least sensed something seemed to be amiss with him, despite the fact that he was heartbroken over the fact that the love of his life ended up choosing Damon over him.

" **Okay, Elena, that pit is called guilt," Caroline groused out, obviously disgruntled that Elena picked Damon over Stefan. "You feel terrible because you broke Stefan's heart, and that nagging feeling is your brain waking up to tell you that you've made a horrible, yet completely reversible mistake."**

Damon glared at a completely unrepentant Caroline, who was blatantly nodding in agreement with her future-self. "Wow, Barbie. Tell us how you _really_ feel," he snarked. Caroline snappishly retorted, "I already did!"

"Alright, knock it off you two!" Elena snapped, wondering if those two would ever get along, at least for her sake.

They watched as Liz Forbes joined them in the dorm room, tears of joy cascading down her face. Caroline beamed, appreciating the glaring contrast between her and her mother's relationship, compared to before when they'd go for weeks without exchanging pleasantries with each other.

" **This is where your dad fell in love with medicine, you know?" Liz told Elena, "He would be really proud to see you here."**

After the touching farewell, Rebekah tried suppressing the bubble of envy from consuming her as she watched Caroline and Elena toast over blood bags; she always wanted a friend… a true one, and a college experience… to just be normal. Now that the Cure was off the table, Rebekah feared her dreams would never come true.

 **The door opened, and an unfamiliar girl walked in carrying a load of stuff, prompting the two vampires to hide their blood bags in the nick of time.**

" **Uh, who are you?" Caroline narrowed her eyes at the intruder. The girl simply smiled, "Oh, I'm Megan, I'm your roommate."**

Elena and Caroline looked utterly woebegone as they came to the realization that Bonnie was dead, and therefore, the third bed wouldn't be inhabited by their witch best friend, but by some complete stranger.

The scene changed, and the Ten Supernaturals and Sheila found themselves in the interior of Mystic Grill; Matt stood behind the bar, and he leaned forward to kiss Future-Rebekah. The current Rebekah couldn't help but beam brightly, despite everything she and her family had done, Matt didn't cut any ties with her.

" **Weren't you leaving town?" Matt asked, leaning forward for another kiss.**

 **Rebekah grinned and shrugged, "I thought I'd give you one last chance to come with me."**

"I so did _not_ see that little fling happening in the horizons, like at all," Caroline grumpily informed Elena and Bonnie, both of whom sported identical expressions of disgust. Rebekah rolled her eyes and ignored them.

" **I have to work. I'm back in the real world now, I need a paycheck," Matt reminded her. Rebekah harrumphed, eyes narrowing in slight anger, "Great, maybe you could replace those earrings that that street-rat Nadia stole in Prague."**

Rebekah frowned, "Who the bloody hell is Nadia?" and when nobody deemed her with a response, all of them shrugging in bemusement, ten pairs of eyes traveled toward Sheila, who merely ignored them in favor of watching the scene unfold.

 **Matt gaped at her in disbelief, "Those earrings don't bring you back to life. How am I gonna explain to Jeremy she stole his Gilbert ring?"**

"She what?" Elena and Jeremy intoned, both of them peeved.

 **Rebekah shrugged, a mischievous grin materializing on her face, "Tell him you had a threesome. He'll understand."**

"Oh I _definitely_ understand- _OW!_ " Jeremy rubbed his head, glaring at Bonnie and Elena, the two unrepentant perpetrators, "What was that for?" The pissed off girls didn't bother deeming him with a response and decided to give him the silent treatment for the meantime.

 **She kissed him lightly on the lips, "Don't call," another kiss, "Don't write," another kiss, "And whatever you do," another kiss, "Don't you dare miss me." They shared one last passionate kiss, and Rebekah left.**

" _Oh my god_!" Caroline screeched, annoying all but Klaus. However, the moment they distinguished the look of utter fear on her visage, they swallowed back their initial retorts and turned to acknowledge what had terrified her, their eyes landing on Stefan… no. _Silas_.

They watched in trepidation as Silas sat with Liz in the Grill and dropped the Stefan act, cutting her wrist and draining her blood over a Styrofoam cup.

"Stop masquerading around like Stefan, you douche!" Damon growled, looking positively feral. Simultaneously, big, fat tears ran down Caroline's face as she screamed, "Stay the hell away from my Mom!" Klaus desired to hold the enchanting blonde in his arms and soothe her worries, but instead, he stoically stood in his spot between Elijah and Rebekah and sharply listened to the conversation taking place.

" **Are you…appearing to me as Stefan?"**

" **Well…yes and no. This is my true form and Stefan** _ **is**_ **my doppelgänger," Silas relished in her confusion. "You're confused. I know that because I can read your thoughts. It's understandable, I mean, I've been a little cryptic lately."**

Kol didn't know whether he should feel smug or furious, so instead, he settled for stating the bloody obvious, "I told you Silas would unleash hell on earth! He can read thoughts and appear as anyone he desires! He can easily trick you, I mean, he's already doing a _fabulous_ job in imitating Stefan!"

"Shut up! _Again_!" Damon sneered, concerned over Liz and frustrated at his failure to protect his baby brother. Just because he showed an uncaring front in regards to Stefan's wellbeing, especially in the past, didn't mean it was true… it was always an act.

" **What's with the knife? Most vampires go straight for the neck," Liz bravely inquired.**

 **A look of utter repulsion graced Silas's face, "Ugh, please, Liz. I came first. Vampires are nothing more than a** _ **disgusting**_ **perversion of me. I'm unkillable, I'm immortal and I'm psychic, and to function I need human blood, but don't** _ **ever**_ **call me a vampire."**

Kol grinned at the Scooby Gang, "In other words, you're screwed. It's a good thing Nik, Elijah and Bekah skipped town in record time." The Originals chuckled at Kol's not so subtle implication, watching as realization dawned on their faces; all they wanted was for the Originals to get the hell out of Mystic Falls and allow them to live in peace, and once their prayers had been answered, Silas re-emerged, and now, they didn't have the aforementioned powerful family of vampires to help them anymore.

"That's enough, Kol," Sheila sighed, a stern quality in her tone… _what would it take for them to bury the hatchet and work together?_

 **After Silas downed his cup of blood, he focused on Liz again, staring intently at her, "Unfortunately, I can see that you can't help me find what I'm looking for. So, all you need to remember, Liz, is that Stefan stopped by to say 'hello'."**

 **Liz blinked, and her face melted into a smile, genuine fondness in her voice, "Call your friends, Stefan. Let 'em know you're okay."**

"That son of a bitch!" Damon hissed over Caroline's impressive litany of expletives. "Why are you so quiet, Stef?"

Stefan simply shrugged as their surroundings changed, "What am I supposed to say, Damon? Silas bested me. I'm drowning over and over and over again, locked in a safe down in the quarry, and unless Silas wants you to know, I won't be escaping my torment."

Now, even the Originals shared the Scooby Gang's concern upon hearing the utter defeat in Stefan's tone. Caroline and Rebekah even shed a few tears at his expense – Stefan was Caroline's best friend, and although Rebekah had finally gotten over Stefan in a romantic light, she did love him once upon a time.

 **Caroline was pilfering through Megan's belongings, steadfastly ignoring Elena's incessant protests.**

" **We also need personal space. I mean, what if we suddenly get a craving, and I want to eat her? Or our blood bags go bad because we can't store them in the mini-fridge?** _ **Ugh**_ **!" Caroline wrinkled her nose and grabbed a bottle from the mini-fridge. "And what the hell is protein water?" Elena merely shrugged. "You know what, maybe if I drink it all, she'll wanna move out."**

" **Caroline, no-" but it was too late, Caroline had taken a large sip and the moment the liquid touched her lips they began to sizzle and she coughed the acidic liquid out, collapsing onto the floor. "Vervain," the blonde raspily choked out.**

Caroline gaped incredulously at the scene, "Oh that's just perfect! We have a vampire hunter for a roommate! What do we do now?"

"Run," Kol unhelpfully supplied. Elena glowered at him, "That's not particularly helpful."

Kol shrugged, "My first suggestion was to rip her heart out-" seeing the identical glares of disapproval from Sheila, Bonnie, Elena, Caroline and Jeremy, the Original smirked boyishly, "- _but_ I knew you wouldn't react well to that… so. _Run_."

The scene changed; Elena and Caroline were walking through campus when Elena got a distress call from Megan.

" **Megan, who's chasing you?" Elena sounded frantic.**

 **Caroline snatched the phone and yelled into it, "Megan, can you hear me? Get outside and we can help you."**

 **Suddenly, something fell from above and landed on the ground beside them. Whirling around, the blonde and the brunette gasped loudly at the sight of Megan's corpse… her neck brutally ripped open.**

" **This was a vampire," Elena grimly stated after scrutinizing the neck wound.**

"Well, looks like somebody else solved your problem girls," Kol matter-of-factly stated, for once sounding somber.

"It appears that the drama has followed you two girls to college," Klaus nonchalantly pointed out.

The moment their surroundings changed to Mystic Grill, Damon let out a noise that was a mixture of a groan and a growl, "Great. Now _I'm_ talking to Silas."

" **Katherine's living at Château Salvatore," Silas stated.**

Unfortunately, the moment Damon responded in affirmative, all hell broke loose, and they were unable to hear the following conversation. Not only were the nine Supernaturals shouting at Damon for allowing Katherine to bunk in the Boarding House, but Damon was equally furious with himself, furious that he had apparently felt sorry for his slutty ex. In fact, it was once Jeremy joined them and Silas left, did Sheila demand their attention, ordering for them to pay attention.

" **Something's wrong. When he touched me, I felt a chill where my tattoo was," Jeremy worriedly informed Damon, who frowned and retorted, "What are you talking about?"**

 **Depositing himself in Silas's recently evacuated seat, Jeremy explained in a whisper, "Right before I died, Silas grabbed me and I felt the same thing."**

" **Silas is** _ **gone**_ **," Damon enunciated, though his eyes belied the conviction of his words. "Bonnie turned him into a big piece of rock, remember?"**

Sheila solemnly gazed at a distressed Bonnie, "The truth _always_ has a way of coming out, no matter how hard you try to keep it hidden."

 **Bonnie appeared beside a panicky Jeremy, "I died, Jeremy. I bound the magic that took down Silas. When I died, the spell must've broken. He's free." Processing her ominous words, Jeremy slowly turned to face a nonplused Damon, "** _ **That**_ **was Silas."**

" **That's impossible," Damon scoffed. Jeremy grabbed his wrist, allowing the vampire to gauge how serious he was, "I'm a** _ **hunter**_ **. Our whole reason for existing is to kill him. I know what I'm feeling, Damon. That – that was** _ **Silas.**_ **"**

"Oh, so _now_ you want to take your 'whole reason for existing' seriously, aye? _After_ you help Silas escape. Well, too bloody little, too bloody late!" Kol sneered at an ashamed Jeremy, still not over the fact that in the normal timeline, he was fated to die, and all because the little wannabe Scooby Gang believed Silas to be nothing but a bloody fairytale.

Bonnie scowled at the Original, not appreciating the tone he used with Jeremy, "Would you let it go already!? We're sorry, _okay_? We _made_ a mistake! We admit it! Stop reminding us every time Silas shows up, would you!"

Sensing the argument would only escalate, Sheila waved her hand, showing Silas aiming to attack Katherine, who swiped at him with a razor, just as Damon appeared and ordered Jeremy to take Katherine away and not inform him where he's taking her.

"Why are you helping her?" Elena was a mixture of hurt and curiosity. Klaus, for once, seemed to be in full agreement with the doppelgänger, "Yes, Damon. _Why are_ you helping her?"

Damon shrugged, "How'm I supposed to know? What I do know, however, is that whatever Silas wants, can't be a good thing, right? For some reason he wants Katherine, _ergo_ , we don't give him Katherine."

"Nice save," Caroline sarcastically scoffed.

" **If I have to hear the word 'doppelgänger'** _ **one more time**_ **, I think I'm gonna actually have to learn how to spell it," Damon snarkily quipped, glaring at Silas with all the hatred he could conjure. Silas shrugged, looking completely nonchalant, "You say you don't believe me, and yet your mind is** _ **spinning**_ **at the possibility."**

 **Damon growled, "A: Get out of my head. B: I think I'd know if my little brother had an evil twin."**

"I don't like you," Kol randomly blurted out, mahogany orbs scrutinizing a bemused Damon, "Not at all. Positively despise you, mate. _But_ , I have to admit, you are funny. Always have witty and sarcastic little comebacks in your repertoire of ripostes."

"Uh, was that supposed to be a compliment?" Damon uncertainly asked the room. Elijah smirked, "I'd take it as a good sign and leave it at that."

Kol rolled his eyes and masked his smirk while Sheila beamed in pride; _yes, definitely progress…_

 **Silas tsked chidingly, "Oh, we're not twins. See, when I became truly immortal, Nature retaliated by creating a version of me that** _ **was**_ **killable. It's called a "shadow-self"."**

Klaus and Elijah hearkened intently, absorbing the new snippet of knowledge; unbeknownst to the both of them, they were both arriving at the same conclusion about a certain somebody from their past, their astute minds linking the puzzle pieces together.

" **Well, whatever you are, your plan didn't work. The cure's gone. Now, what do you want with Katherine?" Damon inquired.**

 **Clasping his hands behind his back, Silas smirked after Damon stubbornly refused to hand over Katherine, "Damon, how well do you know your brother? Do you** _ **really**_ **think he would leave town for three months without so much as a phone call, so you could live happily ever after with the love of his life? Or did you just delude yourself into thinking it would be that easy?"**

 **Damon's face drastically paled and taking a step forward, he menacingly hissed, "Where's my brother?"**

" **He's suffering, like I suffered," he casually stated. "So, call the hunter, bring me Katherine, and then I will tell you where your little brother is."**

A sinister smirk materialized on Klaus's face, "Well then. I believe this is goodbye for Katerina. You really should have killed her sooner, mate."

"That's the first thing on my to-do-list the next time I see her," Damon sniped back, though his words were genuine. Elijah remained as impassive as ever, hating himself for loving Katerina even after observing all her immoral and wicked deeds.

Sheila waved her hand and they appeared in the alleyway behind the Grill, "Naturally, Damon called Jeremy to bring Katherine back. Katherine, fearing Silas, grabbed hold of the steering wheel and crashed the car into a utility post." Seeing the terrified looks on Elena and Bonnie's faces, she hastened to mollify them, "Jeremy's fine."

" **Nadia?" Matt asked in disbelief before following a pretty brunette into the alleyway.**

"So that's the street rat who had the audacity to steal from me," Rebekah glared daggers at the woman. Kol smirked, a bubble of jovial laugher escaping his lips, "She's also the lovely lady you partook a threesome with, sister. You sure do know how to pick them."

And for the umpteenth time, Rebekah snapped, " _Shut up, Kol_!"

 **The moment Nadia slid the Gilbert ring on Matt's finger, a strange man appeared behind him and firmly grabbed his head. "** _ **Jaryakat a zem. Daryeet acza**_ **."**

 **Matt's eyes turned black. He blinked and they returned to normal before he collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.**

"WHAT?" "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?" "WHO WAS THAT?"

"What did that guy do to him, what do those words mean?" Caroline rapidly shot off after Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy, respectively yelled out hysterical exclamations of their own. When Sheila offered them no elaboration, they comically whipped around to face the four Originals.

A frantically concerned Rebekah however, joined the Scooby Gang, and trained her inquiring gaze onto her brothers, Kol in particular. Klaus scowled heavily, hating nothing than being kept in the dark, "I've never heard of such a spell. However, I believe he spoke in Czech."

Kol donned a bewildered expression, "I have no bloody clue what that spell is. I've never heard of a spell spoken in Czech. Sorry." And he genuinely did sound apologetic; after all, spells, rituals and witchcraft had always been Kol's specialty. The fact that the only person amongst them who knew of Silas's existence, didn't have an inkling regarding Matt's current fate, truly frightened the other nine.

Circumstances got a lot worse when the scene returned to Elena and Caroline in their dorm room at Whitmore, perusing through Megan's phone and pausing on a picture of her with Grayson Gilbert.

"How the hell did she know Dad?" Jeremy's voice was thick with emotion. Again, their guide didn't bother shedding any light to their latest conundrum.

" **Hey, Caroline, I've put a lot of thought into this, and decided to defer school for now. This werewolf pack I'm helping… they need me. I know it's lame to do this over the phone, but I figure this way it's harder for you to kill me. I'm really, really sorry, Care…but this is important."**

With their enhanced hearing, the four Originals and the four vampires easily overheard the voicemail Tyler left Future-Caroline. And while Klaus itched to taunt Caroline over the fact that she chose that mutt over him, glimpsing the tears cascade down her ivory complexion made him pause, his heart clenching at the sight. Unseen to all, Klaus's eyes glowed gold, furious that the mutt made the luciferous vampire, cry… _he didn't deserve her_.

"You okay, Care?" Elena tentatively inquired as she and Bonnie enveloped the weeping blonde in their embrace. Caroline nodded mutely, glad for the change in scene at that moment, as it allowed her to forget the pain Tyler caused her – or _will_ cause her – and lose herself in the upcoming events.

" **You didn't tell her Silas was here," Jeremy pointed out the moment Damon hung up on Elena. Damon threw him an 'are you shitting me' look, "Nor did I tell her Stefan's missing, Katherine's in town, and you got expelled."**

 **Jeremy scowled, "So you lied."**

" _ **No**_ **I withheld the truth, so that Elena wouldn't drop everything and come running home to help. I'll figure all this out," Damon retorted.**

Elena shot him a half-hearted glare; although she was touched, she didn't appreciate the lying, "Next time, I don't care what is going on in my life; you don't leave things out from me! Got it?"

"Yes dear," Damon sarcastically obliged.

Caroline softly elbowed him, "Elena's right. That's too much for one person to handle. Next time, tell us."

"Caroline Forbes, do I sense a hint of concern out of you? Didn't know you cared," Damon smirked, and it only grew more pronounced upon seeing the look of envy flash on Klaus's face. Caroline good-naturedly rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Damon."

 _Yes… progress_ , Sheila inwardly smiled; Damon and Caroline always had a complicated relationship and enjoyed riling the other up, but at the end of the day, they did actually care deeply for one another.

" _Dad_?" Bonnie whispered, her hazel-greens widening on her father, the town's mayor, as he addressed the town from where he stood on an elaborate stage. Only Elijah noticed the palpable grief and sorrow on Sheila's face, her eyes swiveling from an entranced Bonnie to the illusion of Rudy Hopkins.

" **It is – it is truly great to have an end-of-summer tradition. My daughter has her own end-of-summer tradition of over-indulging in the cotton candy. Now she's off traveling the world and sending her old man postcards from all her great adventures. Family is one of our core values in Mystic Falls. It's what this block party celebrates. Family as community – Stefan?" he sharply called out as Stefan – Silas, walked onto the stage.**

" _No_!" Bonnie, distressed, uttered in a hush, eyes unable to leave her father's form as Silas used his mind control on him and addressed the town.

" **You're probably wondering how I did that. Well, it's pretty basic mind control. But, until now, it's been fairly limited to one person at a time. But this summer, I have consumed an immeasurable amount of blood, and I've felt myself getting stronger and stronger every day. And I started to wonder: what are the limits to my powers? How many people can I influence? Two? Ten? An entire town square? Everyone** _ **stop talking**_ **!" he boomed in irritation, and every single person submissively fell silent. "Well, that worked. Now let's try this:** _ **No one make a sound, or move a muscle.**_ **"**

 **And again, the crowd acquiesced.**

 **Silas sauntered over to Rudy, pulled out a knife and slit his throat.**

Bonnie's screams of agony coincided with her ghostly-self's in the scene. The nine Supernaturals and Sheila were torn between watching their Bonnie collapse onto the ground and wail loudly over her father's fate, or the dead Bonnie, unseen by all, running toward the stage and bawling over her father's bleeding corpse, unable to intervene or lend a hand, but forced to watch as the light left his eyes.

"We'll change this Bonnie," Elena tearfully informed her, grabbing her witch best friend into a tight hug. Caroline nodded wholeheartedly, "Silas won't be freed this time. This _won't happen_!"

Kol didn't have the heart to say 'I told you so' this time. Instead, he kept his mouth shut and glared at Silas, who was currently using his own, admittedly impressive, brand of compulsion to control his audience.

" **Well, now that I have your attention, I need a favor. I** _ **need**_ **you to find someone. You all know Elena Gilbert. Well, the girl I'm looking for looks** _ **exactly**_ **like her."**

"Katerina Petrova. Destined to a fate of _always_ being hunted by indestructible beings," Klaus maliciously smirked, relishing in the predicament the bane of his existence was, or _would be_ , experiencing. "You know, I'm quite glad I didn't kill her when I held her captive."

Rebekah shared Klaus's sentiments, "Yes. Pursued by Silas seems befitting. Almost like poetic justice." That brought out a small smile out a softly sniffling Bonnie, and only Elijah seemed unamused by the general hatred bestowed toward Katerina.

 **Elena handed a folder to Caroline, "I went by the hospital this morning – Megan's death certificate. It says she died of suicide. No mention of the gaping vampire-bites on her neck. So, whoever signed off on the cause of death was part of the cover-up, just like the Founders Council back home."**

 **Skimming the first page, Caroline read aloud, "Dr. Wesley Maxfield."**

" **A.K.A., our Applied Microbiology professor," Elena matter-of-factly stated, smiling sheepishly at the look of incredulity that graced Caroline's features. "I switched our classes around, so that we could-"**

" **Applied –** _ **what**_ **?" the blonde snapped. "Uh, Elena, we are supposed to be taking Intro to Communication. What happened to getting drunk and making bad decisions about boys? What happened to our** _ **fun**_ **freshman year at college? I am supposed to be a** _ **drama**_ **major!"**

"You got the dramatic part down alright," Damon smirked. Caroline retorted by sticking her tongue out at him. Rebekah rolled her eyes, "I cannot believe I am about to say this, but I agree with Caroline. You're supposed to be having fun at college. Not play detective and risk exposing yourselves."

Elena raised both eyebrows at that particular little commentary, "You're worried about us."

"No," Rebekah scoffed, gazing at Elena as though she were a lunatic. "It's a fact. I'm merely stating it."

" _Uhhh-hhuhh_. _Riiight_ ," Caroline drawled, the corner of her lips tugging into a diminutive smile in response to Rebekah's feeble attempt to cover up her genuine concern.

 **Elena threw Caroline a deadpanned stare, "You're not going to be an Anything major if we get exposed as** _ **vampires**_ **!"**

As the scene changed, Klaus confronted Elena, "Both cases, you risk exposure. However, it's safer to stay out of this one, ladies. Unlike Mystic Falls, you don't have connections at Whitmore, nor do you have more experienced vampires at your beck and call to save your skins, or a Secret Council covering up your true identities."

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie traded covert 'what-the-hell' looks: what was with _The Originals_ caring about their safety all of a sudden?

 **Damon stood at the edge of the quarry with Liz, his electric blue eyes blazing as he glared into the depths of the water.**

" **Damon, I know I said I'd help you find your brother, but I can't dredge this** _ **entire**_ **quarry. It's** _ **enormous**_ **!" Liz apologetically informed him. Damon exhaled sharply and dragged a hand roughly through his raven hair, "I'm aware of that. I mean, clearly that's why he wanted to dump Silas's body, here – because it's big and deep and no one would find him. Now, say I'm Silas, and I wanna take over my doppelgänger's life.** _ **Why wouldn't I**_ **dump him in a place that's big and deep, where no one would find him?"**

Caroline beamed at Damon, "Well look at you, finally using that brain of yours for good!"

"Shut up, Barbie," Damon hissed. "Of course I'd put two and two together. Silas took over Stefan's life, and the last I knew of Stefan's whereabouts, he was gonna dump that bastard down that quarry. Don't worry, brother, I'll find you," he told Stefan, conviction lacing his words and eyes blazing in determination. The younger Salvatore genuinely smiled and clasped Damon's shoulder. "I know you will," he confidently replied.

" **Damon, I already agreed to hold off on telling anyone about the Mayor's death until you figured this all out, but I can't devote those kinds of resources to finding** _ **one**_ **person who may or may not be down there," Liz sounded overwhelmed and overworked.**

 **Damon nodded. "But it's a place to start. And if Stefan's down there, that means he's been drowning over and over again all summer, while I've been happily playing house with Elena. Do I need to further elaborate the source of my urgency?" he concluded with a smidge of attitude, the self-hatred and guilt rolling off him in waves.**

"I don't blame you," Stefan suddenly blurted out. Seeing nine incredulous eyes staring back at him, he shrugged, "What? I don't. If the situation were reversed, I too would've probably fallen victim to Silas's ploy."

 **Once Liz departed, Damon's phone rang. "Please tell me you found her?" was his form of greeting.**

 **The scene alternated to show Jeremy with the phone against his ear in Matt's pickup truck, an unconscious Katherine sprawled in the backseat. "I didn't… but Matt did," Jeremy grinned.**

"Huh. How shockingly… useful," Damon quipped, his tone heavy with disbelief, unaware that his future-self spoke the exact same words, verbatim, using the exact same inflection.

They appeared in, what looked to be a lecture hall; a handsome man who looked to be in his mid-thirties with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes entered, and the Ten Supernaturals noticed the sudden hush his presence demanded.

"He appears to be a disciplinarian," Elijah mused aloud. Rebekah, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie however, fixed the man with an appreciative gaze and in complete unison, breathed out, "And _hot_!" that prompted glares from the males which went purposely ignored, the girls more interested in listening to – Dr. Wes Maxfield, according to his lengthy speech – the creepy sermon he was currently imparting.

Klaus remained stoic during the entirety of Maxfield's speech, bored out of his mind, and he only felt a spark of amusement once he rudely kicked out, while simultaneously mortifying, the two newbie vampires, from his class. A part of him wished to rant and rave at the dead witch for wasting his precious time with lackluster scenes that embellished on the woes of teenage life, time he could be learning how to care for his daughter and ensure she never has to face the tragedies Fate set out for her. _However_ , Klaus was an astute individual, and conversant with witches, their clandestine methods, _and_ their irritating riddles, and therefore, he knew there to be a vital reason as to why Sheila Bennett chose those particular scenarios to observe and learn from; and for that sole reason, Klaus kept his mouth shut and remained a quiet spectator.

The Original Hybrid silently observed as Silas appeared at Whitmore and used his mind control ability on Elena, tricking her into believing he was Stefan; he watched in interest as the hypnotized townspeople pulled a gun out on Katherine while little Gilbert and the quarterback tried their utmost in keeping her safe; he was then overwhelmed by gratitude toward Damon Salvatore – an emotion he never thought possible to be aimed at that particular pain in his ass – for going out of his way to protect Caroline and elucidate the current threat Silas posed before they both set off in search for the problematic doppelgänger who attracted danger like bees to honey. Jealousy bubbled in his belly upon seeing _his_ Caroline take a liking to some pesky mortal named _Jesse_ , but before he could dwell on that matter further, the scene rapidly changed, displaying the conflict between Katherine, the two mortals and Silas, who swiftly snapped the quarterback's neck – much to Rebekah's anguish – and an illuminating conversation between the temporarily dead mortal and Bonnie took place. However, a surprising scene between Elena and Damon abruptly appeared to them and much to Damon's shock, the depth of Elena's love to the elder Salvatore was suddenly revealed.

 **Damon was tied to a chair in Caroline and Elena's dorm room, a bottle of vervained water that previously belonged to the recently deceased Megan was being forced down his throat by a confused Elena who, after weakening him with vervain, grabbed a field hockey stick and broke it in half.**

" **Silas got into your head, didn't he?" Damon's voice was raspy from the vervain, "What did 'Stefan' tell you to do?"**

" **Get you alone, weaken you, and then kill you," was the monotonous response, though the confusion and anguish was vivid in her chocolate eyes.**

Elena's hands were trembling, and she found herself unable to detach her orbs from the morbid scene. Stefan and even Caroline and Bonnie – the two most vocal anti-Damon-fans, were scrutinizing the events in palpable worry.

"There must be some spell or talisman that can be used as a form of protection against Silas's mind control. Like vervain against vampires. _Everything_ has a weakness," Kol mused loudly, his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought, prompting Bonnie's eyes to widen, her mind no doubt buzzing with a few ideas, inspired by Kol.

" **Elena, you have to resist it," Damon urged her. Elena let out a shout of distress, "I'm** _ **trying**_ **!" and after struggling with herself, the doppelgänger threw the broken stick across the room and grabbed both sides of her head in an effort to calm herself down. She then grabbed an iron poker from next to the fireplace, sat down and stabbed herself in the thigh, pinning herself to the chair. After a tormented yell, she narrowed her gaze on Damon, "Tell me what's going on."**

The Ten Supernaturals gaped at the scene, not only shocked that Elena – a novice vampire – overpowered Silas's potent hold on her, but that she gladly accepted pain in an effort to save Damon. That was the moment Caroline decided to stop giving her best friend grief over dumping Stefan for Damon, as it was glaringly obvious to her that Elena truly _did_ love the impulsive Salvatore, even without the sire bond. However, the most shocking bit was when Katherine chose not to run away and stick around with Jeremy and Matt, saving them by shooting Silas.

"It's like we entered the twilight zone," Rebekah uttered in disbelief. Elijah beamed proudly; _perhaps Katerina could be saved after all… maybe humanity would be her saving grace…_

The scene changed; Silas entered a convenience store, only to be confronted by Nadia and the stranger that cast the Czech spell on Matt. The Ten Supernaturals curiously listened carefully, not wanting to miss a word, hoping to be illuminated on what the two newcomers planned for Mystic Falls and if they were a threat.

" **Oh, goody. Gypsies are here. Oh, I'm sorry-" Silas mocked contrite, "-you call yourselves 'Travelers' now, right? It's much more P.C."**

Nine of the Supernaturals whipped around, inquiring eyes fixated on a baffled Kol, who was shaking his head in unadulterated frustration, grabbing a clump of hair in irritation. "I've _never_ heard of… _Travelers_ before," he sneered the particular word as though it were an obscenity. " _Never_! This coven must operate sub rosa."

" **You can call me whatever you want… when I'm gutting you," the man growled as he pulled out a knife. Silas chuckled softly, undisturbed by the man's hostility or his threats, "I see. You're mad that I killed your blonde-haired, blue-eyed host, right? That's what you get for taking over somebody's body to spy on me. But** _ **congrats**_ **, you found me. So now what? What do you want?"**

Ignoring the stranger as he spat out his desire for Silas to be returned to his tomb, the Ten Supernaturals exchanged wary looks at the sudden revelation.

"So that Czech whatever spell, it's like a possession spell? Matt was possessed by that guy?" Caroline's lower lip trembled at the discovery. Sheila merely nodded once in affirmative, eliciting a grimace out of Damon, "That's not good. That's not good at all! These Travelers can be real problematic. How are we supposed to know if someone's possessed? Or protect ourselves from _getting_ possessed. Can they even possess vampires?"

Before he could be deemed with a response however, Nadia shoved the knife from the stranger's hand up into his neck, killing him and captivating their undivided attention.

" **Luckily for you, I've never really considered myself one," Nadia smirked at Silas. "I know you can see inside my mind…and I have my own agenda."**

 **After a brief moment of silence, Silas softly uttered, "Yes…I see that you do."**

They were unable to comment on the threat Nadia posed as the Ten Supernaturals materialized in the woods with Liz Forbes, and the future Damon and Elena, the safe Stefan was locked in sitting right before their very eyes.

" **We didn't find anything in the quarry, but a deputy found this a few miles away. Didn't open it. If Stefan's been in there for three months…chances are he's hungry," Liz explained with a grimace.**

 **Damon approached the safe and lifted the top open, only to find a bloody corpse inside. Elena slapped a hand over her mouth, "Oh, my God. That's not Stefan."**

" **Well, you were right. He was hungry. I bet he still is," Damon solemnly conveyed, slamming the lid shut.**

Stefan kept his head bowed, shame and guilt gnawing at him at having killed somebody.

"It was out of your control, Stefan," Caroline comforted him, settling a hand on his shoulder, already knowing where his mind was at. "You've been starved and tormented for three months. I don't think Gandhi himself would show self-restraint." The others nodded in complete agreement, and Kol appeared amused at Caroline's example. Stefan smiled in gratitude as the scene changed, displaying a quaint cabin in the woods.

Sheila waved her hand, freezing the image just as Future-Stefan woke up inside the cabin. "Before we proceed, I must elaborate a few things. Not only has Elena been having vivid dreams about Stefan, but Katherine as well. Elena had just awoken, explaining to Damon that she had seen Stefan walk out of a bar. Katherine mentioned it was Joe's bar in Route 29. Currently, Damon, Elena and Katherine are out searching for the correct bar in hopes of finding Stefan."

"It can't be a coincidence that me and Katherine, two Petrova doppelgängers, are sharing visions about Stefan and his whereabouts, can it?" Elena inquired, and when Sheila irritatingly didn't deem her with a response, Elena changed tactics, "Can you just nod or shake your head if it's a coincidence, _please_?"

Expelling a long sigh, Sheila shook her head. "No. No, it is _not_ a coincidence. And now, I urge you to pay close attention to the events that are about to take place, for they are of great importance," Sheila concluded, not allowing the Ten gobsmacked Supernaturals to get a word in as she waved her hand again and the scene resumed.

 **Sitting up quickly from the couch he had apparently fallen asleep on, Stefan blinked in confusion before he warily stepped back from the beautiful woman with a caramel complexion and dark brown eyes, "I don't want to hurt you, so get away from me before I rip your throat out."**

 **The woman seemed unperturbed and unafraid as she covered the distance between them and held out a blood bag. After a moment's hesitation, Stefan savagely grabbed it and sucked it dry. "A vampire doppelgänger who's burdened by a conscience," her tone was thick with amusement. "Now I've seen everything," she mused out loud.**

 **Stefan cocked his head. "You saved me from burning to death outside that bar this morning, didn't you?"**

Damon snapped his finger in remembrance, a heavy scowl etched on his forehead, "That's right. Silas has your daylight ring."

"Who is she?" Bonnie absently murmured, entranced by the stranger's movements and fearlessness. Sheila pointedly kept quiet, and the Originals raised a brow in askance, sensing something was off with the two Bennetts.

" **And I pulled you from the quarry before that," she revealed. "That is, I figured out where you were and told the former owner of this cabin to pull your lock box from the water. You thanked him…by biting off his head."**

Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and Jeremy were disturbed by the stranger's apathy and lack of remorse, for there was no doubting the woman _knew_ she was sending the owner of the cabin, unaware, to his execution. However, the conversation took a sudden interesting turn; the woman somehow knew about Stefan's doppelgänger status as she had seen his face on somebody else… and then she asked Stefan what he knew about Silas, grabbing their attention.

"… **I came very close to flipping off my humanity switch, but I didn't because I knew if I ever got out, I wanted to be myself when I killed him," Stefan emphatically stated. "He's a monster, and I'm going after him."**

 **Stefan stood as though to leave when the woman spoke up, "Except you'll burn to death in the sunlight without your daylight ring. Silas wasn't always a monster…He used to be a simple man in love with a simple girl…his soulmate. She was his** _ **one true love**_ **."**

The Ten Supernaturals' interest waxed when Stefan asked how the strange woman knew about Silas, and when she promptly divulged that she was there, _in his arms_ , they gasped in synchronization, disbelieving eyes trained on Sheila, whose mahogany orbs never strayed from the scene.

"How is that possible?" Klaus whispered, already thinking up theories.

" **Silas and I were the two most powerful members of a gifted people called Travelers-"**

Sharp intakes of breath resonated and they suppressed the questions bursting at the tip of their tongues, hoping that the strange woman would shed some light about the origins and the purposes of the mysterious coven.

" **-When we were engaged to be married, we decided to reach even further. We wanted to find a way for our love to last forever."**

 **Impatient, Stefan cut in. "Yeah, look. I know the story. Everything was great for Silas until some witch named Qetsiyah or whatever came by and screwed him over right?"**

" **Wrong," she hissed, eyes flashing angrily. "You don't know the story. Silas convinced Qetsiyah that he loved her so she would make the immortality spell, but when she found out that he was just using her, she dumped him in a tomb with a cure, hoping he would take it and die, because she had created a supernatural limbo to trap his soul."**

Klaus, Elijah and Kol traded knowing looks, comprehending the true identity of the woman; the conviction lacing her tone was a huge giveaway.

" **Silas was** _ **my**_ **true love. I never said that I was his.** _ **I'm**_ **Qetsiyah, that sane, rational, well-adjusted woman you seem to know so much about."**

" _Oh my God_!" Bonnie gasped, ignoring the multiple pairs of eyes burning a hole into the back of her head. "That's my ancestor?! _Her_?! How is that possible?" she asked in a mixture of awe and confusion.

Klaus trained his amused gaze on the young witch, "You, most of all, should know by now how possible such a feat can be. After all, you and your mother contributed to the resurrection of our mother." Bonnie's eyes widened in remembrance and she sheepishly averted the Originals' gazes.

 **She dragged a finger along the wall, leaving a line of blue flames in its wake, which led to the fireplace and ignited. "Clearly, you've heard the man's version of the story, the one where I'm a backstabbing lunatic who ruined everything for Silas, a raging bitch-witch whose obsession with vengeance created a whole new dimension of suffering in the afterlife," she spat out with disdain, expression apoplectic.**

" **What are you doing here? I thought you were dead on the Other Side," Stefan inquired, shock palpable on his visage. Qetsiyah nodded, "I was – for two thousand years. But I came back…for you."**

"Well isn't that ominous!" Damon snarled as Stefan slightly paled. "What does she want?"

Instead of deeming him with a response and soothing their collective worriment, Sheila froze the scene again, "The man Nadia killed, her boyfriend, Gregor; he never actually died. Physically, he is dead, but mentally, he is _not_. Gregor still possesses Matthew, buried deep in his subconscious and can only take control upon hearing the utterance of a keyword spoken in Czech. Nadia has Gregor pose as Matthew to call Elena and discover Katherine's whereabouts." The Scooby Gang paled, not liking the situation that had befallen Matt; Klaus, Kol and Rebekah, however, wore devious grins, always ecstatic to hear more, preferably in vivid details, about Katerina's future sufferings. "And now, we shall proceed," Sheila forwarded the scene and without warning, resumed it.

" **Qetsiyah sounds so…ancient timey, don't you think? How about 'Tessa'?" she proposed. "It's a little different, but not so different you wouldn't find it one of those souvenir keychains."**

 **Stefan scoffed, "So, that's why you rejoined the land of the living…souvenir keychains?"**

Damon looked impressed, "Go, Stef. Didn't know you had it in you to be sarcastic and rile up a two-thousand-year-old witch with a reputation for holding grudges."

Stefan and Caroline rolled their eyes in tandem.

" **I'm here because the Bennett witch lowered the veil," Qetsiyah matter-of-factly informed him, not bothered by his sarcasm. "I saw an opportunity to make myself a living, breathing mortal, and I thought, "Why not?" My hunters have failed in their task to kill Silas. I figured it was time to handle things in person."**

Kol didn't share the Scooby Gang's mixed feelings upon hearing her admission, "Take all the help you can get. You'll need a powerful ally to get rid of Silas once and for all."

But Bonnie shook her head, "I know she's my ancestor and all, but something about her rubs me the wrong way. I mean, I haven't personally met her, so it might be different, but…when I first ran into my cousin Lucy at the Masquerade Ball, I felt a kinship, I felt…safe. It felt _right_."

Sheila, as usual, remained silent, and while the Scooby Gang didn't seem bothered by Bonnie's confession, the Original siblings exchanged knowing looks – they had long ago acknowledged the fact that witches' instincts _must_ be trusted and not looked upon with blasé.

" **Well, two thousand years is a hell of a long time to hold a grudge," Stefan commented. Qetsiyah's retort was laced with bitterness and a hint of venom, "You have clearly never been left at the altar."**

The Ten Supernaturals listened with abated breaths as Qetsiyah recounted events that took place two millennium ago and that played a huge part in shaping the future along with the creation of the Other Side; Qetsiyah created an entire garden for her and Silas's wedding and made the immortality spell that would keep them alive, never to part. As part of the wedding ceremony, they were to drink the immortality elixir but then, everything around her, as she stood in the alter, started to die, prompting the realization that Silas had betrayed her, that her one true love had already used the spell and was drinking the immortality elixir with somebody else. They listened with a welter of conflicting thoughts and emotions to Qetsiyah's narration upon finding Silas in the wilderness with the woman he chose over her, the betrayal cutting deeper when she discovered the woman, her one true love's _actual_ one true love, was someone very close to her… her handmaiden.

But most shocking of all, was the identity of Qetsiyah's handmaiden, and Silas's one true love…

" **So, Silas was the first version of me, and your friend was the first version of Elena?" Stefan appeared immensely bothered by that fact.**

Elena paled dramatically, unwittingly shaking her head in denial, disgust coloring her beautiful features. She was truly disturbed by her ancestors, or to be more precise, her doppelgängers' actions. Amara backstabbed Qetsiyah in a horrible way, and Tatia – according to Damon and Stefan – ensnared Klaus and Elijah and played with their emotions, pitting brother against brother. And don't even get her started on Katherine! …Katherine who appeared to be the worst of them all, her sins amassing by the hour. Shame coiled Elena's stomach, she didn't want to be related to them… and a little voice whispered in her head, that she was emulating Tatia and Katherine in regards to Stefan and Damon, despite the fact that she was 100% positive about her love for Damon _and only_ Damon.

" **Amara was** _ **hardly**_ **a friend," Qetsiyah spat out. "When they drank the immortality elixir, they violated the natural law that all living things must die, so Nature found a balance by creating mortal shadow selves."**

 **Stefan grimaced, "Doppelgängers."**

" **Like you, and Katherine, and Elena, all caused by the ripple effect from Silas and Amara's sin."**

In unison, all but Kol and Sheila, viciously recoiled at the mention of 'ripple effect'; the Scooby Gang averted eye contact with Kol, while the Originals couldn't find it in them to detach their grateful orbs from their brother, glad that their brother's survival appeared to be a significant factor for the maintenance of the future, and therefore, giving them another chance to make things right with Kol and to restore the bridge separating them… heal the unspoken and avoided problems that had amassed throughout the centuries.

The scenes alternated from Qetsiyah and Stefan to Damon, Elena and Katherine, and then back again. Qetsiyah seemed to be creating a daylight ring for Stefan as she needed his aid in taking down Silas once and for all. But most interestedly, was Nadia's involvement; Elijah frowned in disapproval when Katherine pointed at Elena, claiming her to be Katherine to save her skin… however, the others didn't seem the least bit surprised, in fact, they all rolled their eyes and shook their heads in exasperation at Katherine's sheer predictability. They further observed Damon and Elena conquer and divide – Elena choosing to pursue Katherine and 'Euro-bitch' as Damon so eloquently put it – much to Kol and Klaus's amusement and Rebekah's approval – while Damon continued the search for Stefan.

"I cannot believe _I_ am helping protect Katherine. Hell must be freezing right about now," Elena mumbled, shocked and disgust battling against each other. Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah snorted in agreement.

Then, it was revealed that Qetsiyah hadn't actually been fashioning a daylight ring for Stefan – much to Damon's frustration, and they all watched in panic as the ancient witch-bitch used her magic on Stefan, prompting him to fall to his knees, grasp both sides of his head and groan loudly in pain.

"What's she doing to him?!" Damon hissed, electric blues glaring lethally at an unperturbed Sheila.

In response, their guide dodged the Ten Supernaturals' angry queries by displaying the _touching_ heart-to-heart between Elena and Katherine, until of course, Nadia materialized before them, snapped Elena's neck and manhandled Katherine away. _That_ brought about a new round of questioning.

"Are you _ever_ going to answer a bloody question?" Klaus snarled, having had enough with witches and their damn riddles. The scene changed again in response, but this time, the Scooby Gang – and Klaus, though he'll deny it – slumped in relief upon seeing Damon had finally caught up and was currently in the cabin with a tightly bound Stefan, facing off against Qetsiyah.

" _Qetsi-whatever_?" Caroline was torn between amusement and astonishment as her eyes pierced a nonchalant Damon. "Do you have a death wish or something?"

Sheila cut in before Damon could counter with a witty remark, "Pay attention! This part is important."

 _Finally_ , Klaus thought, rolling his eyes.

 **Qetsiyah spoke, directing her words to both brothers, "I'm going to link Stefan to Silas. Casting a spell on his doppelgänger will neutralize Silas' mental powers. Once he's weakened, I will force him to take the cure."**

" **Well, that's a great idea, force the cure down his throat," Damon agreed in a biting tone, his eyes raking his brother's form in trepidation. "The cure is** _ **gone**_ **,** _ **done**_ **, it's** _ **ingested**_ **!"**

 **The ancient witch merely arched a brow, "Katherine, you mean? I'm aware of her condition. She was supposed to be with you."**

They didn't pay attention to Stefan's inquiry and Damon's retort. They were all focused on one thing in particular –

"So, Qetsiyah's the one who planted those dreams about Stefan!" Elena gasped in realization.

Sheila waved her hand, forwarded the scene and then froze it the moment Stefan collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. Mahogany orbs took in the various expressions of confusion and she hastened to explain, "Stefan gave Qetsiyah permission to proceed with her spell in order to incapacitate Silas. Which, in turn allowed Nadia to escape his clutches with Katherine-" she held a hand up to halt any further inquiries. "Qetsiyah's spell was meant to fry Silas's brain by burning into Stefan's conscious mind. Now listen. Her next words will play a pivotal part in the future."

" **Century after century, I watched versions of Stefan and Elena find each other," Qetsiyah was telling Damon, each word coated with sadness and resentment. "Like magnets, always the same story – conquering all, falling in love. You didn't think your brother was Silas' first shadow? Destiny has been trying to get the doppelgängers together forever. You don't want to hear it, but the universe is working against you."**

 **Damon scoffed, though he couldn't quite mask the worry from showing on his features, "If you're trying to downplay your reputation as being a psychopath, you might not want to say you're a spokesperson for the universe."**

" **You and I are the same, Damon… the obstacle standing between two fates. Silas had his true love, and Stefan has Elena. We're merely the conflict that makes it interesting."**

The Ten Supernaturals were struck with a maelstrom of emotions; the Originals, more astute than the rest, appeared to be suspicious of the conundrum, entertaining the possibility of foul play – a spell must obviously be involved if what Qetsiyah is saying is to be true. Elena on the other hand was horrified, shaking her head in denial – she will always love Stefan, but she sincerely loves _Damon_. Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy were quiet, rendered speechless, their eyes alternating between the Salvatores and Elena in concern.

But the most surprising feat of all, was when Damon refused Qetsiyah's offer to take Stefan away, allowing him and Elena to ride in the sunset together. Damon was a touch affronted when he found himself the recipient to nine disbelieving stares at his selflessness, most especially Stefan's watering gaze, his baby brother expected him to take the offer. Instead, Future-Damon attacked Qetsiyah, viciously refusing her 'kind' offer.

Stefan smiled weakly at his brother in gratitude and Sheila waved her hand again, changing the scene to show Nadia and Katherine sitting in a room, on the phone with Silas.

"I don't get it," Caroline frowned. "Why did Nadia betray Silas? And why is she keeping Katherine safe?!"

" **As you mentioned earlier," Silas's voice echoed in the room as he was put on loudspeaker, "Katherine is still my priority, and since I lost my psychic abilities, that can only mean one thing. My ex-fiancée is alive again, and she's on her way to Mystic Falls."**

 **After more chitchat, Katherine interrupted, "Enough with the games, Silas. What do you want with me?"**

" **You know, it's funny. The love of my life looked exactly like you, and yet the mere thought of your face makes me want to vomit."**

Bonnie's expression took one of grudging respect, "Well, that's true dedication at least. He loves Amara and only Amara."

Elijah could practically feel Rebekah, Kol and Klaus's knowing gazes burning his back; he was the only one to continuously fall prey to the Petrova charm: Tatia, Katerina and even for a short time, Elena. Silas held on to Amara and was clearly unruffled and unaffected by Elena and Katerina's uncanny resemblance, while he would see Tatia in each one of them, desperately clinging to the past and to the face of his first love.

" **Because the cure still exists, and I still want it," Silas shared his motives. "It's just running through your veins right now. Your blood is the cure, Katherine. Does that clear things up for you?"**

"Oh my _God_!" Caroline stared horrorstruck at every single one of them, the implication of Silas's words setting in.

Rebekah found herself on the receiving end of Klaus's penetrating gaze, "You see, dear sister. If you swallowed that blasted cure, _you_ would've transformed yourself into a walking cure. Always on the run. A vulnerable, defenseless mortal." and while his words hurt and had a mocking lilt to it, Rebekah heard the relief and the fear of what could've been in his voice, and for that sole reason, she didn't volley back with a caustic remark and simply weaved her fingers with his, her entire form trembling at the thought of being in Katherine's current situation.

The scene changed; Future-Stefan woke up in his bedroom, confused forest greens staring at Damon and Elena.

" **Welcome back, brother," Damon's voice bled with relief. Elena smiled, eyes shining with guilt, "Stefan… we missed you."**

 **Stefan looked between them, a deep frown burrowing his forehead, "Uh, I'm sorry… I-I have no idea who you people are."**

"WHAT?!"

"What do you mean you have _no idea who we are_? What does he mean by that?" Damon twisted on his heels, and despite the fury palpable in his tone, his eyes desperately beseeched Sheila for an honest answer. Sighing morosely, Sheila uttered, "Qetsiyah's spell had side effects. She fried his mind. Stefan has amnesia."

Klaus cocked his head to the side, honestly confounded by the mere idea that a vampire could suffer from a mortal ailment, "It _can be_ reversed, can it?"

Everyone gawked at Klaus; while his inquiry leaned toward a thirst for knowledge, they clearly sensed it was meant to disguise his concern over his once-upon-a-time friend, and Stefan's heart ached in a mixture of guilt and denial.

Sheila blinked, a furtive smile gracing her face, "Stefan is the first vampire inflicted by such a quandary. No vampire in history ever succumbed to such a mortal malady. Only time will tell, Niklaus."

Noticing the telltale signal of Sheila changing the scene, the Ten Supernaturals – after the other nine spared Klaus one last astounded glance – found themselves standing in the very recognizable Lockwood mansion, a confused Future-Jeremy warily taking in Matt's twitchy behavior, an archaic-looking blade in hand.

" **So I woke up last night covered in mud with this," Matt showed Jeremy the blade, who took it in with confused orbs. "I have no idea where it came from. I blacked out, and I'm pretty sure that it's** _ **not**_ **the first time."**

 **Confusion gave way to worry. "How many times have you died wearing the Gilbert ring?"**

"All things considered, I believe it is in young Matthew's benefit to cease wearing that ring, lest he suffers Alaric Saltzman's fate," Elijah matter-of-factly announced, prompting Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy to trade apprehensive looks with each other.

"Never mind that for now!" Rebekah snarled, furious that some pesky traveler had taken possession of _her_ quarterback, "Matt's being possessed by the street rat's boyfriend!"

" **No. I don't think it's the Gilbert ring that's messing with me," Matt denied, confidently shaking his head. "No. Like it's got to have something to do with why Silas couldn't mind-control me. He saw something or** _ **someone**_ **or whatever that Czech freak put in my head, but I think it's still there."**

Simultaneously, the current Jeremy and his future-self took note of the camera on the desk and pointed it out, "What's with the camera?"

Klaus pursed his lips together at Matt's explanation, inwardly admitting the mortal was smart to set cameras all over the mansion in order to comprehend the reason behind his lapse in memory. However, when the subject of Bonnie was brought up, Elena and Caroline glared daggers at the sheepish witch, who was deliberately ignoring their wrathful expressions.

Sheila shared the two vampires' sentiments and with a wave of her hand, the Ten Supernaturals found themselves standing once again in the living room of the Salvatore Boarding House, Bonnie's spirit palpably distressed as she bellowed at Jeremy 'not to do this'. "Jeremy decided it was time Bonnie's death came to light," she sternly revealed, shaking her head at Bonnie's spirit in disappointment. "Damon has been teaching Stefan the finer points of vampirism while trying to recover his memory when he received a text from Jeremy, claiming to know Bonnie's location. I, for one, applaud you, Mr. Gilbert."

Abashed, Jeremy rubbed the nape of his neck while avoiding Bonnie's death glare, "Thanks, Mrs. Bennett."

"About damn time," Damon grumbled, to which was met with wholehearted agreement by the others, excluding a disgruntled Bonnie who still believed concealing her death was the right thing to spare her friends pain.

" **I've been lying to everyone for months, and I can't keep lying knowing that everyone's waiting for Bonnie to swoop in and save the day," Jeremy sounded absolutely exhausted. A crease appeared on Damon's forehead, "I don't speak 'crazy-person', Jer. You're gonna have to translate that for me."**

" **Think about it, Damon.** _ **I was dead**_ **. I** _ **wasn't**_ **supposed to come back."**

 **Nonplussed, Damon said, "Yes, exactly. The beauty of Bonnie magic, which is what we need right now." Jeremy's exhaustion promptly morphed to frustration, "You're not hearing me. Magic finds a balance. I'm** _ **not**_ **supposed to be here."**

They all watched as realization slowly sunk in, and Bonnie felt warmth wrap around her like a blanket as she watched Damon's cocky façade crumble and the devastation in his eyes at the insinuation of her death. Something he kept denying.

" **You can't just bring somebody back from the dead. There is** _ **always**_ **a price to pay for it," Jeremy continued, ignoring Damon's pleas for him to stop talking.**

" **Don't say it, Jeremy. Don't you dare."**

"Didn't know you cared so much," Bonnie teased in an attempt to alleviate the morose situation. Damon grumbled a weak 'shut up' in rebuttal.

However, watching Damon _tightly embrace_ Jeremy in an affectionate manner had all but Sheila, Elena and Stefan's jaws drop in pure shock. Shaking her head, Caroline gaped at Damon, "You really aren't the same vampire who stormed into town two years ago, are you?"

"Now that we're done dissecting my personality, can we get back to the matter in hand?" Damon snarked, not liking the fact that his cheeks were slightly tinged a rosy pink. Chuckles reverberated around him and Elena plastered her back flush against his chest as Sheila changed the scene and their surroundings changed.

 **Matt woke up on the couch, wincing in pain. Looking down at his hand, he frowned at the bleeding cut. Getting up, he walked toward the camera, took the computer and plugged it in. Forwarding the video, he stopped when his phone rang, waking him up and when the person spoke on the other hand, Matt's eyes widened upon seeing his eyes in the video turn black.**

Hearing Gregor talking in Czech, the Scooby Gang stared expectantly at the Originals, and Klaus was only too quick to satiate their curiosity. "He said, 'Thank you, Kristof. Travel safely'," Klaus's eyes were intently focused on a horrified Caroline, their eyes locked, entranced, until Matt's voice from within the computer captured their undivided attention.

" **Hello, Matt Donovan. I'm the passenger inside you. I know you have many questions, but all you need to know is that one day my friends will come looking for this blade. Protect it all costs-" he sliced Matt's hand with the knife, showed the cut to the camera and continued, "-or this will be your throat."**

"Son of a bitch!" Jeremy swore, eyes blazing furiously at the scene. Kol shared the little hunter's fury, but over a different matter, "What the _bloody_ _hell_ is a passenger?! And that _bloody_ knife!"

"At ease, Kol," Sheila calmly addressed him. "In time, all your questions shall be answered. I know you take pride in being the most knowledgeable in witchcraft, however, the genesis of the Travelers far outlive even the emergence of you and your siblings."

Kol grinded his teeth, not the least bit assuaged, "Yes. But so did Silas. And I heard of him in the _14_ _th_ _century_!"

"Most of the cults that worshiped Silas were quite vocal in their beliefs. The Travelers however, are a secretive bunch and adopted a nomadic lifestyle. So you wouldn't have heard of them," Sheila calmly countered, surprising the Supernaturals when she graced him with a fond smile before waving her hand again. After explaining Stefan's decision to leave Mystic Falls and his agreement with Caroline to call every hour, Sheila allowed them to observe Elena, Caroline, Damon, Matt and Jeremy mourn Bonnie's death, and the heartwarming funeral made in her name, all of them sparing warm words for her and leaving trinkets on tree stump. Klaus's eyes shone gold for a split-second when Tyler made an appearance and even Caroline couldn't bring herself to smile, infuriated over the fact that he chose revenge over her. After a few tears had been shed, Sheila once again changed the scene, shocking everyone with the sudden change in environment, and the Ten Supernaturals scoped the lab they had never laid eyes on before, until this very moment.

Jesse, the boy Caroline took a small liking to, according to Sheila, much to Klaus's fury – again, was sitting on a gurney as Dr. Maxfield checked his vitals.

"Stefan attacked Jesse at a party," Sheila revealed; Stefan looked away, self-hatred consuming him once again. "Caroline rescued him, fed him her blood and compelled him to forget."

" **What's causing your memory loss didn't come in a red cup," Maxfield informed him, eyes alight with an indecipherable emotion. "It appears you have vampire blood in your system, Jesse, which means you were either injured to the point of needing to be healed, or someone wants to turn you into a vampire. I'm guessing the former, and then I'm guessing you were compelled to forget."**

Caroline clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes widening in horror at Maxfield's correct deduction. Her horror however, surmounted as the scene played out, shocking her to the very core.

" **It's nothing to worry about. The good news about having vampire blood in your system is that's step one to creating a new vampire," Maxfield then pulled out a hypodermic syringe. "** _ **This**_ **is step two."**

 **Dr. Maxfield proceeded to inject Jesse with the contents of the syringe; Jesse's heart monitor beeped, the sound accelerating before suddenly, it flat-lined.**

" _Oh my God_!" Elena gasped, nearly crushing Caroline's hand. "He-he _killed_ him! Wha- _why_?!"

"He requires a vampire," Sheila simply stated, and only Klaus and Elijah noted the dead witch staring intently at a rapidly paling Damon, realization dawning on his features, and succeeding to intensify their curiosity.

Jeremy emphatically whipped around, eyes holding Elena's tearful ones, "Look, Elena. I think you should maybe start looking into different colleges. Whitmore's dangerous."

"I agree with Jer," Caroline meekly uttered, receiving wholehearted nods of agreement from Bonnie, Stefan, a suspiciously mute Damon and surprisingly, Kol and Rebekah. Elena swallowed and roughly wiped off the trail of tear from her face, "Let's first see what happens next before we make any decisions."

"Elena, a well-respected professor _murdered_ a student! That's kinda a disaster of _epic proportions_ waiting to happen! We don't need any more drama in our lives!" Caroline hysterically screeched. Kol cleared his throat, "Surprisingly with Goldilocks here."

Sheila waved her hand; the Ten Supernaturals found themselves – much to Elena and Caroline's dismay – still in Maxfield's creepy lab. They intently observed as Maxfield collected a meager amount of blood in a petri dish before approaching Jesse, who, at that precise moment, jolted awake, heavy breaths emanating from his lips as he made an attempt to reach out for the blood.

 **Maxfield kept the petri dish out of Jesse's reach and pulled out a video recorder before he spoke into it. "Subject 62547. After his initial transition, 62547 has undergone three days without feeding. Subject is weak but lucid." He then donned latex gloves and pried open Jesse's mouth. "Upper left and right cuspid normal after blood stimulus is removed. Pupils are at full dilation." He waved the overhead light at Jesse. "Sensitivity to light – an obvious eleven on a scale from one to ten."**

"What the frigin' hell?!" Caroline shrieked, her face flushed with anger and orbs narrowed dangerously at Maxfield's back. "Subject 62- _whatever_! He has a name. He's not some object!"

Elena, whose back had been flushed against Damon's chest, frowned at the sudden violent flinch that wracked Damon's frame. Turning around, her fury morphed into a mixture of worried concern at the unhealthy shade of white coloring her boyfriend's features, his eyes blown wide with fear and apoplectic rage. "Damon? Damon, what is it? What's wrong?"

Klaus and Elijah's previous curiosity waxed as they scrutinized the irritating Salvatore, their suspicion returning tenfold. Stefan's expression was identical to Elena's, but despite their many inquiries, Damon adamantly kept his mouth firmly shut, his eyes not even for a split-second detaching from Maxfield's frame and his arms that were wrapped around Elena tightened.

" **What the hell is happening to me?" Jesse hysterically inquired as Maxfield adamantly ignored him. "Why am I so hungry? What are you doing to me?"**

 **Instead of responding, Maxfield once again spoke into the recorder, "Subject is confused yet self-aware. Personality seems intact. Hunger remains primary focus. All in all appears to be a perfect candidate." A sinister grin materialized on his face as he turned off the recorder.**

"What the bloody hell?" Rebekah gasped, before mumbling to herself, "Why is it that, all the hot ones are nearly always insane?"

Klaus and Kol glared at her.

Finally, Damon used his words, "None of you are attending Whitmore. Start looking at different colleges." He spoke with an air of finality, his furious orbs daring Elena, Caroline and Bonnie to argue with him. Shocked, and in Caroline and Bonnie's case, rendered speechless, the three girls decided to tackle this certain dilemma later, once Damon recovers from whatever apoplectic state he was currently in.

"Damon, wha-" Damon harshly interjected Stefan's concerned inquiry as he turned to Sheila and snarled, "Next scene, _please_." Sheila surprised the nine Supernaturals by not getting offended at his tone, instead, her visage shining with understanding and compassion as she promptly obliged, waving her hand and changing the scene.

They found themselves once again in the motel room Nadia was keeping Katherine hostage in, and after listening to the hostile conversation that took place between Nadia and Silas over the phone, the Ten Supernaturals closely observed Katherine and Nadia's discussion.

" **Indulge me. What's the whole story," Katherine snapped, crossing her arms and glaring at Nadia.**

" **Silas needs more than just a sip to cure himself," Nadia ominously revealed, her dark eyes boring into Katherine's. "He needs** _ **every last drop**_ **of your blood in your body."**

Rebekah and Elena gasped, identical expressions of horror coloring their features and they shivered, thanking their lucky stars that they never had the opportunity to imbibe the cure.

 **Slowly, comprehension dawned on Katherine's face and she unfolded her arms, staring at Nadia in fear, "But I'm human now. If he did that, then-"**

" **You die," Nadia finished for her. "Now come on. Let's go."**

"Good riddance," Klaus scoffed, a vicious sneer materializing on his devilishly handsome features.

Kol shook his head in awe, "I'm honestly astounded she managed to make it this far. Lady Luck apparently favors the doppelgänger." Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Bonnie and Damon scowled while Rebekah scoffed, "It's nothing to do with luck, but the fact that she's a manipulative bitch!"

"Hear, hear," Elena and Caroline echoed. In fact, everyone but Elijah voiced their agreement, the noble Original's disposition morose and somber at the unanimous loathing directed at Katerina, not that he could blame them. After all, Katerina did many unspeakable things, especially to the inhabitants of Mystic Falls.

The Ten Supernaturals promptly appeared in the Salvatore Boarding House, precisely in the living room, where Future-Damon, Future-Jeremy, and Future-Bonnie were congregated. Curiosity waxed, they observed the current scene with abated breaths and watchful eyes.

" **So, as we know, in a psychotic lapse of judgment, Bonnie brought you back to life and died in the process. May she rest in peace," he flippantly added, toasting his glass to the spot beside Jeremy.**

Bonnie glowered at Damon, "It wasn't a ' _psychotic lapse of judgment_ '!"

"Yes, it was," Damon, Kol and Jeremy retorted in unison. Jeremy simply arched an eyebrow while Damon and Kol glared daggers at each other. Disregarding their staring contest, Jeremy concentrated on an indignant Bonnie, "It was, Bonnie. While I appreciate the sacrifice, I'm not worth it. My life isn't any more important than yours, and it definitely isn't more important than all the lives lost because of Silas."

Kol ripped his gaze from Damon's to shoot the hunter an appraising stare, Sheila sharing the wildest Original's exact sentiments. Elena looked torn and buried herself deeper in Damon's embrace; Bonnie pursed her lips and looked away, unwilling to admit that Jeremy made a decent point – at least in regards to the point he made about Silas walking free.

" **She's actually right over there," Jeremy corrected him, jutting his chin toward Bonnie's spirit, who waved at Damon from a chair across from Jeremy. Damon rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Whatever.** _ **Look**_ **, the whole point is, I just happen to know a supernatural being who just happens to** _ **want to**_ **die, and in the spirit of nature needing balance and life for a life and all that stuff, I just think it would be a huge waste of a perfectly good death."**

 **Jeremy glanced warily at the vampire, "What are you talking about?"**

"Yes. What _are_ you talking about?" Caroline agreed, staring at Damon in equal amount of suspicion and confusion.

" **Something Elena doesn't need to know about until it works," Damon retorted.**

Fuming, Elena whipped around in Damon's embrace and smacked him across the chest, _hard_. Rebekah smirked at Damon's predicament, liking the feisty side the doppelgänger was portraying.

"Come on, Elena. This is in the future. It _hasn't_ happened yet," Damon weakly informed her, still rubbing his sore chest. Through gritted teeth, Elena snarled, "And it _won't_. No more keeping things from me!"

" **Wait. You want to work with Silas?" Jeremy gasped.**

"WHAT?!" the Ten Supernaturals – even Damon – yelled, though none louder than Stefan and Kol, both of whom looked like they wanted nothing more than to rip Damon apart piece by piece. Damon looked disgusted with himself, " _Why_! Why would I do that?!"

Sheila simply sighed, disregarding the ten pairs of curious and demanding eyes that were boring into her frame.

 **Damon clapped his hands together once and started explaining, "From the beginning, Silas' whole bad-guy plan was to kill himself, pass on to wherever he was gonna pass on to, and reunite with his dead girlfriend, Amara. I want to use his death to bring Bonnie back to life."**

Gasps reverberated around the room, nine pairs of eyes that had been fixated on Sheila, now focusing on a bemused Damon – Bonnie's suspiciously wet, and Caroline's and Elena's both glimmering with hope.

"Is it-, is it possible?" Elena breathed out, not daring to hope. Bonnie blinked at Damon in confusion, slightly touched that he actually cared about her, enough to make a deal with the devil – _literally_.

Kol however, was not pleased. "Have you learned _absolutely nothing_ from your previous mistakes?! Bonnie resurrected her precious little Gilbert and the consequences were catastrophic. And you're willing to go risk round two! Are you daft!?" he hissed, his sclerae reddening slightly.

"Jury's still out on that one," Damon lightly quipped, prompting a ferocious growl out of Kol.

" **To die, he has to be mortal. If he's mortal, then he's a witch, and if he dies as a witch then he's stuck on the Other Side forever," Damon concluded. Jeremy looked uncertain, an eyebrow arched, "He already tried to bring down the veil to the Other Side. He's failed."**

 **Bonnie's spirit piped up, "Maybe he has a plan B. Maybe he wants to do more than just drop the veil and let all the ghosts out."**

"You know I can't hear you, right?" Damon rolled his eyes at Bonnie, who responded with an eye roll of her own.

 **Annoyed, Damon's gaze flickered between Jeremy and where Bonnie's spirit stood before huffing out, "She knows I can't hear her, right?"**

Despite the grim situation, everyone excluding Damon and Sheila burst into laughter.

"Proof that Damon would never change," Caroline commented between chuckles. Damon scoffed at her, "You say that like it's a bad thing… don't answer that." Caroline smirked and as her gaze traveled to the connect with the illusions, her eyes collided with the entrancing blue-green ones of Klaus, who was sporting an intense expression, an expression that filled her with warmth and evoked a swarm of butterflies to flutter in her belly. Her cheeks flushed red and she quickly averted his gaze and attempted to concentrate on the scene.

Klaus smirked at the effect he had on Caroline and hope blossomed, believing that maybe he stood a chance in gaining Caroline's affections after all.

" **She thinks Silas wants to destroy the Other Side completely," Jeremy disclosed.**

" **Powerful spells are bound by something even more powerful—the moon, a comet a doppelgänger. The Other Side was made 2,000 years ago, and it still exists. That means she must have bound it to something that could exist just as long," Bonnie revealed.**

Klaus, Elijah and Kol traded contemplating looks, pondering over the mysterious entity or perchance, an event Qetsiyah used to preserve the Other Side from disintegrating. However, before they could exchange ideas, the scene alternated to Mystic Grill, where Damon and Silas sat at the bar and the Original brothers' moment of contemplation morphed into disbelief, that certain emotion aimed at a horrified Damon.

" **A mystical anchor," Silas was saying. "That's what binds her spell to the Other Side. I want to destroy it. Qetsiyah, or Tessa, or whatever she's calling herself these days, she wants to protect it. So, she's the only person that knows where the anchor is hidden, but fortunately, she will be at the Whitmore Historical Ball this evening."**

" _Seriously_!" Caroline suddenly shrieked, her expression one of annoyed resignation. "Why is it, that every time there is a dance or an event, outside factors just have to come and ruin it!"…Katherine, Klaus, Esther, and an Elena with her switch flipped at the top of her head.

Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan and Damon grimaced at the veracity of her words.

" **Really?" Damon's gaze narrowed on Silas. "I thought you said you lost all of your psychic powers."**

 **Silas smirked, looking annoyingly smug with himself, "Oh, I did, but I still have my incredible powers of observation, and I observed her buying a Cleopatra costume today."**

Kol snorted, and while Caroline gushed over Qetsiyah's appropriate wardrobe choice, Rebekah scoffed, "He's been entombed for 2,000 years, how the bloody hell does he know who Cleopatra even is?"

Sheila glanced at the two blondes, amused. Damon on the other hand, gaped at them in disbelief, "You two need to sort out your priorities." Rebekah and Caroline glowered at him in response.

 **The scene alternated to the Boarding House; "Back to my original question. Let's say Silas destroys the Other Side, cures himself, becomes a witch. Is it supernaturally possible that he can do a spell that swaps her life for his life once he,** _ **pfft**_ **, kills himself?" Damon inquired.**

" **Supernaturally, yeah, it's possible, but this is the same Silas who murdered my father. He's ruthless, and whatever spell he could do, there'll be some consequences. There always is. So no. My answer, is definitely not," Bonnie concluded.**

" **What'd she say? Tell me?" Damon impatiently probed Jeremy. He paused for a minute, looked at Bonnie and said, "She's in!"**

Bonnie's " _What?!_ " coincided with her ghost-self's exclamation, both of them glaring daggers at both sets of Jeremys.

"Don't look at me like that, Bonnie. What did you expect?" Jeremy snapped. Elena and Caroline smartly kept quiet. Bonnie whirled around to face Sheila, hoping to gain her support, "Grams! Don't you have anything you might want to add?"

Gazing serenely at her granddaughter, Sheila replied with a simple, "No." rendering Bonnie speechless and eliciting a chuckle out of Jeremy.

 **The scene alternated once again to Mystic Grill; "So we have a deal?"**

 **Silas stared at Damon for a moment before he scoffed, "Well, we have half a deal. I'm resurrecting some witch with my death, but we have yet to discuss how you're helping** _ **me**_ **."**

"Consequences," Kol said in a singsong voice.

Damon snarled, " _Shut up_!"

" **Well, you've yet to tell me what you want."**

 **Silas smirked sinisterly and causally said, "Oh, it's fairly simple, actually. I want you to kill your brother."**

"Bastard," Klaus hissed while the other nine gaped at Silas, horrified, or in Kol's case, wholly unsurprised and he snorted humorlessly. "Well, what did you expect? This is bloody Silas. Like Bonnie mentioned before, he's ruthless. You won't be getting _any_ help from him. And I'll let you in on a little secret," he sarcastically uttered, "You kill Stefan, which we all know you won't do, Silas _will_ backstab you."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. We didn't know that," Damon sarcastically spat in retort, bristling in anger.

They found themselves in a restaurant, standing before a table that was occupied by Nadia and Katherine, the latter of whom was greedily devouring a plate of pancakes. Before the illusion could activate, Sheila waved her hand, forwarding the scene. It picked off right as Nadia promised to let Katherine go free, but only if she indulged her with some answers.

" **In 1864, there was a vampire round up in Mystic Falls," Nadia prefaced, staring intently at Katherine who merely shrugged and nonchalantly drawled, "Was there? I'm bad with dates."**

Damon and Stefan clenched their jaws, their knuckles whitening, while the others either grimaced, or in the Originals' case – barring Elijah – rolled their eyes at the typical Katerina behavior.

" **Word on the street is that you sold out many vampires, including your best friend Pearl and her daughter Annabelle," Nadia shouldered on.**

Jeremy reflexively flinched at the reminder of Anna and adamantly averted Bonnie's gaze, his expression one of stark guilt and grief.

 **Katherine rolled her eyes. "I was running from Klaus. I needed to jet solo. I threw a couple of vampire names on the hit list. Sue me." She then drawled in a blasé tone, "I also impersonated a teenager to get my ex-boyfriends to make out with me, staged a fake fight to trigger my lover's werewolf curse,** _ **ooh**_ **, and I chopped off this douchey guy's fingers with a butcher knife once. That was cool." She smirked toward the end, looking entirely too pleased with herself.**

" _Bitch_ ", " _whore_ " and " _skank_ " were among the many expletives spewed out by the Ten Supernaturals.

Elena bristled at Katherine's callous reference to John; yes, she may have had a lot of problems with him, and yes, more than once she herself admitted her was a first-class jackass, but… he was her birth father, he sacrificed his life so that she could get a chance to live, and that? That deserved recognition and respect and most of all, a daughter's love. "First thing on my to-do list when we get back, I'm killing the black-hearted bitch," Elena snarled through gritted teeth.

"I'm definitely in," Caroline piped up as Stefan, Jeremy and Bonnie voiced their immediate agreement. Damon scoffed, his trademark smirk covering his face, "Like you need to ask."

A wolfish grin materialized on Klaus's face. "I'm always up for doppelgänger hunting. Well… one in particular," he amended in afterthought. Rebekah and Kol exchanged conspiratorial smiles that screamed evil and Elijah remained suspiciously silent. Sheila rolled her eyes; _at least their mutual hatred for Katherine would bring them together… but it wasn't enough._

 **Nadia leaned closer and looked squarely at Katherine, her expression not betraying anything. "What about ripping a mother away from her daughter, having her killed for your own benefit?"**

All but Elijah and Sheila snorted, none of them having any doubts that Katherine would stoop that low.

 **At Katherine's confused inquiry, Nadia elucidated, "Now a little about me. I had myself turned into a vampire to hunt you, to even the playing field, to track your every move for however long it took me until I found you, and I did this because** _ **you**_ **killed my mother. It happened in Paris, 1645."**

 **Fear flashed in Katherine's dark orbs for a split-second before she shrugged it off and flippantly said, "I go to Paris for shoes. The shoes, I remember. Everything else requires a few more details."**

" **Her name was Lily Atoma. You were on the run from Klaus. She took you in, but when his minions showed up, you pointed at my mom, and you said, "That is Katerina Petrova. She is the one you want." So they took her away," Nadia pressed on, unamused.**

"Impossible. None of them would _ever_ mistake anyone else for Katerina," Klaus disproved.

The Ten Supernaturals then watched as Katherine realized that Nadia never planned on letting her go and upon receiving an affirmative, followed her out of the restaurant only to grab a wooden cane that hung on a booth and impale it into Nadia's stomach, breaking the cane in half and running away.

"A defenseless human and she still managed to best a vampire," Klaus sneered in disgust, his eyes glowing gold for a brief moment. Sheila, while there was no love lost between her and Katherine, couldn't help but cast a furtive smile at the Ten Supernaturals, "You can say it is a sort of… innate ability passed on from Petrova doppelgänger to Petrova doppelgänger."

Elena grimaced and nodded, having lost count of the amount of times she ended up prevailing over all the odds stacked up against her, as well as the powerful adversaries in pursuit of her.

The scene changed, and the Ten Supernaturals appeared in the midst of the Whitmore Historical Ball; Klaus snarled ferociously at the sight of Caroline and Tyler, walking into the Ball, hand in hand, dressed to the nines and obviously reconciled. He clenched his fists and ignored Caroline's presence, Caroline who was gaping at her future-self in shock. She would never admit it out loud, especially so soon, but she was inwardly disappointed in herself for welcoming Tyler back with open arms and a small voice whispered in her head that she preferred to have been escorted by a different hybrid, an Original one. While Klaus and Caroline were absorbed in their private bubble, the others perused their surroundings, noticing that Stefan was in attendance dressed as James Dean and Elena as Lady Anne Boleyn.

Sheila cleared her throat, prompting the attention to be fixated on her, "I shall show you a few incidents. Pay _close_ attention." She waved her hand and they found themselves standing before Elena and a handsome man who looked to be in his early twenties, with golden blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes; he had an athletic build and a broody expression.

Rebekah gasped, her heart, for some inexplicable reason, going out to him, "He looks like the very definition of a tortured soul."

"Don't tell me. You fancy him? Is it because he's blonde with blue eyes-" Kol's sarcastic attack on Rebekah was harshly interjected by a solemn Sheila, who, after piercing the wildest Original with a no-nonsense glare, smiled softly at the female Original, "That's because he is." and here, she made sure to pierce Damon with a pointed glare, confusing the rash Salvatore with the sudden hostility.

" **Did you kill Megan?" Elena had grabbed the blonde by the arm, compelling him. Affronted, the man snapped, "Of course not."**

 **Elena frowned, taken aback by his vehement response, "Then why are you acting so shady?"**

" **Because everyone around me dies," he eventually revealed, his tone laced with misery and self-hatred. "It's like a curse. My friends, my family—one by one, I've lost every single person in my life. So, if you had any idea what survivor's guilt felt like, you'd leave me alone."**

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline wore matching expressions of horror and pity, almost identical to Rebekah's. Damon felt uncomfortable at being the recipient to Sheila Bennett's glare – he didn't even know the reason behind the sudden animosity and he stubbornly averted her scary gaze. However, the moment he fixated his attention on the illusion of his girlfriend and the 'tortured-soul', comprehension dawned on him once he stated his name: Aaron

"Oh," Damon gulped, a mixture of indignation and indecision on his face. Klaus arched an eyebrow, not having missed the silent exchange between Damon and their guide, his curiosity waxing as the scenes progressed; it became apparent to the Original Hybrid that Damon happened to be _involved_ somehow with the future events, and he couldn't wait to discover how.

Sheila waved her hand; the Ten Supernaturals gaped at the scene they were spontaneously brought into. A dead Stefan was sprawled on the floor, and Damon and Silas stood over him, the latter donning Stefan's James Dean leather jacket.

Stefan glowered at his brother, " _Why_ did you kill me?"

Insulted, Damon bit back, "Why do you automatically assume that _I_ was the one that killed you?"

Sheila briskly intervened, "Actually Damon, you _did_ kill him. Precisely, you snapped his neck."

The nine Supernaturals stared pointedly at Damon, who looked like he just swallowed a lemon, his orbs blazing with guilt and frustration and he whirled around to confront Sheila, "Okay! _Why did I kill my brother_?" In response, Sheila flicked her wrist, allowing the scene to commence.

" **So you want to explain to me why I just killed my brother?" Damon inquired in a would-be casual tone. Silas fixed the lapels of the jacket and said, "Well, Tessa's spell mentally linked us. I lost my psychic abilities. Stefan lost his memories."**

" **And this severed the link?"**

 **Silas's eyes shone with amusement, "Yes, Damon. I can read your mind again. No, I'm not lying, and maybe you enjoyed breaking your brother's neck just a little bit too much."**

 **Damon grimaced, "Sold."**

Stefan's glare never detached from Damon's face, the latter of whom raised his hands in a surrender motion and offered his little brother a weak smile, "Hey, come on, no hard feelings. I'm sure you'd love to snap my neck for all the things I've done to you in the past."

When Stefan didn't avert his glare, Damon sighed, "Okay, how about this? After we're done here, I'll give you a free pass to snap my neck? Make us even?" Stefan scoffed and looked away, the other Supernaturals torn between amusement and annoyance.

"Do not place all your anger on Damon, Stefan. He had good intentions," Sheila's defense shocked everyone to the core, but the elder Bennett merely continued, waving her hand as she spoke, portraying Silas and Qetsiyah sitting by the bar, though the volume appeared to be on mute. "Silas's purpose was to get close to Qetsiyah, giving him the opportunity to sift through her mind and pinpoint the anchor's location, but in order to succeed, Stefan needed to stay dead." Stefan huffed and nodded at Damon's direction, which was silently translated as a 'you're forgiven'. "The attempt was a success. He managed to compel Qetsiyah into sharing the anchor's whereabouts. Unfortunately, Qetsiyah, like Silas, is searching for the anchor." Upon being directed with ten confused stares, Sheila elaborated, "After the Travelers killed Qetsiyah, they hid the anchor and it has been constantly moving around with them during their travels for the past two millennium. She made an appearance to the ball because her talisman is on display and she needs it to cast a powerful locator spell to find the anchor."

"These Travelers are going to be a problem, aren't they?" Kol inquired in distaste, still irritated at the fact that he had no bloody clue about the Travelers and their origins.

Sheila's grim expression was answer enough, but before she could be bombarded with more questions, she waved her hand, landing them in an alley with Nadia and Katherine. Nadia's face was contorted in pain as Katherine demanded answers and shoved the cane deeper in her chest – apparently, Nadia sold Katherine a fake story, which the doppelgänger didn't buy as, in her words, by 1645 she'd been running from Klaus for a century and a half and there was no way any of his minions would have mistaken anyone for her.

Klaus nodded, "Exactly."

" **It's not a game, Katherine," Nadia retorted. "You** _ **did**_ **kill my mother, but it wasn't in Paris. It was in a little cottage in England, and it wasn't 1645-" she grunted in pain as Katherine twisted the cane. "It was April 6, 1492, and she was all alone, exiled by her family two years earlier. You stuck her head in a noose, pushed her off the chair, and snapped her neck."**

"Oh my God!" Rebekah gasped, her exclamation barely heard over Klaus and Elijah's sharp intakes of breath. Caroline stared between the three Originals, " _What_? What is it?"

 **Katherine let go of the cane as though it burned her hand, "Who are you?"**

" **My name…is Nadia Petrova. And… you** _ **are**_ **my mother."**

"WHAT?!" Caroline, Elena and Damon shouted in palpable disbelief. Klaus shook his head, his lips pursed, "Well… isn't this a _delightful_ plot twist."

Elijah's gaze raked Nadia's form. "Of course. She bores an uncanny resemblance to Katerina. Why didn't I realize before," he murmured to himself. Stefan glanced unsurely at Sheila, "Is Nadia really her daughter?"

Sheila nodded, "Yes. Nadia Petrova remained human long enough to bear a child, which is how the Petrova line flourished, long enough to create another doppelgänger… and then, Nadia dedicated her entire life to search for her mother." She then waved her hand, returning the Ten Supernaturals to the Whitmore Historical Ball, displaying Elena and Maxfield dancing together. "Elena is attempting to gather information about the vampire that murdered Megan."

Damon and Jeremy glanced warily at Elena, worried about her wellbeing.

" **Want to know my theory?" Maxfield smiled at Elena, and upon receiving an affirmative, clarified, "I think a vampire hunted her down, ripped her throat out, and threw her off that roof."**

 **Elena cocked her head, "What do you know about vampires?"**

 **Maxfield shrugged and leaned in, "Doesn't matter what I know, Elena, because we're never gonna see each other again." He then spoke his next words directly in her ear, "Because there are people at this school watching you and your friends and asking questions you don't want them to ask." He leaned back and created a respectable distance between them, "So, pack your things, drop out, and move back to Mystic Falls."**

"Okay, that's it!" Caroline shrieked, raising her hands overhead. Her next words were borderline hysterical, "We have enough drama and enemies in our lives, we don't need to add more to the list. The moment we're done here and back at Mystic Falls, I'm retracting my application to Whitmore."

Elena grudgingly nodded while Bonnie voiced her agreement, "I'm with Care. I'd prefer to keep a large distance between us and Dr. Hyde!" Damon, Klaus and Jeremy sighed in relief.

Sheila flicked her wrist and the Ten Supernaturals bore witness to another argument taking place with Caroline and Tyler regarding college life and Klaus, culminating to;

" **You came here to say goodbye," Caroline said in a small voice, realization dawning on her as she stared at Tyler's stubborn expression. Tyler, furious, snarled with conviction, "I** _ **need**_ **to go after him. I** _ **need**_ **to find a way to destroy his life like he destroyed mine."**

 **Caroline shook her head, disappointed and apoplectic, though the hurt in her voice was heard loud and clear, "You know what, Tyler? For someone who hates Klaus, you certainly sound** _ **a lot**_ **like him." and she walked away.**

Klaus's eyes glowed gold in Caroline's direction, the blonde trying to make herself look small in between Elena and Bonnie's comforting embrace. The Hybrid then glared at Sheila, his expression expectant. Sighing to herself, Sheila gravely said, "Yes. Tyler will prove to be problematic in the future. He poses a threat, one that you-" and here, she stared between the shocked Scooby Gang, "would do well to remedy before he embarks on his mission for vengeance."

"If he proves to be a threat I shall immediately dispose of him," Elijah vowed, his dark orbs blazing in the direction of the Scooby Gang.

Furious, Klaus – his eyes remaining a shade of molten gold – observed the following events; the amnesiac Stefan outsmarting Damon and then promptly revealing Silas's plot to Qetsiyah before punching Silas in the face and procuring his daylight ring; Qetsiyah turning Silas stone once again; a confusing yet slightly heartwarming interaction between the bloody insane Dr. Maxfield and Aaron, revealing Maxfield's identity as the boy's legal guardian; culminating in Katerina responding to Damon's text message and entering the Boarding House where Damon and Elena stood over Silas's desiccated corpse.

"Good riddance," Klaus hissed, watching with malicious glee as Damon force-fed Katerina to Silas, draining her of the Cure. Elijah glared at Damon and Elena, though he smartly kept his mouth shut, knowing that in this case, he was outnumbered as he happened to be the only individual with a smidge of concern in regards to Katerina.

 **The telltale sound of a heart beating echoed in the room; Elena's eyes widened on Katherine's slumped and supposedly dead form, "You've got to be kidding me!"**

 **Damon rolled his eyes and quipped, "Take a licking, keeps on ticking."**

 **Katherine's eyes snapped open and she let out a sharp gasp. She looked at Damon and Elena before groaning, "Am I in hell?"**

"What the bloody hell! Is that bloody wench incapable of staying dead?" Rebekah snarled. Elena nodded vigorously, jabbing a thumb at her direction, "I'm with her. She's supposed to be dead! Six-feet-under _dead_!"

Damon shook his head in disgust, "She takes the word survivor to a completely different level."

The Ten Supernaturals' frustration however, quickly morphed into confusion when they observed a huge grey streak appear in her hair, and when they directed their inquisitive eyes toward their guide, she offered no explanation and simply waved her hand, showing Future-Damon and Future-Elena attempting to enjoy a quiet morning in the Boarding House before Silas intervened.

"What are you, buddies now?" Kol scoffed acerbically.

Damon glowered at him and couldn't help but bitingly retort, "Oh well, you know us… sometimes we have no choice but to work with those we hate." He glared pointedly at Klaus, who simply rolled his eyes in response, unaffected by Damon's unsubtle attack on his person.

" **Good morning, frenemies!" using magic, a now mortal Silas pulled back the curtains. Elena sat up in Damon's arms and stared at the ex-immortal in disbelief. "Ah. You know, I'm only a few hours into my old life as a witch, but somehow, the sun feels warmer. Probably because I'm not cursed with having to outlive it anymore." He then opened the window and allowed the sunlight to hit his face.**

 **Damon rolled his eyes and glared at Silas, "What's with the home invasion, Silas?"**

" **Well Damon, after two thousand years of a miserable existence, I finally get to die."**

Before discussion between the Ten Supernaturals could break out, Sheila waved her hand, and as she forwarded the conversation taking place between the trio, said, "Listen closely to Silas's plan." The disdain and disapproval was heavy in her tone.

" **I just want to destroy the Other Side so I don't get stuck in that pit of a purgatory when I finally** _ **do**_ **kill myself. Before I do that, I'll bring Bonnie back. And being the amazing and incredible and all-powerful witch I am, I can totally do both things. I just have to find the anchor first and destroy it."**

Apoplectic, Sheila attempted to spit out her words in a voice of forced calm, "Destroying the anchor will cause the Other Side to disintegrate, _meaning_ all the spirits, _your ancestors_ -" here she glared at an ashamed Bonnie who ducked her head and burned a hole into the ground, "and the ancestors of every single fellow witch in the universe. Every single deceased supernatural being: Alaric, Mason, Lexi, Rose and many others. _Kol_ ," she stared pointedly at each person, ending with the Originals, all of whom paled at their guide's insinuation, "they will all cease to exist. I know not of what shall happen to them with the Other Side gone. This is the ripple effect evoked by Kol's death; this is the consequence of your alliance with Silas. While I, too, wish for Bonnie to have a chance at a full life, _not_ at the expense of billions. _Selfishness_ ," she spat out, her blazing orbs pinning every member of the Scooby Gang before returning to the illusions.

The Ten Supernaturals found themselves in front of a warehouse; wary of Sheila Bennett after her furious rant, they uncomfortably glanced at her. Klaus huffed, rolling his eyes at the cowardice and snapped, "Where are we?"

"New Jersey," Sheila briskly offered. "That's where the anchor is. Silas trapped Qetsiyah and Stefan in that quaint little cabin, and therefore, they are unable to leave until sundown, giving Silas ample time to find and destroy the anchor."

Kol glowered at Damon and Jeremy as both their future-selves had accompanied Silas in their selfish mission to bring Bonnie Bennett back from the dead.

"Before I forget," Sheila paused the scene and, her expression still furious, turned to stare between the Ten Supernaturals. "Caroline and Katherine formed a… sort of alliance with each other-" everyone but Elijah glared incredulously at an equally stumped Caroline. "In exchange for housing her, Katherine offered to provide aid with Dr. Maxfield. Katherine, imitating Elena, attended the Whitmore Council meeting, and as she is now human, successfully disproved their previous allegation regarding Elena's status as a vampire." Impressed and disbelieving looks were exchanged, never having expected Katherine Pierce to stick to her promise and actually prove to be helpful. "Concurrently, Caroline drained Dr. Maxfield of vervain and compelled him to forget that Elena and Caroline were vampires."

"Huh. Well done Barbie," Damon, for once, genuinely complimenting the blonde.

 **Damon, his eyes wide with realization, breathed out to Jeremy, "Tessa may be insane, but she's a bona fide genius. Two thousand years old, immortal, indestructible. The anchor isn't a thing. It's a person."**

"Oh, bullocks," Klaus hissed, he too realizing the direction of Damon's thoughts. Kol's eyes widened simultaneously and he burst into a fit of laughter, "Ingenious!"

Irritated, Jeremy snapped, "Would anyone care to share with the class?" Nobody offered a response.

 **The scene alternated to Silas who was opening a crate, revealing the anchor.**

"Oh my _God_!" Caroline, Elena and Bonnie whispered.

"Son of a bitch!" Damon gasped. Exasperated, Rebekah smacked a hand to her forehead, " _Another one_!"

" **Amara," Silas whispered, staring down at the sleeping brown-haired beauty that was currently a stone statue, standing upright. "You're still alive."**

"So… Qetsiyah never killed Amara. As an immortal and indestructible being, she used her as an anchor," Bonnie was torn between marveling at her ancestor's crude ingenuity and horror at being related to such a twisted and vindictive individual.

 **He promptly dragged a dead Traveler over to Amara, cut his wrist and fed her blood. In the process of un-calcifying, Amara grabbed the hand and greedily sucked on his blood.**

The shock didn't end there; the Ten Supernaturals bore witness to Amara's bout of insanity as she began yelling at thin air to leave her alone. But, after discovering Silas had imbibed the cure, Amara surprised them all by sneakily grabbing a shard of glass and, after professing her love to him, stabbed his neck, feeding on the cure.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy but… I feel bad for the guy," Caroline sighed, her gaze burning a hole into Silas, who was unconscious and bleeding out. "I mean, that whack-job had a diabolical plan that kept him going for two thousand years, a plan with only one purpose: reunite with his one true love. And then his one true love _literally_ stabs him after he finally finds her. It's like a dark and twisted version of Romeo and Juliet."

Silence met her declaration, grudgingly admitting that Caroline made a decent point, yet mostly unwilling to sympathize with the psychotic, mass-murderer.

Sheila waved her hand, appearing alongside the Ten Supernaturals in the Boarding House. Future-Damon, Future-Elena, and Future-Jeremy were congregated together and Bonnie's spirit could be seen hanging around in the background.

" **Well, Silas is M.I.A and out and about, which is pretty bad. And Amara's been cured, which is even worse because now she's easy to kill, so the fate of the Other Side, where Bonnie currently resides, rests on a living, breathing human that we now need to protect," Damon wearily listed.**

Klaus grimaced, "Yes. That's very disturbing, and also, quite selfish of you. I know how _difficult_ it is for you bunch of spoiled brats to acknowledge, but Bonnie Bennett is not the only one residing in the Other Side. Millions and billions of witches, vampires and werewolves are over there, including _my_ brothers! So, in the future, please, try and get out of your self-centered little bubble, long enough to realize that your selfish actions do indeed have consequences and that billions of lives are at stake! Billons of lives that you are all willing to sacrifice for one bloody soul that doesn't even have respect for her own bloody life with the amount of BLOODY TIMES SHE KEEPS SACRIFICING HERSELF FOR HER WORTHLESS, UNDESEREVING FRIENDS!" he roared, fangs subconsciously elongating and eyes glowing a ferocious gold.

After a long and incredibly stifling silence, Jeremy heatedly retorted, "That's rich, coming from you! I don't even want to imagine the number of people you killed-"

"Oi!" Kol intervened, coming to his brother's defense. "You forget that we're over a thousand years old. Let your precious Salvatores live that long and start the body count. Your selfish sister went on a murder spree when she switched off her humanity and currently, you're all planning on wiping out billions and destroying a dimension meant for supernatural beings to reside in once they die, all for the life of one, a witch who continuously sacrifices her life for the likes of you and that doppelgänger. So sorry mate, but you have no bloody inkling of what you're talking about."

Before a full-scale argument could ensue between the Originals and the Scooby Gang, Sheila loudly proclaimed, "Niklaus is correct." effectively silencing the Ten Supernaturals and prompting Bonnie's eyes to widen in betrayal. "No one life is worth more than billions. While the Mikaelsons are not the perfect example of a saint, they comprehend the importance of maintaining the Other Side. In the first place, you should _never_ have went looking for the cure, freed Silas and then aid him in his suicidal desire to reunite with his lost love. My only hope, is that you learn from your mistakes and not repeat your _selfish_ actions in the new future we bequeath you with."

And with those guilt and shame inducing words, Sheila waved her hand, allowing them to witness as Qetsiyah healed Stefan of his memory loss, quickly followed by an alarming scene of Amara, who was currently locked in a cellar at the Boarding House and was biting on her wrist in an attempt to bleed herself out.

 **Damon yanked open the door and stopped Amara, who desperately screamed, "** _ **Ahhh**_ **! No!** _ **No**_ **! Let me die. I want to die!"**

"What the…" Rebekah trailed off, frowning in consternation, unable to comprehend why the originator of the Petrova doppelgängers desired death.

Sheila waved her hand and the Ten Supernaturals found themselves staring in shock as they appeared in Maxfield's lab, however this time, Maxfield was in the company of Katherine. Before the litany of questions could permeate the air in regards to the unlikely alliance, Sheila swiftly elaborated, "Katherine went to Dr. Maxfield for a checkup after her tooth fell out. And before you inquire about the verdict-" she promptly added, causing Damon, Caroline, Kol and Rebekah to immediately close their mouths, "Maxfield shall reveal it."

" **You're aging," Maxfield simply disclosed. Katherine blinked at him and voiced her confusion. "You said you were turned into a vampire five hundred years ago, give or take, and now that you're human, let's just say time is catching up with you."**

Once again, Rebekah and Elena exchanged looks of pure horror, knowing that they could've easily been in Katherine's current predicament.

" **Okay. Okay. Well, how do we stop it?"**

 **Maxfield shook his head, a sympathetic frown gracing his features, "We don't. It's just life running its course quicker than normal." When Katherine inquired for an estimate, he obliged, "If it continues at this rate, you have a few months. I'm sorry."**

"Why do I have a feeling that the manipulative bitch'll find a way to survive?" Damon sarcastically asked the room in general, not really expecting any form of response. Elena however, offered one, snarkily spitting out, "Because it's Katherine."

The Ten Supernaturals observed the phone call between Future-Damon and Silas, where Silas claimed the best case scenario was for Amara to die and be put out of her misery, and then proceeded to back out of their deal to resurrect Bonnie. Soon after, they bore witness to an interesting three-way conversation between Amara, Future-Jeremy and Future-Bonnie; Amara recalled Jeremy had died before, confidently stating she never forgot a face.

Comically, Jeremy's eyes lit up, "Oh my God. I know what my future-self is going to do!" And before anybody could probe Jeremy for an explanation, Sheila waved her hand, the Ten Supernaturals appearing in the living room of the Boarding House.

" **Amara could see Bonnie, and Bonnie could touch her. They made physical contact. It's like Amara's got a foot on each side or something," Jeremy excitedly explained to Elena and Damon. Recognition dawned on Damon and he made a small noise of surprise, "Then she's not** _ **crazy**_ **crazy, she's just talking to dead supernatural beings roaming around in our basement."**

Damon shook his head, "Wow. Now _I_ \- well, future me, sounds crazy."

" **The point is if Silas isn't gonna help us, what if Bonnie could be the same thing? What if she existed on both sides at once? What if** _ **she**_ **became the anchor?" Jeremy rushed out in one breath.**

Kol gaped at the hunter, "I don't know if I should be in awe or call you insane."

Bonnie however, looked thrilled at the prospect of returning to the physical plane. Only the Originals, Stefan and Damon noted the pained look that made an appearance on Sheila's face and the sympathetic frown she directed at Bonnie's back, and suddenly, a foreboding feeling vibrated in them.

Distracting herself from the images of the future pain her beloved granddaughter would be going through, Sheila began skating through scenes; Damon making a deal with Qetsiyah for an anchor swap; Elena informing Stefan, who was hell-bent on revenge against Silas, that it was bad luck to kill his doppelgänger; Caroline interrupting a mother-daughter confrontation to whisk Katherine away to the Boarding House as her doppelgänger blood was a requirement for the anchor swap spell; Qetsiyah taunting Amara at the Boarding House–

"I'm sorry, but Qetsiyah's a bitch and a bully and frankly, I hate the fact that I'm related to her," Bonnie ground out as she observed Amara apologize to Qetsiyah for falling in love with Silas. "You can't help who you fall in love with! If anyone's to blame here, it's _Silas_ for leading Qetsiyah on!"

Caroline and Klaus's eyes collided, but at that moment, the ground shook with a mini earthquake and Rebekah shrieked, as she grasped onto Elijah and Kol for balance, " _What's happening_?!"

Grimacing, Sheila intensely focused on Bonnie, "Qetsiyah. I'm assuming she overheard your, _ah_ , remark about her." Bonnie rolled her eyes at her ancestor's histrionics – _how else did she expect her to feel over the fact that she tortured a woman for 2,000 years out of spite and jealousy?_

" _Riiight_ , ixnay on the Qetsiyah bashing. Got it," Damon quipped, electric blue eyes nervously scoping their surroundings.

 **Amara, Katherine and Elena stood in front of Qetsiyah as she collected their blood for the spell.**

"Woah! Head rush. Three doppelgängers in one place? That's gonna take time getting used to," Caroline remarked, blinking repeatedly at the scene. Elena nodded, her eyes wide, "Tell me about it."

"Well, there is a fourth one, but she's in the Other Side," Sheila informed them, referring to Tatia.

Klaus and Kol laughed as they overheard Rebekah murmur to herself, "It's like my worst nightmare come to life."

They silently observed in awe as Qetsiyah started the spell, followed by Silas's interruption, and then Stefan storming in and kidnapping Amara in an effort to lure Silas out. The scene changed, showing Amara tied to a tree – Silas promptly undid the knots and the two declared their love for each other which elicited tears out of Rebekah, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie, for despite how much they loathed Silas, it was admittedly a touching and heartbreaking reunion _and_ farewell.

" **Silas, please. I'm ready," Amara pleaded with him to kill her, but just as he attempted to slit Amara's throat, Stefan appeared and after a short struggle between the two doppelgängers, Stefan succeeded in killing Silas.**

Kol couldn't help but stare at Stefan in astonishment and respect. "Well then, you're officially my favorite Salvatore."

"Thanks," Stefan dryly stated while Damon glared daggers at the wildest Original.

They then witnessed Amara commit suicide; the scene alternating to the Boarding House where Qetsiyah managed to complete the spell in time before the Other Side could collapse, prompting a cacophony of sighs of relief.

Elena and Caroline burst into happy tears as they witnessed their reunion with Future-Bonnie who had officially become Amara's successor. Sheila however, did _not_ share their sentiments. "It will come with a consequence, Bonnie," she stated in a grave voice, effectively dropping the temperature around them with her ominous words.

" **I won," Qetsiyah whispered, ignoring Katherine's plea to spare her from aging with a spell. "Amara's gone, and Silas is waiting for me on the Other Side."**

As Qetsiyah, whose wrists were slit, collapsed onto the ground and took her last breath, nobody dared to comment on the obvious: that Qetsiyah was seriously insane for believing, for even a second, that Silas would be _waiting for her_ with open arms.

"This is so morbid," Rebekah muttered in disdain. No sooner had those words escaped her lips, did the scene progress, a truly _morbid_ scene that had the Ten Supernaturals staring with pure horror.

 **Bonnie stood alone in the library, a genuine smile on her face as she enjoyed the warmth of the fireplace when suddenly, Qetsiyah appeared behind her.**

" **You're the anchor now," she proclaimed. Frowning in confusion, Bonnie said, "Tessa. Where did you just come from?"**

" **I'm dead," Qetsiyah simply responded. "As I pass through you, you'll feel my death. You'll feel every death. Every supernatural being that passes over to the Other Side will pass through you. Sorry. That's gonna hurt like a bitch," she said in sympathy before reaching out for Bonnie. The moment her fingertips brushed against her, Qetsiyah disappeared, leaving behind a hysterically screaming Bonnie, her expression contorted into one of pure agony as she sensed Qetsiyah's death.**

Silence ensued.

A horrific kind of silence that had everyone staring, completely shocked, at Bonnie, who had a look of utter terror painting her features, her form shaking like a leaf.

 **A/N:** **I said everything I had to say at the beginning of the chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try and get the next one out soon as** _ **I**_ **, myself, can** _ **not**_ **wait for** _ **The Prisoner of Azkaban**_ **! XD**

 **R &R.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Venus Jamie Potter – Mia Hays.**

 **Alex Russo – Selena Gomez.**

 **Chapter 16:**

For Bonnie, the silence seemed perpetual, but the shock and combined horror was _too strong_ , too… _suffocating_ , that Bonnie, herself, couldn't bear to break it. Belatedly, the numb witch realized there were hands attached to her person, an arm wrapped around her shoulder… her friends were attempting to provide her with comfort, but she didn't have the heart to reveal they had barely made an impact as she still felt numb, and an internal panic-attack was building within her.

Sheila grimaced at her wayward granddaughter who was cursed with the fate of always suffering under the consequences – a curse that became reinforced the moment Silas arose. "Leave her be," Sheila's statement elicited a fissure in the tension-filled silence, as she was the first to break it. "It is one thing to experience a terrible incident firsthand, and a wholly different experience to watch the event unfold. Bonnie is in shock. She'll snap out of it soon enough." She then proceeded to wave her hand, prompting the next scene to materialize before the Ten Supernaturals.

Unfortunately for Damon, it happened to be a scene starring Wes Maxfield and Jesse, culminating with the former activating emergency procedures as the latter vamped out and proceeded to bite him – and yet, Bonnie had yet to blink.

With a heavy heart, Sheila knew what she had to do. She provided the Ten Supernaturals a heartwarming scene between Future-Bonnie, Future-Caroline and Future-Elena, the latter two helping the former settle into their dorm room at Whitmore. Rebekah smiled faintly and quashed her envy at the cheerful idyllic scene as the three girls joked about Bonnie's new status as the supernatural anchor. Then Future-Caroline suggested a welcome back party for Bonnie and as the witch turned anchor parted from Elena and Caroline to meet up with Jeremy, sparks of life slowly returned into the hazel-green eyes of current Bonnie.

"Aw _whh_ , you two are back together!" Elena squealed, her enthusiasm quickly morphing to disgust once her brother and best friend locked lips. On the other hand, Kol had his head cocked to the side, eyes narrowed in suspicion at the strange woman standing about twenty feet away from them, observing Future-Bonnie with keen eyes. "Who's that?" he inquired.

The moment the inquiry emanated from Kol's lips, the adorable scene abruptly ended, showing the couple part ways, Future-Bonnie purposely wandering into a secluded region. The Scooby Gang had looks of dawning realization on their faces while the four Originals grimaced expectantly.

 **The woman disappeared and reappeared in front of Bonnie, slightly startling the anchor. "I'm ready." The woman grabbed ahold of her arm, causing Bonnie to sink to her knees, writhing in pain, biting her lips to suppress her agonizing scream. The woman disappeared.**

A loud exhalation of breath escaped Bonnie's lips. "So, this is my life now. Feeling every supernatural death as they pass through me," she announced almost causally before shaking her head in despair. "I think I was better off dead." She now understood why Amara was suicidal…why Damon bequeathed her the nickname "Crazy Pants". Spending _one day_ as the anchor was more than enough for Bonnie; she couldn't imagine how Amara managed to survive two thousand.

"Bonnie-" Jeremy placed an arm over her shoulder, but the witch frantically shook her head. "It's okay. I deserve this. It's a consequence of my actions. I'm the one that helped Shane resurrect Silas, I started playing around with Expression and I completed the Triangle. If I never bought Shane's manipulations then all this could have been avoided. And don't you dare tell me it's not my fault," she harshly snapped when Jeremy, Caroline and Elena looked like they were about to contradict her. "I did all this."

Surprisingly, Kol sprung to her defense, "Don't be too harsh on yourself, Little Bennett. You weren't the only one. The doppelgänger should be the one to shoulder most of the blame. After all, the entire Silas chapter occurred because everyone frantically hunted the cure _for her_. And it was _her_ plan to have me killed to complete the Hunter's Mark." Elena lowered her gaze to the ground and wringed her wrists, unable to refute the wildest Mikaelson's claims, Damon however, had an _annoying_ habit to always come to the doppelgänger's defense, " _Hey_! You wanna blame someone, blame your sister. This all could have been avoided if she didn't kill Elena!"

A violent scoff escaped Rebekah's lips and she rolled her eyes in aggravation. "First of all, in my defense, I never planned on Elena becoming a vampire. Just dead," she smirked. When Damon snarled, followed by evil glares fixated on her by Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline, the Original sneered, "Really? I'm the bad guy here? You lot are _unbelievable_ when it comes to that doppelgänger. By killing Elena, I saved an _entire race_! Alaric already succeeded in killing Nik, and he wouldn't have stopped until me and my siblings were all dead, therefore ending _all_ of your pitiful lives. Answer me this, if Alaric's life force was tied to a complete stranger, would you protect said stranger at all costs until they wither and die of old age, or would you simply kill the person and save millions of vampires?"

By the time Rebekah concluded her vicious speech, the Scooby Gang averted the gazes of the Originals and Sheila, unwilling to admit that Rebekah made a decent point and that they would have done the exact opposite of what Elijah generously offered Elena before she died.

"Well said, little sister," Klaus grinned, eyes flaring with pride while Kol simply adorned a Cheshire smile. "Why don't you lot _mull_ over it and get back to us," the Original Hybrid sneered, turning his back on them.

The next scene prompted the Scooby Gang to snap out of their collective shock, gaping at a very human Katherine, who sat in the Grill, begging Matt for more drinks. Matt, on the other hand, was watching the videos from the cameras he installed in the Lockwood Mansion, over his smartphone.

 **Visibly annoyed that Matt was ignoring her, yet equally curious, Katherine asked, "What are you watching, some Czech reality show?"**

"Katherine understands Czech?" Damon arched an eyebrow, as Matt inquired over the same thing.

 **Coming to an agreement, Matt handed over his device, "You translate, you drink." Agreeing to his terms, once the video concluded, she translated, "Some guy named Kristoff, he, um- he activated you… He's a Traveler. Travelers are a faction of witches. They're big on spirit possession. You've got one inside of you. It's kind of like a human parasite that's hitching a ride in your brain."**

"How the bloody hell does Katerina Petrova know about Travelers, when I don't have a bloody clue!?" Kol exclaimed, his question mostly rhetorical.

As the Ten Supernaturals adopted inquiring looks, Sheila waved a hand, changing the scene, allowing them to observe Future-Caroline and Future-Elena educate Jesse on Vampire 101 after he frantically called Caroline for help, the two vampires arriving before he could murder his roommate, Aaron. That scene was quickly followed by, much to the Ten Supernaturals' disdain, Katherine and Future-Stefan bonding at the Grill, which ultimately revealed that Stefan was suffering from, according to Katherine, PTSD due to his terrible experience in the safe.

Damon shot his brother a wounded look, "You tell _her_ and not me?"

Caroline nodded, equally hurt, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm with Damon. _We're_ your _friends_! You know you can _always_ come to us without fear of us judging you."

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I've no idea what my future-self's thinking, either," Stefan defended, lifting both hands overhead in a placating gesture. Elena fumed, and Damon and Caroline still looked unappeased, though they nodded, grudgingly letting the matter rest.

The scene shifted again; Stefan, Katherine, Nadia and Matt were congregated in the alley behind the Grill, and after Nadia called forth Gregor, Katherine started an inquisition, inquiring over the true reason for his appearance at Mystic Falls, and it was only after Katherine threatened him with the knife that Gregor had Matt keep safe for him, did he sing like a canary.

"I think I prefer Katherine as a human," Caroline mumbled, nods of agreement following her statement, except for Klaus, Rebekah and Kol, the three of whom simply rolled their eyes in disagreement.

" **Fine. After Silas was dead, I was meant to kill her," Gregor snapped, gesturing to Katherine.**

Klaus smirked deviously, "Yes, well, join the club. Apparently everyone wants to kill Katerina."

"For good reason," Damon snarled through gritted teeth. He would _never ever_ forgive Katherine.

 **Nadia glared, "You were using me to get to her?** _ **Why**_ **? Why would you kill her?"**

"I think the real question should be, who _wouldn't_ want to kill her?!" Damon rhetorically sneered. Sheila sighed, combing a hand through her hair, "I understand the potent hatred you all hold, but enough with the needless commentary and _listen_. It is crucial that you do."

" **That's what the Travelers want. I don't question my orders," Gregor automatically responded. Katherine scoffed, her voice reeking with venom, "See why I don't want you dating my daughter? Because Travelers are ruthless, manipulative, hypocrites. I know," she turned to address Nadia, "because your grandfather was one."**

" _WHAT_?!" the Ten Supernaturals exclaimed in palpable shock.

Klaus furiously shook his head, "Over five-hundred-years I've pursued her, and I never knew."

Kol murmured to himself, slightly appeased, "Well, that answers my question."

A soft frown appeared on Elijah's forehead, "If Katerina came from a family of Travelers, then… why didn't they put up a fight when Klaus slaughtered them?"

 **Katherine stabbed Gregor with the knife, and as Matt slumped down, a shocked Nadia approached him while glaring angrily at Katherine. Following Stefan's furious inquiry, Katherine rolled her eyes, "Give it a rest. Matt will be fine. Gregor, on the other hand, not so much. I just expelled his spirit. There's a reason why he wanted this knife so badly. It's the only thing that will truly kill a passenger."**

"We need to get our hands on that knife, then!" Damon voiced out, his tone urgent. "If the Travelers decide to pay us a visit, we need protection against their voodoo crap."

Sheila cleared her throat as the others voiced their agreement, "You forget that this may not happen. Like I have repeatedly informed you, this all, everything you are and shall be witnessing, it is the ripple effect of Kol's death. The Travelers emerged _because_ Silas did. There's a huge possibility that… No Silas, no Travelers." And again, uncomfortable glances were thrown a smug Kol's way, the Scooby Gang shifting guiltily from where they stood. "Now, pay attention, listen closely to what I am about to reveal," Sheila uttered in a mystical voice. "Elena had Damon interrogate Wes Maxfield. He revealed that he turned Jesse into a vampire and experimented on him because he wished to create a new kind of vampire."

"Is that possible?" Stefan gasped, eyes wide with disbelief. Sheila grimaced, and allowed the scene to play out, "He's a scientist. _Anything_ is possible."

 **Wes Maxfield, who was restrained by Damon, watched as the vampire inserted a needle in a vial, "Your kind is dangerous to humans. You're dangerous because we're your food source. I want to change that. If vampires don't need to feed on humans, they're no longer a threat."**

 **Damon slammed his fist on the table, "I'm not buying the good doctor bit."**

" **Human blood will only satiate Jesse temporarily until he gets a taste of what he** _ **really**_ **craves," Wes ominously revealed. Staring down at him, Damon snapped, "Well, what exactly does he really crave?"**

The scene accelerated, revealing that Jesse was conditioned to feed on vampires. He stormed into the lab just as Future-Damon cut his wrist, about to feed Wes his blood to heal him, but the moment Jesse smelled Damon's blood, he attacked, further showing that despite the age difference, Wes not only conditioned Jesse to feed on vampires, but managed to enhance his strength. Elena arrived in time to see Jesse feeding from Damon's neck and left with no choice, she staked him.

" _What the hell, Elena_!?" Caroline shrieked, tearful eyes morbidly attached to Jesse's desiccated corpse. "The Elena I know would've given Jesse a chance-"

"It's a lost cause, Caroline," Sheila softly interjected, effectively halting the incoming dispute between the best friends, eyes solemn and expression grave. "Once Jesse had a taste of vampire blood, he would be an unstoppable killing machine. What Maxfield is doing, while initially beneficial for the human race, in the long run, would achieve catastrophic results and ultimately, prove an end to the vampire race. There is _no_ fighting chance for the newborn, and Wes Maxfield must be stopped at all costs."

Elena and Caroline averted each other's gazes until finally, the blonde sighed and engulfed the brunette into an apologetic hug, "Sorry, Elena."

"You lot always seem to find yourselves in dangerous predicaments. Trouble follows you everywhere," Klaus mused aloud, expression resigned. The scene accelerated once more, showing Damon and Wes still in the lab, but before she resumed the scene, Sheila stared sorrowfully at a bemused Damon, "I apologize, Damon. It is out of my hand… The past _must_ be rehashed."

Nine pairs of confused eyes fixated on Damon, who had paled considerably, hands shaking alarmingly. Stefan frowned as he left Caroline's side to stand by his brother, "Damon? What is it? What's she talking about?" but Damon simply glared at his future-self and ignored his surroundings, inwardly wondering why the hell that nightmarish chapter of his life was important.

 **Damon walked up to the refrigerator and upon opening the door, curiously grabbed a blood bag, "What the hell's that? Why does this say 12144?"**

" **What do you care?" Wes asked. Damon pivoted around to meet his gaze, "Because I was 21051."**

 **Curiosity peaked, Wes gasped, staring at Damon with more interest than ever before, "21051. Hang on.** _ **You**_ **were an Augustine vampire?"**

"Augustine vampire? What is that?!" Stefan demanded, his voice taking on a worried note. He tried establishing eye contact with Damon, but the elder Salvatore adamantly circumvented his attempts. "Damon! What are you talking about! What does Augustine mean?!"

 **Damon stiffened, pondering aloud, "Augustine. I haven't heard that name in** _ **decades**_ **. Vampire lab rats, coded subject names. I thought you guys shut down 60 years ago."**

"Damon, talk to us, please!" Elena beseeched her boyfriend.

Sheila sighed, the sound utterly woebegone as she forwarded the scene: just as Damon made to grab Wes and kill him, Wes slammed his hand against a red button on the wall, releasing a gas from above that saturated the lab and causing Damon to fall onto the ground, coughing violently.

The Originals' gaze frequently flickered from the disturbing scene to an incensed yet fearful Damon.

" **Atomized vervain. When working with vampires, you can never be too careful. I'm sure Augustine will be** _ **thrilled**_ **to have you back," Wes smirked down at Damon. The scene instantly cut to Damon in a gloomy cell. Blinking, he stared at the stone wall, where the initials 'D. S.' were carved on it, and under the initials, the number '53'.**

"What is this, Damon?" Stefan snapped, worriment melting into frantic urgency.

Damon's breath hitched, and ignoring the others, he turned to face Sheila, his stare intense, "I go back there?"

"I'm sorry, Damon," Sheila sadly met the hotheaded vampire's pained gaze. She then waved a hand, confusing everyone upon finding themselves standing in the Salvatore Boarding House, yet their surroundings appeared different and outdated. "To better understand, you must witness the very beginning, where it all started…In 1953, Mystic Falls."

Stefan felt much like he believed Alice had when she fell down the rabbit hole. He recalled arriving in Mystic Falls, just in time to watch the officials drag Joseph Salvatore out of the Boarding House in a body bag. He knew Damon killed their descendant, yet his stubborn older brother never revealed the reason, and Stefan decided not to push his brother, as his already volatile brother was more dangerous with his humanity switch off. And yet… he finally gained insight to what he always believed, was Damon's cruelty. _He had never been so wrong_ , and he felt ashamed of himself. Joseph Salvatore tricked him, injected him with vervain when he least expected it, and sold him off to some creepy doctor for money. Stefan could've suffered the same fate if Damon hadn't mustered enough strength to kill him before falling unconscious. "Damon, I –"

"Leave it, Stefan," Damon hissed, pinching his eyes shut, unable to handle the fact that his nightmares were coming back to life, haunting him once more.

The other nine watched in horror as Damon awoke in a lab, strapped to a bed with the doctor – Dr. Whitmore according to his introduction – hovering over him.

"What is this?" Klaus hissed, incensed. He wasn't concerned for Damon's wellbeing – well, not a 100% – more concerned about the exposure of vampires.

" **This isn't a personal matter. It's for the advancement of science," Dr. Whitmore calmly disclosed as he checked his eyes with a flashlight. Groaning, Damon asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"**

 **Whitmore matter-of-factly explained, "You're a vampire. Your blood heals others, your body heals itself. You'll regenerate parts of your internal organs," He picked up a scalpel, "after I remove them."**

Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah screamed when Dr. Whitmore stabbed Damon in the eye with the scalpel. "This is barbaric!" Caroline hysterically shrieked. On the other hand, Stefan felt a prickling in the back of his eyes, about to dissolve into tears as he stared at his brother with an unhealthy dose of guilt and sorrow. Klaus, Elijah and Kol were spitting and snarling many expletives, mentally planning a form of attack to permanently eradicate this Augustine business.

The Ten Supernaturals then watched as the illusions alternated to the present, and Damon's heart picked up speed upon realizing that Elena had been led into the dragon's den by Aaron Whitmore, her chocolate orbs absorbed on the framed picture of her father that hung in the Whitmore House.

" **Grayson Gilbert was one of the best doctors the Augustines ever had," Wes suddenly announced, appearing behind Elena and Aaron. Elena turned away from him to catch another glimpse of her father's picture and, using the opportunity, Wes stabbed her in the neck with vervain, prompting her to collapse.**

" **What the hell?" Aaron demanded, staring at Wes in shock.**

 **Grimly, Wes stated, "I'm glad he didn't live to see this."**

Jeremy was torn between furious at Wes for harming his sister, and shocked that his father was dedicated to that sick cause…that he spent his life torturing vampires **.** Elena broke into tears, Wes's words affecting her and Jeremy pulled her into a comforting embrace. "Maxfield doesn't know what he's talking about, Elena. Screw what Dad thinks, you're an amazing, compassionate person, you shouldn't care what _anyone_ thinks. The only difference is that as a vampire, you're stronger and more independent. Don't listen to that _dick_ ," Jeremy snarled. The Scooby Gang nodded in vehement agreement and even Rebekah couldn't find it in herself to tease the doppelgänger, after all, _both_ her parents and even her eldest brother made multiple attempts to kill her and her siblings throughout the millennium.

"Thanks, Jer," Elena sniffled, wiping away her tears and offering him a tight-lipped smile.

The scene then alternated between the past and the present. In the present, Elena woke up in neighboring cells with Damon, which prompted a round of cussing and growling from Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan, Damon and Elena taking comfort in the fact that they at least had each other for company.

 **Damon explained to Elena, "Someone in my family sold me out to the Augustines in 1953. Every day, this nut job Dr. Whitmore tortured us, cut into us, took pieces of our eyes out, pushed us to every limit he could imagine, and he had** _ **quite**_ **the imagination. Kept me in this very cell, and don't think I appreciate the irony."**

"I'm gonna hurl," Rebekah groaned.

For the first time in… _ever_ , Kol stared at Damon in sympathy instead of hostility. "Tough luck, mate," he tersely offered, knowing that pity was the _last thing_ the eldest Salvatore wanted. Damon inclined his head.

" **How long were you here?" Elena asked in horror. Damon let out a humorless chuckle, "Five years, give or take."**

" _What_?!" Bonnie gasped before turning to Stefan, "Where were you?"

Stefan chuckled bitterly, ashamed to meet anybody's eyes, especially Damon's. "I never noticed. I thought Damon killed Joseph and moved on. Believe it or not, but Damon and I didn't exactly keep in touch back then."

"Don't blame yourself, Stefan," Damon muttered, self-hatred coursing inside him once his future-self disclosed to Elena the true reason why he never went insane – he made a friend, a subject that was still sore for him to think of, hence, turning off his humanity switch.

 **Back in 1953, Damon could be seen being unceremoniously tossed into his cell by Dr. Whitmore. In the cell next to him, a handsome dark-haired man with an olive complexion observed him with interest. He then engaged Damon in an amicable conversation, revealing a British accent, "Welcome. Dr. Whitmore never gets tired of watching us vampire heal, but he gives us one glass of blood per day, just enough to keep us alive. Pick yourself up, soldier." He reached over, and despite the bars between them, offered his hand, "My name's Enzo."**

"Enzo," Damon whispered to himself, his tone laced with a dangerous amalgamation of grief, guilt, and self-hatred, alarming the other nine Supernaturals, for they rarely saw this side of Damon, always masquerading around with a cocksure disposition, aggravating nearly everyone that came into contact with him with his irritating quips, witty comebacks and blatant disrespect. Hesitantly, Elena asked, "What happened to him?"

When Damon continued to stare sorrowfully at the frozen form of Enzo, Caroline decided to alleviate the mood, "Well, he's _hot_!"

Klaus's growl was drowned by Rebekah and Bonnie's simultaneous retort of " _he is, isn't he_?!" prompting the witch and the Original to blink at each other in shocked confusion.

Future-Damon's voice echoed around them as he explained to Elena that Enzo was a soldier in Europe during World War II when he was discovered to be a vampire by Dr. Whitmore, who was working in a battlefield hospital and proceeded to drug him, lock him up in a coffin and ship him overseas. But the revelation that Enzo had been Dr. Whitmore's lab rat for _ten years_ before Damon joined him was met with unified expressions of horror. The scene cut to the past, and the Ten Supernaturals watched sadly as Future-Damon and Enzo bonded, discussing revenge fantasies to carry out if they ever managed to escape their torment, which had Stefan and Elena grimacing in pain.

" **Damon?" Elena looked over at Damon in his cell. "How did you survive all those years?"**

 **Damon smiled sadly, "Enzo's friendship kept me alive, he gave me a reason to hang on to my humanity."**

Stefan was beating himself up. While he knew it wasn't _completely_ his fault, Damon _was_ his brother – he should've sensed something wasn't right, especially after he reappeared after long years of absence with his humanity off. They then observed, sorrow taking ahold of their features, as Damon and Enzo instigated a conversation on girls they fancied. Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and Rebekah listened intently with sad smiles etched onto their faces as Enzo began describing a girl called Maggie who worked for Dr. Whitmore.

 **Enzo stared wistfully at Damon before looking away, a sad smile on his face. "She was kind to me. She used to sit here in the hallway taking notes while she observed me." Surprised, Damon gasped, "That's how you fell for her?"**

" **Oh, she was also stunningly beautiful," Enzo grinned. "You have to understand she– she wasn't part of the torture and the experiments. For the longest while, she didn't realize that Dr. Whitmore was doing more than just observing my behavior. I didn't have the heart to tell her. I was just so glad of her company, you know? …When she finally realized what was going on here, she couldn't bear it. So she said she was sorry, and she left."**

"Are you… are you crying?" Kol gaped at Rebekah in astonishment.

Smacking him lightly, Rebekah sniffled, "Shut up, Kol. It's sad and romantic and…"

"And Bekah's always been a romantic at heart," Klaus rolled his eyes in exasperation, though his tone reeked of fond admiration. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena looked like they were in full agreement with Rebekah, but chose to keep their silence. From behind the Ten Supernaturals, Sheila smiled victoriously, sensing that in no time, the four girls would become great friends and hopefully, bury the hatchet.

The scene took a turn for the worse. All, excluding Damon, seemed to have forgotten about the two vampires' predicament after watching them bond over past loves. But they were harshly snapped to the reality of their torment when Dr. Whitmore arrived, ready to drag Damon off for more experiments. But to their shock, Enzo goaded the doctor, forcing him to experiment on him instead of Damon, sacrificing himself and offering himself up for more torture so that Damon could have a short moment of reprieve.

"You don't find many vampires like this fellow, anymore," Klaus commented, secretly awed by Enzo's selflessness. Damon struggled to verbalize his thoughts, guilt rearing its ugly head again, "Yeah, he was a good friend." The other nine grimaced, having caught Damon's slip up when he used past tense.

Back to the present, the Ten Supernaturals watched as Elena optimistically voiced out that Stefan would save them, only for Damon to firmly shoot her down with the ugly truth: that Stefan didn't know the place even existed. Stefan choked back his tears, "You should have told me." In response, Sheila accelerated the scene, allowing Future-Damon to respond to Stefan's statement.

" **Yeah, and in the first year, I'd thought he'd rescue me. He didn't. Once I escaped, there was no point in giving him more to feel guilty about, so I never told him what happened here. I never told anyone."**

 **Shocked and slightly resigned to her fate, Elena asked, "Yeah, but you** _ **did**_ **escape. How did you do it?"**

" **They let us out of the basement once a year. Every New Year's Eve, the Augustine people had a little cocktail party with a vampire buffet on the side. We were weak from vervain injections, half-starved from living on a glass of blood a day, chained up like animals," while Damon spoke, the scene showed the party take place in the past, showing as they enthusiastically experimented with the healing properties of vampire blood. "This little annual shindig is where Dr. Whitmore got to show all of his Augustine friends what he'd found in his research. He let his guests drink from us to demonstrate the healing power of vampire blood."**

The illusions dissipated as Sheila strode forward and began to explain the escape plan Damon and Enzo hatched. "It was the year 1958, Enzo and Damon realized that the only way to liberate themselves was by overpowering Dr. Whitmore, but due to the scarce amount of blood given, and with them being experimented on every day, they couldn't rely on their enhanced vampiric strength. After the New Year's party, Enzo came up with a plan," she announced, and the other nine took notice of how Damon gritted his teeth together and glared at the ground, expression marred with guilt. "When Dr. Whitmore opens the cage during the party, with the sufficient amount of strength, they could overpower him and break out. It was decided that Damon would drink Enzo's rations of blood for the entire year, of course he would have a few drops so that he wouldn't desiccate, and thus Damon would have his strength back."

"That's actually a brilliant plan," Elijah commended.

 **At the party, after Damon killed Dr. Whitmore and the guests fled, screaming in terror, one of them tipped over a candelabrum which in turn, started a fire. Damon however, continued to snap necks of the guests and bite a few, bathing himself in the blood of his victims as the fire grew stronger.**

" **Damon! We got to get out of here!" a panicked Enzo yelled, staring at the fire. "Damon,** _ **now**_ **!" Damon rushed over to him and grasped the bars in order to break them. Enzo mimicked him, but they both got burned by the bars. "Vervain!" Damon hissed.**

"Enzo trusted me with his life," Damon muttered, deciding to speak up, eyes beseeching the many horrified orbs fixated on him to understand. He needed them to know that Enzo was a friend, and he had no other choice, otherwise they'd both have burned. "The fire was getting out of control, then I would have burned up, or they would have captured me again. There's no way I would have ever gotten another chance of escaping. So I chose to save myself. And I knew," he choked out, ignoring the damn tears that were beginning to formulate in his traitorous eyes, "if I was going to save myself, that I had to stop caring about Enzo. So I turned off my emotions."

Listening to Enzo's frantic and pleading screams for Damon to turn around, to not leave him, observing the frightened emotion creep into his desperate dark eyes as the fire roared around him, knowing that he was an inch from death… it was a truly agonizing image to behold, and Damon was affected the most, as this time, his emotions weren't off. For Damon, watching him turn his back on his friend was a painful kind of torture, and he'd gladly offer himself up as a lab rat to Dr. Whitmore to prevent Enzo's screams and his terrified face from searing into his brain.

"Damon…" Stefan trailed off, at a complete loss of what to say. _What could he say_ …? But the eldest Salvatore hung his head and weakly proclaimed in a hollow voice, "I left my friend to die."

But Sheila didn't allow Damon to wallow in his despair, quickly changing scenes. Future-Elena and Future-Damon were still locked in their respective cells, however Aaron stood before them, aiming a gun at them, demanding answers regarding his parents death. That was the moment the truth came out and the revelation of Damon and Enzo's fantasy plans of vengeance came to light, as the Damon of 1953's voice permeated the air around the Ten Supernaturals and their guide.

" **After I've taken out the entire Augustine society, I'll kill every member of the Whitmore family. Except one person," excitement bled into his tone as he proceeded with relish. "Except one person. I'll let that person grow up, start a family, and then I'll start killing Whitmores again. And then I'll take out the generation after that, leaving only one person to carry on the name, and then I'll take out the generation after that and so on, and so on, and so on."**

Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy stared at Damon in genuine disgust and even Stefan looked away. The Originals shrugged, unbothered, as they had done a lot worse in their millennium of immortality, especially in the name of revenge.

"That's sick. _You're sick_ ," Caroline sneered, glaring at Damon in revulsion before whirling around to confront her conflicted best friend. "And you wonder _why_ I'm unable to accept you two together and just be happy for you. _This is why_! It's… it's _SICK_!"

In response, Damon's sclerae slowly turned crimson and he spat out, "Sick am I? I was tortured for five years by the Augustine society _funded_ and _created_ by the Whitmores! I wasn't only doling out my revenge, I was keeping my promise to Enzo and I was saving vampires from future torment! Those Whitmores, that… _family_ ," he spat with utmost loathing, "are the sick ones! _They_ are the monsters! _Not me_!"

Bonnie shook her head, torn between pity and slight understanding in regards to Damon's plight, and heavy disapproval aimed at Elena for being conflicted in the first place. _It wasn't rocket science_ , the vampire she's madly in love with, he tore apart families and tortured them with imminent death. "Yeah, but Damon, not all Whitmores think alike! You're punishing them all for the sins of their father and that's, that's _not right_." The witch quickly spared Elena and Jeremy an apologetic glance before continuing with fervor, "Mr. Gilbert was a part of the Augustine society, probably experimented on a vampire before, but you don't see Jeremy following his footsteps. Are you saying that, because Jeremy's Dad was a part of all that, then Jeremy deserves to die?!"

"That's different," he snarled, defensive. But before Bonnie or even Jeremy could counter his weak argument, Elena finally spoke up, her voice a carrying whisper and doe-eyes sad, "That's why Aaron felt lonely and looked miserable. Why he couldn't bear to get close to people. Why he strongly believed that everyone around him would end up dead. Because of you!"

"Elena-"

"No, Damon. Just… _no_ ," Elena silenced him, and Damon took comfort in the fact that his girlfriend wasn't staring at him with hate, but disappointment. He could deal with disappointment. Disappointment was easy. Hate however, that was another thing. "I'm not going to say I forgive you, because I don't. But… if you want to make things right and be better, be the man I know you are, you will stop your revenge plot. Wes Maxfield needs to be stopped, I _completely_ agree with you. But _leave_ Aaron alone. Stop tormenting him!"

Pursing his lips, Damon stubbornly looked away. The other nine and Sheila stared at him as he contemplated his answer before finally, he grudgingly nodded, agreeing to Elena's terms and it was only the tight smile she offered him that made him feel lighter.

Kol scoffed, " _Boo_! If it's any consolation mate, I think your plan was brilliant."

Rolling his eyes, Damon snarkily said, "Great. Now I'm definitely leaving Aaron alone." Elena and Stefan suppressed their laughter at that while Kol shot him a vicious sneer.

 **Elena woke up, disoriented as she tried to register her surroundings, the sound of cheerful humming permeating the air.**

"No, no, _no_!" Damon hissed, his eyes widening on Future-Elena, who was strapped on a gurney. For her part, Elena was terrified, and Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy weren't faring any better, the latter repeating, once again, that the girls _weren't_ under any circumstance, going to Whitmore after graduation.

Rebekah however, was fixated on one thing in particular, expression shocked, "Oh my God! Is that–"

 **A man strapped to a gurney beside Elena turned to look at her, "Ahh. Welcome. I'm 12144. My name's Enzo."**

"He survived," Rebekah breathed out in a mixture of shock and awe.

Guilt and self-hatred surged, warring with relief, and Damon muttered, more to himself, "He's alive. That means he's been stuck there for… _oh god_."

Sheila didn't allow another round of conversation to take place in regards to Enzo's survival. She assembled a series of events and had the Ten Supernaturals witness them without pause as they were wasting time. First, she allowed them to observe Damon escape his cell and rush over to the Boarding House where he walked in on Stefan and Katherine in bed together – that was met with growls of rage and disapproval, the most vocal protestors being Klaus, Rebekah, Caroline, Elena and Damon; for his part, Stefan was shocked at himself for his act of folly and Elijah inwardly seethed with envy. Next, Damon recruited Stefan to help him get Elena away from Maxfield, arriving at Whitmore in record speed and grabbing Aaron as leverage – that was met with disapproval from Elena and Caroline, both of whom believed the poor guy suffered more than enough because of Damon. Sheila decided to skip the scene where Maxfield experimented on Elena, not wanting to scar the poor doppelgänger as her torment under his hands was heavily implied upon witnessing her future-self awaken next to Enzo, however, Sheila unfortunately couldn't shield the Gilbert siblings from discovering the gruesome fact that Wes Maxfield learned everything from their father, as he used his journal as reference – that crippled them and broke their hearts as they received insight into their father's life, realizing that the basement in Grayson's clinic was used for the purpose of experimenting on vampires.

"Don't be too hard on your father, Elena, Jeremy," Sheila sadly imparted, not wanting them to think bad about Grayson in his death. Upon finding herself on the receiving end of the Gilberts' dual expressions of disbelief, she elucidated, "He wasn't as ruthless as Wes Maxfield and Dr. Whitmore. The only reason he decided to work with the Augustines, was in the hope of turning vampire blood into a magical cure-all to fight disease and cure cancer. He had good intentions he just went about it differently. Remember this, unlike the both of you, he never got to know vampires intimately, or had a good rapport with them, so he had to take their blood by force."

Slightly mollified, Elena and Jeremy offered their guide a tight-lipped smile and focused on the next scene: Aaron called Wes, informing him that the Salvatore brothers would kill him if he didn't release Elena to them, and to Damon's palpable shock, Maxfield sent Enzo to "catch up" with Damon in response – a confrontation that Damon was _not_ in any way looking forward to, especially with his brother's future-self as a witness.

The Ten Supernaturals then bore witness to Future-Damon and Enzo's bittersweet reunion with Future-Stefan and Aaron in the background. It was agony for Damon as he was forced to hear Enzo's part of how he survived and what he went through. Apparently, Enzo was spared by one of the scientists before he could burn to ashes and then, spent another fifty years on a table being opened and closed. Klaus, Kol and Elijah were definitely impressed, their initial opinion of Enzo only intensifying the more he spoke. Then, due to the fact that Wes had yet to release Elena into the Salvatores' custody, therefore putting Aaron's life in danger, he decided to help them, culminating with Stefan and Aaron parting ways with Damon since Enzo point blank refused to let the eldest Salvatore out of his sight.

The next few scenes swam by: Enzo revealing that Wes injected him with poison that would stop his heart as an insurance policy for him to return after killing Damon, to take the antidote; Wes informing Elena that he was planning on conditioning her like he did Jesse, turning her into a ripper; Stefan rescuing Elena right before Wes could inject her; Enzo awakening in Maxfield's lab, and Damon admitting that he injected him with a bunch of syringes labeled 'antidote' and that apparently, one of them worked, ultimately saving Enzo's life; and lastly, Sheila – as a gift, to give the Gilberts peace of mind – allowed them to witness a scene that comprised of Elena and Damon in the Boarding House, and Elena was reading one of her father's entry from his journal.

" **And I remember my dad talking about this little girl. I think he was talking about my roommate Megan. Look," Elena positioned Grayson's journal between her and Damon. "January 1999. Saw Megan King today. Megan is seven years old. She suffers from a congenital heart defect with a life expectancy of two months. A single injection of vampire blood appears to be an effective life-saving solution," she read the entry, her face melting into relief. "That's why Megan had a picture of my dad on her phone – because he saved her life."**

Despite the tears streaming down her face, Elena smiled, welcoming the arm Jeremy placed around her shoulder, "Dad used his research to save people." Jeremy nodded, his relief mirroring Elena's.

Kol gaped at them in alarmed disbelief, " _And_ dissected vampires! Maybe you need a reminder, darling, but _you're_ a _vampire_. You honestly believe if your precious daddy was alive right now, he'd look at you with anything other than disgust!?"

" _Kol_!" Rebekah and Elijah hissed, scolding him, before glaring daggers at Klaus, expecting him to voice out his agreement. Naturally, Klaus didn't. Scoffing, the Original Hybrid rolled his eyes, "I'm with Kol on this one."

Damon groaned and facepalmed himself, "I can't believe I actually agree with those two Original dicks." Staring apologetically at a wounded Elena and a resigned Jeremy, he lifted his hands in a placating gesture, "I'm sorry. But…Elena, our father _killed_ us in cold blood simply because we were vampire _sympathizers_. You can't expect me to believe in your fairy tale. John Gilbert, your biological father, gladly sacrificed his life without hesitation or regrets to _keep_ _you_ from _becoming_ _a vampire_. You can't live in denial, Elena."

Trying to hold onto hope, Elena prefaced, "But Liz is fine with Caroline and us… she's more than fine! And so is Carol."

"Elena," Caroline slowly uttered, considering her with sad eyes. "They're exceptions. They had the opportunity to befriend vampires before discovering the truth and… Tyler and I were all they had; they didn't want to lose us. We also had the advantage of not having a lot of blood on our hands," she pointed out. Then as an afterthought, added, her tone miserable, "Plus, my Dad tortured me, remember? He tried conditioning me into hating human blood. And he chose to die instead of becoming one."

Klaus rolled his eyes at the needless drama; he wanted to return to Venus; see what his daughter's third year at Hogwarts would be like. Unfortunately, he couldn't ignore the dangers that would unfold. _If_ he were to bring Venus into his world, he needed to know everything, he needed to know how to protect her and keep her safe from harm. Klaus needed to know who his enemies were and if they would surface in the future. However, his contemplations were put on a violent halt when Sheila changed the scene, allowing the Ten Supernaturals to realize what Katerina was planning on a way to live past her condition of dying from old age. " _What_?!" he hissed, orbs blazing with fury. "She's going to try to passenger herself into somebody! _Unacceptable_. Once we're done here, I'm going to kill her myself."

"Niklaus-" Elijah attempted, but everyone, including Sheila, glared at him in warning.

"You're a vulnerable fool, brother," Klaus snarled harshly. "Always a victim to the Petrova charm; always malleable to Katerina's deceptions and manipulations. And you wonder why I stopped listening to you and why I hesitate in taking your advice into consideration since the late 15th century, why I find myself unable to place my complete trust in you, _WHY_ I have yet to get over my paranoia. You still fall victim to her after _everything_ she's done!" Exhaling a harsh breath from his nostrils, Klaus, in a deceptively calm yet firm voice, announced, "Do what you want, Elijah. If you want to rekindle your romance with that doppelgänger, then by all means, don't let me stop you." Elijah, Kol and Rebekah gaped at Klaus in astonishment, having been under the belief that hell would freeze over before Klaus would even _consider_ giving Elijah and Katerina his blessing. "However, be assured that, if you return to that- _that snake_ , you cannot be a part of my daughter's life. I don't want Katerina Petrova _anywhere_ near my daughter, nor do I want my gullible fool of a brother to be a part of Venus's life."

Elijah recoiled backwards as though slapped, his face the epitome of sorrow, but Klaus couldn't bring himself to apologize, for he had meant every word. After having been forced to witness his daughter's second year at that accursed school, Venus became his main priority, and her safety would always come first.

Kol shook his head in a mixture of disappointment and disgust. He loves his brother, Elijah – the _noble_ Original, but he was a bloody hypocrite. "You need to accept that Katerina is _not_ Tatia, Elijah. You harp on about family. Preach on about us being monsters. Your self-righteous moralizing ringing in our ears like a well-rehearsed speech for the past millennium, when truth be told, you're a hypocrite. Katerina has done many monstrous acts and you allow her a free pass because you personally hold yourself responsible for her transitioning into a vampire. Well… you need to stop!" he snapped, turning his back on Elijah to stand between Klaus and Rebekah.

Rebekah gaped at the wildest Original, like the others were, shock and pride vivid in her expression. "I do believe that's the most mature speech you've ever made, brother." Klaus chuckled when Kol retorted by childishly sticking his tongue out at her. Elijah lowered his gaze and contemplated his youngest brother's words just as Sheila changed the scene, showing Katerina fall down the stairs while on the phone with Nadia from, apparently a heart attack.

While the Originals however, were having their violent tête-à-tête, the Scooby Gang were rendered speechless, shocked to the very core at the recent events. They didn't even notice the worsening of Katherine's condition, or pay attention to the plan she had been concocting with Nadia before she fell down the stairs. They were too wrapped up in the fact that _Damon_ dumped _Elena_. Why? Because she kept on expecting him to change his vicious nature after the entire Aaron debacle and he believed she deserved better, a complete 360 to the argument that currently took place a few minutes back where Damon instantly agreed to abandon his future plans for Aaron Whitmore.

"Elena, I…" Damon swallowed, at a loss for words. He could _never_ break up with Elena, and he was furious with his future-self. A tight-lipped smile on her face, Elena was grateful that Stefan, Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline kept their silence and their thoughts to themselves. "It's okay, Damon. I get it. We're _not_ our future-selves. We're… healthier, I guess you can say. Besides, I know we'll get back together, I just know it," she optimistically assured him, portraying zero uncertainty, which prompted Damon to exhale a breath of relief, Stefan's face to contort in slight pain and Caroline to roll her eyes aggressively, unhappy with her best friend's choice.

The sound of Sheila's voice snapped the Ten Supernaturals back to the present, too absorbed in their disputes and their raging thoughts that they were ashamed to say, that they forgot about their guide. "Elijah," she addressed the sulking Original. "While this scene may be a…painful one to process, I believe that, eventually, it will help you to understand and finally move on from your misconceptions of Katerina Petrova."

 **In the living room of the Boarding House, Matt and Jeremy were congregated around Damon, while the vampire poured out shots. "Rule number one: Name the worst thing Katherine Pierce has ever done. Rule number two: Toast to the glory of her impending death. Rule number three: If you come across something that's worse, which** _ **you will**_ **, repeat rules one and two," Damon explained.**

"Too bad I'm dead, otherwise I'd be the first to join in," Kol smirked; he was finding it easier to speak about his death now that he knew it would _never_ happen. Klaus, while his eyes appeared pained at the reminder of Kol's death, offered the Scooby Gang a wolfish grin, "I approve of this drinking game. Pity I'm not around." Rebekah nodded in wholehearted agreement, the three siblings ignoring Elijah's violent flinch and the pinched expression he donned that spoke volumes of his disapproval regarding the entire game. Damon, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie however, couldn't find it in themselves to retort acerbically, finding that with a common enemy, the Originals were much bearable.

Sheila sighed – she didn't want them to get along because a common enemy had brought them together. She wanted them to genuinely like each other, despite the drama and hatred that unfolded between them in the past year.

 **Damon wasted no time in going first, "She pretended to be buried in a tomb for 145 years, while I waited for her lying ass." He picked up a shot and drank it. Pausing, he cocked his head to the side, "Wait…Does that beat pretending to be Elena and kissing me on the front porch of your old house?"**

Jeremy's response mirrored his future-self's, "I don't think so."

 **It was Matt's turn next but he couldn't think of one on the get-go, therefore prompting Jeremy to go next. "She fed me to Silas and I died," Jeremy took a shot. "** _ **Then**_ **, she made me crash my car into a pole and left me for dead…** _ **again**_ **." He took another shot.**

Elijah cringed. Elena and Bonnie looked furious at the reminder and Jeremy high-fived Damon.

" **My sister's dead because of her," Matt finally piped up. Damon nodded vigorously, "Yes she is… Because I wouldn't have even been in town to turn Vicki into a murderous vampire if I wasn't trying to get Katherine out of the tomb she** _ **wasn't in**_ **." He distributed a shot each to Matt and Jeremy, and cheerfully exclaimed, "** _ **Group shot**_ **!"**

 **At that moment, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline entered the room, staring at the three of them in palpable shock. "Seriously?!" Elena exclaimed. Silencing Matt's attempt of an explanation, she turned to Jeremy, "I'm cutting you off." The room was silent and awkward until Elena picked up a bottle of liquor and smirked, "If** _ **anyone**_ **is drinking to Katherine's last days, it's going to be me."**

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Damon grinned at a proud Elena, snaking his arms around her and dipping her, before lowering his face and crushing her lips with his in a passionate kiss, silencing Elena's giggles. Caroline and Bonnie traded half-hearted expressions of irritation, but even they couldn't deny that Elena and Damon's relationship was actually starting to grow on them and that, they _did_ look good together…besides, if Stefan could accept them, then maybe it was time, as Elena's best friends, for them to tone down on their disapproval.

Rebekah had a fond look on her face, "I think I prefer vampire Elena to your mopey human-self."

Releasing herself from Damon's embrace, Elena cocked her head at the Original in confusion, "Thanks… I guess?"

 **Elena took a shot. "She impersonated me… repeatedly." She took another shot. "Made Aunt Jenna stab herself in the stomach** _ **and**_ **she cut off Uncle John's fingers."**

" **He might have deserved that," Jeremy added. Bonnie took her turn, "My Grams died trying to close a tomb she wasn't in."**

" **Tyler's werewolf curse got triggered because of her," Caroline added. Elena took another turn, "Klaus followed her to Mystic Falls and because of that, we lost Jenna."**

Klaus pursed his lips together, "Actually love, as much as it _pains_ me to say this, but Katherine isn't to blame for this particular scenario you painted. My arrival at Mystic Falls, as I previously informed you not long ago, was inevitable. I've known about your existence since you were a mere babe. Katherine merely speeded up the process. I however, _was_ going to give you until your twenty-first birthday. But, alas, it happened differently. Although, your aunt's death I do take _full_ responsibility for."

Shocked stares burned a hole into an unconcerned Klaus's figure.

Furious, she may be, regarding Jenna's death, Elena had to admit that Klaus was given no choice. It was either Jenna or Caroline – her _best friend_ who, became an option in the first place _because of_ Katherine. And the only reason Klaus turned Jenna and used her as the vampire sacrifice, was to teach them a lesson _because_ Damon intervened – Elena had known from the very beginning that Klaus would take action against her loved ones if anyone went against him, and Damon knowingly did, so Klaus retaliated in the only way he knew how to send a more permanent message. _However_ , all of it could have been avoided if Katherine never returned to Mystic Falls – Caroline would've stayed human and most probably still be with Matt, Tyler wouldn't have triggered his curse, Mason would be alive and well _and_ human as it was Katherine that manipulated him into triggering his curse, and Jenna would've been alive, most probably with a very alive Alaric.

But what Elena hated the most, was the fact that she couldn't fully place the blame on Klaus. Inwardly, she admitted that it was her friends, mostly Damon and Stefan, that blew everything into epic proportions, endangering her and her friends' lives and creating death. …If Damon kept Elijah in the picture instead of daggering him… if Damon didn't force-feed her his blood… if Damon didn't challenge Klaus; Elena truly believed Caroline and Tyler were meant as a distraction, more like an insurance, and he never intended on using them, and besides, if Elijah was never daggered, the Martin witches would' be alive and pooled their powers into keeping her loved ones safe. Also, Tyler was a boy and Klaus wanted three women to be sacrificed from the very beginning. If Damon just stayed out of everything, John and Jenna would be alive and Stefan wouldn't have sold himself to Klaus to save Damon from Tyler's bite. And then Stefan started his own vendetta against Klaus. So many needless deaths could have been avoided. Elena didn't mind donating her blood to Klaus if it meant keeping her loved ones safe, but unfortunately, the Salvatores forbade her and waged a new war against Klaus…

Elena snapped out of her trance when Future-Damon mentioned the avoidance of Alaric's death. Sparing Klaus a small uncertain glance, Elena shook her head and turned away, fixating her attention onto the illusions, everyone but Sheila being none the wiser in regards to her conflicting thoughts regarding Klaus.

 **More shots were taken and Matt said, "We're going to need more booze."**

" **She tried to kill me at least twice," Elena announced. Caroline scoffed and angrily grabbed another shot, "She** _ **did**_ **kill me… Although I'm weirdly better off."**

Cue many nods of agreement but Caroline only had eyes for Klaus, the pride and adoration in his eyes evoking butterflies in her stomach and she nervously disconnected her gaze from his intense and entrancing blue-green eyes.

" **Rumor has it, she burnt down the entire city of Atlanta once," Damon informed the group. Jeremy chuckled, "That might win."**

Stefan groaned when his future-self put an end to the game. "Why, _why_ am I defending Katherine? I _hate_ her."

"Bright side?" Caroline attempted to instill cheerfulness in the ambience. "At least you're forewarned, right? Next time you start to pity Katherine, nip it in the bud."

Having given Elijah more than enough evidence to get him to rethink his initial perspective in regards to Katherine, Sheila began accelerating the upcoming events. Rebekah began hissing and snarling like a monster possessed when Nadia blackmailed the Scooby Gang, demanding that they help her save Katerina otherwise she'd kill Matt – kind and pure-hearted Matt, who was currently trapped and locked in the very safe Stefan spent the entire summer drowning in, and buried somewhere in the Salvatores' property. And the icing on the cake was when Nadia placed Matt's Gilbert ring on the table. Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy were in full agreement with Rebekah's angrily made plan of locating the Eurobitch – as Damon so eloquently put it – once they were done observing the future and killing her before she had a chance to disrupt their lives in the new future they'd be creating. Nadia explaining her plan to Future-Stefan and Future-Elena – allowing Katherine to become a passenger in Nadia's body – only fueling their decision of ending her. Katerina Petrova didn't need any more allies, thank you very much. That part of the plan instantly had Stefan, Damon, Klaus and Kol onboard while Elijah remained reluctant.

However, their anger was quickly replaced by shock as the next events unfolded. Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy, while searching frantically for Matt, decided it was best to split up to cover more ground, and as Caroline ran through the woods of the Salvatore property, hysterically calling out Matt's name, she found herself face-to-face with _Klaus_.

" _What_?!" Klaus, Rebekah, Caroline, Elena, Damon and Bonnie yelled, visibly shocked at the Original Hybrid's abrupt and completely unexpected arrival. Klaus whirled around to confront an amused Sheila, "Why am I there?" In response, Sheila forwarded the scene, allowing Klaus's future-self to provide himself with an answer.

" **Damon informed me that Katerina Petrova made a tragic turn."**

"Ah, yes. I would never turn down a chance to gloat over Katerina's dying body," Klaus smirked devilishly, turning to a surprised Damon. "Thanks for that, mate. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment." He deliberately ignored Elijah's expression of utmost disapproval.

Shock at Klaus's arrival turned to anger once more when Nadia's entire plan came to light and their decision to kill the Eurobitch was cemented, carved in stone. Nadia tricked Elena and Stefan into an abandoned house where they were intercepted by around a dozen Travelers, all of whom were chanting unintelligible words, keeping them trapped in the house. However, the dangerous predicament they had found themselves in became more vivid when Elena reached for the door and got burnt by the sun in the process.

"Those Travelers are messing with the magic of your daylight rings," Kol observed in interest. He curiously watched as the Travelers pulled out a knife and sliced Elena's, then Stefan's wrists, collecting their blood. "And you're not healing," he observed once more, interest morphing into fear. "They are very powerful foes to have. They must be stopped!" he growled.

"What do they want?" Bonnie cried out, desperately beseeching her Grams for an answer. Sighing, a forlorn Sheila said, "It shall all be revealed soon enough. And yes, Kol, they _need_ to be stopped. Nothing takes precedence over stopping the Travelers from fulfilling their goal. Another ripple effect of Kol's death and Silas's revival."

 **The scene changed; the safe had been dug up, and as Matt finally emerged from within, he beamed at the familiar face of Rebekah Mikaelson that was smiling down at him. "I'm gone three months and look at the trouble you're in."**

"Thank you," Caroline breathed out in relief, offering an ecstatic Rebekah a genuine smile. Naturally, the genuine smiles aimed at her by Elena, Caroline and Bonnie surprised her vehemently, but she simply nodded her head at them in acknowledgment. "You may disapprove of my friendship with Matt, but I genuinely _do_ care about him. He's the only one that doesn't judge me," she imparted turning her back on them and therefore missing the identical expressions of guilt that materialized on the three girls' visages.

The scene shifted back to Future-Klaus and Future-Caroline, the latter of whom received word that Matt was safe and sound. But as the scene unraveled, no one expected the next words that came out of Klaus's mouth, greatly impacting Caroline and filling her with an unhealthy dose of doubt, regret, guilt and uncertainty, adamantly avoiding the present Klaus's intense stare on her person as the unexpected scene unfolded before her very eyes.

" **I want your confession."**

 **Stumped, Caroline frowned at him, "My confession? I didn't do anything. Confession about what?"**

" **Me," he simply put it. Klaus stared at her intensely, his expression sincere and solemn, "As soon as we're done here, I'm going to walk away and I'm** _ **never**_ **coming back. You'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover our connection with hostility or revulsion. And you'll never have to loathe the darkest parts of yourself that care for me, in spite of all I've done. I will be gone and you will be free. I just want you to be honest with me."**

"You can't be serious!" Caroline snapped, staring at Klaus in disbelief, overlooking the fact that her exclamation sounded feeble. Klaus simply stared back at her. Sheila gave Caroline a knowing smile that looked almost sad, "He is, Caroline. Say what you want about the Mikaelson Family. But…when an Original gives their word or make a promise, they keep it."

Simultaneously, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol nodded instantaneously to the guide's truthful observation.

 **Caroline's attempt at dodging his speech was glaringly clear, "I'm in college. I'm building a life for myself. I have plans; and a future; and things that I want and none of those things involve you. Okay.** _ **None of them.**_ **"**

"Wow, Care. Bit harsh don't you think?" an astonished Elena blurted out, her comment rendering everyone but Sheila, speechless. "What?" she asked, annoyed, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Adopting a hesitant tone, as though frightened Elena might be losing her marbles, Bonnie said, "You just defended Klaus, Elena. _Klaus_. The Original Hybrid that killed Jenna and _you_. That Klaus."

Rebekah scowled at the witch, but kept quiet since Klaus remained at ease, not the least bit affected by the witch's words. In fact, the Originals were staring at the doppelgänger as though she were a new specimen. Elena shrugged, "I'm not _defending_ him. I'm just stating a fact. Caroline's lying to herself, I'm the only one willing to admit it."

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold on a minute. What do you mean I'm 'lying' to myself?!" Caroline snapped, her confused gaze turning to an irritated glare. Bonnie came to the blonde's defense, "Stop trying to change the subject, Elena. I've known you since diapers, I know you. Why are you suddenly defending _Klaus_."

Only Stefan donned an understanding expression when Elena turned to him, Damon and Jeremy for support. After all, despite their recent past, Stefan _did_ , once upon a time, consider Klaus a friend. Sheila surprised them all by sending Elena a compassionate smile, nodding her head in permission, "Go on, Elena. Tell them about the conclusion you have come to. It's okay."

Taking courage from Grams, Elena blurted out in a hard, unwavering tone, "I _don't_ blame Klaus. For anything…for everything. For all that's happened." There was a mixture of confused, shocked and betrayed glances aimed at the doppelgänger from the Scooby Gang. "When I was human, yeah, I saw Klaus in black and white, a ruthless monster, but…as a vampire, I'm able to look at all that's happened in an outsider's point of view, I'm able to see the shades of gray. I don't like it, and I've been happily stuck in denial. I mean, this is all recent. Before we were brought here, like you…like all of you, I hated Klaus with every breath I took. But now? I don't. Not anymore. It's easier blaming Klaus for everything that went wrong. But truth is… if I am to blame anyone, Esther would be on the top of my list. She's the one that cursed Klaus and bound the curse with the blood of the Petrova doppelgänger. Katherine's to blame also, for coming to Mystic Falls in the first place. I mean, according to Klaus, he planned on giving me more time to live and… I can't blame him for wanting to free himself from his curse. If any of you were in his place, or… or if some stranger's blood was required to break the curse, then none of you would've cared about the apparent Sun and Moon Curse-"

"Elena, what the hell-" Damn began to yell, but Elena whirled around to face him, her expression sad but determined, "I blame you, Damon. I love you. I'm _in love_ with you, and nothing can change that. But just because I'm in love, doesn't mean I'm blind. If you hadn't been so determined to challenge Elijah, Jenna and John would still be here. Elijah had a plan. He had an elixir that could bring me back. He had two powerful witches on his side that were willing to protect my loved ones. But you wanted him out of the way, you wanted me to fight. So I, despite the fact that I gave Elijah my word- _my word_ , Damon, neutralized him because you and Stefan pressured me into not giving up. If Elijah hadn't been daggered, then everything that happened afterwards could have been avoided. I would've drank the elixir, came back to life, John wouldn't have sacrificed himself for me, Jenna wouldn't have died, you wouldn't have been bitten…" Sucking in a sharp breath, Elena ignored the astonished expressions the other nine were sending her and continued with fervor, "Klaus needed my blood to create hybrids. It's the fate of the doppelgängers because of _Esther_ , who, by the way, incessantly tried to have me killed because of that. If donating my blood to Klaus could have made the situation more peaceful, than I would've gladly given it up with no arguments, but you and Stefan had it in your minds that you're responsible for me and tried controlling everything. I'm sorry but… I can't blame Klaus. I'm not going to take the easy way out by pinning everything on him. Not anymore. I'm not saying I'm on Team Klaus or that I like him or anything, just that I've no reason to hate him."

"You're _delusional_!" Caroline shrieked, unwilling to agree with the many facts Elena listed. Because if Elena didn't have a grudge with Klaus, then that means it's okay for her to like him. And admitting that somewhere inside, Caroline _felt_ something epic for Klaus, it would be betraying Tyler and her friends, and Caroline found it easier to hate him with all her might.

Elena scoffed, "And you're in denial."

"Enough!" Sheila snapped, demanding silence upon noting her granddaughter, Jeremy and Damon preparing for an argument with Elena. "Elena speaks the truth. None of you are exempted. The Originals lived longer, therefore they have amassed more sins. Niklaus wished to break his curse, just like you Damon, bulldozed into Mystic Falls and killed and ruined and disrupted lives in order to get that tomb open. You are just as guilty as Klaus for being a determined individual and for willing to do whatever was needed to get what you want."

Still gaping at Elena in utmost shock, Klaus now stared at Sheila in confusion, not used to others understanding him, for not even his own family understood him. Shaking his head, he decided to tackle the anomaly later as Sheila continued the scene between his future-self and Future-Caroline.

" **I see," Klaus hummed, disappointed.**

 **Caroline furiously shook her head and took a step closer, "No you don't. Yes, I do cover our connection with hostility, 'cause yes, I hate myself for the truth. So if you promise to walk away…like you said, I will be honest with you. I will be honest with you about what I want."**

 **Solemnly, Klaus vowed, "I will walk away, and I will never come back. I promise."**

" _Oh my GOD_!" Caroline shrieked, staring with wide eyes and her mouth agape, as her future-self slammed Klaus against a tree and started to passionately make out with him. Klaus chuckled, a knowing tint to it while Rebekah, Bonnie and Damon looked away, grimacing in disgust.

An eerie smirk materialized on Sheila's face, perceiving Caroline's shock with amusement, "I'm sure you all realize they had sexual intercourse-"

" _GAH_! I don't want to hear that," Caroline stubbornly covered her ears and looked away from her shocked friends, ashamed at herself for giving in to the darkness that resided within her. Before the spirits gathered them all to observe future events, Caroline could admit to herself that she felt something for Klaus, but ever since they were brought together, her feelings for him began to intensify, making it almost painful to deny, but still… Caroline was too stubborn to declare her genuine and growing feelings for Klaus. She had Tyler. Her _boyfriend_! …Albeit not a really good one, but her boyfriend nonetheless.

"The hell, Blondie!" Damon sneered.

Sheila shook her head and sighed, "It doesn't matter. Niklaus kept his promise. After they parted ways, Caroline never saw him again."

Klaus glared at his feet, averting his gaze from Caroline's, who was staring at him in regret, unable to imagine a life without Klaus in it. _What did she do…?_

The scene picked up speed, announcing Tyler's arrival as the Scooby Gang waited for Katherine to die. Apparently, he was Caroline's parting gift from Rebekah, and while Klaus would've snarled at his sister for aiding Tyler, he, like everyone else, were more confused over the surprising link between Tyler and Rebekah. The Ten Supernaturals observed the bittersweet moment where Bonnie, as the anchor, relayed messages from Vicki and Alaric, while waiting for Katherine to pass through her, when all of a sudden, the devil herself appeared, but promptly disappeared in the blink of an eye.

 **Katherine's eyes snapped open, gasping. Elena stood over her, shaking her head, "Wow. You really don't want to die, do you? I swear, I just heard your heart stop."**

Radiating a powerful aura of rage, Sheila had them witness Elena's act of kindness, forgiving Katherine for all the pain she put her through, not wanting Katherine to die without Elena giving her forgiveness. Damon stared at his girlfriend in disbelief, Elijah on the other hand, beamed, ecstatic at Elena's compassion that even Katerina wasn't exempt of, a sentiment that had Klaus, Kol and Rebekah grimacing at.

 **Acquiescing to Katherine's last wish, Elena grabbed a syringe, uncapped it and took hold of her wrist. "Elena. Thank you for your forgiveness." As Elena was about to inject her, Katherine used the last bit of strength she could muster and grabbed her by the face, "Jaryakat a zem. Daryeet acza." Elena's eyes turned black and she slumped onto the floor as Katherine's body died.**

"That-that wasn't the passenger spell, was it?" a hysterical Elena inquired. Kol and Klaus's grimaces said it all and Damon began swearing wildly in the background as the scene ensued.

 **The phone suddenly rang, and Elena answered, "Hello?"**

 **The Traveler on the other end said, "Vyjdi." Once again, Elena's eyes turned black and Nadia's voice permeated from the phone, "Hello. Are you there? Talk to me. Did it work?"**

" **Of course it worked. I'm Katherine Pierce… I survive. I'll see you soon."**

"Will she ever bloody die already?!" Rebekah growled, incensed beyond belief. Her statement acted as an activation as pandemonium struck. Kol and Klaus started hashing out plans and backup plans in regards to torturing Katerina one last time before effectively ending her life _before_ collecting Venus – _if_ they decided to raise her. Bonnie, _shockingly_ , intruded on the Original brothers' conversation, offering a bunch of spells to aid them in their plans with Jeremy joining a moment after. Damon and Stefan were cursing up a storm, using many colorful expletives to describe the bane of their existence while Caroline engulfed the hysterically sobbing Elena in her arms and offered her words of comfort.

Finally, Elijah cleared his throat, gaining everyone's undivided attention as he stared intensely into Elena's tearful eyes and sincerely spoke, "I apologize, Elena. I find myself unable to provide Katerina with any more excuses. You offered her compassion and she abused it. I am in full agreement with all of you in regards to Katerina's imminent death." He then turned to his siblings, "Forgive me for being a blind, love-stricken fool."

Smiling, Rebekah embraced him, speaking for not only herself, but Kol and Klaus, "As long as you don't change your mind, you're forgiven." She then looked at Elena from over Elijah's shoulder, "Don't worry, doppelgänger, this won't happen."

Sheila beamed, her eyes recognizing the bonds in formation.

Once the Ten Supernaturals considerably calmed down and Elena's sobs subsided, they bore witness to Katherine going about her evil ways and doing what she does best: Stealing Elena's identity. She started by – much to Rebekah, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy's visible fury – compelling Matt, informing him the truth of her identity, forcing his silence and to top it all off, compelling him to provide insight into Elena's life. Realizing that Nadia and Katherine were planning on getting the Traveler, Mia, to do a spell that could get rid of Elena's consciousness _forever_ and allow Katherine to keep the body frustrated the Ten Supernaturals to no end, their threats against Katherine becoming even more vocal. While it was mostly a Scooby Gang problem, the Originals preferred Elena over Katherine, and would gladly offer their aid to cleanse the world of that bitch forevermore. The scenes then began shifting at a rapid pace: Nadia demanding Future-Damon for Katherine's body, claiming she wished to be buried in Bulgaria, which Damon adamantly refused, despite Future-Stefan's cajoling – something that still pissed present Stefan off _big time_ ; Katherine's, who was handcuffed to the bed of a seedy motel room by Nadia, eyes turning black as Elena's consciousness slipped back through – Elena observed as awareness struck her future-self, realizing the predicament she was in and of what Katherine had done. However, before Future-Elena could break free, Nadia showed up and uttered the passenger activation, allowing Katherine to resurface.

Stefan growled, "I don't like my future-self. What the hell is wrong with me? How could I fall for Katherine's lies again?! Look at me!" he snapped, pointing an accusing finger to where his future-self sat next to Damon at the Grill. "I'm ignorantly helping Katherine by convincing you to give Nadia her body! I really, really, _really_ want to shoot myself."

"Join the bloody club," Klaus snarled, glowering at Future-Stefan.

Elena watched fondly as her friends began to realize her disappearance, their suspicion growing the more Katherine ignored the incessant texts they sent her future-self's cellphone regarding her whereabouts. Her smile soon faded when Enzo reappeared, bearing Damon a gift: Aaron Whitmore in a bag for him to kill. "Damon…" she trailed off angrily.

"Hey, _I_ said I'd leave him alone. My future-self however, he's a different story. Don't blame me for what _he_ does- and woah, head rush. I never thought my life would get any weirder, talking about my present and future self as though they were different people, _yikes_!" Damon wildly shook his head, batting off an incoming migraine.

And on and on the scenes passed by: Katherine flirting with Stefan in the guise of Elena; Damon refusing to kill Aaron for Elena, compelling him to pack his bags, hit the road, and never come back for his own safety; Caroline confessing to 'Elena' about what happened between her and Klaus, the latter of whom purposely raised the volume of her voice upon noticing Tyler nearby, ensuring he heard _everything_ –

"That _bitch_!" Caroline screamed, her face flushed with rage and her fists clenched.

Then, the scene shifted: Nadia, Katherine and Mia the Traveler were in the tomb standing over Katherine's dead body, ready to complete the spell. While Mia turned around to stab Katherine's corpse, Elena managed to break free of Katherine's consciousness and played her part well, ingeniously tricking the other two.

" **Let me finish," Mia interrupted Nadia's attempt at conversation with 'Katherine'. "Just a few more seconds and then I'm done." Panicking, Elena thought on her feet and knocked Mia unconscious.**

" _ **Elena**_ **!" Nadia gasped in realization. Just as Nadia attempted to say the spell that would bring Katherine back, Elena staked her. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you," Elena snarked before she sped out of the tomb.**

"Well done, doppelicious!" Kol smirked, "Didn't know you had it in you."

Unfortunately, Mia managed to come back to and, after awakening Nadia, continued chanting the spell, engulfing Katherine's corpse in flames. The scene began alternating, just as Mia was close to completing the spell, Elena made it to the clearing surrounding Tyler's house, screaming for Damon, who was outside looking for Matt. But just as Elena ran into his arms, her eyes went black and Katherine emerged, and, after scrutinizing her surroundings, promptly fed him a bullshit story of him not being good enough for her and dumped him, smiling slyly to herself as she walked away from a heartbroken Damon.

"That _bitch_!" Elena parroted Caroline's previous exclamation.

Damon was seething, knowing that because of Katherine, he would go through a downward spiral. "She just never stops. Even as Elena, and she still manages to ruin my life! The moment we're done here, I'm going to drive a stake right through her cold, black heart," he menacingly snarled.

"Get in line," Klaus snapped.

Sheila sighed and changed the scene, displaying Aaron's death by Damon's hands. There was absolutely no comment following Aaron's death as they were all furious at the resurgence of Katherine and knew that in the new future, Damon wouldn't go after Aaron. Next, it was Caroline and Bonnie's turn to inwardly seethe over the fact that they foolishly believed Katherine was Elena, unable to tell the difference.

"Damon and Enzo instigated a killing spree," Sheila prefaced, her tone reeking with disdain as she glared at Damon, who appeared half-contrite, half-indignant. "Mostly targeting those from the Augustine Society, despite the fact that they weren't directly involved in the experimenting. Katherine focused on getting back to where she left off with Stefan, attempting to lure him back. Hatred blossomed between Stefan and Enzo," the guide monotonously listed, ticking events off from her fingers. "Caroline started growing suspicious of Katherine-" Elena and Caroline traded smiles while Bonnie sheepishly looked away, the guilt eating at her – she should have known something went wrong when the bitch didn't pass through her to get to the Other Side. "Tyler, Matt and Nadia started a drinking game, and when Tyler walked away to the bathroom, he overheard Nadia compelling Matt, evoking his suspicions. And ah, this is the best part-" there was no denying that Sheila was extremely pissed off at Damon. "Damon requires a witch to locate Wes Maxfield and he wants Bonnie to help with the locator spell. Bonnie refused and Damon threatened Jeremy's life-"

The loud sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around the Ten Supernaturals, a pink handprint emblazoned on Damon's face courtesy of an infuriated Elena. " _Ouch_! What the hell, Elena. It's my future-"

"I don't care, Damon!" Elena snarled, her vampire face making an appearance and she punched Damon in the face to emphasize her point. "Whether I break up with you or not, and despite my love for you, if you _ever_ , _EVER_ threaten my brother or my friends I promise you, I'll kill you! You hear me?! Grow the hell up! When you broke up with me in the future, you didn't see me attempt to kill _your_ brother, did you? You're just an immature brat turned monster if you don't get your way. Stay away from me!" she sneered, separating from Damon and positioning herself between Caroline and Jeremy.

"But it wasn't me!" Damon whined after her, pleading her with his eyes, to no avail.

The Originals smirked at the hotheaded Salvatore's predicament, enjoying it too much.

Smirking at Damon, who glowered back, Sheila continued to recount the future: Tyler informing Matt that Nadia has been compelling him, and getting him to drink vervain in his coffee. The introduction of Liv Parker who so happened to be a witch in Bonnie's class – Bonnie and Caroline approached her for Damon's locator spell, only for her to claim that she wasn't good at magic, concluding with Bonnie coaching her on how to properly cast the spell.

"However, a new foe made an appearance," Sheila gravely concluded. "Sloan, a Traveler. She got to Wes first, offered to fund his research and revealed Aaron's death. Sloan wants Wes to work with the Travelers. Liv managed to cast the locator spell and pinpointed his location to Richmond. Upon Damon and Enzo's arrival, the Travelers attacked and Wes injected Damon with a virus."

 **Damon and Enzo were in Maxfield's lab, discussing what Wes injected Damon with. "What I can tell you, if he stuck me with that cannibal vampire poison, we might have a little problem."**

" **What kind of problem?" Enzo asked warily. Damon grimaced, "Wes has this sick little scheme to destroy vampires by making them feed on each other."**

"A very alarming scheme that needs to be stopped, _immediately_ ," Klaus snarled.

The Ten Supernaturals then witnessed Damon and Enzo unchain a newborn vampire who happened to be nearby.

" **Damon? DAMON STOP!" Enzo bellowed, watching with wide eyes as Damon fed on the vampire until he literally ripped off his head. Gulping, Enzo nodded, "Okay. I can see how this might be a problem."**

Kol couldn't help it, he really couldn't; it was too tempting to pass. "Seems you Salvatores have more in common than blood. Ripper gene, aye?"

Damon and Stefan glowered at him, unamused, "Shut up!"

Sheila decided to show the Ten Supernaturals a few snippets of Damon's feeding frenzy, educating them in the process of what being a cannibalistic vampire entailed, most notably, Enzo managed to narrow down an eight hour period between feeding on vampires. The Originals stared in palpable disgust as Damon chomped on the farmer after he had awakened from basically…a few seconds of vampirism. The gruesome images of Damon's cannibalism spree _strongly_ reminded the four siblings of Mikael.

"Looks like dear old Dad and Dr. Frankenstein would've been great pals," Kol sneered, the humorous tone used belying his expression. Stefan grimaced and brushed a hand over his neck at the reminder while Damon rubbed his chest.

Suddenly, a cacophony of chanting surrounded the Ten Supernaturals prompting them to focus back on the illusions in time to see the working relationship between Maxfield and the Travelers firsthand as they trapped Damon and Enzo in the farmhouse.

" **You're my patient 0, Damon," Wes was saying from where he stood behind the threshold. "I couldn't let you ride off into the sunset without a few tests."**

 **Enzo looked alarmed, "A few tests…"**

 **Wes smirked, "Well, one test. Now that you're trapped with only one source of food, how long can you go before you feed on your best friend?"**

" _Son of a bitch_!" Damon swore.

Standing between Jeremy and Caroline, Elena observed the latest dilemma with a pronounced scowl on her face. Some part of her knew she was acting irrational, blaming Damon for his future-self's actions, something completely out of his hand and beyond his control, but… _it was Jeremy_! He threatened Jeremy! After watching him die and Bonnie sacrificing herself to bring him back…then seeing Damon threaten his life for petty revenge, all because they broke up – never mind Katherine being the one pulling the strings – it wasn't a good excuse, so… _she_ _snapped_. Now that she had a chance to calm down and think logically, guilt gnawed at her from the inside. However, guilt made way for _complete fury_ as she was forced to observe Katherine's many attempts at getting back with Stefan _in HER body_!

Despite Damon's many reassurances, Stefan was beating himself up for the callous words he said to Future-Damon about never coming back, and that occurred just before Maxfield injected him with some sort of Ripper-like formula. Despite his future-self's hatred regarding Enzo, he was glad Damon had a true friend by his side, sticking around through thick and thin – unlike him, who made it a nasty habit of giving up on his older brother when time gets hard. In spite of Future-Damon's incessant insistences, Enzo never left Damon, and Stefan's gratitude only intensified when Enzo called his future-self for back up, claiming that " _Your pride isn't worth either of our lives._ " which Stefan agreed with 100%. If Damon, god forbid, died, or had to go through the pain of killing his best friend, and Stefan could've helped but wasn't around, then Stefan's self-hatred would reach to epic proportions.

" **Oh, he's here, salivating, about to chomp into my neck and feed until my heads pops off in a grotesque but slightly comical fashion," Enzo casually relayed to 'Elena' on the phone.**

The wildest Original burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, and even Rebekah, Caroline and Bonnie's tinkling laughter could be heard in the background. "I love this guy! _Seriously_ ," Kol smirked, wiping tears of laughter from his face. "Nik, Elijah, can we _please_ get him out when we're done here?! He's most amusing."

Elijah smiled fondly though he too inwardly agreed with his youngest brother, able to see the appeal of Enzo, despite his brutality when it came to vengeance. Klaus rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, Kol. I'm sure you and Damon could hash out escape plans once we're out of here."

All eyes focused on Damon, who, after smoothing out his shocked expression, shrugged in an attempt to appear nonchalant – _fooling no one_. "I'm sure having a nigh-indestructible vamp around for backup would be helpful."

Kol mock-pouted, "All of a sudden, I feel used."

The Ten Supernaturals impatiently waited for 'Elena' and Stefan to reach the farmhouse, tensing as the situation worsened. Enzo chained Damon up as the end of the eight-hour-period approached, and after Enzo hung up on 'Elena' she had her devious plotting face on, their nerves skyrocketing when she chose to omit updating Stefan on the situation. To make matters worse, Maxfield seemed to have run out of patience as he shot Enzo through the shoulder, attempting to tempt Damon with the aroma of fresh blood. The Scooby Gang gaped at the scene, speechless, when Damon completely obliterated the chains restraining him before charging towards his best friend. In contrast, the Originals barely batted an eyelash, the notion of ripping chains apart not exactly news as they had more than enough strength to achieve such a feat.

"Katherine's plan," Sheila slowly disclosed, "is to have Stefan kill Damon to protect her. She _wants_ Damon to feed on her, hoping that Stefan would sacrifice his brother for her." As expected, nobody looked surprised, having expected such malicious intents from the manipulative doppelgänger. They were simply furious. Sheila waved her hand then, allowing the Ten Supernaturals to witness the outcome of Katherine's scheme. "The Travelers and Maxfield allowed Enzo to leave," she informed them, upon seeing the confusion flitter across their faces when 'Elena' and Stefan arrived at the farmhouse to see Damon its sole occupant. They observed Damon plead for them to stay out and Katherine ignore his warnings, stubbornly seeing her plan through and entering the farmhouse.

" **I'm proving to you that you're not a lost cause, Damon." Katherine then picked up a jagged piece of glass from the ground and cut a small wound on her hand, holding it up to Damon. "Damon. You** _ **can**_ **resist this…you can do it. Why? Because you love me and that love is stronger than any craving."**

 **Damon continued to plead for 'Elena' to leave, his composure cracking. Stefan, having noticed, exclaimed, "Elena, he's going to feed."**

But Future-Damon, like Katherine had hoped, cracked and as he started feeding on her, ignoring Future-Stefan's demands that he release her. Katherine kicked a wooden stake toward Stefan, prompting growls of hatred to erupt from the Ten Supernaturals – while the Originals were not complete fans of Damon Salvatore, they would always prefer him over Katerina Petrova. However, like Stefan and Damon expected, Future-Stefan disregarded the stake and instead, grabbed another shard of glass and cut himself with it, pulling Future-Damon's attention onto him and distracting him from 'Elena'.

"My brother Stefan, always the Good Samaritan," Damon commented, no real heat in his tone but palpable fondness.

" **Here, Damon, look over here. Do you smell that? Feed on me, not on her," Stefan cajoled him, finally getting him to let go of 'Elena'. "That's good. Feed on me. Feed on me." Damon reluctantly went to bite Stefan, but before his fangs could sink in, Stefan promptly snapped his neck.**

Much to the observers' surprise, Tyler bit Nadia with his fatal hybrid bite, but Sheila didn't give them time to contemplate the sudden news as she shifted the scene to the cellar of the Salvatore Boarding House, overhearing the brothers' amicable conversation, culminating with Future-Damon's shockingly astute observation, informing Future-Stefan that 'Elena' _wanted_ Stefan to kill him.

" _Finally_!" Elena let out a breathless cheer at the end of the next scene, which portrayed Future-Stefan and Future-Caroline figuring out that Katherine had taken over her future-self's body due to an illuminating yet incomplete text Matt sent Caroline: " _Help. K._ " Exhaling harshly, Klaus's gaze flickered between the Scooby Gang, "Please tell me you finally kill her and not draw it out." In response, the six merely shrugged.

The scene shifted. Everyone stood in the Boarding House, connecting the dots of everything Katherine put them through and relief coursed through the Ten Supernaturals at the revelation that Matt was still in possession of the Traveler Knife, the only weapon that could expel Katherine from Elena. Caroline beamed at her future-self's plan: luring Katherine over by inviting her to something _Elena_ would never refuse. Elena wrapped an arm around her blonde best friend, excited at the prospect of being herself again. However, all happiness dissipated as the next scene played out.

 **Katherine hung up on Damon and turned to Nadia with a sigh. "Damon knows that he tried to kill me less than 24 hours ago. There isn't a single vampire-craving bone in his body that would risk putting his precious "Elena" back in that kind of danger again."**

 **Grimacing, Nadia, who looked sickly pale and weak from Tyler's hybrid bite, groaned, "And yet, he is desperate to see her. Just like her other friends."**

 **Sighing, Katherine carded a hand through her hair, expression furious, "They know."**

"Damn it!" Damon hissed, his sclerae reddening slightly in anger. The scene then alternated from Katherine and Nadia's deduction, to his future-self and Future-Stefan in the cellar, both of them concluding that Katherine was testing them.

Caroline, ever the optimistic one of the bunch, chirped, "Well, now that we know that Katherine knows that we know, we'll be able to plan accordingly…. _what?_ " she inquired snappishly upon noticing the many pairs of wide eyes fixated upon her.

Rebekah snorted, "I have no bloody idea _how_ I understood whatever you just said, but I did."

"We all did, Original Barbie," Damon retorted. "I think we spend too much time around you, Blondie."

Scowling at them, Caroline rolled her eyes, "Shut up!"

Changing the subject, a sinister smirk materialized on Klaus's face at the sight of Wes Maxfield's dead body, courtesy of Damon Salvatore, who managed to rile Tyler up, pushing his buttons, in order to escape from his cell. Maxfield happened to be Katerina's last hope… "Poor, Katerina. If only we parted on good terms, she might have been able to _convince me_ ," the way he said the word screamed 'not bloody likely', "to spare a drop of my blood to save her dying daughter. _Pity…_ " he trailed off, grinning manically.

"You're enjoying this," Elijah coolly stated, expression impassive as he looked around; and while his statement was meant for Klaus, the other nine nodded in unison, truly believing that karma was biting Katherine in the ass and that she was receiving her comeuppance for all she had done. Klaus though, rolled his eyes and scoffed a response, "Of course I am."

"We all are," Caroline shrugged nonchalantly.

Finally, once Nadia died in Katherine's arms, she made her way over to the Boarding House and, after sparing them all a unique farewell, Future-Stefan stabbed her with the Traveler Knife, ending the long chapter of Katerina Petrova, once and for all.

 **In church, Bonnie was lighting up a candle for her father, when Katherine appeared to her, scornfully laughing at the anchor. However, Katherine revealed her last act of vengeance against Elena to her. "Wes had no intention of helping Nadia. He was just using her as a case study in his project to wipe out vampires off the face of the earth. Elena had the life I** _ **always**_ **wanted. Well, until know," her spirit maliciously imparted, watching Bonnie's eyes widen with glee.**

" **Katherine, what did you do?" Bonnie demanded. Katherine smirked, "Stefan thought he gave me a choice. Run, or die. But that's not really much of a choice, is it? After all Nadia was the only person in this world who really loved me. And I wasn't about to let my daughter die alone. But Katherine Pierce wasn't about to go gentler either."**

"Speaking about herself in the third person? And I thought she couldn't get crazier," Caroline scoffed trying to alleviate the situation, for the more Katherine spoke, the paler Elena got, her mind whirring with the possibilities of what Katherine did to her before accepting her death.

" **I left Elena with a bit of a parting gift. If I can't have Stefan, then no one can," Katherine concluded before nodding after a beat. "Okay, I'm ready." However, when she placed her hands on Bonnie, nothing happened. They both looked confused. "Bonnie, what are you doing? Let me pass through! Why won't you let me pass through?!" After Bonnie exclaimed she didn't know and she didn't control it, a gust of wind started to blow around them and a terrified Katherine was sucked out of the church and into the darkness.**

A stumped, collective silence passed through the Ten Supernaturals, before Rebekah hesitantly spoke, "Did… Did Katerina _literally_ get sucked into Hell?" Ten pairs of eyes, all of them dilated with fear at the possibility of something they all thought impossible, traveled and rested on Sheila's form, who nodded, "Yes. Katerina Petrova was dragged into Hell."

"It's real?" Kol gulped before he emitted a nervous chuckle as he looked over at his siblings. "Well then, I guess we all know where we'll be rendezvousing after death. I guess I'm reserving places for you three-"

In unison, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah snapped, "That's not funny, Kol!"

"Relax," Sheila smiled gently at the wildest Original, before offering one to the other three. "Kol, you aren't in Hell."

Vehemently taken aback, Kol blinked, "I'm not?" Simultaneously, Damon uttered in plain disbelief, " _He's not_?"

Laughing, Sheila shook her head. "No. You don't belong there, Kol Mikaelson. In fact, none of you do," and here, she addressed the other nine Supernaturals. While everyone emitted a sigh of relief, Elena was still coiled and tensed, "What did Katherine do to me?"

Pursing her lips sadly, Sheila revealed Katherine's last act of vengeance against her doppelgänger, "She injected you with the latest virus Wes Maxfield created."

Curiously, Bonnie noted, that whenever her Grams displayed scenes that included her teaching Liv magic, her lips would purse into a thin, stern line. Having been raised by her Grams, Bonnie easily deduced that, for some confounding reason, her Grams wasn't particularly fond of Liv Parker. Bonnie disliked her due to her many attempts at flirting with Jeremy, _but why does her Grams dislike her_? Shaking her head at the new scene, the witch smirked at the comical interaction between Caroline and Enzo as they both worked on locating the antidote for the different viruses Damon and Elena were infected with, belatedly realizing that Klaus was glaring at Enzo with utmost jealousy. Shaking her head, Bonnie realized that Elena might be right and that Caroline and Klaus _did_ have feelings for one another, the only difference was, her best friend was perfectly content to live in denial.

"So, this is the mysterious Sloan, huh," Caroline grumbled, glaring at the bitchy Traveler, who stood before her future-self along with Future-Stefan and Enzo in front of a stockyard. Elena frowned at Sloan's words, "Why _exactly_ am I valuable to them?"

Much to the Ten Supernaturals' frustration, their guide chose to ignore them – _again_ , and accelerated the scene, " _Hush_ , it is imperative you concentrate whenever I show you _anything_ related to the Travelers. It is crucial that you all understand their objectives."

" **First, we have to find something," Sloan responded to Stefan's inquiry in regards to handing over the antidote to the ripper virus.**

 **Not hesitating, Stefan acquiesced, "Okay. What do you need?"**

" **Another one of you."**

"I'm sorry, what?" Stefan's brows nearly receded into his hairline.

Damon groaned into the palm of his hands, "Please don't tell me " _another one of you_ " is Traveler code for a Stefan doppelgänger running around somewhere." Sheila, much to the Ten Supernaturals collective shock, nodded. "I really should learn how to spell that word," Damon quipped.

"All this endless doppelgänger drama is becoming tedious," Klaus huffed. Kol inclined his head in agreement, but added, "Unfortunately, doppelgänger blood _is_ a powerful binding agent. So, it's not really surprising. If I am to hazard a guess, the Travelers are gearing up for a spell of massive proportion and therefore, need as much doppelgänger blood to carry their plan out."

"Correct," Sheila confessed.

Observing the endearing moment between her future-self and Future-Damon, Elena hesitantly approached Damon and threw her arms around him, looping them around his neck, "I missed you!" Feeling lighter with the love of his life's forgiveness, Damon kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry. I promise I won't kill your friend in the future and I'd never threaten Jeremy, even if I do ever end up turning off my humanity."

Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline rolled their eyes at them. However, Caroline's attention was abruptly captured when she overheard Future-Damon confide in Future-Elena about her future-self's moment with Klaus. "Glad I can provide you two with such riveting entertainment," she snarkily drawled at them, cornflower-blue eyes glowering at the couple's direction. Klaus's lips tugged upward, failing to completely suppress his amused smile. Caroline's glare softened however when Future-Elena referred to Katherine as a bitch.

 **The scene shifted, returning to the stockyard where Stefan, Caroline, Enzo and Sloan were discussing the latest discovery, Stefan expressing shock over the fact that he had a doppelgänger out there. Enzo scoffed, "You never stopped to think there might be another doppelgänger running around? Clearly, you don't know your vampire lore."**

Caroline scoffed, "And he does!?" No sooner had she emitted her irritated exclamation, did amused laughter reverberate around them as her future-self inquired Enzo of the same thing, in the exact same tone.

"Glad to know you never change, Care," Bonnie smiled, bumping shoulders with the blonde who appeared slightly flustered.

" **I've been stuck with them for the last few weeks and I've picked up on a few things; like how the last remaining pair of doppelgängers are special." After Caroline inquired how and Sloan angrily told her to mind her own business, Enzo smirked, "You'll have to excuse Sloan. She's under a lot of stress. The leader of the Travelers, Marcus, was it?"**

 **Sloan glared at him, "** _ **Markos**_ **."**

And a short explanation was given – apparently, Elena and Stefan's blood was required by Markos. Enzo proceeded to elucidate on how secretive the Travelers were, shedding light on the property of doppelgänger blood. Slightly skeptical, Jeremy parroted Enzo's explanation, "So… Elena and Stefan's blood won't work until the last doppelgängers are dead."

"That must be why they wanted Katherine dead," Bonnie pointed out.

"The life of a doppelgänger is a cursed one," Rebekah casually commented with a sigh. Elena half-heartedly glared at the Original. "Thanks. Thanks a lot," each word oozed with sarcasm.

"Sloan plans on placing a linking spell on Stefan to find his doppelgänger," Sheila revealed, pausing the scene. "The Travelers have promised to hand over the antidotes once they locate the doppelgänger's location as they need him dead. However, in the process Sloan threatened to fry Stefan's brain, so Caroline volunteered to help Enzo kill the doppelgänger." Caroline blanched, mouth agape as she frantically shook her head, unable to stomach killing _anyone_ , especially a doppelgänger after everything Elena went through for being one. Sheila smiled compassionately at the blonde, "It was either Stefan or him." She then waved her hand, altering the scene, unknowingly providing Bonnie with an answer to her previous thoughts.

 **In a dorm room at Whitmore, Liv was with a blonde boy that shared similar features to her. She raised her hand, igniting dozens of candles and looked down at her shirt where Elena had previously stabbed her. "Luke…what the** _ **hell**_ **? I was just about to take my shirt off."**

" **Relax! I'm gay AND your brother. So technically, you're the least attractive person in the world to me. Are you okay? Sorry I had to drag you into this, but Elena thought she was compelling me and, well, I couldn't give up the ruse."**

"What ruse?!" Elena, Damon and Bonnie snarled.

Caroline groaned into her hand, "Great. Exactly what we need. _More_ enemies!"

 **Liv shrugged, "I'm fine. After Elena gutted me, she gave me some of her blood."**

 **Luke nodded, a small smirk on his lips, "And how is our precious anchor to the Other Side?"**

" **I'm letting her think she's teaching me magic. It's kind of cute," she smirked and the siblings laughed. Luke then grinned, "Until she realizes her friends are in jeopardy… then, not so cute."**

" _WHAT_?!" the Scooby Gang bellowed in unison, glaring daggers at the blonde siblings. Fuming, Bonnie turned to her Grams, "That's why you don't like Liv. She's manipulating me!"

Klaus sighed and repeated himself, "You lot really are a magnet for trouble, aren't you?"

Ignoring the Original Dick, Damon snarled, "What do they mean jeopardy? Are they a threat to us?" But, predictably, Sheila kept her silence on the matter, averting their attention to, once again, another scene where Future-Damon and Future-Elena, both of whom were given the antidote by Enzo before he left to Atlanta with Caroline, terminated their relationship, prompting sighs of exasperation from their friends.

Jealousy reared its ugly head as Klaus witnessed Caroline and Enzo search for the paramedic, Tom Avery – Stefan's doppelgänger. Their witty banter, exchange of insults left and right, the winsome smiles he incessantly gave her, it pissed him off. Thankfully, he was distracted by the fact that the doppelgänger had been missing for four months and was apparently taken captive by, according to Sloan, a redhead named Hazel.

" **Red hair… that's her. She's a witch," Caroline gasped as they stood outside an old, beaten down house where Tom and Hazel were in. Unable to enter as a protection spell prevented them from stepping over the threshold, Enzo placed his hand over the doorknob and crushed it before propelling it at Hazel's direction, striking her in the head and instantly killing her.**

Kol looked impressed, "That was admittedly, _awesome_."

Bonnie glared at him in response. While she understood it was necessary to save Stefan, it didn't mean she _had_ to like the fact that innocents were being killed in the process.

 **The scene shifted; Hazel appeared to Bonnie who stood beside Luke. "You're the anchor. If I'm here, that means I'm dead," Hazel then looked at Luke. "Tell him I failed. Tell him I was trying to hide the doppelgänger with magic, but they found us."**

Elijah cocked his head, shrewd orbs focusing intently on Luke as Bonnie relayed Hazel's message. "I believe these witches are working _against_ the Travelers. Despite their act of subterfuge, I believe if you handle this situation with care and caution you might be able to make an ally out of them."

At the Scooby Gang's identical looks of disbelief aimed at Elijah, Klaus inclined his head in agreement, "Elijah has a point. The Travelers, regrettably, _are_ a powerful group. One you haven't faced before. You shall need an equally powerful force on your side to counteract the Travelers. You forget that you no longer have a Bennett witch but a powerless anchor."

"We dealt with your family and your mother just fine _without_ outside help," Damon retorted.

Kol rolled his eyes, "Foolish vampire. First of all, our mother _never_ fought you one-on-one. She targeted us through minions. Finn. Alaric. Little Bennett over there, and her mother. As for my siblings and I, despite everything, we never attacked you with our full strength, we _allowed_ you to survive. Believe me, if we wanted you dead, then that's what you'd be, _dead_. Naturally, in the alternate-future I died because of our leniency, so next time," a deviously sinister smirk materialized on the wildest Original's face as he glared at the Scooby Gang, "if you ever plan on killing me again, I promise you, I won't hold back."

Taken aback, the Scooby Gang traded uncertain looks, eyes wide with fear. The fact that the Originals were holding back on them, terrified them to the core, and they had no doubt that Kol was lying.

Sheila sighed, exhausted at the lack of progress, "Moving on."

Bonnie stared enviously at the next scene; Future-Jeremy and Liv were at the Grill, where the latter was explaining to _her_ _boyfriend_ that he couldn't be mind-controlled by the Travelers because of his hunter status. Her glare became more pronounced when Jeremy sincerely urged her to trust him and to confide in him on the Travelers' recent activities. However, despite her jealousy, Liv was a goldmine of information that helped the Ten Supernaturals to better understand the mysterious group of – according to Liv, non-witches.

" **They're more like the ugly stepsister," Liv elucidated. "Travelers have a grudge toward anyone that draws their magic from nature. Something about witches cursing the land to turn it against them. Now they're on the move. Next stop, here."**

 **Jeremy frowned, puzzled, "Mystic Falls? Why?"**

 **Liv shrugged, a small smirk on her face, "Your sister. It turns out Elena's friends are right. The world actually** _ **does**_ **revolve around her. So if you want to keep her safe, you're going to have to help me figure out what the Travelers are up to."**

"Lovely," Rebekah dryly muttered with an aggressive roll of her eyes, vividly recalling the amount of times she, herself, made a similarly sarcastic statement, except this time, the little blonde witch was being completely serious. Elena grimaced, "The world is _literally_ on my shoulders, not a comfort, thank you very much!"

Bonnie scowled, incensed with Liv, "I can't believe she's playing the sister-card to get closer to you!" Kol grinned, enjoying the hunter's situation. Jeremy, eyes wide and mouth agape, quickly wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, "Hey, hey, hey. I love _you_ , Bon, _not_ Liv. No matter what my future-self does, he's not me, and I'd never be him. We're changing things remember? I'd be an idiot to let you go." Bonnie smiled, marginally confident than before and she nodded, accepting Jeremy's chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Trouble in paradise. It seems to be a fad going around," Caroline sniped, her eyes flickering from Damon and Elena, to Jeremy and Bonnie, before she hesitantly met Klaus's intense stare and quickly looked away.

The awkward moment Caroline generated quickly died when the scene shifted, showing Liv cornering and attacking Elena, only prompting Bonnie's hatred of her to intensify.

 **Liv held a hand out, flinging Elena into the wall very hard. She picked up a broken piece of wood lying on a table and approached the brunette. "Sorry about this. My coven did everything in its power to protect you, but you're just too dangerous now." Elena found herself unable to move as she was pinned to the wall by an invisible force, however before Liv could kill her, Damon appeared behind her, snatched the stake from her hand and tossed her across a metal pole, knocking her unconscious.**

"Bitch deserved it!" Caroline sneered. "Not only did this witch-bitch _pretend_ to be our friends, _pretend_ to be a newbie witch _and_ manipulate Bonnie, but she tried to kill Elena!" she shrieked, eyes ablaze with rage. She turned to face a pale Elena and an equally furious Bonnie, inclining her head towards a grim-faced Jeremy, "I'm with Jeremy. I am _so_ retracting my damn application. I am not going there even if you pay me to!"

The Ten Supernaturals observed as Future-Damon tortured Liv for information before he went for the kill, only to be stopped by both, Future-Jeremy and Future-Elena, despite the fact that the witch attempted to kill the brunette. Klaus exhaled a long-suffering sigh, "While I am not opposed to torture and mayhem and shedding blood, mate, I am afraid to say that I agree with the two saints over there. That witch is powerful. She holds the knowledge you need and apparently, is part of a powerful coven. You kill her, you lose. Stay on her good side, and she'll offer protection and enlighten you to whatever the Travelers' goals are."

Gaping at the Original in shock, Damon spat out in disbelief, "Klaus is anti-killing? Now I've heard it all."

"Gotta know when to pick your battles, mate," Klaus rolled his eyes, his tone implying that Damon was dense. "How do you think I managed to obtain many loyal witches into my service? Not all of them were threatened. We Mikaelsons do hold a certain respect and fascination with witches," he then grinned at a bemused Bonnie. "In fact, throughout the millennium, we befriended, protected and allied ourselves with more than a couple of Bennett witches."

Disbelievingly, Bonnie whipped around to face her Grams, expecting her to announce Klaus's deception, only to be shocked into silence by her response. "It's true, Bonnie. Most Bennetts are loyal to the Originals. In fact, when the Mikaelsons were still human, they were practically raised by a powerful ancestor of ours," Sheila revealed, to the Scooby Gang's utter surprise.

" **Where the hell were you?" Liv glared at her brother as she strode towards him in the parking lot with Jeremy by her side. Luke rolled his eyes, "Look, we wouldn't even be here if you had just killed Elena."**

" **I was almost turned into an ashtray, or whatever crap they make in wood shop. So thanks for the brotherly concern," was her snappish retort. Jeremy quickly intervened on the sibling spat, "So here's plan C. You're going to protect Elena and I'm going to help you stop the Travelers."**

 **Luke scoffed, staring between Jeremy and Liv in disbelief, "You realize this is an** _ **epic**_ **conflict of interest?" but Liv obviously disagreed. "Maybe not. Jeremy's got hunter skills and he's not afraid to take a stand. If the Travelers are coming for his sister, or making a move on Mystic Falls, or both, he's going to see it coming before we do. So, what's the catch?" she turned to Jeremy inquiringly.**

" **I'm going to need some help," he revealed, Tyler and Matt coming up behind Jeremy. Luke firmly shook his head, "More townies.** _ **No**_ **."**

" **They're part of the deal. Take it or leave it," Jeremy snapped.**

"Seriously, that's your plan?" Damon sneered, not liking the fact that he'd have to work with somebody that attempted to kill Elena.

Before an argument could occur, Sheila cut in, "Damon, sometimes, to win a war, one must do things they don't like. Liv didn't try to kill Elena because she was evil or because she had any malicious intent, she truly believed she had no choice. She was desperate. Her and her brother spent months protecting Elena without your knowledge. That must count for something, no? Now quit your whining, boy, and try to learn something for once! Sometimes you have to work with people you don't like. Deal with it."

The Originals, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy couldn't help but laugh at Damon, his shocked expression at being reprimanded by the dead witch as though he were a troublesome toddler most amusing, and even Elena had a difficult time suppressing her smile.

"Now, back to matters of importance," Sheila proceeded, throwing a still speechless Damon a rebuking look. "In the end, Caroline couldn't take a life. She couldn't find it in herself to kill Tom Avery in cold blood. Fortunately for Stefan, Enzo who had his neck snapped by Caroline before she escaped with Tom, appeared and snapped Tom's neck, killing him." Caroline stared at the ground guiltily, a tight-lipped smile on her face when Stefan squeezed her hand in comfort. "It appears that, Caroline wasn't the only one to strike a deal with Sloan. The Travelers promised Enzo that, once Tom was dead, they would give him the location to Maggie's address."

"I'm sorry, Stefan," Caroline murmured. Stefan chuckled and ruffled her hair, "You shouldn't feel guilty for not being able to kill someone, Caroline. The fact that you couldn't do it is what makes you _you_. You're not a killer." closing the subject for good.

The Ten Supernaturals then watched as Future-Stefan and Future-Caroline, both of whom had fallen asleep next to each other in the Travelers' camp, were woken up by the sound of chanting. Getting up to investigate, their eyes widened at the sight: the Travelers were gathered around a fire, passing around a bowl filled with blood, taking it in turn to drink blood. Sloan then stuck her hand in the flames before setting one Traveler on fire and suddenly, they all went up in flames.

"What the _hell_!" Caroline and Elena shrieked as Future-Stefan and Future-Caroline sped off. The Originals themselves were baffled at the unexpected twist of events. But before they could start demanding answers, or postulate any theories, Sheila waved her hand, changing the scene.

 **The Travelers that previously went up in flames surrounded Bonnie in her dorm room. As they touched her arm to pass through her, they chanted. After they passed through to the Other Side, Bonnie collapsed on the ground and almost immediately, a shadow emanated from her body, materializing into a man, his face cloaked in darkness as he walked out of the room.**

Kol was the first to find his voice, comprehension dawning on the witch prodigy's face, "These Travelers sacrificed themselves to overwhelm the anchor in order to resurrect this person, who I strongly believe to be Markos, their leader Sloan mentioned before. They must have been chanting a resurrection spell."

"Is that-… is that _possible_?" Bonnie gasped, staring at her Grams. Sheila nodded gravely, "Kol assumed correctly."

"Great. So now we have an all-powerful Traveler running around Mystic Falls. _Fantastic_!" Damon snarled sarcastically.

Things took an interesting turn when Sheila provided two separate scenes, where Elena informed Caroline that she was having dreams of Stefan, and Stefan confided in Caroline that he was dreaming about Elena. Damon couldn't find it in him to get jealous, only mad, as he arrived at the same conclusion Future-Caroline did: _something's going on_.

"Are we having a repeat of another Qetsiyah bombarding us with dreams of each other?" an exasperated Elena groaned out, leaning her back against Damon's chest. Elijah hummed, his expression pensive, "Or it could be Markos' doing. I do not believe it to be a mere coincidence that you two begin having dreams of each other after Markos was resurrected."

The scene changed, showing Future-Sheila's spirit confiding in Future-Bonnie about the Travelers' plan, informing her that whoever they resurrected managed to keep himself hidden from the spirits and that whoever he is, he managed to get the witches scared. Before the Ten Supernaturals could dwell on that terrifying fact, the scene altered to the Lockwood Mansion, where Liv had Tyler and Matt stab themselves with the Traveler's Knife to make sure they weren't harboring a passenger.

" **Okay. So we're all in the clear. Want to tell us what we're doing here?" Jeremy asked Liv.**

Furious, Bonnie glared at Jeremy, "So you've been ignoring me for days and yet you have time to get all buddy-buddy with _Liv_?" Jeremy opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to come up with a reason to defend his future-self. Scoffing, she snapped and created an acceptable distance between them, "Yeah, that's what I thought!"

"But-but, you're blaming me for something my _future-self_ 's done! How's that fair!" Jeremy exclaimed, exasperated. Bonnie ignored him. Damon snorted, enjoying the fact that Jeremy was going through the exact same predicament he did, "Trust me, it'll blow over." Elena rolled her eyes and Bonnie shifted her glare onto the eldest Salvatore.

" **Easy. You just have to do that about a hundred more times, only to other people," Liv acerbically retorted. "Look. The truth is that my coven have been tracking the Travelers for** _ **thousands of years**_ **. They're** _ **always**_ **on the move, but there have been a few times in history when they have stopped to gather. Freaky part is that no one's ever noticed because they've taken over towns by putting passengers inside the townsfolk. We think they're doing the same thing in Mystic Falls."**

"That's positively daunting," Stefan murmured. Klaus smirked, "Glad we left town when we did, aye? Missed all the fireworks." He sounded much too smug for the Scooby Gang's liking and they inwardly grimaced, realizing that now with the Originals gone, they wanted them back more than ever.

Kol's expression was alight with excitement, shocking the other nine as the current predicament wasn't exactly a joyful matter. " _Finally_. I've heard of this coven before! I actually came across them quite a few times a couple centuries back. I couldn't piece it together until Liv mentioned how long they've been around," he then grimaced. "Truth be told, I'm not a great fan of them and their…barbaric methods."

Sheila nodded in wholehearted agreement, sharing Kol's sentiment and of the same opinion regarding that coven, even though she came to their current leader's aid over a decade ago.

"Well then… are you going to leave us hanging, or are you gonna tell us?" Caroline demanded in irritation. Kol smirked at the baby vampire his volatile brother was so enamored by, "Now where would be the fun in that." Facing deadpanned glares, Kol rolled his eyes and acquiesced, the sly smirk still playing on his lips, "Gemini Coven. _Happy_?"

"Doesn't ring any bells," Klaus muttered to Elijah and Rebekah, both of whom nodded in confusion.

The scene shifted, portraying an interesting conversation between Matt and Tyler regarding, much to Caroline's palpable fear, her mother on the top of the list of Mystic Falls' residents that could be harboring a passenger. And proving their point, Sheila accelerated the scene.

" **You mentioned a Traveler knife," Liz insisted after Matt hung up on Tyler. Matt denied however, "Did I? Maybe you misheard."**

 **Suddenly, Liz, possessed by a passenger, stabbed Matt in the neck with a pen, "I didn't."**

Clapping her hands over her mouth, Caroline gasped, " _Oh my God_!"

"No, no, no. It's okay, it's okay. Your Mom's possessed by a passenger, that's supernatural. Matt'll come back," Jeremy pacified her, but Caroline frantically shook her head, her tone borderline hysterical, " _I know that_! But… _my Mom_!"

Attempting to calm her down, Klaus softly reminded her, "You have the Traveler Knife in your possession. It'll all be fine." Inhaling and exhaling deeply, the blonde frantically bobbed her head, sending the Original Hybrid a tight-lipped smile.

 **Bonnie, walking to her car, paused upon seeing Matt standing ahead of her. "Matt? What are you doing here?" she asked, confused. Matt shook his head sadly. "I'm dead, Bon, but the Sheriff's in trouble. Just tell Jeremy. He'll know what I mean. I'm sorry to do this to you, Bon," he said before pausing through her and waking up on the Other Side. He appeared to be in a cemetery, standing right in front of a man, who stared back at him. "Can you see me?" Matt asked. The man simply nodded. "Are you a witch?" The man shook his head. "Then how?" Matt frowned.**

Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah suddenly gasped as the familiar, mirthful voice of their brother reverberated around them and they swiveled around, eyes wide, forgetting for a moment that said brother was currently alive and standing right next to him, as they stared at the Kol that died in the alternate-future.

" **It's all topsy-turvy over here, darling, but I've got to say it's good to be seen," Kol smirked at a baffled Matt. "Don't tell me you don't remember me. Kol, original vampire, murdered pointlessly by Jeremy Gilbert."**

"That's surreal," Kol breathed out, staring in morbid fascination at his dead-self.

Jeremy flinched at the reminder. In fact, everyone but Kol cringed at the blasé way the Future-Kol described his death and Sheila's glare became even more pronounced. "Like I said, Kol's death created a ripple effect and prompted all these dangerous events to unravel. Yes, _pointlessly_ killed, indeed," Sheila harrumphed, sending a covert wink to Kol, who no longer looked pale but undeniably smug.

" **Yeah, I know who you are. I thought the whole point of this place was to live out your afterlife in solitude. Why can I see you?" a confused Matt inquired. Sighing loudly, Kol casually strutted to Matt's side. "Well, apparently there's trouble in paradise. The rumblings from the witches is that somebody tore his way out of here, and now this whole place is unraveling. Not that that matters to you. You're just on holiday, which means you're going back," he bitterly concluded.**

Cue more violent winces.

"Kol-"

The wildest Original raised a hand, interrupting Klaus from what appeared to be another morose speech. "Don't, Nik. We already discussed this. I'm not dead, and I won't be dying anytime soon. It's over and done with. That future won't be happening. Besides," a smug smile that looked positively forced materialized on Kol's face. "Knowing that my death would _literally_ result in all hell getting loose is probably enough to keep me happy over there."

"You'll never die on our watch ever again, brother," Elijah solemnly vowed.

The Ten Supernaturals found themselves disappearing from the Other Side and reappearing in front of the police station, in time to see Tyler stab Liz with the Traveler Knife, thus liberating her from the passenger. Caroline nearly collapsed out of relief, glad that her mother was no longer possessed. However, somebody appeared behind Tyler, but before they could get a good look at whoever it was, they disappeared and reappeared back in the Other Side.

Groaning, Rebekah massaged her temples, "All this appearing and reappearing without warning is making me dizzy!" Elena, Bonnie and Caroline grumbled their agreement, the three girls grabbing onto the closest person beside them to balance themselves before they could topple face-first onto the ground. Jeremy's gasp of horror however, snapped the four girls out of their discomfort and stared at the scene they appeared in the middle of, staring at the morbid scene as though they were in a horrified trance. "Vicki, _no_!" Jeremy moaned in despair.

" _ **Matt**_ **!" Vicki cried out. Matt grabbed onto Vicki's arms as the wind became stronger and stronger, enough to lift her in the air. "I won't let you go!" Matt exclaimed in desperation, his face scrunched in concentration as he tried to ground himself. Vicki sent her brother a sad smile, "Matt, I love you… But I'm already dead." She let go of him and allowed the wind to pull her away and up into nothingness.**

" _ **Vicki**_ **!** _ **Vicki**_ **!" he cried in grief.**

Letting go of her anger, Bonnie plastered herself to a tearful Jeremy's side and wound her arms around him, offering the comfort he sorely needed. Elena stared sadly at her brother, knowing that Vicki meant a lot to Jeremy.

The scene changed; Future-Damon and Enzo were inside the house from Elena and Stefan's visions, looking around. The Ten Supernaturals were then given a good look, for the first time, at Markos, who sat leisurely on armchair in the middle of an empty room, his dark hair, dark eyes and olive complexion his most notable features. Sheila clucked her tongue before waving her hand to accelerate the scene, "It is critical you understand _everything_ Markos has to say. No inane chitchat, no interruptions, no arguments, _nothing_ …" Gulping, they nervously agreed to their guide's terms, a sudden feeling of foreboding washing over them.

" **I'm afraid the doppelgänger lore's been misinterpreted over the ages," Markos nonchalantly stated, standing in front of the fireplace and gazing deeply into the fire as he spoke.**

 **Shocked, Damon blurted out, "As in there is no prophecy?"**

" **The prophecy is that the doppelgänger blood can help the Travelers, but they're being drawn together because of a spell I cast 1500 years ago. I had no idea where they were, and it turns out the best way to get people to go searching for each other is the promise of true love," Markos condescendingly revealed, a mocking smile on his face.**

Damon, Stefan and Elena stared at each other, shocked, yet their eyes sparkled at the sudden insight. All this time, Qetsiyah derisively spoke of the universe bringing Silas and Amara's doppelgängers together… it wasn't fate, or the universe, or even a reiteration of Silas and Amara's love, but the result of Markos' interference… a spell he cast for the sole purpose of locating them whenever he needed their blood. Katherine's voice echoed in Damon's head: _I love Stefan… it'll always be Stefan_. Elena once imparted the same words to him as well. It was all because of a spell.

"Suddenly, everything makes more sense," Klaus murmured under his breath just as the scene shifted to show Markos and Future-Damon strolling through the street in downtown Mystic Falls.

" **Two thousand years ago, Silas and Qetsiyah cast a spell for immortality. It created a schism in the Traveler community, giving rise to the witches. They tried to keep us scattered to make us forget how powerful we can be… The witches put a curse on us that kept us from settling down as a tribe. Whenever we've tried to gather, disaster struck – Plagues, earthquakes, fire. Something inevitably wiped us out," Markos calmly explained.**

 **Damon rolled his eyes, waving his hand around, "Let me guess – the doppelgängers can fix this. So you found them.** _ **Now**_ **what?"**

" **We simply need their blood, but we're not your enemy, Damon, and to prove that to you, I'm gonna stop their visions," Markos benevolently offered. All around them, the townspeople stopped whatever they were doing and turned to face Markos, starting to chant. "The curse might prevent us from gathering in our own bodies, but we've found ways around that."**

"This is _our home_! We can't just let them take over," Caroline snapped once Sheila gave them permission to speak, her face flushed in anger.

"Who bloody gives a damn about your precious town," Kol sneered, anger consuming him at the sudden epiphany. "Markos just played Damon like a bloody fiddle. He _is_ the enemy, I promise you that. That's exactly what every bloody villain says to lure you into their trap," he rolled his eyes, having done the exact thing millions of times before. "The Travelers have planned something big, and the Other Side is collapsing! That place is filled with supernatural beings that have died over the past _two millennia_!"

Grimacing, Sheila waved her hand, clueing the Ten Supernaturals in to the fact that not only was there a passenger inhabiting Tyler, but that Markos, after confirming that the Traveler Knife was the only one left, destroyed it by throwing it into the fire.

"How-, how are we supposed to get rid of passengers now?" Elena just about wailed at the other nine. Shaking her head, Rebekah piped up, "Is it just me, or are things getting worse and worse by the minute?"

Bonnie sighed and shook her head, seeking comfort in Jeremy's arms, having come to the conclusion that it was not fair of her to blame Jeremy for his future-self's actions, "It's not just you." Her expression abruptly dropped however, and Jeremy's arms tightened around her, Caroline and Elena's dual gasps of shock pervading the air when Sheila changed the scene, showing them something imperative that they all blanked out on.

 **Bonnie joined Elena and Stefan in the Whitmore restaurant and Elena was telling Stefan about Bonnie being in denial. "I'm not in denial. The Other Side is disintegrating. As the anchor to the Other Side, I'm only alive as long as there** _ **is**_ **an Other Side. I'm perfectly aware of the threat of my impending death. There is nothing I can do about it. It's called acceptance, fifth stage of grief. Look it up, tutor guy," she told Stefan, who promptly responded with, "Definitely in denial."**

"Oh my _God_. I didn't think of that," Bonnie's expression was the epitome of horrified. "I'm dying… _again_. This…this actually makes it worse. I'd rather have an unexpected death, than know I could drop dead at any minute-"

"Bonnie! Okay stop it! Stop talking about that. You're _not_ going to die," Caroline hysterically shrieked, popping a few eardrums in the process. Jeremy frantically shook his head, cupping Bonnie's chin and forcing her to meet his solemn gaze, "Caroline's right. That future, okay? _All that_!" he pointed at the frozen scene, "None of it is _ever_ going to happen. Because once we're out of here and back in our time, we're not gonna go after the cure, Silas will stay buried, and I'll never have to die, meaning you'll never die and become the anchor and the Travelers will have no reason to jumpstart whatever evil plan they have going on."

Kol inwardly scoffed at the bloody hypocrites while his siblings remained quiet, unable to help but pity Bonnie Bennett, despite their differences. Sheila however, grimly shook her head, "You misunderstand. Just because you choose different paths, it does not mean you can avoid all this. There are many possibilities in life, many different paths taken in the future. Silas may one day rise through another. The Travelers have never stopped being a threat in the past two millennia. We spirits are merely aiding you for the future, feeding you knowledge _in case_ these foes arise. Nothing is set in stone. Just because you choose a different path, avoid certain dilemmas, it does not mean that they are no longer an issue. Remember that."

"Well, aren't you just a bright ray of sunshine," Damon snarked.

Sheila rolled her eyes, "I'm not here to hold your hand and coddle you. I'm here to _prepare you_ for the endless possibilities and show you the truth, no matter how ugly and scary it may be." She then waved her hand again, forwarding the scene slightly to show Enzo's sudden arrival, where he began to threaten Future-Stefan, Future-Elena, and Future-Bonnie, demanding that Stefan admit he killed Maggie, who had been killed by a Ripper, not believing Stefan's denial as he wasn't a Ripper in 1960.

" _Shit_!" Damon swore, eyes slamming shut in dread. Comprehension dawned on the other nine Supernaturals and they simply stared at Damon, shocked. "Oh, Damon. You didn't," Elena sighed. Damon didn't need to provide a response to the question everyone knew, as Sheila simply waved her hand showing Future-Damon join the others at the Whitmore restaurant and confess to Enzo, prompting him to turn his humanity off.

"Now back to Markos," Sheila prefaced. "Sloan volunteered herself to be a guinea pig of sorts for the Travelers' latest experiment. Markos had Sloan drink Tyler's blood– Tyler who is possessed by a passenger called Julian, and then sliced open her throat. To complete the transition, Sloan drank from a blood bag. Watch," she jutted her chin toward the next scene.

" **Vampirism originated from the magic of witches, and it is in the prophecy that the blood of the final two doppelgängers will undo witch magic." Markos held two vials in his hand, and said, "The last of our doppelgänger blood." He then began chanting in an unknown language, pouring the doppelgänger blood into a chalice before handing it over to Sloan, who promptly drank from it. The other Travelers surround Sloan and she sits up. "The moment of truth. Are you still a vampire, or is the prophecy true? Did the doppelgänger blood revert you back to your human form?"**

 **Sloan cut her hand. "I'm not healing. I'm not a vampire anymore."**

"WHAT?!" the Ten Supernaturals bellowed, blinking at the scene in unmitigated shock.

 **A face-splitting grin materialized on Markos' face as he nodded. "Congratulations. If we can undo the magic in Mystic Falls, we can undo the witches' curse that prevents us from finding a home. We'll finally have a place to settle. Sadly I'm afraid you won't be able to enjoy it with us," he addressed Sloan, his tone not sounding the least bit sympathetic as he watched the wound on Sloan's throat reopen before she fell down, dead. "The doppelgänger blood removes magic. Unfortunately without the magic of vampirism to keep her alive, Sloan has reverted to her final human state, so now she's just…"**

"Dead!" Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy exclaimed at the same time Julian/Tyler did **.**

A cynical snort emanated from Kol's mouth, "So much for Markos not being your enemy, eh Damon?"

"These Travelers, they cannot proceed with their goals! They'll bring about extinction to the vampire race and the witches!" Klaus snarled, his hands curling into fists. Sheila nodded solemnly, "You understand the dilemma we face, now. The Travelers are dangerous and with Markos…they're practically unstoppable."

Despite the fact that the Originals weren't in Mystic Falls, it didn't make them immune to the Travelers' objective. They planned on using doppelgänger blood to wipe out all forms of non-traditional magic from the face of the earth. It didn't matter whether or not they were in that bloody town or not, they would get affected unless the spell was either contained, or Elena and Stefan died before the Travelers could gather more blood from them, _or_ and it was a much preferred plan by the Ten Supernaturals, if they killed the Travelers _permanently_.

To make matters worse for Damon, he had first row seats to his best friend's death by his brother's hand. Never mind the fact that Enzo was threatening Stefan and Elena's lives to get back at Damon for killing Maggie, but he basically took advantage of Stefan's hand gripping his heart and pushed his body back, basically committing suicide but in a way that Stefan would be blamed for his death. Damon then watched as Stefan rallied both Bonnie and Elena into lying to him in regards to Enzo being out of town and he blew up… " _Really_ Stefan! Really!" he snarled.

"It was out of my control, Damon. He killed himself. I wasn't planning on killing him," Stefan retorted defensively.

"No offense mate, and truly, I did like Enzo, seemed like an enjoyable chap to be around, but we got bigger problems right now. Quarrel amongst yourselves about your suicidal friend later," an anxious Kol snapped, harshly. Sheila silenced a grieving and incensed Damon with a stern stare, "He's right. Fight later. We have more important matters to focus on."

 **Tyler barged into the Boarding House, interrupting Luke's attempts in finding Enzo with a locator spell. "We have a problem. Markos turned Sloan into a vampire, had her drink doppelgänger blood, and after some chanting ritual thing, she turned human again."**

"Wait a tick. What happened to that Julian bloke?" Klaus frowned, perplexed.

"Like Elena fought Katherine, Tyler fought Julian and managed to escape the Travelers' camp," Sheila disclosed. "It is easier for a vampire or a hybrid to fight the passenger inhabiting them than it is for a human."

 **Damon blinked, shocked, "He cured her?"**

" **He cured her to death. The blood took away her vampirism but left her in the state that she was in just before she turned," Tyler revealed.**

 **Stefan looked grim, "That state being dead. Got it."**

A new revelation that shocked the Ten Supernaturals: The dead spirits were becoming more tangible, a fact that had Jeremy, Elena, Caroline and Stefan staring at Bonnie in alarm, knowing that it meant her time was nearly up. Then, they watched as Jeremy and Matt chained Tyler up and called forth Julian, questioning him on Markos' location, and after many promptings, he confessed he didn't know, but what he did know – not that Klaus cared a lick about the bothersome hybrid that betrayed him – was that since Tyler managed to overcome Julian, Markos would make Julian a permanent passenger in his body.

"I assume that's a problem?" Kol 'innocently' inquired the room at large. In response Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, and Jeremy glowered at him and Caroline snapped, practically hissing and spitting fire at him, "Yes. It _is_ a problem and you know it!"

Klaus smirked at his wily brother and said, "To be honest, I prefer Julian over Tyler. He has a more… tolerating personality." Caroline angrily gnashed her teeth in response, knowing that Klaus was trying to rile her up.

 **Bonnie and Jeremy entered a cave.**

" **Of course the creepy Travelers are hiding their bodies in creepy caves," Bonnie whined. Jeremy smiled and tried to look at the bright side, "Try to think of them as romantic Travelers and romantic caves since we're technically still on our date weekend." They abruptly paused, their eyes widening at the amount of Travelers hoarded in the cave –** _ **a lot**_ **!**

" **Oh, my god. All these Travelers are passengered inside people in Mystic Falls?" Bonnie gasped, her face drawn in horror. An equally freaked out Jeremy grimaced and shook his head, "I take it back. This is creepy."**

"That's a lot of Travelers. Like too much!" Elena gasped. Elijah's eyes flickered from his shocked brothers and sister to their grim-faced guide, "Please tell me there aren't any more Travelers out there?"

Sheila pursed her lips together, " _That_ I do not have an answer to. Perhaps there might be a few strays that went their own way. I cannot be sure when it comes to Travelers. They are a very secretive bunch."

"Yeah, we got that," Damon snarkily commented.

Kol admittedly, couldn't help but find some amusement in Bonnie and Jeremy's 'date' as they began searching for an eagle tattoo on the countless bodies in the cave. Amusement dwindled when Julian's Traveler wife crashed their date and cast a spell on the Little Hunter that restricted his airways until he fell unconscious, leaving a defenseless Bonnie to watch as the Traveler grabbed Julian's body and fled. The scene quickly jumping to show the Travelers make Julian's possession of Tyler permanent, to the Scooby Gang's despair, though Damon was not as worked up about it, still pissed off about Enzo's death and confused at how quickly his future-self forgave Stefan.

 **The scene changed; Damon kissed Elena passionately, stating that he had a really crappy day and needed it, and as he retreated into Caroline's dead father's cabin, Elena suddenly grabbed her head and groaned in pain as the Travelers closed in on her, chanting. Markos approached her fallen form and grabbed her from behind.**

" _Damn it_!" Damon snarled.

Weakly, Elena let out a humorless chuckle, her eyes trained on a pale Stefan, "One down, one more to go, huh?"

"Actually," Sheila sympathetically prefaced. "They captured Stefan as well."

"That's not funny, Elena," Caroline's voice wobbled simultaneously.

Damon grimaced and stared at his brother with wide eyes. Elena apologized and embraced the blonde, Bonnie quickly joining in. They _literally_ felt like it was the end of the world – Bonnie was dying, and vampires would soon reach extinction.

"Bright side?" Elena hesitantly piped up. Pinning Elena with a hard stare, Caroline disentangled herself from their grip and said, "I dare you."

"At least Jeremy's the only one exempt from the Travelers' evil plan," she revealed, smiling sadly at her brother who looked horrified. Shaking his head, he roughly pulled Elena into a hug and rested his face in the crook of her neck, "I'm not exactly seeing any bright sides here, Elena."

"This won't happen, okay?" Stefan calmed them all down. "Besides, we've been through plenty before. Remember Esther? Alaric? Katherine? _Silas_! We'll get through this. We always do. 'Cause we're survivors." Damon nodded emphatically, his anger at Stefan slowly abating in the face of their future-selves imminent death. "I'm sure our future-selves will cook up a great, badass plan. You'll see," he confidently assured them, prompting smiles out of everyone.

Curiously, Klaus, who had been staring intently at Sheila for the past few minutes instead of eavesdropping on the Scooby Gang's touchy-feely moment, addressed her, "Why aren't Elijah, Rebekah and I involved? We must have received word of the situation somehow." The look on their guide's face however, succeeded in turning Klaus's blood cold; it was a mixture of regret, sorrow and pity. "I'm afraid to tell you Niklaus, but you have your hands full. There _is_ a reason why you abandoned Mystic Falls in the first place. I assure you, you and your siblings aren't on vacation. And no, before you ask," having predicted the Originals' next inquiry, "I cannot tell you. You will find out in due time. I promise."

"Sounds ominous-" Damon mumbled, his sarcastic comment dying in his throat at the horrific sight before him, sharp intakes of breath from the other nine permeating the air.

 **In the Travelers' camp, Elena was chained up to the wall, her wrists bleeding heavily, buckets littered around her on the ground, catching the blood as it fell.**

"At least Klaus was more _humane_ and _reasonable_ when it came to blood donation," Elena snarled.

 **Stefan however, was kept elsewhere in the compound, and was writhing in pain, in a similar state to Elena. Markos then walked in the room Elena was being held in and offered her a glass of water, tipping it up to her lips so she can take a sip. After a second, she coughs up little drops of blood, landing on his face. In an unsteady voice, she told him that he had enough blood, but, wiping the blood from his face, Markos casually took out a knife and slit Elena's wrist right down the middle, eliciting painful screams from her. "I'll have enough when you can no longer speak," he stated.**

"I don't want to see this!" Jeremy yelled, releasing Bonnie and pulling his sister to his side, his face dangerously pale. Damon looked like a rabid animal ready to pounce, "I'll kill them all. Damn them!"

Sheila however, offered them a reassuring smile as she alternated to the room Stefan was being kept in, allowing the Ten Supernaturals to see Julian's wife liberate Stefan from his chains, giving him a chance to not only escape, but to take Elena with him. Stefan, while grateful, was flummoxed, "Why? Not that I'm complaining, but…Why would she help me, help _us_?"

"Because, Julian is Maria's wife and he is trapped in Tyler's body. Meaning, he will end up dying if Markos succeeds in his plan. She is sabotaging her leader to save her husband," Sheila imparted before waving her hand and changing the scene to show Luke and Liv sitting at a diner, discussing their failure in protecting the doppelgängers and that their coven are pissed at them because of that. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline felt touched when Luke confessed that he liked them more than their ' _screwed up_ _family'_ , stating their were nice people, much to Damon's evident surprise. However, that nice moment ended soon enough as the next events unfolded.

 **The utensils in front of Luke began to shake violently and he let out a cry of pain, "What are you doing?"**

" **It's not me. Like I said, the coven is pissed," Liv hastily defended. Luke suddenly yelled, "** _ **Fine**_ **! I'll listen." The pained expression on his face melted away and the utensils stopped moving. After a beat of silence, Liv spoke in a hush, "We were supposed to keep the doppelgängers from falling into Markos' hands… We failed. We can't let them succeed in taking away our magic. There's only one move left: We have to kill Stefan and Elena."**

 **Luke looked around to ensure nobody was eavesdropping before he reluctantly said, "Yeah…"**

"Fantastic! Our witchy allies are now against us. Yay us!" Damon sarcastically spat out, not missing a beat to voice his anger.

The Ten Supernaturals then watched as the two drained doppelgängers were picked up from the side of the road by Maria, who immediately informed them the reason she was helping them before she inquired after Julian's location. The scene quickly switched to the cave where the Travelers bodies were hoarded in and a burst of collective laughter permeated the air as they realized what Damon did, appreciating his sense of humor – as Markos gaped at the empty cave, his dark orbs landed on a note that hung on the wall: " _Found: Cave of wannabee witches. For more information, call Damon Salvatore._ "

As Markos angrily ripped the note, crumpled it up and threw it on the ground, Kol smirked, "Like I said before, I don't particularly like you, but I do love your sense of humor. Ah, I needed that," he sighed to himself. As though proving his point, Kol managed to laugh harder at the phone conversation between Damon and Markos that concluded with the latter entering Damon's home and the former making another amusing quip: " _I know the concept of a home is new to you, but it is polite to knock._ "

"Are you _asking_ to be killed?" Rebekah choked out through her laughter. Damon shrugged, a smug smile on his face, looking entirely too pleased with himself. Klaus rolled his eyes in mild annoyance, "I strongly believe that charming side of him is the only reason he managed to survive this long, despite the amount of enemies he had amassed."

Damon quipped, "It's an acquired taste, okay?"

" **Did you really think you found the whole of my people?" Markos asked in condescending manner. "Travelers are everywhere. They're the faces that surround you every day… the world over… the ones you don't notice. Because you're too busy making a mess of all you have."**

Elijah sighed through his nose, "That apparently answers our previous inquiry. The Travelers need to be wiped out."

"I concur," Sheila sighed, accelerating the scene.

" **Once we destroy spirit magic in this town, the witch's curse will finally be broken, but from there, the spell will ripple outward, unraveling spirit magic as it spreads. Only pure magic –** _ **our magic**_ **– will remain. My people will be free to go wherever they choose. And when witch magic, and everything it ever created, is gone from this Earth, you will be too."**

"It's like the end of the world," Caroline cried out.

They then observed in trepidation as the Travelers, disguised as townspeople, all across Mystic Falls, started pulling out vials of blood, smashing them open in their hands and hummed the spell, the cacophony of chanting echoing in the background as Maria, Elena and Stefan drove through the town's square, when suddenly, Liv appeared in the middle of the road with her hand held out. The Scooby Gang glared as Luke joined his sister from behind the car, his hand outstretched as well – their magic crushing the car completely.

"Can we kill them too?" Damon sarcastically asked, looking at Elena for permission.

Grumbling and looking away, Elena remained silent.

Klaus listened with slight amusement as Liv apologized, stating that one of them needed to die in order to make the doppelgänger blood useless. "Apologizing before killing someone. Now that's something I can relate to," he quipped. Suffice to say, half of the Scooby Gang wasn't impressed or amused, mostly because the scene ensued and while Luke and Liv's magic began to die out, Future-Elena and Future-Stefan's daylight rings stopped working.

"The Purification Spell. It has started," Sheila solemnly uttered, showing the Ten Supernaturals snippets of the spell's results: The bodies Damon took slowly awakening from their slumber; the entire Scooby Gang in Mystic Falls rushing out of town as they started feeling the fatal wounds that killed them before they transitioned into vampires.

"Oh _God_!" Rebekah breathed out, horrified. Simultaneously, Kol groused, "This is bad. This is very, _very_ bad!"

Damon kept waiting for the 'aha' moment that always struck them when facing powerful foes when all of a sudden, Future-Bonnie made a comment to a confused Future-Caroline, claiming that she had an idea of how to get them all out of the Other Side, but needed… _Enzo_ , out of _all_ people. However, his brain short-circuited as the next scene culminated.

 **The moment Stefan informed Julian that Maria died, he went ballistic. Caroline sneaked up behind him in an attempt to snap his neck, but he caught her in the act. Stefan lunged toward him, trying to calm him down by pinning him to the car, but Julian had the upper hand. Without warning, he reached into Stefan's chest and pulled out his heart. Caroline froze, gasping as Stefan desiccated and fell to the ground. "** _ **There**_ **! Dead doppelgänger. Stopped the spell," Julian deadpanned.**

 **Caroline started to scream hysterically, rushing over to collect Stefan's body in her arms, "Oh my god!** _ **Oh my god**_ **!** _ **No**_ **!** _ **No**_ **!** _ **No**_ **!"**

" _No_ …" Damon shook his head, tears streaming down his face in shock, staring at his brother's dead body. He couldn't hear Klaus's roar of fury, or Rebekah's tearful cries, not even Elena or Caroline's hysterical screams of denial. Damon's watery eyes connected with the wide forest greens of his baby brother and he closed the distance between them with two large steps, pulling him into a rough embrace. "This won't happen, Stefan. You hear me. _I won't let it_. I promise you, my future-self _will_ fix it. I'll never let you die on me, you hear me!" he repeated his words like a mantra, over and over again until his voice was the only one left permeating the air.

Despite the litany of threats he threw at Stefan, Klaus could _never_ bring himself to kill his friend. He couldn't imagine watching the life leave his eyes… until now. Shaking his head, the Original Hybrid hid his anguish behind a mask of apathy as Stefan finally managed to calm Damon down. However, Bonnie's waterworks were belatedly activated once she observed him pass through her future-self.

" **Please tell me that you've figured out a way to bring us all back," Stefan implored her.**

 **Sadly, Bonnie brushed away her tears, "I lost it…I'm sorry."**

From that moment on, the next scenes swam by without interruption: Damon and Elena discovering that Stefan was dead, and Damon promising to bring him back; Stefan watching their reactions from the Other Side before a wind picked up like it did with Vicki, but before he could get pulled into nothingness, Lexi appeared and saved him, like she always did; Enzo informing Bonnie, who in turn, informed Damon, that he managed to come up with a plan to bring them all back before the Other Side could disintegrate. Sheila then focused on Luke and Liv, who were making a hasty retreat from town.

Klaus couldn't help but feel proud of Elena and Caroline's ruthlessness at that moment, and by the looks on Kol and Rebekah's face, they too, shared his opinion. He observed as they imitated the witch twins previous mode of attack, surrounding their car on both sides, forcing them out of their car and informing them of Stefan's death. However, Klaus's pride and awe surged when, after explaining that they had a plan to bring Stefan back from the Other Side _and_ kill the Travelers, and the twins still disagreed on assisting them, Caroline sped over and without hesitation, snapped Luke's neck, killing him.

" **Your brother's officially on the Other Side. Think you can risk it now? Caroline snapped.**

"This side of you is very intriguing, love," Klaus smirked wolfishly at her. Caroline glared back, "Well don't get used to it. It rarely makes an appearance."

Kol rolled his eyes and crooned, "Until another loved one of yours is in danger."

" _Shut up_!" she hissed at him before mumbling angrily under her breath about annoying Originals.

 **The scene changed; the Scooby Gang were discussing their scheme against the Travelers.**

" **We're not blowing up our town. We just need to lure enough Travelers to one spot," Elena sharply spoke up. Caroline chimed in, "How? We can't lure anyone anywhere stuck out here!"**

 **Damon cleared his throat and proceeded to explain his plan, "And that's where your mama comes in. She will convince them to gather somewhere inside. Meanwhile, these two geniuses at 7:00 will turn on the gas, let it leak," he inclined his head toward Jeremy and Matt. "We'll have about ten minutes before anyone can smell it. You clear out.** _ **Boom**_ **! Travelers gone, resurrection spell starts, loved ones return. Good?** _ **Good**_ **? Class dismissed."**

"I must admit, Damon. As far as plans go that one's actually not so bad," Klaus remarked, staring at the hotheaded Salvatore with an emotion akin to impressed.

Damon shrugged, "Eh, I don't know where they come from." In reality, he was thrilled a plan was made, though he knew there was a vital part that he purposely left out and he had a bad feeling he knew what it was…going by the knowing looks on Klaus, Kol, Elijah and Rebekah's faces, they did as well.

Kol's knowing gaze then traveled from Damon and settled on Bonnie. He knew there was a huge possibility of Bonnie, as the anchor, being overwhelmed, and nevertheless, disintegrating along with the Other Side. Sighing to himself, he decided to take comfort in the fact that Sheila assured him he wouldn't be going to Hell when all this was over. Lost in thought, Kol managed to snap out of it upon hearing the accursed name – _Silas_!

"You have got to be kidding me!" he snarled, glaring daggers at Bonnie. " _Him_? You're going to ask _him_ for help?!" Stefan too, threw a glare Bonnie's way, not thrilled with the sudden inclusion of his nemesis.

Raising her hands in a surrender gesture, a similarly furious Bonnie snapped, "Don't look at me like that! I don't like it either. He killed my Dad, _remember_? But like we said before, sometimes we're forced to work with people we don't like."

Gritting his teeth together, Kol looked away, boring holes into the back of Silas' head, watching as he started teaching Bonnie the correct pronunciation of the spell that would bring everyone back from the Other Side. Elena smacked a hand to her forehead when Bonnie entered the cemetery where her future-self stood with Liv and then thanked whoever was helping them, " _Ugh_! I thanked Silas. _Gross_!"

Finally, the missing piece to Damon's plan was revealed, prompting horrified stares from Stefan and Elena.

" **Listen… I wanted to spare you the gory details, and then I figured, well, I'll be lying and then the whole point of the universe would be moot because you'd be pissed. So here, it is," Damon took a deep breath before he confessed to Elena. "Project Kaboom needs someone to trigger the explosion, so-to-speak."**

Elena didn't bother arguing with Damon as her future-self was doing a perfectly great job at it, until, that is, he promised to return and got into his car. Seconds later, before Damon could drive off, Elena joined him in the passenger seat.

"Elena!" Jeremy, Caroline and Bonnie gasped.

"Absolutely not!" Damon firmly hissed, glaring at her. "You are not committing suicide with me!"

"What happened to respecting my choices," she retorted, using his own words against him.

Sheila cleared her throat, interrupting their squabble, "What's done is done. There's no point arguing about a future that _already_ happened. Now, watch!" She then proceeded to show Bonnie betray Silas, allowing the darkness to collect him. Kol beamed at Bonnie, "I take back everything I said about you."

Confused, Bonnie cocked her head, "You didn't say anything…"

"I did. In my head," he confessed with a winsome smile. Bonnie scowled at him, though when she looked away, her lips had pulled up in a subtle smile.

The scenes went by quickly… Liz knocking Markos unconscious and departing the Grill; Damon and Elena driving toward the Grill; Elena choking on water; Damon frantically stepping on the gas and finally crashing through the window of the Grill, the building exploding shortly after; Liv chanting in the crypt; Bonnie standing outside the graveyard as the dozens of recently killed Travelers surrounded her, including Markos…

 **After the last Traveler passed through Bonnie, Elena's spirit ran over to her and after reassuring each other that their plan worked, Bonnie nodded and started to explain, "Okay. When you guys pass through me, you're going to wake up with your bodies on the Other Side. I need you to get back here as fast as you can." Damon and Elena both touched Bonnie's arm and flashed over to the charred remnants of the Grill.**

Elena winced and Jeremy sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of Elena's corpse that was still in Damon's car, burnt beyond recognition, except for her daylight ring. Rebekah wrinkled her nose, "That's just… revolting."

"I never want to see that again, Elena," Jeremy groaned, furiously rubbing his eyes as though it would help him un-see his sister's charred corpse. All further grumbling however, was cut short when Alaric joined the scene, excited at the prospect of having him back in the alternate-future, but depressed knowing that that wouldn't be a possibility in the new future they would be creating. And by the looks on Stefan, Elena, Damon, Bonnie and Caroline's faces, they were thinking about the same thing.

One by one, the dead passed through Bonnie, beginning with Luke, who quickly joined his sister's side, then Enzo and Tyler, who wasn't a hybrid anymore. Stefan and Elena grew worried when Damon didn't show up and they watched as Future-Bonnie grabbed Future-Elena and forced her to pass through her.

 **Bonnie started coughing up blood, her body weakening. She almost fell to the ground, but from the Other Side, Stefan stopped her fall which forced him back over to the living plane. "No. No. No," Stefan murmured, staring at Bonnie in horror. "I was just trying-" he looked desperately at Caroline, "Damon. He's not there yet."**

"Where the hell are you!?" Elena screamed, slamming a hand against Damon's chest.

Stefan watched as Markos made an attempt to pass through Bonnie, but Lexi fought him off until the darkness blew in and sucked him into oblivion. "Lexi," he whined, tears streaming down his face at her words – she was willing to sacrifice herself so that he could get his brother back. Damon shifted guilty, he had killed Lexi and yet she was still as selfless as ever. But suddenly, the Ten Supernaturals watched in awed fascination as Lexi was bathed in a beautiful white light and she disappeared, realizing that she probably made it to Heaven – something Stefan never doubted.

"Oh thank god!" Elena, Stefan and Bonnie cried out when Future-Damon _finally_ approached Future-Bonnie. Alaric stood beside him and Bonnie quickly grabbed him by the hand, pulling him through.

"Wait a bloody minute! Where is Kol in all this?" Klaus snarled menacingly, glaring at the Scooby Gang. Kol rolled his eyes – _at least somebody remembered him_. "Well?" Klaus probed, a golden hue appearing in his eyes.

Sheila slowly approached the Originals, "By the time the plan was made, Kol was already gone."

" _Gone_?" Rebekah choked out while Elijah paled, a hand on Klaus's shoulder to steady himself.

"Yes. Gone. Kol cannot go through Bonnie because he isn't in the Other Side," Sheila regrettably informed them. She wished to confide in them and assuage their fears, tell them that Kol had been brought back by Esther, but unfortunately, she had explicit orders not to. Those above her claimed they needed to find out in their own time _if_ they decided to root deeper into the future. "I cannot tell you more. I'm sorry. I'm forbidden. But don't worry, Kol's safe and happy," she assured them.

Kol smiled, relieved. His siblings however, didn't share his joy – _not one bit_.

Sensing the danger had passed, the Scooby Gang let out breaths of relief.

" **Screw those guys!" Luke snapped. He kissed Liv on the forehead and got up, "I won't let you die for them." and he proceeded to begin his own spell. Suddenly, the candles in the crypt went out and Liv stopped chanting.**

" _NO_!" Elena and Stefan screamed.

Sheila sighed, "You cannot blame Luke. While I too wish they waited a bit longer, none of you would risk the life of your siblings for strangers."

Grudgingly, Elena and Stefan understood, but it didn't mean they were happy about it.

The Ten Supernaturals watched with growing dread as Future-Bonnie grabbed Damon's hand, but nothing happened.

" **ELENA!" Bonnie's yell silenced Elena's crying pleas. "It's too late. He's here. You can say goodbye," she looked over at Damon's spirit.**

Sheila decided to spare them the melancholic farewell and accelerated the scene, grief consuming her as her granddaughter's fate approached.

 **Bonnie stood across the graveyard, smiling sadly as Jeremy frantically called out her name, but before he could reach her, the Other Side began disintegrating. "This place is going down, isn't it?" Damon asked.**

 **Huge holes of light poked through to the Other Side while wind blew all around them. "It is. I'm sure there are a million people we'd rather be with right now, but…" she trailed off and took Damon's hand, their fingers intertwined. Damon chuckled, "A couple thousand, at most."**

 **The fabric of reality itself started to shatter, leaving nothing but light. "Do you think it'll hurt?" Bonnie asked in a small voice.**

" **I don't kn-" Damon never got a chance to finish his sentence, as the light engulfed them both.**

A tensed silence blanketed the Ten Supernaturals.

"So… _what_ , Damon and Bonnie, they're… they're gone?" Elena choked out, Jeremy and Stefan unable to speak, their vision blurred by tears.

"The Other Side… _gone_. Disintegrated. Souls amassed for two thousand years, just _gone_ ," Kol murmured, carding a hand through his hair.

Turning frantically to Sheila, Jeremy finally located his voice, "What now? Why haven't you changed the scene?"

In a hush, Sheila met Klaus's intense gaze, and solemnly said, "Now… now we return to Venus."

 **A/N:** **I am so exhausted!** _ **Whew**_ **...**

 **Basically I only have three things to say: (1) I managed to summarize as much as possible instead of cutting this chapter in half. (2) Whoever doesn't like the fact that I'm showing TVD, I'll say this again for the umpteenth time, and I'm sorry if I sound rude, but :** _ **Tough Luck**_ **! This is MY story, MY plot. So if you don't like it, simply** _ **don't**_ **read it. (3) Next chapter: Venus Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban! Yay, I am so excited as Sirius is my favorite HP character! XD**

 **R &R.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Venus Jamie Potter – Chloë Grace Moretz.**

 **Alex Russo – Selena Gomez.**

 **Sirius Black – Luke Evans.**

 **Chapter 17:**

 _In a hush, Sheila met Klaus's intense gaze, and solemnly said, "Now… now we return to Venus."_

Klaus' heart jolted at Sheila's announcement. While immensely curious regarding him and his siblings' whereabouts whilst total destruction occurred in Mystic Falls, culminating in the deaths of Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett, the Original Hybrid was more interested in his Little Wolf's future, hoping that her third year at Hogwarts would be uneventful and completely tedious in comparison to her chaotic and perilous first and second years. His siblings were of the same mind, wondering where their family decided to settle down, if not in Mystic Falls, or in Kol's case, where his soul resided now that the Other Side had been obliterated from existence in the alternate future, but like Klaus, they were more concerned about the Littlest Mikaelson.

The Scooby Gang however, were restless, consumed with grief over the permanent loss of two of their members. In Bonnie's case, she would rather dip into the Wizarding World than worry over her grim predicament, believing it to be the best form of distraction.

"But, what about Damon and Bonnie? I _need to know_ what happens to them!" Elena tearfully implored Sheila who had yet to depart from their presence. Stefan, Jeremy, Caroline and Damon stared inquisitively at the dead witch… unfortunately, Sheila was unforthcoming, her sorrowful orbs fixated on her granddaughter while she addressed the others, "I cannot say. I _am_ sorry, but for now, Venus takes precedence. In time, all shall be revealed." Embracing Bonnie, Sheila dipped her head, "Farewell."

"No! _wait_ —" Stefan choked back a sob, forest green eyes staring at the empty space Sheila stood a split-second ago. A hand clapped his shoulder, squeezing it affectionately, and Stefan looked up to meet his brother's gaze, the eldest Salvatore attempting to don a brave face in response to his brother's grief. "Don't obsess over it, Stef. We can change all this, remember? It isn't set in stone," he calmly stated, his smile tight-lipped.

Caroline fervently nodded, "Exactly! That's the point of all this. That's _why_ we were brought here; to change not only Venus', but _our_ future." Instilling confidence, the blonde offered Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon a smile that reeked of optimism, and for once, Damon didn't counter with a snide remark, instead, he sent a grateful smile her way. "Barbie's right! So, let's turn all those frowns upside down," Damon flippantly remarked, clapping his hands together and prompting a fond eye roll from his baby brother.

Elena wasn't easily assuaged but nevertheless, nodded and, her back flushed against Damon's chest, looped arms with Bonnie, adamant on putting on a brave face for Jeremy.

"I, for one, am excited to witness Venus' third year," Kol successfully broke the tension that engulfed the Ten Supernaturals. Klaus cleared his throat and nodded, intense orbs focused straight ahead as, the moment the last words emanated from his brother's mouth, their surroundings changed and images began to form.

Rebekah sucked in a sharp breath, "Well, here goes nothing. Hopefully Venus will have a… _less_ adventurous year."

"Here's hoping," Elijah agreed, though he failed to mask the doubt from clouding his features.

 **Descending the last step, Venus rolled her eyes at the sight she was met with upon entering the kitchen: Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley were already seated around the table, eating breakfast, and the latter's piggy eyes absorbed quite intently on the television perched on the counter, barely paying attention to the forkful of food he continued to shove into his mouth, five chins wobbling in the process.**

"Good Lord!" Bonnie gasped, disgust palpable on her features, "I didn't think it was possible for Dudley to get bigger than he already is! He's _huge_ , like, one step away from a stroke, _huge_!"

Caroline wrinkled her nose, "I'm surprised the chair hadn't collapsed on him." Elena nodded in wholehearted agreement. Rebekah, on the other hand scoffed, "His clothes _must_ be tailor-made; there's absolutely no way any decent store sells garments _his_ size!"

"Yes, yes, we get it, he's nauseatingly large. Let's move on," Klaus snapped, more concerned with Venus than her obese cousin. They then observed Venus plant herself in the space between Dudley and her walrus of an uncle, unable to help but draw parallels between their weight and the honey-blonde witch's malnourished state, fury consuming the Ten Supernaturals; as Venus' attention was diverted from her mostly burnt toast to the television, the others followed her example.

 **A reporter was halfway through a report on an escaped convict, "…The public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hotline has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately." Uncle Vernon then proceeded to make a snide comment regarding the convict's matted, elbow-length nest of hair as a picture was provided. "When will they** ** _learn_** **," he pounded the table with his large purple fist. "That hanging's the only way to deal with these people?"**

Klaus sneered, "Oh, I'll keep that in mind… _After_ I torture you within an inch of your miserable, pathetic life and have you _begging_ me for death." His menacing statement was met with nine wholehearted nods of agreement. On the other hand, Rebekah donned a distant expression, her bright azure eyes still intent on the television screen that had moved onto a different topic. Taking notice of her odd behavior, Kol softly nudged her, "Bex?"

"Hmm?" she hummed absently, eyes blinking into focus to see her brothers staring at her in concern. Shaking her head, Rebekah pressed a hand against her forehead, "It's just… the escaped convict, he—he seems somewhat familiar. I cannot put my finger on _why_ exactly, but he just _does_."

Elena gasped in realization, "Rebekah, the surname Black—it's generic. No way's that _Sirius_."

"I know," Rebekah defensively stated, though she sounded wholly unconvinced despite the nods of agreement Elena received from the others. However, Elijah adopted a contemplative expression, frowning at the scene that forwarded to show Vernon drain his teacup, glance at his watch and state – **"I'd better be off in a minute, Petunia. Marge's train gets in at ten."**

Damon snapped his fingers in remembrance, "Right, the walrus' infamous sister we've heard so much about but have yet to _see_ her in the flesh." And a part of him was extremely curious to put a face to the name. Bonnie emitted a sound of agreement, "Esther did say she visited a lot during Venus' childhood but decided it was best we skip her visits. Something about explosive reactions."

The Original Hybrid quelled a groan, realization hitting him like a freight train that this Marge most probably had a hand in abusing his daughter… another addition to the Kill-List.

 **Venus adopted a look of utter horror, emerald orbs snapping at her uncle's direction, "Marge?! Please don't tell me** ** _she's_** **gracing us with her presence!"**

 **Uncle Vernon's beady eyes bore into his niece as he harshly snapped, "That's** ** _Aunt_** **Marge-"**

 **"** **And let's take a moment to thank** ** _all_** **that's holy I'm not blood related to** ** _her_** **!" Venus interjected with a sneer, her nose twitching. Eyes narrowed into slits, he continued as though he hadn't been interrupted, "Who you** ** _will_** **show respect to and keep a civil tongue in yo-"**

 **And again, Venus interrupted with yet** ** _another_** **cutting remark, "I will if she does!"**

"Teenagers, huh? …Commonly known as the age of rebelliousness and disobedience, especially towards their elders. _Not_ that Venus ever lacked a rebellious streak, an inherent trait from what I hear," a familiar, mischievous voice resonated, prompting the scene to freeze. Instantly pivoting around to assess who the Ten Supernaturals rightfully deciphered to be their guide for Venus' third year, stunned gasps echoed at the man who stood in their field of vision; tall, leaned, he was devastatingly handsome with twinkling, mirthful hazel orbs behind round glasses, a head of untidy black hair that refused to be restrained, and a winsome crooked grin – James Potter stood before them, in the flesh, _literally_.

Caroline opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before she finally breathed out, her eyes suspiciously wet, " _You_ …"

"Me," James grinned, set of pearly teeth on full display before he performed an over-exaggerated bow from the waist, hands flaying to the sides, an act that only a prankster at heart and a mischievous troublemaker to boot could pull off without a hitch and lighten the atmosphere. "I didn't know you were expecting me," he cheekily uttered, his twinkling eyes almost on par with Dumbledore's. Caroline stuttered, stumbling with her words, none of which were comprehensible, as she, like the other nine, were taken aback by the identity of their guide who was _completely_ unexpected, a guide they all looked up to and respected upon witnessing his last moments, rendering them all speechless. James chuckled, waving a hand in the air as he took a few steps towards them, "I'm just jesting, Caroline. Relax."

"Right," she gulped, giving him a tentative smile that morphed into a wide, genuine one, affected by his charismatic behavior and jolly disposition.

"James," Klaus stared at the man who took his daughter in and who accepted her, treating her as his own flesh and blood and ultimately _sacrificed_ his life for her. The emotion in Klaus' eyes and on his face was conflicted and, for the life of him, the Original Hybrid didn't know how to act around him. But James settled the matter, and quite effortlessly at that. Approaching him, James clapped a hand to the Hybrid's chest, tapping him twice in a camaraderie fashion, "Hey, don't worry, big guy! No hard feelings."

Kol choked on a laugh and turned away while Damon and Jeremy blatantly chuckled at James' _gall_. Rebekah hid a giggle behind her hand; her orbs widened marginally however, when James twisted around to face her and took her hand in his, brushing his lips against her knuckles – an attractive blush coloring her cheeks, "Rebekah Mikaelson, _charmed_." Hazel orbs flickered to Elijah who had the appearance of one that sucked on a lemon, and his grin, if possible, grew, "Elijah, the noble one. I see that stick is still lodged up your arse."

And he lost it. Kol dropped to the ground and folded in on himself, an arm hugging his stomach as he broke into uncontrollable laughter, tears mercilessly streaming down his handsome face. "Oh, oh, _I can't_ , I can't. Mate!" jumping onto his feet, Kol reached forward, his hand extended, and vigorously shook an amused James' proffered hand with much exuberance. "Truly a fan. _Truly_! Clearly tales of your mischievous ways were _not_ exaggerated."

"Ah, the Wildest Mikaelson," James mused, eyes twinkling and grin still in place. "I must admit, I've been most anxious to meet you." At Kol's and the Ten Supernaturals, especially the Originals' confused reactions, he elucidated, "Well, Venus _will_ need a prankster to look up to, a rebel willing to teach her the art of pranking and creating mayhem, no?"

" _Absolutely_!" Kol exclaimed, beaming brightly as he continued to enthusiastically shake James' hand.

An unhappy sound emitted from Damon, "Awh! I was looking forward to you kicking Klaus' ass for knocking up your wife!"

" _Damon_!" Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, Rebekah and Elijah snapped, their nuance echoing with disbelief. Klaus glowered at the eldest Salvatore while Kol released James' hand to clap his mouth, repressing a bark of laughter. On the other hand, James cocked his head to the side, eyes no longer twinkling as they evaluated the impetuous vampire, "Huh, Lily and Esther were _not_ kidding when they complained about your foot-in-the-mouth syndrome. Tough luck, mate."

Damon scowled and the other nine smirked, their approval of James Potter skyrocketing.

Clearing his throat, Klaus returned to the matter in hand, "So you're-"

"Your guide," James folded his arms behind his back, fingers interlacing.

Klaus frowned at the interruption, "Why-"

He cut in again, "Me?"

"Would you stop-"

"Interrupting you?" James cheekily finished for the Hybrid, eliciting a bout of laughter with the exception of Klaus who looked extremely irritable with the dead wizard. Adopting a serious expression, James released a long breath, "I have been chosen because I'm the one most suitable to guide you through Venus' third year due to reasons I cannot state and you will eventually come to understand. Also, I wanted to spend time with this mismatched group, _especially_ my daughter's biological family. After all, she will be placed under your protection and raised by you once all this is over with, am I correct?" It was a rhetorical inquiry, James clearly not waiting for a response as he finally ripped his gaze from Klaus to stare at Venus' frozen form. "Venus deserves to be loved and cherished and taken care of. She deserves to have the world at her feet, and I'll be damned if I stand by and watch you ruin the one chance she has at being saved-"

It was Klaus' turn to interrupt, anger and affront heavy in his tone, "I will _not_ fail. Once we return to the present day, I shall immediately depart from Mystic Falls and travel to England to retrieve _my daughter_ and raise her in a household where she will be treated as the princess she is!"

The dead wizard initiated an intense stare off with the Original Hybrid until finally, James cracked a smile, "That's what I like to hear. I didn't doubt you for a second." At the Scooby Gang's disbelieving stares, James smirked, "If I can forgive my wife for her infidelity and accept Venus with open arms, not looking at her any differently for not sharing my blood, then Klaus shouldn't have any problem accepting his flesh and blood. After all, you Mikaelsons are all about family, am I right? Always and Forever… and Venus happens to be a part of that."

A genuine smile colored Klaus' raspberry lips, "I _hate_ to admit, but… you are a better man than I am."

Damon whispered in Elena's ear, "This is so _surreal_." To which, the wide-eyed and dumbfounded brunette nodded her agreement.

"Eh," James shrugged, sparing him a cheeky wink. Clapping his hands together, he said, "Let's get back to current events, aye? Leave the chitchat for later."

 **Uncle Vernon growled, his fat finger poking Venus in the chest, "** ** _Don't_** **.** ** _Interrupt_** **!" Folding her arms, Venus mulishly glared at him, her lips compressed. "Marge doesn't know anything about your** ** _abnormality_** **, I don't want any—any** ** _funny_** **stuff while she's here. Got me?" Her glare intensifying, Venus maintained her silence. His face turned purple, his eyes turning into slits, "** ** _Also_** **, we've told Marge you attend St. Clare's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Girls-"**

" _WHAT_?" the Ten Supernaturals exclaimed in outrage.

 **"** ** _What_** **?" Venus hissed. Uncle Vernon yelled over her, spit flying in her face, "And you'll be sticking to that story,** ** _girl_** **, or there'll be trouble."**

Fuming at the whale's abhorrent treatment and the similarities between him and Mikael, before Klaus could utter another threat, or the others could vocalize their exact sentiments towards Vernon Dursley and the demeaning lie he spread throughout the neighborhood, a Machiavellian smirk curled on Venus' lips and she hurried after the walrus.

"Oh, she is _definitely_ up to no good," James enthusiastically proclaimed; he received bemused stares and inquisitive arched eyebrows for his remark. He waved them off…they will learn in due time, once the secret to the Marauders' success is _finally_ discovered.

 **Pulling on his car coat, Uncle Vernon gave Venus a nasty look as she followed him to the front door. "I'm not taking** ** _you_** **," he snarled. Her expression morphed into mock sadness and she dabbed against the invisible tears on her face, "** ** _Oh no_** **, now my dream won't come true.** ** _Boohoo_** **." Shaking her head, she turned serious, her tone cold, "I want to ask you something. I need you to sign a permission form."**

"Oh, Prongslette," James sighed, all signs of mirth vanishing as he gazed sadly at the honey-blonde girl.

Bonnie's brows knit together, "Permission form for what?"

"And why ask _him_?" Caroline demanded, a hand on her hip as the Ten Supernaturals turned to James.

Emitting a miserable sigh, James, his gaze never leaving Venus, enlightened them, "It's Venus' birthday-" Klaus felt like he had been punched in the gut, blue-green eyes widening on his now teenage daughter. "-and during the night, she received presents from her friends and an owl from Hogwarts regarding the requirements for her third year. Now, Hogwarts has a tradition," his orbs traveled between them and settled on Klaus. "Third years are allowed to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. _Unfortunately_ , a parent or guardian _must_ sign a form, stating their permission… You see where I'm going with this?" he sadly concluded.

Kol growled, "They'll never grant her permission." Equally furious, Elijah nodded stiffly, "Anything that has her experiencing joy is instantaneously forbidden. That repugnant mortal shall refuse." Rebekah barked out an expletive while Klaus maintained his silence, choosing to glare menacingly at the fat mortal to help quell his sorrow.

 **"** **And why would I do that?" he sneered.**

 **Venus shot him a disgusted look, "It needs a parent's signature and, well, since I'm short on those, it falls to my guardians.** ** _You_** **. And trust me, I use that term lightly. Who in their right mind thought you'd be an excellent guardian, I'll never understand…"**

They then bore witness to Venus _blackmail_ Vernon Dursley, threatening to misbehave and spill the beans to Marge over the fact that she wasn't enrolled in some boarding school for delinquents.

"Bloody manipulative genius!" Kol crowed exuberantly, eyes sparkling with pride.

Stefan shook his head, mostly in amusement and mild disbelief, "If I had any misgivings, I don't anymore. She's _definitely_ a Mikaelson." He had to admit though, witnessing Venus strike fear in her sorry excuse of an uncle, _just_ by blackmailing him, threatening to reveal the truth, was a wonderful sight to behold and he was immensely enjoying the man's expressions. Jeremy however, shook his head once Vernon departed, "She should have made him sign it then and there. Who's to say Dursley won't go back on his word once his sister leaves?"

The scenes flickered by – immediately after the deal was struck, Venus sent her faithful owl off to stay at Neville's and grabbed her presents, books and homework that lied around, hiding them under the loose floorboard in her room. Soon after, Petunia shrieked for her to come down and _welcome their guest_ , allowing the Ten Supernaturals to finally, _at long last_ , get a good look at the infamous Marge Dursley they heard so much about, the Ten recoiling at her horrid appearance; she was large, beefy, purple-faced and–

"Is that a—Does she have a _mustache_?" Caroline could do nothing but stare, utterly disgusted. "Does she _know nothing_ about beauty salons?"

Sharing Caroline's sentiments, Elena breathed out, "She's a female Vernon!"

James glowered at the huge woman as she insulted Venus' appearance. "Trust me, the apple didn't fall far from the tree. They don't just _look_ alike, they have the same _charming_ personality," sarcasm dripped from his tongue and he abruptly waved a hand, not particularly interested in observing the repulsive woman and her rabid bulldog's entire week-long stay. Nose wrinkled, Rebekah sneered, "Even her bloody evil-tempered dog takes after her."

 **"** **So!" Marge barked, her attention fixated on Venus. "Still here, are you?"**

 **The honey-blonde girl plastered on a polite smile that probably felt painful, "You got eyes, you tell me."**

A chuckle escaped Jeremy, eyes gleaming with mirth, "Isn't Venus supposed to _behave_ herself?"

"Venus can behave however she wants to behave. The little sprite, a rebel like her uncle," Kol boasted.

Laughing, James clapped the Wildest Mikaelson on the back – despite the moniker he had received, a result of his rash behavior and the plethora of towns he wiped out since the inauguration of his eternal life, James didn't doubt Kol's love for his daughter, and he _knew_ Kol would actually be a good influence on her, encouraging her to live life to its fullest and see its beauty. "As long as she continues to corroborate with Vernon's lies, she's in the clear. Oh, and steers clear from anything related to magic," their guide added in afterthought, not that he looked pleased with his words.

 **"** **Don't be smart with me, you ungrateful girl!" Marge growled, "It's damn good of Vernon and Petunia to keep you. Wouldn't have done it myself. You'd have gone straight to an orphanage if you'd been dumped on** ** _my_** **doorstep."**

 **The mockery of a smile never left Venus' face as she cheerfully said, "And wouldn't we** ** _all_** **be grateful for that,** ** _Aunt_** **Marge."**

A boyish grin appeared on James' face, his eyes fond and wistful, "Lily's cheek."

"I'm liking Klaus Jr. even more," Damon smirked.

 **Marge proceeded to inquire over the institution Vernon sent Venus before her piggy eyes focused on her again. "Do they use the cane at St. Clare's, girl?" she barked.**

Seeing Vernon nod behind Marge's back prompted furious growls from the Ten Supernaturals. Klaus' blue-green orbs hardened, "A cane. I believe I'll use that as a torture method for that _woman_ , seeing as she's so _fond_ of them."

"Excellent idea, brother," Kol remarked, his tone conversational as though discussing torture was an everyday occurrence – which, to be fair, in the Originals' case, it was.

After that, a few short scenes that depicted each day of the week flickered by and surprisingly, Venus showed impressive restraint; whenever Marge badmouthed her or attempted to get a rise out of her, the honey-blonde witch responded with a cheeky grin that screamed of insolence and snide one-liners that in the end, ironically got a rise out of Marge. This culminated to the female-Vernon upping her game, her insult generating rage all around, and not just from Venus.

 **"** **You mustn't blame yourself for the way the girl's turned out, Vernon," she said over lunch on the third day. "If there's something rotten on the** ** _inside_** **, there's nothing anyone can do about it." Venus rolled her eyes and lazily chewed on her salad. Marge then reached for her glass of wine, "It's one of the basic rules of breeding. You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup."**

And chaos ensued.

Red-faced and apoplectic with rage, James clenched his fists to the side as he released a string of impressive expletives that would make a sailor blush; Klaus, Kol and Elijah glared daggers at the obese woman, inwardly vowing retribution for speaking ill of the dead, and not just anybody, but _Lily Potter_ – the brave, selfless and kind-hearted woman who sacrificed her life for that of her child – _a hero!_ The Scooby Gang were inconsolable, rage taking over them, especially Caroline and Bonnie, the three girls joining Rebekah in her screaming tirade, a bunch of creative punishments spilling from their mouths as they – by _silent_ mutual agreement – conspired together.

 **The wineglass in Marge's hand exploded at that moment, shards of glass flying in every direction. Ignoring Aunt Petunia as she fretted over Marge and Uncle Vernon as he glared daggers at her, Venus sneered, "I'll make sure to keep that in mind if you ever have a child." Emerald orbs then traced her obese form, pausing at her ruddy face and she wrinkled her nose, "Not like** ** _that'll_** **ever happen."**

"Atta go, Prongslette!" James whooped, his bad temper drained by Venus' remark. Shaking his head, Elijah's expression was the epitome of concern, "But Venus performed accidental magic. I was under the impression that once they begin attending Hogwarts, such accidents no longer occur."

Pride was evident on the guide's handsome features, "Venus isn't just _anyone_ , Elijah. She's got a powerful magical core for a thirteen-year-old. And let me tell you something, a word of advice, with practice, especially at a young age, Venus could be quite proficient at wandless magic." The Mikaelsons straightened their posture at the revelation, already concocting plans regarding Venus' magical education once they collect her from that hovel.

"One last memory at the Dursleys," James grumbled, reluctantly waving his hand to show Marge's last dinner at Privet Drive. A prominent scowl instantly graced Kol's features the moment Marge inquired over James Potter's profession, his scowl deepening when the obese uncle promptly claimed he had been unemployed. "I don't quite understand. Wouldn't it be simpler to keep Venus in her room and away from this splenetic harpy?"

Grimacing, James snarled through gritted teeth, "One would think so, huh? Marge, _however_ , enjoys criticizing and tormenting Venus and insulting Lily and I in front of her. Vernon would do anything to keep his sister happy. So _naturally_ -" he sneered, "-Venus' presence is a requirement."

But Marge made a _big_ mistake; insulting Venus was one thing, but the memory of her parents? – making them out to be unemployed drunks instead of the lauded and lionized war-heroes they were – she had gone _too_ far and Venus finally retaliated. The Ten Supernaturals' fury was short-lived at the sound of James' uproarious laughter and turning to shoot him inquisitive looks, he responded by pointing at Marge: her entire form started to swell, her face expanding and buttons bursting from her tweed jacket, pinging off the walls in the epitome of a comedic sight. Her stomach burst free from her waistband and she rose from her chair toward the ceiling – Venus had _literally_ inflated her and, like a monstrous balloon she started levitating in the air.

Laughter ensued – uncontrollable laughter that elicited tears to cascade down the eleven observers' faces.

 **Venus stopped by the cupboard under the stairs, her emeralds glowing with anger and power. Her glare had the door burst open and she heaved her trunk to the front door before she sprinted up the stairs, hurriedly emptied the loose floorboard, grabbed Hedwig's cage and descended, shoving everything into her trunk.**

 **"** **COME BACK IN HERE!" Uncle Vernon bellowed, stomping over to her. "COME BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT!"**

 **But her reckless rage had taken over Venus and, kicking her trunk open, she pulled out her wand and pointed it at him, sparks flying from the tip, "She deserved what she got. You stay the** ** _hell_** **away from me! I've had enough! I'm leaving!"**

Watching Venus disappear out the front door and into the night, heaving her trunk behind her with Hedwig's cage under her arm, all laughter died as concern for her wellbeing consumed them.

"Won't she get expelled now?" Caroline asked, cornflower blue eyes brimming with worry. Simultaneously, Jeremy sighed, "So much for behaving. Now she won't be able to visit Hogsmeade."

James nodded sadly, "No she won't, Jeremy. And Caroline, it was accidental magic. Besides-" a dark emotion colored his features, "-you really think the Minister would expel the Girl-Who-Lived?" He didn't like Cornelius Fudge, the simpering idiot that lacked a backbone and who was currently – according to Rowena Ravenclaw – Lucius Malfoy's brainless puppet.

Klaus however, looked grim, "While I applaud Venus, I worry over her aggressive behavior. Now that she's a teenager, her temper will be difficult to control-"

"And the probability of her activating her werewolf gene will be high," Elijah grimly concluded.

Elena gasped, eyes wide, "That completely slipped my mind." Recalling the werewolf gene Venus had inherited from Klaus, the Ten Supernaturals could plainly see Venus' aggression intensified compared to before – if Venus were to accidentally kill someone, it could prove to be a death sentence since, according to Salazar, werewolves in Magical Britain were treated horribly with naught but cruelty and prejudice.

 **She stopped moving to sit on a pavement, apprehension coloring her features as she stared down at her wand still clutched tightly in her hand. She groaned to herself, "Great. Bloody Marge got me expelled." Suddenly, a dark figure approached prompting Venus to look up sharply and mutter "** ** _Lumos_** **". As a ball of light appeared at the end of her wand and brightened her surroundings, a happy gasp escaped her and she smiled.**

 **"** **Hello, there." A large, black dog stood before her, its head cocked as it stared at her with shrewd gray eyes. "Come 'ere boy, I don't bite," she laughed. The dog bounded over until he stood right beside her and slowly, almost hesitantly, lowered his head onto her lap. Giggling, Venus scratched his head, smiling brightly when his tongue lolled out and he began panting.**

" _Eugh_ , it could have fleas!" Rebekah wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Hazel orbs having brightened considerably upon the dog's appearance – and to the seven vampires and one hybrid's confusion, their enhanced vision locked in on the moisture welling in his eyes – James smirked and playfully said, "Oh believe me, this mongrel has fleas alright."

"And that's cause for happiness because…?" Damon frowned, perplexed at their guide's eccentric behavior. Smirking, he shortly responded, "Venus is being looked after." At the ten bemused glances he found himself on the receiving end of, he cryptically elaborated, "Dog _is_ man's best friend… trust me."

 **"** **You're homeless, huh?" Venus started a conversation with the dog, smiling as she continued petting him. "So am I. I don't know where to go. I don't think I messed up because they deserved it!" her words were directed at herself instead of the dog as she got worked up. The dog licked her hand, clear gray orbs staring at her. "Hmm. You need a name…** ** _oh, I know_** **! Snuffles. You like it, boy? You like Snuffles?" The dog barked in response.**

And James' legs could barely hold him as he nearly collapsed due to his uncontrollable laughter, hysterically uttering " _Snuffles!_ " in between howls of laughter.

"I don't get it. As far as names go, Snuffles isn't horrible," Rebekah tilted her head to the side in bemusement. "You may be charming, James, but you are also extremely odd." Beaming at her, James brushed the tears from his face with the back of his hand and out of breath, managed to say, "Inside joke. You'll understand soon enough."

Kol pouted, "I want to know! Tell me, tell _me_!"

"Soon. I promise," their guide grinned, refocusing his attention onto the scene.

 **In a bout of randomness, Snuffles nudged Venus' wand hand, prompting her arm to fling out followed by a deafening BANG – a triple-decker purple bus was parked on the pavement before her, gold lettering over the windshield spelled** ** _The Knight Bus_** **.**

"The Knight Bus?" Rebekah, Elena, Elijah, Stefan and Jeremy inquired; simultaneously, Kol exclaimed, "Where the bloody hell did that come from?"

Shrugging, James nonchalantly explained, taking the words right out of the conductor's mouth as he addressed a wide-eyed Venus. "It's an emergency transport for stranded witches and wizards. To summon it, one must stick their wand hand out. Like hailing a taxi in the Muggle world, except well, The Knight Bus magically appears before you."

"And… is it just me, or did that _dog_ know to do that?" Klaus voiced his suspicions. Blue-green orbs stopped by James, glaring when he chose to remain silent. ' _Perhaps_ _that isn't a normal stray…_ '

Blinking, Bonnie's eyes widened, "Hey! Where did Snuffles go?" The moment the conductor, Stan Shunpike welcomed Venus aboard, the Ten Supernaturals realized the large dog had abandoned Venus, the honey-blonde witch looking particularly put out at the discovery.

 **"'** **Choo lookin' at?" Stan asked.**

 **Venus stopped looking around, a small pout on her lips. "There was a big black dog…" She trailed off, her eyes narrowing on Stan as he gaped at her. "What are** ** _you_** **looking at?" she demanded, folding her arms across her chest and taking a step back from him.**

 **"** **Woss that on your 'ead?" Stan's eyes were on the scar on Venus' forehead. She let out a huff and snapped, "Mind your own business! And can you** ** _stop_** **looking at me like a creep?!"**

Rebekah glared at Stan in disgust, "He _does_ look like a creep! How does one butcher English, his voice irks me!"

"Don't be rude. Maybe he didn't have money for a proper education, Rebekah," Elena snapped, feeling sorry for the conductor who looked to be in his early twenties. Bonnie spared her best friend an apologetic look, "Yeah… but you gotta admit Elena, he _is_ acting creepy."

James sighed, "It comes with the territory of being famous. He probably noticed the scar but can't be sure."

"Doesn't mean he should _ogle_ at Venus," Klaus snarled.

 **But Stan persisted, "Woss your name?"**

 **"** **Harper Finkle."**

Caroline frowned, "Who's Harper Finkle, and why does her name sound familiar?"

"She's Alex's best friend at Waverly's Place. Justin mentioned her before," Jeremy reminded her. The blonde newbie vampire snapped her fingers, her eyes alight. " _Right_! The one who has a crush on Justin. Now I remember," she laughed.

The Ten Supernaturals were in awe of The Knight Bus, taking in its interior – beds instead of seats – with interest, but what surprised them the most, was the Bus' speed, it being on par with a vampire's enhanced speed; eyes wide, they blatantly stared, shocked – the driver, Ern, was an abysmal driver and yet, instead of the vehicle colliding with its surroundings, lampposts, mailboxes and trash cans _jumped_ out of the bus' way and returned to its position once it had passed. However, their attention was soon grabbed by a matter much more shocking than the magic infused in The Knight Bus.

" _What_?" Rebekah gasped, a hand slowly lifting to cover her slightly parted lips, her head shaking in disbelief, "I _knew_ there was something familiar about him." James stubbornly averted the Ten Supernaturals' burning gaze as Stan enthusiastically elaborated on Sirius Black once Venus exclaimed he had been on the Muggle news.

 **Gaping at Stan, Venus returned the** ** _Daily Prophet_** **. "He murdered** ** _thirteen people_** **with** ** _one curse_** **?"**

 **"** **Yep. In front of witnesses an' all. Broad daylight. Big trouble it caused, dinnit, Ern?" Stan then chuckled at Ern's noncommittal response, swiveling in his armchair to get a better look at Venus, "Black woz a big supporter of You-Know-'Oo."**

"WHAT?!" the Ten Supernaturals yelled; the girls shook their head, unable to believe the handsome, jovial and charismatic man who had been named Venus' godfather and looked upon the newborn with pure adoration, vowing to take care of her, had been a traitor the entire time – it was laughable. Klaus glared at James, "You named that _traitor_ my daughter's godfather?! Are you bloody _mad_?"

Stefan shook his head, "Klaus, we don't know if that's true. Think about it-"

"Is it?" Kol interrupted, eyes fixated on James and James alone. Their guide looked utterly woebegone, moisture accumulating in his currently dull orbs, devoid of its usual twinkling. "I can't say," he whispered.

"Can't or _won't_?!" Klaus snarled, apoplectic with rage and itching to tear somebody's heart out.

Hazels burned into blue-greens. " _Can't_!" he snapped. "I'm here to guide you through future events, not hold your hands and give away all the answers to your questions. The higher-uppers are _big_ on you ten solving mysteries on your own, _okay_? They _forced_ me to keep my silence, said this is a riddle you must solve yourselves. But let me ask you this… what _do you_ think?"

Silence met his diatribe, which was broken by Damon, his flippant remark not helping in the slightest, "Well, at least now we know why Sirius didn't take Venus in."

Rebekah had trouble believing the worst of Sirius Black. Forget the fact she found him _utterly_ gorgeous and that something about him intrigued her, drawing her in… Rebekah always followed her gut feelings, and right about now, her instincts _were screaming_ at her that Sirius Black was innocent. Unfortunately, Rebekah Mikaelson didn't know how corrupt the British Ministry of Magic was, and unfortunately, James was forbidden from uttering the truth, forced to wait for the Ten Supernaturals to deduce the truth on their own. ' _Rowena and her bloody life lessons!_ ' he inwardly grumbled.

 **"…** **anyway, they cornered Black in the middle of a street full of Muggles an' Black took out 'is wand and 'e blasted 'alf the street apart, an' a wizard got it, an' so did a dozen Muggles what got in the way. 'Orrible, eh? An' you know what Black did then?" Stan continued in a dramatic whisper. "** ** _Laughed_** **! Jus' stood there an' laughed. An' when reinforcements from the Ministry of Magic got there, 'e went wiv 'em quiet as anyfink, still laughing 'is 'ead off. 'Cos 'e's mad, inee, Ern? Inee mad?"**

 **Ern grunted, "If he weren't when he went to Azkaban, he will be now. I'd blow meself up before I set foot in that place. Serves him right, mind you… after what he did."**

Furiously waving his hand, James skipped the scene, ignoring the inquisitive looks directed at him. Tentatively, Caroline inquired, "What's so bad about Azkaban?"

"It's not so much Azkaban, but the guards. It'll come up soon," James responded shortly.

Despite his fury, Klaus found himself commiserating with James Potter, who's best friend, and according to the memory of Venus' birth, his brother in all but blood, turned out to be a traitor, betraying him in the worst way. He considered Stefan a close friend – a part of him _still did_ – who, in the end, turned around and betrayed him, plotting to kill him and his family and persistent in his multiple endeavors. Every time he handed Stefan an olive branch, the Ripper would stomp on it and generate another scheme with the Scooby Gang.

Finding the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, waiting for Venus at the Leaky Cauldron proved James' previous statement true – apparently it _was_ political suicide to expel the Girl-Who-Lived. That confrontation irked Klaus and his siblings, none of them fond of Fudge's attempt to brown-nose his way into Venus' good books, his unctuous behavior _grating_. Him limiting Venus' wanderings to Diagon Alley… his profound fear clearly clued them in to the fact that Sirius escaped Azkaban to locate Venus – annoyingly, James insisted on remaining vague in regards to that certain topic, not confirming or denying.

Kol was easily distracted by the Firebolt – the latest broom in store and apparently, the _fastest_. Kol and Jeremy drooled over the sleek broomstick, their intense concentration only broken by two familiar voices—

 **"** **Venus!"**

 **Whipping around, a wide smile broke out on the honey-blonde witch's face, "Venus! Neville!" And she hurried over to embrace them. Staring at the ground by Alex's feet where two bulging bags sat, Venus incredulously asked, "Alex, why do you have all those books?"**

 **"** **I know, right? Alex carrying** ** _a_** **book is a miracle in itself, but** ** _two bags_** **? Hell must have frozen over," Neville smirked, instantly reaching out of the way of Alex's fist.**

"Venus and Alex influenced Neville!" Kol cheerfully exclaimed, happy that the timid boy was coming out of his shell.

 **Venus laughed, a hand hugging her abdomen as she bent over laughing, eyes twinkling happily. Alex pouted, arms folded across her chest as her chocolate orbs flickered between them. "** ** _Ha-ha-not_** **!" she deadpanned, stomping a foot on the ground. "** ** _This_** **-" Alex gestured with both hands at the bag, expression twisted in disgust, "-is the punishment my** ** _awesome mother_** **, note my sarcasm, came up with for the flying carpet incident!"**

 **"** **Wait,** ** _what_** **?" Venus looked utterly perplexed and Neville had his head tilted to the side.**

 **Eyes locked on the sky, Alex let out a grumble before meeting her best friends' inquiring eyes, "Bottom line, Dad decided I should be let off the hook because of the Special Awards thingie Dumbledore gave. Mom was on a completely different wavelength! According to her, while what I did was brave, it was also irresponsible and dangerous." Her tone adopted a mocking quality as she imitated her mother, "'** ** _You start the school year by breaking the rules, flying the family carpet to school and you end it by taking part in something dangerous, also breaking hundreds of rules! I don't care about the points or the award, Alexandra!_** **' Ugh!" Sucking in a sharp breath, she continued to rant, "So when she found out I only signed up for Care of Magical Creatures and Divination like Neville, she owled Professor M. and had her sign me up for Arithmancy** ** _and_** **Ancient Runes,** ** _behind my back_** **!"**

Jeremy frowned, "That's not fair."

"Three twelve-year-olds took it upon themselves to partake in a suicide mission," Elijah scowled, in obvious disagreement. "It _was_ irresponsible. Mrs. Russo did the right thing in punishing Alexandra. While their actions were brave and honorable and selfless, if Lockhart wasn't an incompetent moron and if the Headmaster's phoenix hadn't arrived in a timely fashion they could have been killed. The children should have gone directly to their Head of House and informed her of everything they learned, leaving it to the _experienced adults_ to handle _._ "

Hands raised in a placating gesture, Caroline said, "To play Devil's Advocate here, but the last time they chose to go to an adult for help, it didn't work out so well. Remember, their first year? McGonagall completely disregarded them and sent them off as though they were misbehaving toddlers. Something like that leaves a mark on children, it forces them to depend on themselves rather than those meant to take care of them and… well, not to be a downer here, but with Venus' track record with the Dursleys, it's not like they instilled confidence in adults."

Her remark was met with grim faces. Klaus however, growled, "When all this is over, if Venus ever chooses to pull a stunt like that, I'd ground her till she turns thirty."

"Guess it'll be up to me to sneak her out," Kol smirked, teasing his brother, prompting Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah to roll their eyes in exasperation. James on the other hand, smirked in kind, amused by the Wildest Mikaelson's antics.

 **Venus patted Alex's hand in commiseration, "Bright side?"**

 **"** **Oh, I dare you!" she huffed.**

 **Beaming, Venus said, "Now we have every single class together!"**

Mentally calculating the subjects, Rebekah gasped, "Isn't eleven subjects too much?"

"Yeah! Plus, I thought Venus hated studying, why would she do that to herself?" Elena cocked her head in James' direction for an explanation, greatly confused. A wistful expression colored James' features, almost like he was lost in a memory, "She takes after Sirius and I… we never studied, either. All we had to do was pay attention in class and we're gold. Venus likes to read and has an unquenchable thirst for knowledge, but staying in a stuffy library all day or spending her free time reading when she could be out having fun isn't something she's fond of."

 **Alex responded with a suffering groan. "I offered to take Muggle Studies instead of Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, but Justin totally ruined any chances of me having a lazy year. Told her Hogwarts is outdated."**

 **Venus emitted a particularly unladylike snort, a hand clapping her mouth, "I'll say! I snuck a peek at the Muggle Studies books and can you believe Magical Britain's under the impression that Muggles** ** _still_** **use telephones with a rotary dial? They've never even heard of cellphones or laptops or even the freaking** ** _Internet_** **!"**

"You're bloody joking? I've been stuck in a coffin for a hundred years and even _I_ know that technology's evolved!" Kol looked incredulous, the other nine not faring any better at the new information.

 **Neville looked bemused, "That's wrong?"**

 **The brunette gaped at him before patting his head, "Don't worry, young Padawan, Venus and I'll get you up to speed in no time."**

The Ten Supernaturals and James shadowed the Troublesome Threesome as they made their way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor – Neville left to haul Alex's bags – and, as they indulged in weird-flavored ice-cream, listened in as the friends caught up with each other; Neville bought a new wand, one that chose him, since Lockhart's spell destroyed his father's wand, which then prompted an argument where Alex informed Neville: **"it's no wonder you sucked at practical work! The wand you were using already had an owner and held no allegiance to you, Nev. To quote creepy Ollivander, the wand always chooses the wizard, not the other way around!"**

Next topic starred the Weasley Family, who apparently won the 'Grand Prize Galleon Draw' and spent most of it on a month-long trip to Egypt where the eldest son, Bill, worked there as a curse breaker for Gringotts – **"It was front page news, Vee! We really need to get you a subscription, your ignorance to the Wizarding World is starting to get real sad," Alex didn't bother mincing her words, prompting a dry "Aren't you the queen of tact"** **from Venus** – and were now spending the last day before boarding the Hogwarts Express in the Leaky Cauldron with the Russos – a total coincidence, Alex assured Venus and Neville. Klaus appreciated Jerry and Theresa Russo's decision to spend the day at the Leaky Cauldron; he observed them approach the Troublesome Threesome with Justin and Max in tow, the latter who would be starting his first year at Hogwarts, followed by Theresa fretting over Venus, assuring her that the family would be keeping her company instead of returning to America, which is why they left shopping for school supplies to the last day.

"Thank the heavens for the Russos. Venus couldn't have picked a better friend than Alex," Rebekah wistfully declared.

 **"** **Did you really blow up your aunt?" Alex cackled as the Troublesome Threesome – Neville's grandmother gave him permission to stay at the Leaky, trusting the Russo's with his safety – and the Russo family approached the Leaky Cauldron. Venus smirked, unashamed, "She's not my aunt and she had it coming!"**

 **Theresa stared at her daughter in disapproval, "Mija this is not a laughing matter!" Her fretful glance locked on Venus, "You are lucky you didn't get expelled, young lady!"**

 **Venus shrugged, "She called my Mum a bitch and my Dad an unemployed drunk."**

 **"** **Huh, well, if you ask me, she got what she deserved," Jerry winked at Venus and Alex, eliciting giggles. Theresa however, wasn't amused. "** ** _Jerry_** **!" she scolded him. "Don't encourage the children!"**

 **Jerry winced and adopted a stern expression that looked unconvincing, "Ah, I mean, that was very,** ** _very_** **wrong-"**

Laughter ensued, the Originals' approval of the Russo Family surging, especially upon detecting the subtle smirk on Theresa's face, supporting the fact that she approved of Venus' actions but wouldn't admit it.

After that, James sped through the scenes; Fred and George Weasley accosted Venus and Alex the moment they stepped foot in the Leaky Cauldron, and much to Klaus, Elijah and Kol's fury, George blatantly _flirted_ with Venus who, much to their horror, was completely responsive to his attempts to woo her. Klaus glared, eyes flashing between gold and blue-green, his fingers curling and uncurling at the sight, itching to strangle the Weasley boy and give him a unique shovel-talk that comprised of tearing out his liver and ripping out his spine. Watching Jerry threaten Fred Weasley when he caught him flirting with Alex didn't help _at all_ – since Klaus couldn't be there to threaten George personally – though he calmed down once Jerry Russo alternated his overprotective glare to George, thankful Venus at least had a father-figure looking out for her in his absence.

"How can you be smiling?" Kol gaped at their guide. "I _was_ fond of those twin terrors but after _this_!" he pointed an accusing finger at the twins who kept winking and smiling winsomely at the giggling Venus and Alex, "They're close to getting added to my Kill-List!"

James smirked, "I happen to approve of those boys. Don't worry they're harmless and from what I've seen, complete gentlemen. You couldn't ask for a better boy to show interest in Venus, trust me." Another scene passed – Neville confronted Venus about her creature inheritance, having asked his grandmother and returned empty-handed. James nodded, speaking up again when Neville hypothesized the gene must be inherited from Lily. "The Potter Family has a long line of Mages and Warriors but no creature blood," he matter-of-factly divulged, basically reiterating Neville's words.

The scene changed – the Troublesome Threesome were privy to a lecture from Jerry Russo and surprisingly, Arthur Weasley, both of whom warned them about Sirius Black. James' mood dropped when the two patriarchs went into detail about _why_ Sirius _supposedly_ escaped from Azkaban and the Ten Supernaturals were rendered speechless at the startling revelations;

 **"** **After your last two years at Hogwarts, Theresa and I came to a mutual agreement, which is, it's best you know the truth to better prepare yourselves; Venus, the conjecture is that Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to get to you…" Jerry gravely admitted. Venus shrugged, not particularly surprised, "Somehow I'm not surprised. Fudge's skittish behavior kind of gave it away."…**

 **…"** **We thought Azkaban was perfectly safe. If Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts." When Venus and Alex remained nonchalant, the former claiming that Sirius Black can't be more of a threat than Voldemort – ignoring Arthur and Neville's flinch at the name – Jerry exclaimed, his exasperation and impatience bleeding through, "Listen to me, Black is** ** _mad_** **! They didn't report it in the press because Fudge wanted it kept quiet, but Fudge went out to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Black's been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: 'at Hogwarts… at Hogwarts.' Black is, he's deranged and I'm sorry for being blunt, but he wants you dead, Venus."**

 **Neville stared at the honey-blonde witch in concern, grabbing her hand in his. But for her part, Venus and Alex traded uncertain looks… "** ** _Why_** **though? What've I ever done to him?" Venus demanded. Arthur sighed, wiping sweat from his forehead, "He thinks murdering you will bring You-Know-Who back to power. Black lost** ** _everything_** **the night you stopped You-Know-Who, and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that."**

Expression the perfect picture of misery, James mumbled, "He did lose everything that night."

"This can't be true! I cannot believe it… _no_! I _do not_ believe it! Sirius Black loves that girl, nobody can fake the sincere love and devotion that we saw on his face the moment he held baby Venus in his arms!" Rebekah impassionedly declared. "I'm sorry, but this is ridiculous! How can you believe this nonsense, Nik?"

Emitting a long-drawn-sigh, Klaus restrained himself from screaming himself hoarse and through gritted teeth, snarled, "Ever the romantic, Bekah. Disillusioned and gullible, so you'll forgive me for not taking your opinion into consideration and I truly mean no offense."

"Offense _bloody_ taken!" she retorted, her voice a snarl. Azure orbs widened in betrayal when Elijah and Kol clearly portrayed they were on Klaus' side, choosing to distrust her instincts. Sighing, Elijah addressed his sister with more tact, "Rebekah, sister… you don't exactly have an outstanding record when it comes to your trust in men-"

"Need I remind you of Alexander!?" Kol interjected pointedly. "And what about Stefan here? How many times has he distracted you while the others plotted against our family which ultimately led to _my_ death in the alternate future!"

Klaus nodded, "I rest my case."

Rebekah looked away, a hint of tears in her eyes that had the Scooby Gang consumed with guilt. "Alexander happened over _nine-hundred_ years ago! Get over it already!" she sneered, adopting her bitchy exterior to mask her hurt.

 **Once everyone left the room, Jerry put a hand out to stop Venus, "Listen, I want you to give me your word, Venus-"**

 **Rolling her eyes, she droned, "That I'll be a good girl and stay in the castle."**

 **"** **If you're anything like my daughter, I doubt you're capable of doing that," his lips quirked into a fond smile. "No. Venus, you have to promise me that whatever happens—that you won't go** ** _looking_** **for Black."**

 **Blinking in shock, Venus' brows knitted together, "Mr. Russo, I know I'm reckless and a troublemaker to boot who has a habit for running head-first into danger, but… I wouldn't** ** _actively_** **present myself to some loco who wants to kill me. Give me more credit,** ** _yeesh_** **!"**

"Why would Venus go looking for him?" Damon scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Stefan gave his brother an incredulous look, "Uh… Damon, if she finds out Sirius is her godfather then… well, like she said, she _is_ reckless and kind of a hothead."

"And here I was hoping for a tedious year," Klaus groaned to himself.

All of a sudden, the Ten Supernaturals found themselves in front of a compartment at the Hogwarts Express; the Troublesome Threesome were lounging around and eating candy while Neville and Alex attempted to downplay Hogsmeade for Venus' sake, the sleeping man in their compartment going completely ignored by them.

"Who's he?" Bonnie asked, intrigued. James smiled fondly, "Remus Lupin."

Elijah looked contemplative for a moment before his eyes lit up in recognition, "Lily mentioned him before. A friend of yours, am I correct?"

"Yes, one of the best," James radiated an air of misery, his hazel orbs taking in Remus' weary state and pitiful robes. Clearing her throat, Elena hesitantly asked, "If you were so close, then why didn't he ever visit Venus? One visit and he'd have known she was abused and taken her away from those animals."

Their guide grimaced, "There's a perfectly good explanation for that, but-"

"Let me guess," Kol interrupted with a heavy dose of snide. "You can't tell us. _Bollocks_!"

 **The train came to a stop with a jolt, distant thuds and bangs resonating. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out, plunging the compartment into total darkness.**

" _What's happening_?!" Klaus demanded, a menacing growl reverberating in his throat. All color drained from James' visage, evoking the Ten Supernaturals utmost concern, lines of worry etched on their faces. The response their guide granted them was very vague, "The Azkaban guards are coming aboard."

The noble Original dipped his head in approval, "To check if Sirius Black is in the train. Very commendable-"

"No! No it's NOT. The best, the _safest_ place for anyone to be, is far, _far_ away from them!" James shouted, confusing them. However, before the Ten Supernaturals could demand an explanation for his outburst, the compartment door slammed open, announcing a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling, its face completely hidden beneath its hood, its only noticeable feature being the hand that protruded from its cloak: glistening, grayish, slimy-looking and scabbed. And then, without any warning whatsoever, the _thing_ looked at her and a sharp intake of breath escaped Venus right before she began to twitch violently in her seat, perspiration accumulating on her face despite the vicious shivers that wracked her body, culminating with Venus' eyes rolling into her head and she turned limp, falling unconscious. "THE BLOODY HELL IS HAPPENING TO HER?!" Klaus bellowed, his fit of rage utterly frightening to the Scooby Gang.

 **"** **Sirius Black isn't here! Go!** ** _Leave_** **!" Remus hissed, wand pointed at the cloaked figure.**

Suddenly, a silver shape emanated from his wand—

"Is that a _wolf_?" Kol inquired, only for the other nine to shush him.

–and collide with the cloaked figure, driving it away from the compartment. Ignoring the inquisitive glances and the menacing glare – _from Klaus_ – James waved a hand, forwarded the same scene, showing Venus return to consciousness. Despite the brave face he put on, Neville could be seen shivering while Alex attempted to console both her friends, a frown puckering on her forehead. Remus Lupin however, broke an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces and distributed them to the Troublesome Threesome, insisting it would help.

 **"** **It was horrible. Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?" Neville's voice was higher than usual. Alex nodded rapidly, "I was attacked by this feeling… like I'd never be cheerful again.** ** _God_** **, I hate Dementors!"**

"Dementors?" the Ten Supernaturals inquired.

 **Absentmindedly nibbling on her chocolate, Venus cocked her head to the side, "Dementors?"**

 **"** **Yeah, or what my Uncle Kelbo likes to call them: soul-sucking fiends," Alex promptly explained, taking a huge bite from her slab of chocolate. "Why do you think Azkaban's got the fearful reputation it has, Vee, why Hagrid freaked out last year when Fudgehead dragged him there? Dementors are what guards Azkaban. They—they suck all the happiness and light from the air and feed off of happy memories."**

Damon couldn't help but chuckle, despite the circumstances, " _Fudgehead_! Priceless… the definition fits him…." He trailed off at the glare of promised death Elena was shooting him.

"That explains the lights going off, the ice on the glass and the shivering," Jeremy pointlessly stated. Kol rolled his eyes, "You don't say."

"That's, that's inhumane!" Bonnie snapped, appalled, her eyes wide and lips twisted in disapproval. "What a barbaric system! The prisoners would be better off getting death row instead of imprisonment."

' _Poor Sirius_ ,' reverberated in Rebekah's head, not daring to utter her sympathy to Sirius' plight out loud.

"That idiot of a Minister is having Dementors patrol Hogwarts in order to catch Sirius," James sneered. Klaus snarled, furious that his daughter was forced to be around them – from what he has seen, Dementors are _the_ true definition of an _abomination_ , non-beings that should not exist! On the other hand, Elijah, Kol and Bonnie while horrified and disgusted, couldn't deny their intrigue on _how_ they came into existence, but they swallowed back their curiosity at the expression of apoplectic rage and palpable fear on the Original Hybrid's face.

The scene changed.

 **"** **You** ** _fainted_** **, Potter? Is Weasel telling the truth? You actually** ** _fainted_** **?" Draco Malfoy elbowed past Neville to block the Troublesome Threesome's way up the stone steps of the castle, the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan on either side of them. Jaw clenched, Venus forced a smile, "Shit happens. Like what came out of your arse when you barged into Fred and George's compartment once the Dementors arrived."**

 **Alex took over, a Cheshire grin splitting her face in half, "I believe that's what we call** ** _scared shitless_** **."**

 **And everyone in the vicinity burst into laughter – Remus could be seen covering his smile as he got out of a carriage – and Draco Malfoy flushed a brilliant red. "You'll pay for that, Potter, Russo!" he sneered before running into the castle with Crabbe and Goyle. Calling after him, Venus sang, "Keep talking** ** _shit_** **!"**

 **Alex scoffed, waving a hand, "That guy's all bark and no bite." She then beamed at the Weasley twins, "Thanks for sharing the info, guys!"**

The two girls succeeded in assuaging the stifling ambience, prompting smiles out of the Ten Supernaturals and James.

"I fear for the state of the universe," Elijah sighed. "She truly takes after Kol."

The Wildest Mikaelson looked too smug, it should be illegal. However, Klaus softly stated, "Actually, she reminds me of Henrik." Despite her hurt, Rebekah interlaced her fingers with his and squeezed, offering him comfort.

The scene changed, forwarding slightly to show the interior of castle, Professor McGonagall having approached the Troublesome Threesome and asked for Venus and Alex to accompany her to her office.

 **The moment the door closed behind them, Venus went on the defensive. "Malfoy started it!—** ** _oh_** **, Granger's here. So I didn't do anything wrong," she smiled sheepishly. Shaking her head, McGonagall's lips quirked into a half-smile, "I don't know, Miss Potter, is there anything, anything at all you wish to confess to?"**

 **"** **Not at the moment," Venus smirked, a shoulder shrugging in innocence.**

The Originals were consumed with relief when McGonagall and Pomfrey started to fret over Venus, having received an owl from Remus in regards to her 'run-in' with the Dementor, glad that there were people that held her best interests at heart; admittedly, Venus' reaction to their mollycoddling was hilarious. Laughter soon melted to intrigue when McGonagall reached to the crux of the matter.

"What's a Time-Turner?" Kol and Bonnie blurted out in unison.

"Exactly what the name implies," James cheekily retorted. "A device that manipulates time."

The Ten Supernaturals were in a state of complete awe. "You mean to tell me, your sort discovered _time travel_! It's actually possible!" Kol breathed out, his handsome face flushed in excitement. Hands up, James was quick to say, "Whoa! Hold your horses, Kol. There are limitations to traveling back in time; a five-hour limit."

"Still bloody awesome!" Kol stated in a hush, Bonnie nodding fervently in agreement.

 **"** **You will have interlapping classes," McGonagall sternly prefaced, holding one time-turner to Granger and another to Venus and Alex. "Granger, since you are taking all twelve courses…" after a brief lecture, she sent her away and turned her attention to the other two girls. "I hope I do not come to regret this," she grimaced. "When it comes to your grades, you are model students. I am entrusting you with a time-turner to share between yourselves as you are taking the same courses. Ms. Russo, Ms. Potter, I do not need to warn you about abusing it, do I?"**

 **Cheekily, Alex pointed out, "Technically, you just did."**

 **McGonagall rolled her eyes and pursed her lips, "Not a word to anyone, you two. You hear me?"**

 **Closing the door behind them, Alex and Venus exchanged looks; the former asked, "We're telling Neville, right?" prompting the latter to say, her tone stating it was obvious, "Oh, yah!"**

Grinning fondly at the girls' antics and at their loyalty, James waved a hand, changing the scene. "To those interested, Max Russo got sorted into Hufflepuff, and there are two new teachers; Remus is filling the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Hagrid is the Care of Magical Creatures teacher," their guide informed them, a huge grin taking over his face at his next words. "All thanks to our favorite trio. After the Chamber of Secrets incident last year, Hagrid's name got cleared with the Ministry, which allows him to teach."

"Right," Rebekah dryly prefaced. "Because Hagrid teaching the children all about dangerous creatures is _just_ what we need." To which she was met with many nods of agreement and a grudging one from James – despite his fondness for Hagrid, James couldn't deny the half-giant didn't understand the concept of limits.

Which brought them to the memory of the Troublesome Threesome's first day of classes. Suffice to say, the Ten Supernaturals instantly harbored great feelings of dislike towards the Divination Professor, Sibyll Trelawney, when she portrayed a certain proclivity for predicting Venus' impending death, proclaiming the Grim was after her – though they were immensely confused when James' descended into fits of laughter; however, McGonagall endeared herself to them when she brushed it off: **"You should know, Potter, that Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues—Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney—" she cut herself off once more and in a matter-of-fact tone, stated, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."**

 **And to her classmates' surprise, Venus joined Alex in her laughter.**

"Isn't Trelawney the one who made the prophecy about Venus?" Kol inquired, having had obsessed over the reason behind the name being familiar to him from the start of the Divination lesson. Sensing the concern radiating from the Originals, James chuckled, assuaging their fears, "I _assure_ you, the Grim isn't after Venus."

Eyebrow arched, Damon made a snide comment, "Oh, finally something you _can_ tell us."

"Didn't want you to obsess over nothing. And _you're_ _welcome_ ," James cheekily retorted, not the least bit offended by Damon's tone. Thankfully, James' assurance helped stave off their apprehension when, during lunchtime, a terrified and quite solemn Ron informed Venus that his Uncle Bilius saw a Grim and died twenty-four hours later, as did Hermione Granger's indignant skepticism regarding the entire matter, claiming Divination to be a " _wooly_ " subject.

 **Venus, Alex and Neville were walking the path to Hagrid's Hut for their very first Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Shaking her head, Venus quietly admitted, "Snuffles** ** _does_** **have an uncanny resemblance to a Grim."**

 **"** **Snuffles? The dog you ran into when you ran from the Dursleys?" Neville's voice trembled, his eyes wide. Alex, on the other hand, scoffed, "What possessed you to name him Snuffles. I mean, what did that poor dog ever do to you."**

Bonnie too, appeared skeptical, "Oh come on. You're telling me any big, black dog falls into the Grim category? _Coincidence_!"

"I doubt it," Kol murmured, him being more open-minded to the Wizarding World.

"I've already told you, Venus isn't in any danger, at least not from a Grim," James huffed, eyes rolling in exasperation.

The Ten Supernaturals' mood plummeted at the end of Hagrid's first lesson. Admittedly, the introduction of Hippogriffs, a marvelous half-horse, half-eagle creature had them hooked, gazing in a mixture of admiration and awe at the proud magical creature. Pride consumed Klaus when his daughter succeeded in garnering Buckbeak's respect and was given permission to fly him. Unfortunately, the blonde ponce, Draco Malfoy, had to ruin everything, his envy prompting him to throw caution into the wind and disobey Hagrid, disregarding the instructions given by blatantly insulting the proud Hippogriff and therefore, landing himself in the Hospital Wing.

"Bloody deserves it," Kol grumbled, a small pout forming on his lips.

Elena grimaced, "Yeah, but, Hagrid's going to get blamed for the arrogant rich boy's mess. Possibly even poor Buckbeak!"

"So much for a great first day," Klaus snidely commented, massaging his temples. "Can _anything else_ go wrong?"

James responded with a sheepish smile, "Well… You're probably not going to like the next memory."

 **A/N:** **I'M BACK! XD**

 **Finally we have Venus' third year and YES! James Potter's the Guide! YAY! I always planned on him being the Guide for Venus' third year at Hogwarts! ;)**

 **I made this chapter long as an apology for keeping you all waiting. My muse has returned and I've got so many plans!** ** _Initially_** **, I planned on ending this chapter on Venus' first Quidditch game, where the Dementors attacked her BUT, it would've been too long! You see, Venus' third year won't go completely by the book, I've so many scenes in place that are off-Canon so for that reason I couldn't fit it all into this chapter. For that, I apologize. Also, as you can see, I deviated from Canon: Alex and Venus have a Time-Turner of their own… will they abuse it? ;) … I ain't tellin'.**

 **However, you'd be happy to know, by the end of this month, I'm going to try and have Prisoner of Azkaban done, maybe two chapters more! And this time, I promise I won't disappear into a 6-month hiatus! By Mid-May MAX, I'll have her third year over and done with!**

 **Clues for next chapter: (1) Romance is in the air! ;) (2) Venus gets snarkier. (3) The Troublesome Threesome is up to their eyeballs in mischief and… wait a sec, did Professor M get even** ** _more_** **white hair? LOL! Stay tuned!**

 **BTW, since Venus is now a teenager, her celebrity-face has changed (as you probably already made out)!**

 **R &R.**


End file.
